


LOE 2

by Kkamjong



Series: LOE [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, LOE 2.sezon, M/M, Mpreg, Yanlış anlaşılmalar, bebekler büyüyor, düşman sürüler, intikam
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 43,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Onları hayatlarında en çok sevindiren şey bebekleriydi.Ama yine de, Kai ne ailesine ne de sürüsüne asla dönmezdi. Kurt sürüsü tehlikeyle karşılaştığında, Kai onlara yardım etmek için tereddüt etmez.Bu esnada Sehun gerçek ailesini öğrenecekti.Bebek Jae büyürken Sehun ve Kai’in ilişkisi de güçleniyordu. Ama Sehun’un gerçek kardeşi bir gün ortaya çıkıp(Nana getirmiştir) Kai’ye âşık olursa neler olur sizce? Sehun’un yanında kalıyordu ve Kai’yi baştan çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Bebek Jae, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun ondan nefret ediyorlardı. Kulağa çok dram gelmesin ama Sehun her şeyin suçlusu olarak Kai’yi görüyordu. Yeniden hamile kalıp korkunç duygu değişimleri yaşarken kardeşinin Kai’ye âşık olmasının suçunu yine Kai’ye atıyordu.Kris ve Baekhyun bebeklerine hoş geldin demişlerdi ve Chanyeol kendini sinirli, kibirli ve çekici tipik kurt Kyungsoo ile pek çok belanın içinde bulmuştu.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> “Seni bok suratlı!!” Sehun Jae’nin oyuncaklarını Kai’ye atarken bağırıyordu.
> 
> “Sehun! Şunları atmayı kes!”
> 
> Bebek yatağın ortasından Kai’in Sehun tarafından azarlanmasını izlerken ellerini çırparak ve dişlerini göstererek kıkırdıyordu; iki tanesi altta ikisi üstteydi.
> 
> “Buna çok seviniyor.” Kai gözlerini devirdi ama Sehun bunu hiç de komik bulmamıştı.
> 
> “Buna inanamıyorum Kai!” masadan bir kitap alarak Kai’ye attı. Kitap Kai’in göğsüne sertçe çarptığında Jae yüksek sesle inledi. Sehun ona arkasını dönerek ağlamaya başladı.
> 
> “Hey… Sehun… Hadi ama bebeğim.” Kai ona arkadan sarıldı. “Sorun yok. Bebeği aldırabiliriz.”
> 
> Sehun dirseğini göğsüne geçirerek döndü ve ona ölümcül bir bakış attı. “Bebeği taşıyacağım ve sen bunun hakkında bir şey deme hakkına sahip değilsin!” Kai ona sırıtıyordu. Sehun sırıtmasına sinirlenerek elinin tersiyle Kai’ye sertçe tokat attı. Ve hemen sonra nefesini tuttu. “Özür dilerim! Özür dilerim! Özür dilerim bebeğim!” kolunu Kai’in boynuna dolayarak Kai’in yanağını öpmeye başlayınca Kai güldü.
> 
> “Şimdiden garip davranmaya başladın.” Gülerek Sehun’a sarıldı. “Eğer bebeği istiyorsan, biz de onu aldırmayız. Bunu başarabileceğini biliyorum.”
> 
> “Bırak beni!!” Sehun onu ittirdi. “Dokunma bana! Ne şimdi ne de başka bir zaman! Ellerini uzak tut benden!!!”
> 
> “Sehun, hadi ama ikimiz de sarhoştuk!” Sehun yatak odasından hışımla çıkarken Kai arkasından bağırdı.

“Ne yapıyor?” Sehun yatak odasına girdiğinde Jae’nin Kai’in göğsünde uyuduğunu ve Kai’in yatak başlığına yasladığını gördü. “Uyudu mu?” şaşırarak sordu.

“Evet. Bence öksürük şurubu işe yaradı.” Kai sırıtmaya başladı.

“Kai!” Sehun ona şok içinde bakıyordu.

“Şaka yapıyorum bebeğim. Bilmiyorum ama uyudu işte.” Bunda bir iş vardı çünkü yedi aylık bebek asla kavga etmeden Kai’in onu uyutmasına izin vermezdi. Gece ya da gündüz fark etmez Kai onu uyutmaya çalıştığında Kai’in ellerini ısırırdı. Ama tam tersi Sehun onu kucağına aldığında hemen uyuyakalırdı.

“Ben oturma odasında olacağım.” Sehun mırıldanarak sessizce odadan çıktı.

Sehun izleyecek güzel bir şey bulmak için kanallar arasında dolanıyordu. Kai, Jae için çok fazla çizgi film kanalı ayarlamıştı ve bu Sehun’un sinirini bozuyordu. Sonunda Walking Dead’i bulmuştu.

Bir süre sonra oturma odasına Kai gelmişti.

“Hayır! Ben bunu izliyorum. Git.” Kai kanalı değiştirmesini istediğinde söylemişti Sehun. Kai kanlı şeylere meraklı birisi değildi.

Kai sırıtmaya başladı ve mutfağa giderek elinde bir şişe tekila ile döndü. Kai içici birisi olmadığında Sehun ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Kendini koltuğa Sehun’un yanına bıraktı ve utanmazca ona gülümsedi. “Bu aptal filmi seninle izlemem için buna ihtiyacım var. Yarın aileni ziyaret edeceğiz, unuttun mu? Git ve uyu.” Kai mırıldandı ve alkolü direk şişeden içti. Sehun bunun hakkında endişeli olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

“Seni endişelendiren bir şey mi var?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Hayır.” Kai omuz silkti. Sehun televizyona geri dönmüştü. Kai’in sürüsüne gidememesinin ve doğaya dönememesinin nedeni olması Sehun’u her zaman rahatsız ediyordu. “Al.” Şişeyi Sehun’a uzattı.

“Hayır, Jae-“

“Jae uyuyor ve sabaha kadar uyanmayacaktır.” Kai şişeyi Sehun’un ağzına itti. Sehun geri çekildi. “Pislik.” Kai kıs kıs güldü.

Sehun şişeyi alarak sıvının boğazını yakarak inmesini sağladı. “Iyy. Çok... Acı!”

“Pekâlâ, bunu böyle içersin.” Kai yeniden içerek, Sehun’un boynuna eğilerek bir noktayı dudaklarının arasına aldı ve emdi.

“Kai…” Sehun ürperdi.

“Senin sıran.” Şişeyi yeniden ona verdi ve Sehun tereddütle bir yudum daha aldı. Sehun dilini çıkarıp iğrenmiş görünürken Kai deli gibi gülümsüyordu.

“Iyyy. İnsanlar bunu nasıl içiyor?”

“Em.” Kai elini uzattığında Sehun elinin başını yaladı. Kai yaramazca bir parmağını Sehun’un ağzına ittiğinde Sehun geri çekildi.

“Kai!” diye bağırdı.

“Shh. Bebek uyuyor.” Kai uzanması için Sehun’u koltuğa itti ve şişeyi yeniden ağzına götürdü. Sehun itaatkâr bir şekilde ona sunulanı içti çünkü başı hafiflerken yüzünün kızarması hissini sevmişti.

Sonra ola şey ise 16 yaşındaki ergenler gibi delicesine öpüşmeleriydi. Kai şişeyi bir yerlere koydu ve ağzı Sehun’u ıslak, sert bir şekilde öperken elleri ise ikisini de soymaya başlamıştı. Delicesine öpüşüyorlardı. Sarhoş, yavaş ve tembel bir şekilde. Kai ikisinin de pantolonunu çıkartırken Sehun yalnızca dudaklarının seğirdiğini hissediyordu. Onu öpmek için yeniden eğildi. Bu sefer daha yavaş ve ıslaktı öpücük. Kai sürekli Sehun’un dudaklarını ısırarak emiyordu, elleriyse Sehun’un bedeninin her yerini okşuyordu.

İkisi de öpücüğe inlerken Sehun, Kai’in parmaklarının girişine makas hareketleri yaptığını zar zor fark ediyordu. Kai öpücüklerini Sehun’un çenesine ve boynuna götürü. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak ona istediğini yapmasına izin verdi çünkü bunu umursamayacak kadar çakır keyif olmuştu. Kai diğer eli Sehun’un ereksiyonunu çekmeye başladı. Kai nefesi boynuyla buluştuğunda Sehun gülümsedi. Kai kendini Sehun’un içine iterken Sehun’un uzun, ince parmakları tembelce ve yumuşak bir şekilde Kai’in saçlarını okşuyordu. Her şey çok yavaştı. Kai, Sehun’un başını tutup gelgitlere başlarken bacaklarını Kai’in beline dolamak Sehun’un tüm enerjisini götürmüştü.

*********

Sehun bebeğin sızlanmalarını duyduğunda henüz uyanmaya hazır değildi.

“Tanrım.” Sersemce uyandığında kendini bir örtü ile örtülmüş halde buldu. Pantolonunu giyerek Jae’ye bakmak için yatak odasına koştu ama Kai onu çoktan beşiğinden almıştı.

“Sorun yok. Onu öptüm diye ağlıyor.” Kai, Jae’nin sırtını sıvazlarken gözlerini devirdi.

“Onu bana ver.” Sehun kollarını uzattı.

“Sen git duş al önce.” Kai kurumuş meni olan Sehun’un karnını gösterdi.

“Huh?” Sehun karnına baktığında gözleri kocaman oldu. “Kai… NE YAPTIN???!!!!”


	2. 1.Bölüm

Araba Kai ve Sehun’un özel mülklerinin olduğu yerde durdu, her zaman soğuk ve korkunç görünen ormanla çeviriliydi. Bazen Sehun, Kai’in bu ormanı nasıl her şeyden çok sevdiğini merek ediyordu.

“Sehun?” Sehun’un gözleri ormanla evi bağlayan yola takıldığında seslenmişti Kai.

“Seninle konuşmuyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Az önce konuştun. Ah hadi ama bebeğim, öyle olmasını beklemiyordum. Bana kızmayı bırakır mısın?”

“Bilerek yaptın!” Sehun ona tısladığında Kai’in kollarındaki bebeğin gülümsediğini gördü. “Bebeğimi ver.” Jae’yi zorla Kai’den aldı.

“O sadece senin değil.” Kai ağzının içinden mırıldandı ama Sehun’a sızlanıyor gibi gelmişti.

“Şimdi ne diye kavga ediyorsunuz?” Chanyeol arkadan sordu. Her zaman mutlu-şanslı Park Chanyeol, Sehun nasıl bu kadar yakın olduklarını bilmiyordu. Aslında buraya Sehun ve Kai’ye ailelerini ziyaret etmeleri için musallat olduğu için gelmişlerdi.

“Hiç.” Sehun, Kai terbiyesiz bir şey diyemeden cevapladı.

Chanyeol uzun kollarını Sehun ve Kai’in omuzlarına atarak ikisinin arasında yürümeye başladı. “Hadi ama Hunnie. Bu kadar asık suratlı olmamalısın. Güzel ailen ve şom ağızlı enişteni görmeye geldik.”

Kai homurdandı. “İkimizde buraya neden geldiğini biliyoruz Chanyeol.”

“Neden?” Sehun sordu. Diğer ikili sessizleşmişti. “Neden dedim. Ne saklıyorsunuz?”

“Sevgili sunbaene sor.” Kai, Jae’yi kucağına aldı.

“Bir şey değil Hunnie.” Chanyeol Sehun’un ailesinin eve yaklaştıklarında kocaman gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Bir kez daha ona ‘Hunnie’ dersen boynunu kıracağım.” Kai, Chanyeol’a tısladı ve yürüdü gitti.

“Yapmaz… değil mi?” Chanyeol, Sehun’a sordu. Sehun sadece omuzlarını silkti.

Kai merdivenleri çıktığında bir an dondu. Sehun yanına gelerek zili çaldı. “Neden öyle bakıyorsun?” diye sordu Sehun. Bebek kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak yüzünü Kai’in omzuna gömdü, muhtemelen uyuyordu.

“İçeride bir şeyler oluyor.” Sanki odaklanmış gibi kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

“Whoa. Umarım Baekhyun-Kris seksi anlarını bölmüyoruzdur.” Chanyeol yalandan korkmuş bir sesle söyledi. Kai ona ters ters bakarak zili yeniden çaldı.

“Tao ve Kyungsoo’nun içeride olduğunu hissediyorum.” Dedi Kai. “Ve Kris… aklına odaklanamıyorum.” Jae’yi Sehun’a vererek kapıyı yumruklamaya başladı.

Sonra kapı açıldı. “Sehun, Kai.” Sehun’un annesi nefesini tuttu. “Kai, içeri gel.” Onu hemen eve çekti. Sehun ve Chanyeol arkalarından takip ettiler.

“Lanet olsun Kris! Siktiğim çeneni kapat!” uzun sarışın bağırdı. Kris’in ayaklarını kaldırmıştı ve Kris yerde uzanıyordu.

“Neler oluyor?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Kai, yardıma ihtiyacımız var.” Sehun’un annesi söylediğinde Kai hemen bağıran Kris’in yanına koştu.

“Tao, iyileşmiyor. Çok sert çekme yoksa beli incinir.” Kai sarışın adama söyledi. Kyungsoo da oradaydı ve Kris’in yanına eğilmiş elleri Kris’in boğazındaydı ancak zarar veriyor gibi durmuyordu.

Kris ara sıra çığlık atıyordu ve Sehun neler oluyor anlamamıştı.

“Kris, sakinleş.” Kai ona söyledi.

“Senin için söylemesi kolay!” Kris bağırdı.

“Pelviği kırılmış, değil mi?”

Tao başını salladı. “Böyle çığlık atarak bize yardımcı olmuyor!”

“Kris, iyileşmen için sakinleşmelisin.” Kai ona önerdi. Sehun’un babası iğne getirerek Kris’in koluna enjekte etti.

“Eğer sakinleşmiyorsa o zaman bunu yapmalıyız.” Sehun’un babası söylediğinde Kris’in bedeni gevşedi ve bilincini yitirdi.

“Bu beklediğim hoş geldin karşılaması değildi ama woahh yine de heyecanlı.” Chanyeol söyledi.

“Ne oldu?” Kai, Tao’ya sordu.

“Diğer sürü, Tan’ın sürüsü. Kayıt zamanında bize saldırdılar. Bu bölgeyi kendilerine istiyorlar. Ancak Kris bunu tabiî ki kabul etmedi o yüzden ona saldırdılar. Şanslı ki bir altın kürk. Kaçabilecek kadar güçlüydü.” Tao açıkladı.

“Onların sorunu neymiş? Neden aniden saldırdılar?”

“Bilmiyorum. Senin yüzündendir belki?” Tao tısladı. Geçen sefer Kai’ye kafa tutan ve sürü adına en çok konuşan şu kibirli çocuktu.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Benim yüzümden olamaz.”

“Hepsi senden korkuyorlar Kai. Kris de güçlü tamam ama ikiniz bir olduğunuzda sürünün güvenliğini garantiliyorsunuz. Ama sen tüm her şeyle ilgilenmesi için ona bıraktın.” Tao ayağa kalktı. “Onu yeniden görmeye geleceğim. Hadi Kyungsoo.”

Sehun ve Chanyeol’un yanından geçtiler. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’a Sehun’a hırladığından daha çok hırladı.

Kai ve Sehun’un babası Kris’i kaldırıp koltuğa yatırmak için yardım etmişlerdi. “Hyung nerede?” Kai, Sehun’un babasına sordu.

“Evinizde.”

“Sehun.” annesi seslendi. “Jae!” gülümsemeye çalıştı ama Kris’e üzüldüğü belliydi. Jae ona gitmek için kollarını uzattığında Sehun onu annesine vererek Kai’ye döndü.

“Neler oluyor Kai?” endişeyle sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai iç çekti. “Şimdilik, Kris uyanana kadar dinlenelim. Sonra kendisi daha fazlasını açıklayacaktır.”

Biraz dinlendikten sonra yemek yemek için yemek odasına geçtiler. Herkes üzgün görünüyordu ve Sehun abisini acı içindeyken gülümseyemiyordu. Tabiî ki kurtlar hakkında çoğu şeyi anlamıyordu ama bu acılarını anlamayacak manasına gelmiyordu.

Jae, Sehun’un kucağına oturmuş sakince mamasını yiyordu.

“Bir şey yapmak zorundayız Kai. Bunun olmasını beklemiyordum. Babanla konuşmak isterim ama Sehun ve sana hâlâ kızgın.” Sehun’un babası konuşmuştu.

“Onunla daha sonra konuşacağım.” Kai onu temin etti. “Kris’in iyileşmesini bekleyelim. O hâlâ alfa. Onu dinlemelisiniz.”

“Dinlemeliyiz Kai.” Sehun’un annesi onu düzeltti. “Sen hâlâ bu sürünün bir parçasısın. Kimse bunu inkâr edemez.”

“Hayır, ben aptal ve saçma kurallar yüzünden sürüden kovuldum.”

Sehun başını eğerek bebeğini beslemeye odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

O sırada Baekhyun yemek odasına girmişti.

Chanyeol nefesini tutarak, “Tanrım, şişko patatese dönmüşsün!” diye bağırdı. Elini göğsüne koymuş şok olmuş gibi davranıyordu. Baekhyun’un karnı belirgindi artık ama Chanyeol gerçekten abartıyordu.

Baekhyun, Chnayeol’un kafasına bir tane geçirerek Jae’ye doğru gitti. “Bebeğim!” elini uzatarak Jae’yi Sehun’un kucağından aldı. “Nasılsın Jae Jae?” bebeğin yanağını öptü.

“Senin kadar şişko değil.” Chanyeol sırıtarak mırıldandı.

“Sehun-ah, sen nasılsın?” Baekhyun ona gülümsedi.

“Ben iyiyim hyung. Bu arada, Kris’e olanları biliyor musun?”

“Bugün ondan kayıta gitmemesini söyledim. Kendi bilir. Aslında bana waffle yapmasını söylemiştim. Onu titretip kendine getirmeliyim biraz.”

Sehun yorumuna üzülmüştü. Nasıl bu kadar tasasız olabiliyordu?

“Ee, Dev, Büyük Kulağa vurdu, senden ne haber? Buralardan çok sık takılıyorsun.” Baekhyun alayla söyledi.

“Şey, senin nur yüzüne ve sevimli kişiliğine hayranım. Benimle evlenmek ister misin?” Chanyeol ona sırıtıyordu.

“Bunu Kris’e söyleyeceğim.”

“Ah... Lütfen söyleme. Şaka yapıyordum.”

Sehun aslında Chanyeol’un burada olmasından memnundu.

*********

Akşama kadar Kris’in bilinci yerine gelmemişti. Sehun ara sıra koltuğa abisinin yanına oturup onu izliyordu.

“Sehun?” Kai seslendi.

“Hım?”

“Jae uyumuyor.”

“Chanyeol’dan iste.”

“Chanyeol onun ebeveyni değil.”

“Pekâlâ, sen varsın.”

“Jae benden nefret ediyor.”

Sehun yine de gözlerini Kris’ten çekmedi.

“Hey.” Kai’in sıcak elinin omuzlarını okşadığını hissediyordu. “O iyi olacak.”

“Sen de böyleydin. Ne zamana kadar sürecek Kai? Herkes incinene kadar mı?”

“Hayır. Sana söz veriyorum senin ve kendi ailemi korumak için gücümün hepsini kullanacağım.”

Sehun ayağa kalkarak Jae’nin yerde yuvarlandığı odasına gitti. İyice öğrenmemişti ama etrafta yuvarlanmaya çalışması Sehun’a sevimli geliyordu. “Gel bakalım tatlım.” Jae’yi alarak onu Kai’ye verdi. “Onu uyut. Ben de burada olacağım.”

“Neden ben? Biraz öksürük şurubu kullanabilir miyim?”

“Şakayı bırak Kai.” Yatağa oturduğunda Kai de yanına oturdu.

“Tamam. Uyu bebeğim.”

Ama bebeğim şu anda uyumak gibi bir düşüncesi yoktu. Hatta Kai’in karnına oturarak küçük elleriyle Kai’in göğsüne vurdu. Sonra Kai’in üzerinden yuvarlanarak Kai’in elini tuttu ve işaret parmağını ısırmaya başladı.

“Yemin ederim bu çok acıtıyor. Dişleri ustura gibi.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Öteki sürüye ne olmuş?” Sehun aniden sordu.

“Seni endişelendiren bir şey değil. Endişelenmeyi bırak Sehun.”

Jae, Kai’in elini bırakarak Sehun’a emekledi. Sehun onu kaldırarak kucağına oturttuğunda bebek hemen yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömdü ve saniyesinde uyudu.

“Bias tutuyor işte.” Kai tısladı.

Sehun, Kai’in yakalarından tutarak onu kendine çekti. Kai sırıtarak onu öptü. “Hani sana dokunmamı istemiyordun.” Diye söyledi.

“Ben-“ kapı çalınca lafı kesildi.

“Çocuklar!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Sehun’un piliç ablası geldi!” Sehun, Kai’ye döndüğünde kaş çattığını gördü. Tabii ki şu anda onun varlığını hissedebiliyordu.

Bebeği yatağa yatırdıktan sonra merdivenlerden indiler. Nana ise kapının girişinde bekliyordu. Farklı görünüyordu. Sehun onun bir süredir evde olmadığını biliyordu ve yanında da bir adam vardı.

“Şimdi ne olayı yaratacaksın Nana?” Sehun’un babası sordu.

“Ben mi?” güldü. “Bir olay yaratma niyetim yok baba. Ancak hepimize yalan söyleme zamanınız bitti.”

“Nana açıkça konuş.” Annesi söyledi.

“Sehun.” Nana ona sırıtarak seslendi. “Ailemizin… ah BENİM ailemin ne yaptığını biliyor musun? Neden burada olduğunu biliyor musun? Hiç şüphelenmedin mi? Bir kurt ailesi acınası bir insanı evlat ediniyor? Bence abin sana en doğru cevapları verecek.”

“Sehun.” Nana’nın yanındaki çocuk seslendi.

“Uh…” Sehun hiçbir şey anlamayarak fısıldadı.

“Nana…” annesi nefesini tuttu.

“Sehun hepinizden nefret etmek üzere anne. Ve belki de tüm bu kurt olayından.” Alay etti.

“Bende eve geldiğimde şaşalı güzel bir şeyler bekliyordum.” Chanyeol, Sehun’a fısıldadı.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Bu Luhan. Onu bulmak için Sehun’un tüm geçmişini araştırmak zorunda kaldım.” Dedi Nana. “Devam et Luhan. Kardeşinle tanış.”

Sehun yavaşça solumaya başladı. “Kardeşi?” nefesini tuttu. “Yetim olduğumu sanıyordum.”

“Bu ailemin sana inanmanı söylediği şey.” Nana sırıttı.

“Nana, neden bunu yapıyorsun?” annesi dişlerini sıkarak sordu.

“Çünkü Sehunnie doğruyu bilmeyi hak ediyor.”

“Sehun.” Luhan seslendi. “Ailemiz öldü. Ben amcam tarafından alındım ama sen… seni bulamadık.”

“Hayır. Bebekliğimden beri ben yetimhanedeydim.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Ailemizin nasıl öldüğünü biliyor musun? Kurtlar saldırdığından sen de arabadaydın. Durum basitçe çözülmüştü çünkü herkes ailemize vahşi hayvanların saldırdığını düşünüyordu. Ama hiçbir normal kurt bir bedeni böyle katletmedi. Bunu uzun zamandır biliyorum. Ablan geldiğinde bu teorimi kanıtladı. Ama sanırım polisler böyle şeyleri bulamıyorlar.”

“Gerisini ben anlatırım.” Sehun’un annesi iç çekti. “Seni bulduk Sehun. Sana saldırmasınlar diye seni uzaklaştırmak zorundaydık. Onları öldürenler bizim sürüden değildi. Bazı kurtların insanları oyuncak olarak gördüğü doğru. Ve o sürüler eğlence için avlanıyorlar. Ancak bu ne bizim ne de senin hatan. O yüzden seni bir yetimhaneye götürdük ve onlara teslim ederek seni kapımızın önünde bulduğumuzu söyledik çünkü onların seni ailenin öldüğü yerden aldığımızı söyleyip bizden şüphelenmelerini istemiyorduk. Ve yıllar boyunca baban ve ben hep seni düşündük. Arabadaki korkmuş küçük bebeği. O yüzden sen insan olsan bile seni koruyabileceğimize karar verdik sonunda. Seni ailemize getirdik ama seni yurtdışına okumaya gönderdiğimizde hâlâ korkuyorduk.”

“Bu hiçbir şeyi doğru çıkarmaz. Sizin türünüz ailemizi öldürdü. Sizin türünüz kardeşimi benden aldı. Ve siz ona bunca zamandır yalan söylüyorsunuz.”

“Onu korumak istedik. Ona mutlu bir aile vermek istedik. Çünkü o dikkatimi çeken bebekti.” Sehun’un annesi karşılık verdi.

“Eğer Sehun’un yerinde olsaydım, kendi türünüzü koruyup doğruyu sakladığınız için sizi affetmezdim.” Nana söyledi. “Ayrıca, onun bir kurdun ebeveyni olmasını sağladınız. İğreniyor olmalı.”

“Sehun, onlar senin ailen değil. Gerçek ismin Sehun bile değil.” Luhan söyledi.

“Yeter.” Sehun bağırdı. “Buraya elini kolunu sallayarak gelip benim abim olduğunu söyleyemezsin. Tüm hayatım boyunca onlar benim yanımdaydılar. Ve ben onlara inanmayı seçiyorum.”

“Ciddi misin? O hayvanlar ailemizi öldürdüler?” Luhan iğrenerek söyledi.

“Onlar hakkında bir şey bilmiyorsun. Eğer annem sürüsünün yapmadığını söylüyorsa ona güveniyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, burası karıştı.” Nana homurdandı. “Sehun, sen kurt değilsin. Kendini kurban etmek zorunda değilsin. Kurtlar yalnızca sevdiklerini incitmeye devam edecekler.”

“Benim bebeğimin de bir kurt olduğunu unutuyorsun noona. Ondan nefret etmemin bir yolu yok. O yüzden denemeyi kes. Abimi bulduğun için minnettarım, tabi eğer gerçek abimse ama burada işi yok onun. O yüzden gidin.”

“Sehun.” Luhan nefesini tuttu. “Uzun zamandır küçük kardeşimle tanışmayı bekliyorum ben. Lütfen.”

“Seninle bir yere gelmiyorum ben.”

“O zaman burada kalmama izin verir misin? Birkaç günlüğüne. Seninle.”

Fikir aslında Sehun’u cezp ediyordu. Abisinin birden çıkıp hâlâ bir ailesi olduğunu göstermesinden şaşırmıştı.

“Tabi.” Sehun’un annesi konuştu. “İstediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin. Ama Sehun’un kararına saygı duymak zorundasın.”

Luhan dudağını ısırarak hırladı. “Kardeşimi istiyorum. Ama eğer bu katillerle kalmakta ısrar ederse o zaman yapabileceğim bir şey kalmaz, değil mi?”

“Ne kadarını kaçırdım?” Kris oturma odasının kapısına kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş şekilde dayanarak sordu.

“Sehun’un abisinin geri geldiği gerçeğini yalnızca. Birde kız kardeşinin büyük bir olay yaratmasını.” Baekhyun ona açıkladı.

“Abisi?” Kris homurdandı. “Kim? O mu? ‘Ablası’ olmadığından emin misin?” diye alay etti.

“Kris konuşmalıyız.” Kai ona söyledi.

“Evet evet. Ama önce şunu halledelim.” Kris, Luhan’a doğru ilerledi ve tam önünde durdu. Luhan, Kris yanındayken zayıf görünüyordu. “Sen onun abisi değilsin. Benim. Tüm ağabeylik hakları bana ait. O yüzden kalabilirsin. Ama eğer beyin yıkamak gibi saçma şeyler yaptığını yakalarsam, boynunu kırarım tabii ki bir kurda dönüştükten sonra. Biz söyleyene kadar bu evden dışarı adımını atma çünkü benim salak kız kardeşimin sırlarımızı korumaya yönelik bir zekâsı yok. Eğer birisin senin sırlarımızı taşıdığı bulursak, bir sonraki saniye ölmüş olursun. Anladın mı?”

Luhan yalnızca sinirle baktı ona.

“Oh. Ve bu evde bebeklerimiz var. O yüzden sessiz ol.” Kris söyleyerek geriye döndü ve merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. Baekhyun hemen arkasından gitti.

Sehun hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Kris’in onu korumasını her zaman seviyordu.

Sehun’un annesi iç çekti. “Burada kaldığın sürece hoş karşılanacaksın çünkü Sehun’un abisisin. Bizimle yaşadıktan sonra kurtlara karşı olan fikirlerini değiştireceksin eminim.”

“Göreceğiz.” Luhan mırıldanarak Sehun’un yanına geldi ve ona nazikçe sarıldı. “Seni özledim. Sen bebekken seninle oynardım. Tabiî ki o zaman sen bir şey bilmiyordun.” Luhan fısıldadığında Sehun onun gülümsediğini anlamıştı.

“Onlar benim ailem.” Sehun geri çekildi. “O yüzden onlardan biri olmak istiyorsan eğer o zaman seni abim olarak düşünürüm.”

Luhan şimdi kocaman gülümsüyordu. “O kurtlardan birisi olmayacağım. Ama… senin hayatta olmana sevindim kardeşim.”

“Sehun, seninle tanışıktan sonra pek çok güzel insanla tanıştım.” Chanyeol mırıldandı.

“Bir gecelik oyun yeter. Sehun yatağa gel.” Kai seslendi.

“Nana giriyor musun?” babası sordu. Bir şey demeden arkasını döndü ve evden uzaklaştı. “Keşke şu kız hayal kırıklığını atlatabilse.” İç çekti. “Şimdi Luhan. Biz bir aileyiz. O yüzden sana zarar vermeyiz. Sehun, ona misafir odasını gösterir misin?”

Sehun olayı sindiremese bile başıyla onayladı. Abisi buradaydı. Sehun’un arzusunu çektiği ailesi. Ama Sehun, Luhan sanki hiç kimseymiş gibi hissediyordu. Belki de şu anda bir ailesi olduğundandır. Gerçek ailesi.

“Konuşabilir miyiz?” Sehun merdivenleri çıkarken sordu Luhan. Chanyeol ve Kai arkalarından geliyordu.

“Daha fazla olmaz. Yeterince sorun yarattın.” Kai, Sehun’un yerine cevapladı. “Yarına sakla.”

Sehun, Luhan’ı Nana’nın odasına götürdü. Şu anda tek boş yer burasıydı. “Burada kalabilirsin. Kıyafet getirdin mi?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Aslında burada kalmayı planlamıyordum. Benimle geleceğini düşünmüştüm. O yüzden hayır.”

“Sana yarın benimkilerden veririm.” Diye söyledi Sehun.

“O kim?” Luhan, kapının orada dikilen Kai’yi işaret ederek sordu.

“Benim…” Sehun, Kai’yi nasıl tanıtacağını bilmiyordu.

“Başka bir abin mi?”

“Hayır. Ben onun çocuğunun babasıyım.” Kai kapıdan seslendi. “Kris ya da ben kafanı koparmadan çeneni kapatıp uyumak istersin.”

“Yarın her şeyi konuşuruz.” Sehun söz vererek odadan çıktı. “Bu kadar sert olmak zorunda değilsin.” Dedi Kai’ye.

“Bize katil dedi. Gayet kibar davranıyorum.” Kai homurdanarak Sehun’u odalarına çekti. “Sanırım bu gece beni uyutmayacaksın.”

“Uyuyabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?” Sehun şaşırmış bir sesle sordu. “Ailemi az önce öğrendim. Ve abimi. Tüm duygularımı tutuyorum şu anda.”

“Sehun!” Chanyeol, Kris’in odasından seslendi.

“Sehun buraya gel.” Kris yanında Baekhyun’la kapıda göründü. Sehun iç çekerek onların yanına gitti. “Kafan karışmasın. Senin gerçekten abin olup olmadığına inanmıyoruz.”

“Ama benzediklerini fark ettim.” Chanyeol konuştu.

“Pekâlâ, ben de zürafa ve senin arandaki benzerlikleri fark ettim. Bu senin kardeşin mi demek oluyor?” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a kızdı.

“Anladık. Araştırdım ve Baekhyun’un hiçbir şivavayla bağı olmadığını buldum.” Chanyeol söyledi.

“Çocuklar.” Kris sızlandı. “Her neyse eve hoş geldin.” Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Bizim yanımızda olmandan gurur duydum.” Gülümsedi.

“Siz ailemsiniz.” Sehun zayıf bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

“Yani, abim burada olduğuna göre düğünü yapabiliriz.” Baekhyun cevapladı.

“Kimin düğünü?”

“Sizin.”

“Huh? Ben ne zaman düğünden bahsettim?”

“Kai bana niyetini çoktan anlattı. O yüzden küçük bir düğün yapmayı planlıyoruz. Annen ve baban harika bir fikir olduğunu söylediler. Sen de istemez misin?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Bana bir saniye ver.” Arkasını dönerek odasına gitti. “Onu öldürdükten sonra geleceğim.”

Kai teklif etmişti ama evlilik kulağa absürt geliyordu, özellikle de şu anki olaylar olunca.


	4. 3.Bölüm

“Hey iyi misin?” Kai saat gece 3 gibi uykulu bir sesle sordu. Sehun hayatında olan çılgın olayları düşünmekten uyuyamıyordu. Kai hayatına dahil olmasaydı belki de hayatı bu kadar karışık olmayacaktı. Belki de şu anda Luhan’la gitse tüm sorunları ve endişeleri çözüm bulacaktı. “Sehun?” Kai boğuk bir sesle fısıldadığında Sehun avucunun kolunu okşadığını hissetti.

“İyiyim. Sadece uyuyamıyorum.” Sehun arkasını dönmeyerek mırıldandı.

“Sehun, kardeşin geri geldiyse ne oldu? Sen kendin önemli olmadığını söyledin.”

“Endişelendiğim konu o değil Kai.” Oturdu. “Bugün Kris’e ne oldu?”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Onunla konuşmadım henüz.”

“Çünkü zaten neler olduğunu biliyorsun. Söyle bana Kai.”

“Bir şey değil Sehun. Seni incitmeyeceğine söz verdim.”

“Ama sürüne yardım etmek istiyorsun, değil mi? Seni ben engelliyorum.”

“Neden bunun için somurtuyorsun? Ben kovuldum. O yüzden endişelenme.”

“İkimizde sen buna değdiğin için seni geri kabul edeceklerini biliyoruz.”

“Benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”

Sehun ağzını kapatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı, kaşlarını da çatmıştı.

Kai kendini bir dirseğinin üzerinde yükseltti. Sehun’un ailesi geniş ve oyuncaklarla çevirili bir beşik yapsalar da bebek şu anda aralarında uyuyordu. “Sehun, onların incindiğini görmek canımı yakıyor. Ama sen daha-“

“Onlara yardım et.”

“Ne?”

“Yapmak zorunda olduğun şeyi yap.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Ama bana ve Jae’ye geri geleceğine söz ver.”

Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’un başını elleri arasına alarak alnından öptü. “Her zaman.”

**********

“Günaydın! Günaydın! Park Chanyeol geldi üzüntüleriniz gidecek.” Chanyeol kahvaltı için yemek odasına girerken bağırdı.

“Kulaklarımızın zarı da gitti.” Kris homurdandı.

“Ee, şu güzel çocuk nerede?” otururken sordu. Sehun’un ailesi orada değildi. Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris ve Chanyeol vardı. Kai bebekle beraber uyuyordu.

“Burada.” Baekhyun elini kaldırdı.

“Seni demiyordum. Sehun’un abisi hakkında konuşuyordum. Wow, kabul etmelisiniz ki mükemmel genleri var.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Bugün ne yapacaksın hyung?” Chanyeol’a sordu.

“Uh… Ormanda dolanmayı düşünüyordum.”

“Ormanda mı?” Sehun şaşırmıştı.

Kris kıs kıs güldü. “Kyungsoo’nun Chanyeol’u işaretlediğini bilmiyor musun?”

“Ne? Kyungsoo mu? Dünkü çocuk mu?”

Chanyeol kızarıyordu ve bu hiçte ona göre bir davranış değildi. “Beni ‘işaretlemedi’ tanrı aşkına. Sadece beni ısırdı.”

“Bu işaretlemeye girer.” Dedi Kris.

“Hyung.” Sehun endişeyle seslendi. Bir kurt ve insan? Bunun ne kadar zor olacağını çok iyi biliyordu.

“Korkma Sehun-ah. Onunla arkadaş olmak istiyorum sadece.” Chanyeol onu temin ediyordu. “Her neyse, düğün olacak!” konuyu değiştirdi.

“Evet, düğün.” Sehun’un annesi odaya girerken söyledi. Sehun başını eğdi.

“Düğün istemiyorum. Bu durumda değil.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Sehun, hiçbirimiz yarın ne olacak bilmiyoruz.” Annesi her zamanki yerine oturdu.

“Annen haklı.” Babası konuştu. “Güzel bir etkinliğin olması iyi olacaktır. Baekhyun birkaç aya doğuracak o yüzden neden düğünü şimdi yapmıyoruz?”

“Ne demek şimdi baba? Abim ne olacak?”

“Düşündüğü kadar zalim olmadığımızı göstermenin en iyi yolu. Bu aynı zamanda aile olmamızı ve sevgimizi de gösteriyor.” Annesi söyledi.

“Gelecek aya ne dersiniz?” Kris önerdi.

“Hayır, daha erken.” Baekhyun araya girdi.

“Neden beni görmezden geliyorsun?”

“Çünkü sinir bozucusun.”

“Çocuklar.” Sehun araya girdi. “Kai’in bunu gerçekten istediğini düşünüyor musunuz?”

“’Onunla evlenmek istiyorum’ diye ortalıkta gezen kendisi. Bırak artık Sehun. Eğer seninle evlenmek istiyorsa ne zararı var?” dedi Baekhyun.

Sehun’un karnı sıkıştı. Evlenmek? Bu yaşta hem de? Ama eğer Kai, Sehun’la ciddi düşünüyorsa o zaman Sehun da sevecektir.

“Gidip Jae’ye bakayım. Kai’ye zorluk çıkarıyor olabilir.” Sehun mırıldanarak sandalyesinden kalktı.

“O zaman kararlaştırıldı. Gelecek hafta düğünü yapıyoruz.” Sehun’un babası söylediğinde Sehun iç çekti. İstemediğinden değildi ama başkası olsaydı gergin olurdu.

Odasına çıktığında kapının açık olduğunu gördü. İçeri girdiğinde Luhan’ın kucağında bebekle yatağın kenarında oturduğunu fark etti. Kai yanında dikilerek ona sinirle bakıyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun yanlarına gelince sordu.

“Oh, günaydın Sehun.” Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Senin mi?”

“Hayır. Benim ve Madonna’nın.” Kai gözlerini devirerek mırıldandı. “Ona bebeği vermedim ama kendisi zorla aldı Jae’yi.”

“Özür dilerim ama bebekleri çok seviyorum. Ve o benim yeğenim.”

Sehun bebeğin Luhan’ın göğsünü ittiğini fark etti sanki Luhan’ın onu tutmasını istemiyordu. “Bebeği ver.” Sehun söyledi.

“Bekle, lütfen.” Luhan yalvardı. “Her neyse, buraya bir şey getirmediğimden alışverişe gidelim mi? Sen, ben ve Kai?”

Kai mi? Şimdi ona adıyla mı sesleniyordu? Sehun hırladı.

Bebek gözyaşlarına boğularak ağlamaya başladı ve kollarını yan taraftaki Kai’ye uzattı. Kai hemen bebeği Luhan’ın kollarından aldı. Jae, Kai’in yakasından kavrayarak yüzünü omzuna gömdü ve ağlamaya devam etti.

“Al.” Sehun dolaptan bir tişört alarak Luhan’a uzattı. “Sonra gideriz. Şimdilik git duş al.”

“Tamam.” Luhan kalkarak Sehun’a sırıttı. Jae’ye döndü ve bebeğim başını okşadı ama Sehun diğer eliyle Kai’in karnını okşadığını kesinlikle görmüştü. O odadan çıktıktan sonra Jae ağlamayı bıraktı.

Luhan çıktıktan sonra bile Kai sinirle kapıya bakıyordu. “Kötü bir aurası var etrafında.” Kai Jae’ye sarılarak mırıldandı. Yani, Jae için basitçe Luhan<Kai<Chanyeol<Baekhyun<Kris<Sehun geliyordu. Düşüncesi Sehun’u gülümsetmişti. Bias tutuyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Sehun, Jae’yi alırken sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Altın kürkler bazen insanların aurasını sezebiliyorlar.”

“Gerçekten mi? Benimki nasıl bir şey?”

“Bilmiyorum. Seninki ve Jae’ninkini hiç sezemedim. Ama onunki, kötü hissettiriyor.”

“Şey abim yine de Kai. O yüzden onun hakkında kötü konuşma.”

“Ne? Ondan hoşlanmadığını sanıyordum.”

“Jae’yi besleyeceğim sen de aşağıya gel.”

**********

“Yani beni dinleyeceklerini mi düşünüyorsun?” Kris ondan diğer sürüyle konuşmasını istediğinde Kai kaşlarını kaldırarak sormuştu.

“Hayır. Ama senden ve deliliğinden korkuyorlar.” Kris omuz silkti.

“Tamam denerim. Sürüden atıldığımı bilmedikleri sürece.”

“Ben alfayım. Benim dediğim olur. Ve sen hâlâ bu sürünün bir parçasısın.”

“Ben senin sürüne nasıl katılabilirim.” Chanyeol sordu.

“Seni yiyebilir. Bizim bir parçamız olursun.” Baekhyun önerdi. “Pekala, en azından bok olarak çıkana kadar.”

“Dostum, sana vurmak üzereyim.”

“Cesaret edemezsin.”

“Haklısın.” Chanyeol iç çekti.

“Düğünden önce halledersek iyi olacaktır.” Kris devam etti.

Kai sırıttı. “Düğün.” Diye tekrar etti. “Evin önünde basit bir düğün olacak?”

“Güzel bir düğün.” Baekhyun onu düzeltti. “Biraz ötede yaşasalar bile annem ve babamın geleceklerini sanmıyorum.”

“Gelecekler. Ben onlarla konuşurum.”

“Merhaba.” Luhan oturma odasına girdi.

“Bela geliyorum demez.” Baekhyun mırıldandı.

“Ee Kris. Tamam mı?” diye seslendi. “Kendime birkaç eşya almalıyım. Gidebilir miyim?”

“Ne eşyası?” Kris sordu.

“Kıyafet falan.”

“Ben onu götürürüm.” Kai önerdi. Kai’in yanında oturan Sehun’un kucağındaki Jae, Kai’in kucağına kustu. “Tanrım! Jae!” Kai ayağa kalktığında Jae, Sehun’a gülümsedi.

“Aferin oğluma.” Sehun bebeğin başını öptü. “Ben de geleceğim.”

“Harika! Bebek Jae ve Chanyeol amca beraber oyun oynayabilecek.” Chanyeol kocaman gülümsedi.


	5. 4.Bölüm

“Neden bana sinirle bakıyorsun?” Kai mağazaya girerlerken sordu.

“Neden ona aniden iyi davranmaya başladın?” Sehun çenesini kıyafet bakan Luhan’ın olduğu yöne ittirerek kim olduğunu gösterdi.

“Ne demek neden diyorsun? Abin hakkında kötü konuşmamamı isteyen sendin ve şimdi de seni memnun etmek istiyorum. Tanrım Sehun, ne istediğini düzgünce söyle bana.”

Sehun hırlamasını durduramıyordu ama ne istediğini çok iyi biliyordu. “Kabak keki.”

“Ne?” Kai kaşını kaldırdı.

“Bir süredir onlardan yemedim. O yüzden canım çekti.”

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam. Bekle burada.” Sehun, Luhan’ı beklerken o mağazadan çıktı.

“Jae için bir şey almak istiyorum.” Luhan yanına gelerek söyledi.

“Jae de bir kurt… hyung. Kurtları sevmediğini sanıyordum.” Dedi Sehun.

“Ama o henüz bir bebek. Bir gün o canavarlardan biri olabilir belki ama şimdilik o benim yeğenim.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Ee, ne sever?”

“Bilmem.” Sehun dönerek mağazadan çıktı.

“Nasıl bilmiyorsun? Kai biliyor mu? Hiç ebeveyn tipi yok onda, değil mi?”

“Onlara sarılmak dışında Kai bebekler hakkında bir şey bilmez.”

“Bu pek iyi değil.”

Sehun, Luhan’a cevap verme zahmetine girmedi.

“Pelüş oyuncakları sever mi?” Luhan sorduğunda Kai geri dönmüştü.

“Al.” Kekleri Sehun’un karnına itti. “İğrenç keklerin.” Sehun’un şakağını öptü.

“Iyy. Bunlar iğrenç.” Luhan söyledi. “Ee Kai, bebeğine ne alsam diyordum bende. Bir fikrin var mı?”

Kai ona şöyle bir bakarak Sehun’u Kris’ten aldıkları arabaya çekiştirdi.

*********

Luhan ihtiyacı olan her şeyi aldığında eve döndüler. Kris kapının önündeydi.

“Kai, benimle bir yere gelir misin?” diye sordu.

“Neden?”

Ama Kris cevap vermeden evden çıkarak ormana doğru yöneldi.

“Sen içeri gir.” Sehun’a mırıldanarak Kris’in arkasından gitti.

“Nereye gidiyorlar?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Bana söylemediler.” Sehun ağzının içinden mırıldanarak eve girdi ve Jae’ye bakmak için direkt odasına çıktı. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol yatakta oturuyorlardı, Baekhyun’un elinde telefonu Chanyeol’un elinde de bebek vardı. “Sizi çok yordu mu?”

“Kim? Bu melek mi? Asla!” Chanyeol dramatik bir şekilde cevapladı.

“Sehun istediğin takım elbiseyi seç ben de sipariş edeyim.” Baekhyun telefonu Sehun’un yüzüne tutarak söyledi.

“Ne için takım elbise?”

“Dünyayı kurtarma görevi için. Ne için olabilir?! Düğünün için.”

“Oh... Senin istediğin birisi olur.”

“Ona güvenme. Sana tutu bile alır.” Chanyeol söylediğinde kafasına Baekhyun’dan bir şaplak yedi. Chanyeol acıdan inleyince bebek kıkırdamaya başladı. “Çocukların yanında şiddete başvurmayalım lütfen.”

“Hadi ama. Sütünü içmeli.” Sehun söyleyerek Jae’yi kucağına aldı.

“Kai’ye çok benziyor.” Luhan aniden söylediğinde Sehun orada olduğunu fark etmemişti.

“Öyle mi? Bende Morgan Freeman’a benzediğini düşünüyordum.” Baekhyun alaycı bir sırıtışla cevapladı.

“Haha çok komik. Ne düğününden bahsediyorsunuz?”

“Sehun ve Kai’in düğününden.” Chanyeol cevapladı.

“Ne?” Luhan şaşırmıştı. “O senin kocan değil mi? Seni hamile bırakan sevgilin mi?”

“Ahbap, Sehun’un hayat hikayesinin yarısını bilmiyorsun bile. O yüzden fikirlerini kendine sakla.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Hayır ama bu çok absürt. Sizin çocuğunuz var ve şimdi mi evlenmek istiyorsunuz? Kulağa biraz umutsuz gelmiyor mu? Demek istediğim Sehun sen 19 yaşındasın ve zaten bir bebeğin var. Ben senin yaşındayken saygıdeğer bir üniversiteye gidiyordum.”

“Kai nerede?” Chanyeol konuyu değiştirdi.

“Kris’le dışarıda.” Sehun mırıldandığında Jae, Sehun’un yüzüne dokunuyordu. “Acıktı.” Luhan tarafından daha fazla utandırılmadan odadan çıktı.

*********

Kai gece yarısından sonra tamamen toz ve çamur içinde geldi.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun, Jae’yi uyandırmamaya çalışarak sessizce sordu.

“Konuştuk.” Kai kıyafetlerini çıkararak banyoya gitti.

“Konuşup yerde mi yuvarlandınız?”

“Yatağa geldiğimde her şeyi anlatacağım, tamam mı?”

O yüzden Sehun bekledi. Sonunda tamamen temizlenmiş ve yorgun bir halde yatağa geldiğinde Kai yüksek sesle iç çekti.

“Konuşuyorduk sonra diğer sürü kızarak Kris’e saldırdı o yüzden bende yardım ettim. Hepsi bu.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Hepsi bu mu? Nasıl hepsi bu kadar olur? Ne hakkında konuşuyordunuz?”

“Baskınlık. Bölgeyi istiyorlar.”

“Onlara veremez miyiz?”

“Doğamızda vazgeçmek yok Sehun. Bu bölgeyi almak için kavga ettik ve şimdi de onlar kavga ediyor bir koruyoruz. Burası ev. Burası olmazsa nereye gideriz?” bu doğru bir noktaydı. Burası evdi. En azından Sehun için ev Kai ve Jae’nin yanıydı.

Kai dönerek bebeğin başını okşadı. “Seni bekliyordu.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Biliyorum. Onu hissedebiliyordum.”

“Kai bana yaralanmayacağına söz ver.”

“Sehun, senin incinmene izin vermeyeceğim.”

“Bu aynı şey değil.”

Kai dudaklarını bebeğin alnına bastırdı. “Kaya kadar sert. Benimleyken her zaman sert davranıyor.”

“O bir kurt. Başka bir altın kürkün önünde zayıf görünmek istemeyecektir.” Sehun hafifçe gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ama onu kurda dönüştüğümde hissettiğim zaman kalbi çok temizdi. İkimizi de çok seviyor, süt ve sarılmadan başka bir şey bilmiyor.” Sehun, Kai’in sözlerine yeniden gülümsedi. “O yüzden onun gibi daha fazla yapmalıyız.”

“Çeneni kapat ve uyu.”

***********

Sehun gecenin bir yarısı Jae aniden ağlamaya başlayınca uyandı. “Kai?” Sehun seslendi ama Kai yatakta değildi. Kendini kalkmaya zorladı. Gidip mutfaktan biraz süt getirmeliydi çünkü Jae gece genelde aç olduğunda uyanıyordu.

Odanın kapısını açtığında Luhan ve Kai’yi Luhan’ın odasının önünde gördü. Elleri Kai’in tişörtünü kavramıştı ve Kai’ye sırıtıyordu ama Kai ona hırlıyor gibi görünüyordu.


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Kai?” Sehun seslendiğinde Kai’in gözleri hemen kendine çevrildi ve Luhan Kai’in tişörtünü serbest bıraktı.

“Sehun.” Luhan yüzünde düz bir ifadeyle söyledi.

“Neler oluyor?”

Kai odasına geri giderek Sehun’un yanından geçti ve ağlayan bebeği beşiğe yatırırken Sehun, Luhan’a dönmüştü.

“Hiçbir şey. Ona hayatını nasıl mahvettiğini söylüyordum.” Luhan kapısının önünden seslendi.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Hayatının böyle olmasının nedeni, değil mi?”

“Bunu nasıl bilebilirsin?!” Sehun yavaşça kontrolünü kaybederken sesini yükseltti. “Neler olduğu hakkında bir şey bilmiyorsun!”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Bu yaşta bebeğin var. Kim bir hata olmadığı sürece böyle bir şey isterdi ki?”

Sehun tek kelime edemeyerek çenesini kapattı. Bebeğinin bir hata olduğunu nasıl söyleyebilirdi?

“Sehun, senin bebeğini suçlamıyorum. Kai sana iyilik yaptığını sanıyor ama hayatını kaybetmenin nedeni o.”

“Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.” Sehun mırıldanarak odasına döndü. Kai çoktan bebeği uyutmuştu ama hâlâ hırlıyordu. Sehun kapıyı kapatarak onun yanına gitti. “Kai.”

“Haksız değil, biliyorsun.” Kai ona bakmadan söyledi.

“Haksız.”

“O bile öyle düşünüyorsa, sen düşünmüyor musun Sehun? Seni bu hayata ben zorladım. Her şeyin sebebi benim ve şimdi hayalini yaşayamıyorsun.”

“Hayalim? Kai, Luhan bunu seni bir kurt olarak kötü birisi gibi gördüğünden söylüyor. Seni bir şey için suçlamam asla. Seni istedim, bebeği istedim. Ve hiçbir şeyden pişman değilim.”

“Gel buraya.”

Sehun yatağa girerek Kai’in yanına uzandı. “Seni seviyorum Kai.”

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Sehun’a sarılarak beraber uykuya daldılar.

********

Sehun, Kai’in üzerine çıkmış boynunu öpmesiyle uyandı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Seni özledim.” Kai nefesini Sehun’un boynuna vererek çenesi boyunca öpücükler kondurdu. Sehun bebeğe baktığında uyanık, yatakta uzanmış ve pelüş ayısını eline alarak kulağını ısırdığını gördü.

‘’Jae uyanık. Bırak.”

“Rahatsız etmiyor.”

“O-“ Kai dudaklarıyla onu susturdu. Sehun daha uyanamamıştı ve Kai onu sabahın köründe sertçe öpüyordu.

Jae ona doğru yuvarlanıp yumruğunu Sehun’un başının yanındaki Kai’in eline vurduğunda Kai geri çekildi aniden. “Ne yapıyor?” Kai sorarak Sehun’un üstünden kalktı ve bebeği kollarına aldı. Jae hemen kollarını Sehun’a çekti.

“İlgimi çekmeye çalışıyor.” Sehun sırıtarak bebeği aldı.

“Sehun, dün gece hakkında-“

“Umurumda değil Kai. İnsanların ne dediğini umursamıyorum.” Dudaklarını Kai’inkilere bastırdı.

“Emin misin?”

“Her zaman.”

“Her şeyi doğru yapmak istiyorum Sehun. Ve ilk işim seninle evlenmek olacak.”

“Evli olalım ya da olmayalım Kai, seni asla bırakmayacağım. O yüzden suçlu hissetmeyi kes.”

“Hayatın bensiz nasıl olurdu? Yani eğer aramızdakiler olmasaydı?”

“Ben…” Sehun Kai’ye ne demesi gerektiğinden emin değildi, şu anda okuyor ve gelecekte düzgün bir işi olmuş olabilirdi belki. Ve ailesini gururlandırmış olurdu. Ama Kai hayatında olmasaydı Jae de olmazdı. “Yalnız olurdum.”

Kai kederle gülümseyerek Sehun’un alnını öptü.

********

Birkaç gün geçmişti ve Luhan, Kris dışında evdeki herkesle sonunda kaynaşmaya başlamıştı.

“Dışarı çıkabilir miyiz? Sadece ikimiz?” Baekhyun’un önderliğinde Sehun’un odasında tasarımcı Kai’in üzerinde damatlığı ölçerken Luhan Sehun’a sormuştu.

“Neden?” Chanyeol bebeği kurularken sordu, Jae az önce banyo yapmıştı. “Kris’in sabrını zorlamamalısın, seni uyarıyorum. Onun kanına girebilen tek kişi şu şişko.” Çenesiyle Baekhyun’u işaret etti.

“Şişko mu? Doğduğunda sakın bebeğime dokunmaya cüret bile etme.” Baekhyun ona sinirle tısladı.

“Eğer Jae senin bebeğinle akraba olmasaydı, onu bebeğinle evlendirir miydin gerçekten?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Bu onun kendi seçmesi gereken şey.” Sehun yatağın yanında oturan Luhan’a söyledi. “Herkesi kendi seçim hakkı var.”

“Senin seçimin neydi Sehun?”

Sehun tasarımcı Kai’in işini bitirip kendini çağırınca cevap vermedi. Tasarımcı önce Sehun’un kol uzunluğunu ölçtü. Bu sırada Kai yatağa oturup kendini başlığa dayamıştı.

Chanyeol havluyu Jae’nin başına koyduğunda bebek havluyla tamamen sarılmıştı. Bebek yatak çıplak bir şekilde oturarak sanki bir şey yokmuş gibi yatağa vuruyordu.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun aniden bağırdı. “Kalk üstümden!” Chanyeol yüzünü Baekhyun’un karnına yaslamıştı.

“Shh. Dinliyorum.” Chanyeol fısıldadı.

“Bebeğimin yanına yaklaşma. Aptallığını ona bulaştıracaksın.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un kafasını ittirdi ve aniden küstah bir konuşmanın içinde buldular kendilerini. Ancak Sehun, Luhan’a baktığında onun bebeğe bakan Kai’ye gülümsediğini fark etti.

“Hey.” Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un ağız dalaşı sürerken Luhan alçak sesle seslendi. Kai yüzünü ona döndü. ‘’Önceki gece için özür dilerim. Kulağa kaba görünmek istemem ama Sehun hakkında endişelenmiştim.”

“Endişeye gerek yok.” Kai düz bir sesle cevaplayarak dikkatini yeniden parmaklarını emen Jae’ye verdi.

“O zaman tamam.” Luhan, Kai’in elini tutarak gülümsedi. Kai ona sinirle bakıyordu. Tasarımcı şu anda Sehun’un belini ölçüyordu. “Kötü duygular yok?”

Kai elini geri çekti. “Ne istiyorsan yap.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

Jae, Kai’ye doğru emeklerken başındaki havlu düştü ve yanına geldiğinde avuçlarını Kai’in karnına bastırarak onu kucağına almasını istedi. Kai bebeği kaldırarak göğsüne yasladı. Jae birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak çıplak olarak uyuyakaldı.

“Hayran olunası bir varlık.” Luhan mırıldandı. “Sana benziyor.”

“Öyle mi?” Kai gülümsedi.

“Sehun.” Kris odaya girdi.

“Evde ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Bebeğimi özledim ama aslında yolda Sehun’la konuşmak isteyen birini buldum.”

Sehun Kris’in omzundan baktığında Nana’nın orada olduğunu gördü.

“Noona?” Sehun seslendi. “Affedersiniz.” Tasarımcıya söyleyerek odadan çıktı. “Noona.”

“Siz konuşun.” Kris odaya girdiğinde Nana merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Noona.” Sehun yeniden seslendi.

“Düğününü duydum.” Nana Sehun’a dönerek söyledi.

“Evet.” Sehun utangaçça kabul etti. “Senin de orada olmanı istiyorum noona.”

“Benim mi?” homurdandı. “Bu ağır gelir Sehun-ah. Eski kocamla evleniyorsun.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı. “Biliyorum. Ama yine de ablamın orada olmasını istiyorum. Evinden uzak durma noona. Seni hep kendi kardeşim gibi gördüm.”

“Ben senin gerçek ablan değilim. Gerçek kardeşin orada. Ve Sehun…” başını hafifçe sallayarak gülümsedi. “Ne kadar acınası olduğunu biliyor musun? O benimle evliydi. Senin hoşuna gitsin ya da gitmesin ben onun yasal karısıydım. Sen ise bundan hiç kurtulamayacak bir ikinci elsin.”

“Lütfen bunu yapma. Bizim yeniden aile olmamızı istiyorum noona.”

“Piç oğlun yüzünden kocamı benden çaldıktan sonra mı? Hiç sanmıyorum. Ama yine de düğününde olacağım. Kai’in seninle nasıl evlendiğini görmek için, benimle yaptığı gibi mi yapacak yoksa daha mı üzücü olacak. Onu benden çaldığında yaşadığımı yaşarsın umarım. Ne ekersen onu biçersin kardeşim.”


	7. 6.Bölüm

“Hyung!” Chanyeol’un eve kırmızı bir yanakla girdiğini gördüğünde bağırmıştı Sehun. Domates kadar kızarmıştı. Kai, Chanyeol’un yanında eve girerken sırıtıyordu. “Ne oldu?!” Sehun’un en son bildiği şey, Kai ve Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’u ormana davet etmeleriydi.

“Düştüm.” Chanyeol söylemişti ama Sehun bunun yalan olduğunu biliyordu.

“Düştün mü?” Baekhyun gülmeye başladı. “Flört etmeye çalıştığı için Kyungsoo tokat attı.”

“Huh?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Evet, ormanda gezmek yerine tesadüfen rastladığımız Kyungsoo’ya asılıyordu.” Baekhyun gülmesini durduramıyordu.

“Ve Kyungsoo onu tokatladı.” Kai ekledi. “Aslında çok komik bir sahneydi.”

“İyi misin?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un kızarmış yanağını okşadığında diğeri acıdan tısladı.

“Tanrım, o çocuğun sinir sorunları var.” Chanyeol sinirle söyledi ama ifadesi alaycıydı. “Ona bir ders öğreteceğim.”

“Evet tabi.” Baekhyun alay etti. “Sen. Sen denemeye kalkamadan önce kafanı koparacaktır.”

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun her zamanki atışmalarına başlarken Kai Sehun’u çekiştirdi. “Jae nerede?” Sehun’un şakağını öptükten sonra sordu.

“Annemin yanında.”

“Abin?”

“Odasında çünkü Kris hyung ona dışarıda gezdiği için bağırdı.”

Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un yanağını öptü. “Sen ve Kris olayları hallettiniz mi? Diğer sürüyle olan?”

“Üç gün sonra yeniden görüşeceğiz.”

“Düğünden sonra mı?” ki düğün yarından sonraki gün olacaktı.

Kai merdivenlerden çıkarken Sehun arkasından geliyordu. “Kai.” Luhan aniden ona seslendi. Kai’in gözleri keskinleşmişti hemen. “Seninle biraz konuşabilir miyim?”

Kai hemen Sehun’a bakarak Luhan’a doğru yürüdü. Luhan, Kai’in kolundan tutarak onu odasına çekiştirdi. Sehun iç çekti ve annesinin odasına yöneldi çünkü Luhan’a daha fazla sinirlenmek istemiyordu. Ne olursa olsun Sehun, Kai’ye inanıyordu.

************

“Tekmeledi!” Chanyeol yüzünü Baekhyun’un karnına yaslamış bir şekilde heyecanla bağırdı. Sehun hamileyken bunu hep yapardı. Sehun, Chanyeol’un ne kadar iyi bir baba olacağını düşünerek gülümsedi.

“Erkek değil, kız.” Koltukta Baekhyun’un yanında oturan Kris mırıldandı.

“Nerden biliyorsun?” Luhan sordu, yemekten sonra ikinci defasıydı bu herkesle oturması.

“Çünkü kontrol ettirdik, duh.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Mükemmel. O zaman onunla evlenebilirim.” Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü.

“Şansın bile olamaz.” Kris karşı çıktı. “Düğün için her şey ayarlandı. Kai’in sağdıcı olacağım için çok heyecanlıyım aslında.”

“Ve bende Sehun’un sağdıcı olacağım için gurur duyuyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol. Sehun’un evden dışarı adım atmasına izni yoktu böylece mihrabı göremeyecekti.

“Kusacak Kai.” Kai ona süt içirdikten sonra Jae’yi dizlerinde hoplattığında Kai’yi uyardı Sehun. Jae’nin hâlâ alt dudağında olan bir damla süt Kai’yle oynadığı için kıkırdarken damladı. Sehun bebeğinin sevimliliğine hiç alışamamıştı ve o Sehun’un başına gelen en güzel şeydi.

“Tüm sürüyü davet ettik.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Ne? Sorun olmaz mı?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Yani… ben onların gözdesi değilim pek.”

“İşte bu yüzden onlara senin aileden olduğunu göstereceğiz.”

“Bekleyin benim şüphelerim var.” Chanyeol kollarını kavuşturdu. “Bebeğin senin kadar küçük mü olacak yoksa Kris kadar büyük mü? Yani siz çocuklar tam zıtsınız. Kris bebeği ikiniz için taşıyan kişi olmalıydı.”

“Git uyu Chanyeol.” Kris emretti.

Chanyeol alaycı bir cevap vermişti ama Sehun’un dikkati Kai’ye mi yoksa bebeğe mi gözlerini sabitlemiş Luhan’dan dolayı dağılmıştı.

**********

“Sehun? Neyin var?” Kai uykudan uyanarak uykulu bir şekilde ağlayan Sehun’u yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun yatağa oturmuş hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. “Tanrım, sorun ne? Neden böyle ağlıyorsun?”

“Beni azarlayacaksın.” Sehun hıçkırarak gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Hayır, azarlamayacağım. Hey bebeğim ne oldu?”

Sehun Kai’ye sarılarak yüzünü Kai’in omzuna gömdü. “Kabak keki istiyorum.”

“Sehun!”

“Bağırma!” Kai’in omzunda ağlıyordu. Neden ağladığını bile bilmiyordu ama hıçkırarak gözyaşlarıyla uyanmıştı.

“Saatin kaç olduğunu biliyor musun? Bu saatte nerden bulayım kabak kekini?” Kai, Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu.

“O zaman biraz benim için yap.”

“Nasıl yapıldığını bilmiyorum.”

“Lütfen.” Sehun ağlarken Kai’in boynunu öpüyordu.

O yüzden Kai yapmaya çalıştı. Saat gece üç buçuktu ve Kai internetten öğrendiği tarifle kabak keki yapıyordu.

Sehun yemek masasında bacak bacak üstüne atarak otuyordu. Kai’in ona yaptığı kabak keklerini yerken Kai sandalyeye oturmuş ve başını Sehun’un kucağına yaslamıştı. Muhtemelen uyuyordu. Sehun ona gülümseyerek yemeğini yerken parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarında gezdirdi.

Diğer gün evlenmiş olacaklardı ve Sehun şu anda bundan daha fazlasını istiyordu.

“Kai?” Kai’yi uyandırdı. “Git ve uyu. Bulaşıkları ben yıkarım.”

“Tamam.” Kai kalkarak tembelce yürümeye başladı.

“Oh tanrım! Ödümü kopardın!” Kai kapıya gelince Luhan aniden bağırmıştı. Kai onu görmezden gelerek gitti. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan Sehun’a sordu. “Uyuyamıyorum. Hepsi bu.”

“Ben de.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Ee evleniyorsun, huh?” Luhan az önce Kai’in oturduğu sandalyeye oturdu.

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak kızardı.

“Senin adına sevindim. En azından artık bir güvencen olacak. Ama bunu yapmak istediğinden emin misin?”

“Evet.”

“O zaman evet, senin adına mutluyum.” Luhan Sehun’a gülümsedi.

“Hyung… Kai’yle ne hakkında konuştunuz?” Sehun kendini tutamayarak sordu.

“Bu bir sır.” Luhan sırıttı. “Ama endişelenme yakında öğreneceksin.”

“Aile fertlerimden birinin burada olmasından memnunum aslında.”

“Sağdıç olmayı umuyordum aslında ama yine de bu kurt insanlarının bir parçası olamam.”

“Düşündüğün kadar kötü değiller.”

“Biliyorum. Özellikle Kai. Seni çok seviyor.”

“Geçmişimizi bilmiyorsun.” Sehun güldü. “Ben hamile kalmıştım ve benden hoşlanmaya başladı. Çünkü kurtlar kim taşırsa taşısın doğmamış çocuklarına karşı çekilirler.”

Luhan’ın gözleri genişledi. “Öyle mi?”

Sehun en sonunda Kai’yle olan hikâyesini Luhan’a tamamen anlatmıştı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

Herkes aşağıda yarınki düğünle meşgulken Baekhyun ve Sehun’un annesi Sehun ve Kai’yi odalarına kilitlemişlerdi böylece yüzlerini taze tutabileceklerdi. Kısa bir süreliğine yemin provası için papaz gelmişti ve Sehun evlilik prosedürünü anlamıyordu çünkü Kai zaten bunların hepsine sahipti. Ama bu işin eğlence kısmıydı. Sehun düğünün tüm detaylarını seviyordu. Ama aşağıda neler olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Yemek bile odalarına sipariş edilmişti ve bunun için yalnızca Baekhyun’u suçluyordu.

“Yarın evleniyoruz.” Sehun, Kai’ye söyledi. O Kai’in sırtına uzanmışken Kai de karnının üzerinde bebeğin hemen önünde uzanıyordu. Kai bebeğin karnına üflerken Jae’nin çılgınca kıkırdamasına neden oluyordu.

“Biliyorum.” Kai mırıldandı ve Jae’nin karnına yeniden üfledi. Sehun yüzünü Kai’in saçlarının arasına gömdü.

“Yarın bu zamanlar evli olacağız.”

“Muhtemelen başka şeyler yapıyor da olacağız.” Sehun, Kai’in sırıttığını anlamıştı. Yarın gerdek geceleriydi. “Dün gece Luhan’la konuştum.”

“Ben yattığım zaman mı?”

Jae Kai’in yüzünü ittirdi ve Kai o küçük elleri yakalayabilmek için karnına daha çok üflemek zorunda kaldı.

“Evet.” Sehun eğilerek Kai’in yanağını öptü. “Aslında sadece dinliyordu. Belki de o kadar kötü birisi değildir Kai.”

“Sen öyle diyorsan.”

Bebek kıkırdayarak Kai karnına eğildiğinde Kai’in saçlarını yakaladı.

“Ow ow ow.” Jae saçlarını çektiğinde Kai bağırdı.

“Aslında senin gibi erkeklerden nefret ettiğini söyledi.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü.

“Eh? Neden? Bebeğim, bırak.” Jae’ye bağırdıktan sonra Kai kafasını geriye çekti.

“Her zaman inkâr ediyor.”

Kai alay etti. “Aslında haklı. Sen mutluysan bende mutluyum Sehun. Hâlâ onun göründüğü kadar kötü olduğunu düşünüyorum yine de.”

Sehun yüzünün yanına Kai’in kafasına yaslayarak kollarını omuzlarına doladı ve gülümsedi. “Seninle sonsuza kadar beraber olmak istiyorum.”

“Başka şansın yok çünkü nereye gidersen git peşinden geleceğim.”

Sehun kalkarak Kai’in sırtına oturdu. Kai şu anda bebeğin tombul yanaklarını öpüyordu. “Her yere mi?”

“Evet her yere. O yüzden beni bırakmayı sakın düşünme. Baba de bebeğim. Baba… Ba-ba” Kai bebeğe söyledi.

“Aşağıda ne yaptıklarını merak ediyorum.”

“Sürprizlerden nefret ediyorum. O yüzden iyi bir şey olsa iyi olur çünkü tüm gün buraya boşuna tıkılmış oluruz.”

“Baekhyun hyung ve Chanyeol hyunga güvenebiliriz.”

“Baba. Hadi ama. Sen bu yaşta çok akıllı bir bebeksin, neden konuşmuyorsun? Baba de. Ba…ba.”

“Kai. Canı istediğinde konuşacaktır.”

“Hayır şimdi konuşsun. Baba.”

Bebek Kai’ye gülümsemeden bakıyordu. Sehun bebeğine baktığında Jae hüsranlanmış görünüyordu.

“Baba.” Kai tekrar etti.

“Baba.” Bebek aniden söyleyerek kıkırdamaya başladı. Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve Kai tamamen donmuştu. Sehun, Kai’in sırtından kalkarak bebeği kaldırdı.

“Az önce o…” Kai nefesini tuttu.

“Sen çok akıllı bir bebeksin.” Sehun dudaklarını bebeğin başına bastırdı.

************

“Çok yakışıklı görünüyorsun.” Sehun’un annesi Sehun’u uzun aynanın önünde damatlıkla görünce söylemişti. Beyaz gömlek, gri yelek, siyah ceket ve pantolon, gümüş rengi kol ağızları ve parlak siyah bir kravat. Baekhyun en iyilerini seçmişti. Saçları jelle mükemmel bir şekilde taranmıştı. Ayakkabıları Fransız derisinden yapılmıştı ve muhtemelen Sehun’un düşündüğünden pahalıydı. Sehun hayatında hiç böyle giyinmemişti.

“Pekâlâ, Baekhyun’un tarzı hakkında yanılmışım.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Söylemiştim sana.” Baekhyun ona kızdı. “Şimdi umarım Kris Kai’yi felakete dönüştürmemiştir. Gidip onu kontrol etmeliyim.”

Baekhyun odadan çıktığında Luhan içeri girmişti, o da düzgün bir takım giyiyordu. Sehun’a gülümsedi.

“Baekhyun tüm evi bana düzenletti dün.” Sehun’un yanına gelirken söyledi. “Güzel görünüyorsun.”

“Sağol.” Sehun ona sırıttı. “Sende iyi görünüyorsun.”

“Benziyoruz.” Luhan güldü. Benziyorlardı gerçekten.

“Ağlayacak mısın?” Chanyeol, Sehun’un annesine sordu. Chanyeol’un yüzüne hafifçe vurdu.

“Neden ağlayıp maskaramı mahvedeyim?”

“Filmlerde öyle oluyor.” Yanağını okşadı.

“Birkaç dakika sonra evli olacaksın. Bunu yapmak istediğinden emin misin Sehun?” Luhan kısık sesle sordu.

“Geri dönmeyeceğim hyung.”

“Pekâlâ, o zaman. En iyi dileklerimle. Ben Kai’ye bakacağım. Eminim ikinci düğünde de çok yakışıklı olmuştur.”

“Bana bak. Ya düzgün konuş ya da defol.” Chanyeol Luhan’a bağırdı.

“Kötü konuşmak istememiştim.” Luhan gülümseyerek odadan çıktı.

Sehun diğeri sakinleşene kadar odada Chanyeol’la biraz daha bekledi. Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun’un babası odaya girdi.

“Hazır mısın oğlum?” gülümseyen bir yüzle sordu.

Sehun yataktan kalkarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Jae nerede?”

“Annenin yanında. Hadi.”

Babası Sehun’u aşağıya yönlendirirken sırtına elini koymuştu. Sehun dekorasyonlara ağzı açık şekilde bakıyordu. Her yerde güller vardı. Şeftali çiçeği ve beyaz gülün muhteşem birleşimiydiler.

“Bu kimin fikriydi?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Kimin olabilir? Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un.”

“Çok güzel.” Evde kimse yoktu ama güllerin güzel kokusu ve beyaz kuşak her yeri doldurmuştu. Sehun şaşkınlık içindeydi.

Babası Sehun’un kolunu koluna dolayıp onu evden çıkartırken elleri titriyordu. Kapının oradan ormana kadar serilmiş bir kırmızı halı vardı. Çok fazla insan vardı ve Sehun onların Kris’in sürüsünden olduğunu düşündü. İnsanların hepsi ince dallardan yapılmış görünen tahta sıralara oturmuşlardı. Tahta sıralar bile çok güzeldi. Mihrap birbirine dolanmış asma ağacı şeklinde dizayn edilmişti ve etrafını beyaz güller kaplıyordu. Konukların hepsi güzel bir elbise ve takım elbise giyiyordu.

“Gergin misin?” Sehun’un babası koridorun başına eriştiklerinde fısıldadı. Sehun eve geri kaçmayı düşünerek başıyla onayladı ama Kai’in mükemmel bir siyah damatlık içinde ona gülümsediğini görünce vazgeçti. Kris onun yanında ayakta duruyordu ve Chanyeol diğer tarafta Sehun’un olması gereken yerin yanına duruyordu.

Sehun dikkatle yürürken gözlerini sadece Kai’ye sabitledi böylece adımlarını şaşırıp utançtan ölmeyecekti. Ara yol bir an hiç bitmeyecek gibi gelmişti ve tüm konuklar Sehun’a bakıyordu.

Kai gülümsediğinde Sehun Jae’nin kıkırdadığını duydu. Gözleri hemen bebeğini aradığında onu annesinin kucağında küçük bir takım elbise giymiş halde buldu. Jae’nin her zaman Sehun’la göz teması kurması harika bir şeydi.

Sonunda, mihraba geldiler ve Sehun’un babası Sehun’un elini Kai’ye verdi. Kai elini tutarak Sehun’un yanında durmasına yardım etti. Rahibe dönmeden önce Sehun’a gülümsemişti Kai. Kai’in Sehun’un karşılaştığı en yakışıklı erkeklerden birisi olduğuna hiç şüphe yoktu.

Rahip seremoniyi başlatmıştı. “Bugün bu iki adam için burada toplandık…” sözlerine devam ediyordu ve Sehun konuşmayı duyamayacak kadar Kai’ye odaklanmıştı. Kai’in nasıl sakin olduğunu merak ediyordu çünkü baştan sona kadar kendinden emin bir duruşu vardı.

Kai’in yemini söyleme sırası gelmişti. Sehun’un elini tutarak sözlerine başladı. “Ben, Kai, sen Sehun’u kocam, hayatımın eşi ve gerçek aşkım olarak kabul ediyorum. Birlikteliğimizin üzerine titreyeceğim ve seni her gün bir önceki günden daha fazla seveceğim. Sana güveniyorum ve saygı duyuyorum, seninle birlikte gülüp seninle birlikte ağlayacağım, karşılaştığımız zorluklarla birlikte iyi ve kötü günde yanında olacağım. Birlikte yaşadığımız zaman boyunca bugünden itibaren sana elimi, kalbimi ve aşkımı vereceğim.”

Herkes Sehun’un sırasını bekliyordu ve o ezberlediği yeminini unutmuştu. Ama Kai’in yüzünü gördüğü anda kalbindekiler hemen aklına gelmişti. “Ben, Sehun, sen, Kai’yi arkadaşım, sevgilim, çocuklarımın babası ve kocam olarak kabul ediyorum. Hastalıkta, sağlıkta, mutlulukta, üzüntü, kederde, başarısızlıkta, zaferde, istediğin her zamanda senin yanında olacağım. Seni aziz tutacağıma ve sana saygı duyacağıma, sana bakacağıma ve seni koruyacağıma, seni rahatlatacağıma ve seni cesaretlendireceğime ve seninle sonsuza kadar beraber olacağıma söz veriyorum.”

Kai gülümseyerek yüzüğü rahipten aldı. Yüzüğü Sehun’un parmağına geçirdi ve Sehun’un kendisininkini takması için elini uzattı.

“Damadı öpebilirsiniz.” Rahip son sözü söyleyerek geriye çekildi. Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve dudakları yerine kulağına eğildi.

“Sehun,” diye fısıldadı. “Eğer sana bir aile verenin ben olduğumu düşünüyorsan bu eşit değil. Sensin asıl bana aile veren. Bana inandığın için teşekkür ederim. Bana Jae’yi verdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Sen her zaman ve sonsuza kadar benim tekim olacaksın.” Nefesini tuttu ve başını kaldırarak dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun farkında olmadan elini kaldırarak Kai’in yeleğine sıkıca tutundu.

Kai gülümseyen bir yüzle geri çekildi ve son kez dudaklarını birleştirdi. İlk alkışlayan Chanyeol’du sonra herkesin alkış ve bağırma sesleri geldi. Kai elini Sehun’un boynuna atarak onu geriye yatırdı ve eğilerek Sehun’u daha sert öpmeye başladı. Herkes önlerinde sahneden deliye dönmüştü.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Düğün töreni Chanyeol’un gördüğü en iyi şeylerden birisiydi. Güzel müzik, lezzetli yemekler, harika dekorasyonlar ve yeni evli aşk kuşlarıyla onların tüm dikkati üzerine çekerek masanın üzerine oturmuş ve herkesin patates püresinden bir ısırık alan muhteşem oğulları.

Onu hayatı boyunca destekleyen harika bir ailesi vardı. Ama Chanyeol iş için şehre geldiğinde yalnız kalmıştı. Bu yüzden Kai, Sehun ve bebeklerine yapabildiği kadar tutunuyordu. Sehun’u seviyordu. Sehun onun hiç olmayan kardeşiydi. Sehun’un hamile olduğunu öğrendiği andan beri ona yardım etmek istiyordu ve Kai ona destek olmak için yanında değildi. Ve şimdi, Sehun ve Kai’in evlenmesine en çok o seviniyordu.

Özel hayatında Chanyeol işiyle çok meşguldü. Ama tatillerde ailesinin yanına ziyarete gidiyordu ve bu kez Sehun’un ailesininkine gelmişti. Baekhyun ve Kris’i seviyordu aslında. Çok fazla atışıyorlardı ama içinde derinlerde o ikisine bağlıymış gibi hissediyordu. Bu kez Chanyeol başka bir nedenle gelmişti buraya. Birkaç ay önce garip bir çocukla tanışmıştı ve yıllar sonra ilk kez kalbi birisine yakın olmak için çırpınıyordu.

Kyungsoo. Çok garip bir kişiliği vardı ve Chanyeol buna çekiliyordu.

“Dans etmek ister misin?” Chanyeol eğilip elini uzatarak Kyungsoo’ya sordu. Kyungsoo bir an şaşırarak ona baktı ama yanında oturan sürünün diğer üyeleri mırıldanmaya başlamıştı.

“Ne?” Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. “Seninle mi? Hayır.” İğrenmiş bir ifade vardı yüzünde. Chanyeol geçen sefer ormanda ona rastladığındaki ifadesiydi.

*********

“Ee, siz çocuklar nerede değişiyorsunuz hani bilirsiniz…. Awuuu?” Chanyeol kalın ağaçların içinde yürürken Kai ve Baekhyun’a sordu.

“İstediğimiz her yerde. Ormanı görmek istediğini söyledin. O yüzden kurtlar hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.” Kai cevap verdi.

“Yani dönüşüyorsun ve sonra hırrrr? Tavşanları avlıyor musunuz?”

“Daha çok uzun boylu kepçe kulaklı insanları.” Baekhyun ona takıldı.

“Kai?” Tao aniden önlerine çıkmıştı. Yanında Kyungsoo vardı ve Chanyeol’un yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?” Kai sordu.

“Yeniden pusuya düşmemek için etrafı kolaçan ediyoruz. Bunu her gün yapıyoruz.” İç çekti.

“Kris ve ben bir şeyler öğrendik.”

Chanyeol Kyungsoo’ya yanaştı. “Selam hamster.” Dedi. Kyungsoo ona sinirle bakıyordu. “Kendimi daha önce tanıtmış mıydım? Ben Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo hırladı ve Chanyeol’un eline vurdu.

“Hey. Ben sadece sevimli, küçük, mini minnacık bir kurtla arkadaş olmaya çalışıyorum.” O zaman sert bir şaplak yemişti. Annesi dışında kimse Chanyeol’a vurmamıştı.

“Whoa.” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Sakin ol Soo. Biliyorsun o biraz… deli.”

Kyungsoo yanından geçmeden önce Chanyeol’a hırladı.

***********

“Neden hayır?” Chanyeol reddedildikten sonra sordu.

“Zavallı insanlarla dans etmem.” Kyungsoo başını bifteğine çevirdi.

“Ne? Yani zavallı insanların kulaklarını ısırmaya izinlisin yani?”

Tao neredeyse şarabında boğulacaktı ve Kyungsoo yerinden kalktı. Chanyeol’un yakasından tutarak onu çadırdan çıkardı ve evin arkasına sürükledi.

“Herkesin önünde nasıl söylersin?!” uzun olana bağırdı.

“Pekâlâ, bilmiyorum. Aslında seninle arkadaş olmak istiyorum, hepsi bu. Görüyorsun, ben her zaman sevimliyim ve benden hoşlanmaman garip.”

“Bana bak. Kafamı karıştırma. Geçen sefer sana gülümsedim çünkü deliydim. Ama arkamdan gelmeyi bırak.”

“Senin arkandan gelmiyorum. Ama yine de neden kafanı karıştırayım ki?”

“Çünkü…çünkü… çiftleşme sezonu geliyor ve ben kendime eş seçmek istiyorum. O yüzden benim için sorun yaratma. İnsanlar bir insanla olduğumu düşünebilir.”

“Kötü olamaz ama değil mi? Bir insanla birlikte olmak?”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yani bunu mu planlıyorsun!”

“Hayır. Yemin ederim bir şey planlamadım. Onlar Baekhyun’un şakaları. Yani, kendin gördün. Eminim kurtlarınızdan hiçbirinin böyle güzel düğünü olmamıştır. Belki sende insanlardan hoşlanabilirsin. Dene ve beni öp.” Aniden söyledi. “Bekle, son kısmı atla.”

“Eğil.” Kyungsoo emretti.

“Uh…hayır? Çünkü ya bana vuracaksın ya da ısıracaksın.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un yakasından kavrayarak onu aşağıya çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Eğer dudakları Kyungsoo’nunkilere yapışmış halde olmasaydı Chanyeol’un ağzı açık kalırdı.

Kyungsoo geri çekilerek ağzını sildi. “Hayır. Hâlâ insanlardan hoşlanmıyorum.” Alay ederek çadıra geri döndü.


	10. 9.Bölüm

Her şey muhteşemdi. Sehun sonunda hiçbir sorun çıkmadan hayallerinin erkeğiyle evlenmişti. Tüm konuklardan pahalı hediyeler almışlardı, Luhan bile tema parkı biletleri hediye etmişti.

“O gün Kai’ye neden hoşlandığını sormuştum ve o da ailesiyle bir gün geçirmek olduğunu söylemişti. O yüzden hepimize tema parkı bileti aldım. “ Luhan zarfı Sehun’a verirken gülümsedi.

“Çok teşekkürler hyung.” Sehun ona gülümsedi. Gözleri şu anda Nana’yla dans eden Kai’yi buldu ve Kai’in garip hissedip hissetmediğini merak etti. Önceden Nana’yla evliydi. Ama kaşlarını çatmak yerine Nana’yla kahkaha atıyordu. Bu iyi bir şeydi. Bekli Nana sonunda Sehun ve Kai’yi kabul etmişti.

Düğün yemeği başladığında ay çoktan yükselmişti. Sehun’un ailesinin hepsi uzun bir masada otururken diğer konuklar etraflarındaki yuvarlak masadalardı. Çadır bile beyaz çiçekler ve yeşil asma yapraklarıyla dekore edilmişti. Tüm sürünün burada olmasına rağmen Kai’in ailesinin gelmemiş olması kötüydü.

“Onu beslemeyi bırak. Şişmanlatacaksın.” Jae Kris’in tabağının önünde masada oturmuşken Kris ağzına patates püresi tıkıştırırken Kris’e kızdı Sehun. Jae masada neşeyle emekleyip herkesten patates püresi istiyordu. Patatesi emdi ve Kris’e doğru emekledi. Kris onu masadan kaldırarak kucağına oturttu. Her zaman alfanın etkisi altındaydı. Kurtlar böyle yaşıyordu.

“Şişman bir çocuk mutlu bir çocuktur.” Kris mırıldandı.

“Baekhyun gibi mi?” sandalyesine otururken söyledi Chanyeol. Baekhyun cevap vermek yerine gözlerini devirdi.

“O da mutlu. Düğünün muhteşem olduğunu düşünüyor.” Kris söyledi ve şarabını içerken Jae elini uzatarak Kris’in çenesine dokundu. “Olmaz bebeğim. Sen hâlâ alkol almak için küçüksün.” Kris bebeğin başını öptü.

“Ona süt şişesini ver mutlu olacaktır.” Baekhyun şişeyi uzattı ve Kris bebeği beslemeye başladı.

Sehun diğer çiftlerle birlikte dans eden anne babasına baktı. Sonra Kai ve Nana’ya gülümseyen Luhan’a baktı.

Sonunda Nana başkasıyla dans etmeye başlayınca Kai yanına gelmişti. “Benimle dans eder misin?” Kai sırıttı.

“Git!” Baekhyun onu ittirdiğinde Sehun ayağa kalkıp Kai’in yanına gitti.

Sehun ellerini Kai’in boynunda kenetledi ve Kai ellerini Sehun’un belinin iki yanına koydu. Müzik eşliğinde sallanmaya başladılar. Kai cömertçe gülümsüyordu ama Sehun Kai’in yanaklarındaki kırmızılığı gördüğünde kızardığını anlamıştı. “Neden kızarıyorsun?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu.

“Bu aslında bizim ilk dansımız, değil mi?”

Sehun gülümsedi ve başını Kai’in boynuna yasladı. O zaman herkesin onlara baktığını fark etmişti ama iyi gözlerle. Sehun gözlerini yeniden kapattı ve Kai kulağını bir şeyler fısıldarken etraflarındaki dünyayı unutmuştu.

“Bana şimdi kocam diyebilirsin Sehun.” Kai boğuk sesle söyledi.

“Öp! Öp! Öp! Öp!” kalabalık tezahürat yapıyordu.

“Ne?” Sehun’un başı aniden kalktı ve dansı bırakarak Kai’in omuzlarını bıraktı. “Hayır.” Kızarmıştı.

Kai sırıtarak Sehun’u zorla çekti ve herkesin neşelenmesini sağlayarak onu öpmeye başladı.

Sehun tüm bunların gerekli olup olmadığından emin değildi, gerdek gecesini kastediyordu. Diğerleri hâlâ dışarıda parti yaparken eve girmeye zorlandılar ve Baekhyun, Sehun’a Jae’nin iyi olacağının garantisini verdi. Jae bir parçası kurt olduğu için sürüye uyum sağlıyordu. Herkes onu açık kollarla kabul etmişti ve sürüdeki her kadın onu taşırken Jae mutlulukla kıkırdıyordu.

“Aslında buna biraz şaşırdım.” Sehun arkasında Kai’yle merdivenleri çıkarken mırıldandı.

“Bu düğünün son kısmı.” Kai cevapladı. “Mühürlendik.”

“Biz zaten mühürlüyüz, değil mi?” Sehun odanın kapısını açtığında önündeki sahneden dolayı ağzı açık kalmıştı. Işık açık değildi ama yere ve yatağa saçılmış gül yapraklarını, odanın her köşesine koyulmuş mumları görmek için yeterince aydınlıktı. En az 14 mum ve 200 gül yaprağı vardı. Oda harika kokuyordu, çiçeksi kokunun yanında hafif bir vanilya kokusu da vardı.

“Bunlar ne?” Sehun cennet gibi görünen odasına girerek nefesini tuttu. Kai’in kapıyı kapattığını duydu ve sonra arkadan beline sarıldığını hissetti.

“Burası bu gece seninle aşk yapacağım yer.” Elleri Sehun’un kemerini çözerken kulağına fısıldadı.

“Kai?” Sehun nefesini tutarak söyledi. Kai boynunu öperken gözlerini kapatarak başını arkaya yatırdı.

“Hım?” Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü ve bir elini içine daldırarak Sehun’un uzunluğunu iç çamaşırı üzerinden okşamaya başladı ancak Sehun yüzünü Kai’ye dönünce elini geri çekti. Sehun ellerini Kai’in gömleğine götürerek düğmeleri çözmeye başladı. Kai de aynısını Sehun’un gömleğine uyguluyordu. Birbirlerinin gömleğini çözerken dudakları açlıkla birbirini buldu.

Kai güllerle kaplı yere düşene kadar Sehun’un gömleğini omuzlarından ittirdi ve sonra hâlâ Sehun’u öperken kendininkini çıkardı.

Dikkatle Sehun’u kaldırdığında Sehun bacaklarını Kai’in beline doladı. Sehun’u yavaşça yatağa taşıdı ve onu gül yapraklarının üzerine bırakarak pantolonunu çıkardı. Bu ilk seferleri değildi ama yine de parmaklarında alyanslarıyla farklı hissettiriyordu. Kai haklıydı, birbirlerine mühürleniyorlardı.

Kai’in tırnaklarının neden olduğu pek görünmeyen yaraları Kai tek tek öpüyordu. “Sehun.” Kai uzun izlere yumuşak öpücükler kondururken nefesini verdi. Kai biraz alta yöneldi ve Sehun’un belini yalayarak üyesinin gövdesini öpmeye başladı. Kai bunu çok nadir yapardı ama belki de şu anda Sehun’un onu tamamen hissetmesini istiyordu. Sehun’un sertliğini ağzına alıp emmeye başladığında eliyle Sehun’un baldırlarını okşuyordu. Kai’in dili üyesinin başında kıvrıldığında Sehun hafifçe inledi ve Kai onu emdiğinde Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarına daldırarak belini kırdı. Kai’in ağzında zirveye ulaştığında Kai Sehun’dan gelen her şeyi kabul etti. Ama şimdi, Kai’yi memnun etme sırası Sehun’daydı ve şu anda bundan başka bir şey istemiyordu.

“Kai?” Sehun, Kai’in ereksiyonu içinde Kai’in kucağında hareket ederken nefesini tuttu. “Teşekkür ederim…” Kai köprücük kemiklerini öperken Sehun ellerini Kai’in başına dolamıştı.

Kai kafasını kaldırarak Sehun’a baktı. “Hayali mahvettim Sehun. Nasıl bana teşekkür edersin? Bana aşkla dolu bu hayatı verdiğin için ben teşekkür ederim asıl.”

“Sen benim hayalimsin. Ve şimdi Jae de bunun bir parçası.” Sehun düzgünce konuşmaya çalıştı ama Kai’in uzunluğu içinde hareket ederken gözlerini bile zor açıyordu.

Kai Sehun’un çenesini öperek dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Dili Sehun’unkiyle ıslak bir dansa başlamıştı ve Sehun’u yatırarak üzerine çıktı. Sehun bacaklarını Kai’in küçük sırtına doladı hemen. Kai neredeyse tamamen Sehun’un içinden çıktı ve içine yeniden kökledi. Dudakları Sehun’unkilerin üzerinde aşkla dans ediyordu. Sehun ilaçlarını aldığı için Kai Sehun’un içine boşalmaya izinliydi. İçine boşaldığında Sehun onu her santiminde hissetmişti. Aklına Kai’in onu sekse zorladığı zaman gelmişti. O zaman Kai’in içine boşaldığını hissetmişti ve şimdi bile bu ona yeterli değildi.

Sehun geriye kalan tüm gücüyle Kai’in öperken elleriyle göğsünde dolanıyordu. Kai öpücüğü keserek uzunluğu hala Sehun’un içindeyken yüzünü Sehun’un omuzlarına gömdü.

Sehun ertesi gün uyandığında ilk olarak yüzüğüne baktı ve dünün gerçek olup olmadığını kontrol etti. Altın yüzüğe gülümsedi ve bir kolu Sehun’un karnında hâlâ uyuyan Kai’ye baktı. Sehun Kai’in burnunu öptüğünde büyük olanı uyandırmıştı. “Günaydın bebeğim.” Sehun kocasına fısıldadı.

************

“Ye şunu Jae!” Kai bebeğe bağırdı. Sehun tema parkına gitmek için hazırlanıyordu. Tüm aile gidiyordu ve bu Sehun’un herkesle, öz abisiyle bile beraber eğlenebileceği ilk seferdi.

Düğünden beri iki gün geçmişti ve Sehun hâlâ mükemmel düğün ve gerdek gecesini düşündüğünde şaşkın hissediyordu.

“Delireceğim.” Kai mırıldanarak bebek maması kasesini yatağa bıraktı.

“Önce onu giydirebilir misin?” saçlarını düzeltirken söyledi Sehun. Bebek banyodan sonra hala çıplaktı ki orada bile üzerine bilerek su sıçratarak Kai’ye zor zamanlar yaşatmıştı. Ve henüz kahvaltısını bile yapmamıştı.

Jae bakışlarını küçük penisine indirdi ve onu çekiştirmeye başladı. “Yapma şunu.” Kai mırıldandı ve bebeğin elini penisinden çekti. Jae başını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı sonra yeniden küçük penisine bakarak onu çekmeye başladı. “Jae, dur.” Kai elini yeniden çekti. Sehun onları izlerken gülümsüyordu.

“Wooh.” Bebek Kai’ye nefesi tıkanmış gibi ses çıkardı ve yeni ilgisiyle oynamaya devam etti.

“Sehun, bebeğin şunu yapıyor…” Kai mırıldandı ve Jae’nin elini çekti ama bu sefer elini bırakmadı.

“Sen aşağıya in. Ben onu giydirip geliyorum.”

“Tamam.” Kai yataktan kalktı ve Sehun’un yanına gelerek ona arkadan sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum kocacığım.” Sehun’un yanağını öptü.

“Düşünme bile. Chanyeol hyung çiftleşme sezonunun geldiğini söyledi.” Sehun geçen yıl neredeyse her gün yatağa sürükleniyordu. Kai’in hatası değildi. Hâlâ bir kurtla çiftleşmediği için içgüdüsü geçmiyordu. Sehun da aslında şikayetçi değildi.

“Lanet olasıca Chanyeol. Ama bebeğim, ikimizde senin istediğini biliyoruz.”

“Çık dışarı.”

Kai iç çekerek Sehun’u bıraktı ve Jae’ye sinirle baktı. Jae ona bakmasa bile ona parmağını salladı. Penisiyle oynamakla çok meşguldü. “Şunu düzelt.” Odadan çıkmadan önce mırıldandı.

Tam o anda Sehun karnında garip bir his hissetti. Çok aniydi ve Sehun yere çöküyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Ağzını hemen kapatarak banyoya koştu ve klozete eğilerek içindekileri boşalttı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Sehun kusup içindekileri boşalttıktan sonra bile başı hâlâ dönüyordu hatta bebek arabasını bile itmeyi bırakmıştı. Aile üyeleri parkta gezerken arabayı Kai itiyordu. Her türden oyuncaklar, oyun evleri, restoranlar ve kafeler vardı.

“Aman Tanrım, roller coaster’a binmek istiyorum!” Chanyeol aniden bağırdı. “Kim benimle geliyor?!”

“Son durağı izledin mi?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Kes sesini. Kris hadi.” Kris’i uzun kuyruğa doğru çekiştirirken Sehun da bankın birine oturuyordu. Kai arabayı Sehun’un annesine vererek Sehun’un önünde bir dizi üstüne çekti.

“Bebeğim, iyi misin?” Kai, Sehun’un bacağını okşarken sordu. Sehun ona sinirle bakıyordu.

“Tabi ki iyiyim.” Tısladı ama kendine gelerek Kai’in alnını öptü. “Bu eğlenceliymiş. Ben bota bineceğim.”

“Emin misin? Korkutucu görünüyor.”

“Jae sevecektir.” Ayağa kalktı ve bebeğe doğru yürüdü. Jae’yi arabasından çıkardı ve takip etmesi için Kai’ye gözüyle işaret verdi. “Anne, biz şu bota bineceğiz.”

“Tabi tatlım gidin.” Gülümsedi.

“Hyung, hadi gel!” Sehun, uçak gibi görüne bir araca bakan Luhan’a seslendi.

Çok kalabalıktı aynı zamanda hava sıcaktı. Sehun’a klostrofobisi var gibi hissettiriyordu. Bot sırasında beklerken bebeği Kai’ye verdi. Döndüğünde diğerleri sohbet ederken Luhan’ın elinin Kai’in omzunda olduğunu gördü. Onları görmezden gelmeye ve başka bir şeye odaklanmaya karar verdi çünkü yeniden kusmak istiyordu. Dün gece kötü bir şey mi yemişti?

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun, Kai’ye mırıldanarak tuvalete koştu.

*********

“İyi misin?” Sehun tuvaletten çıktıktan sonra Kai ve diğerlerinin yanına ulaştığında Kris Chanyeol’a sordu.

“Hyung?” yürümek için Kris’ten destek alan Chanyeol’a seslendi.

“Manyak gibi bağırdı. Tanrım bu çok utandırıcıydı.” Kris alay etti. “Önce bana onu kurtarmamı söyledi sonra da şişman bir adamdan yardım istedi.”

“Kes sesini. Sana kimseye söyleme demiştim!” Chanyeol mırıldandı.

“Altına mı yaptın?” Luhan gülümseyen gözlerle sordu. “Yemek yiyelim ve sonra gezeriz.”

Sehun’un babası hepsine sosisli almayı teklif etmişti sonra Kris, Chanyeol’u dondurma almak için çekiştirdi.

“Burada 4D bir tiyatro var.” Baekhyun haritaya bakarak söyledi. “Bundan sonra ona gidelim.”

Onlar banklarda otururken Jae, Kai’in kucağındaydı.

“Luhan bunun için çok teşekkürler.” Sehun’un annesi gülümsedi. “Aslında bu gibi bir günlük bir şey yapmayı planlıyorduk ama her zaman bir şey önümüze engel çıkıyordu. Biletleri hediye ettiğinde başka şansımız yoktu. O yüzden teşekkürler. Harika bir hediye.”

“Rica ederim.” Luhan cevapladı.

Sehun’un canı aniden kabak keki istemişti ve bu çok nadir olurdu. Aniden neşelenmişti ve dudaklarını ısırdı. Son günlerde canı sürekli kabak keki istiyordu ve bazen aynı anda hem çok üzgün hem çok mutlu olduğu zamanlar garipti. Son günlerde hep böyleydi. İkinci kez oluyordu. Ve şimdi Sehun’un tüm bedeni gergindi.

“Jae…” Kai Sehun’un düşüncelerini bölerek sızlandı. Kai bebeği küçük sosisli parçalarını besliyordu ama Jae dilini dışarı çıkararak parçaları Kai’in kucağına tükürüyordu. Bebeğe yedirmeye çalışıyordu ama Jae yalnızca tükürüyordu.

Sehun düşüncelerini uzaklaştırmaya ve geziye odaklanmaya çalıştı ama başarısız oluyordu. Endişeliydi, çok endişeli.

“Güzel çocuk için çikolatalı.” Baekhyun’a dondurmayı verirken söyledi Chanyeol.

“Seninki neyli?”

“Çikolata parçacıklı vanilyalı.”

“Onu istiyorum.”

“Hayır.”

“Kris.”

“Dondurmayı ver hemen ona.” Kris Kai’ye çilekli dondurma verirken Chanyeol’a emretti.

“Sehun?” Luhan seslendi.

“Uh?” Sehun cevapladı.

“Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi var? Az önceden beri kaş çatıyorsun?”

“Hayır. Hayır. Ben iyiyim.” Sehun gülümsedi zorla. Kai, Jae’ye biraz dondurma verdi ama bebek poker yüz ifadesiyle dilini çıkararak dondurmayı Kai’in pantolonuna tükürdü.

“Tanrım.” Kai tısladı. Bebek ellerini Kai’in karnına bastırarak ve babasına kafasını kaldırıp bakarak sızlanma-kıkırdama sesleri çıkardı. “Sehun, al. Bunu temizlemeliyim.”

Sehun bebeği alarak kucağına oturttu. Hamile olabilir miydi? Son zamanlarda korunmadan seks yapmışlardı ve bir süredir bunu unutmuştu.

“Safariyi deneyelim. Jae sevecektir. Geyiklerde olacaktır Baekhyun. Avlanabilirsin.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Hyung.” Sehun Jae’yi uçak binişine götürmesini sormak için Luhan’a seslendi çünkü Luhan orada aniden uykulu hissetmişti ama Luhan orada değildi.

Jae ellerini Sehun’un karnına bastırdı ve kıkırdayarak Sehun’un kucağına uzandı. Sehun aniden ürpermişti. Ne zaman uyku zamanı gelse son birkaç gündür Jae bu yüzden mi Sehun’un karnında yatmak istiyordu. Dün gece bile, Jae Kai’in göğsünde yatarken Sehun’a ulaşmak için Kai’in göğsünden ona emeklemek için çok büyük efor sarf etmişti ve Sehun’un üzerinde uyumuştu. Kurtlar ailelerinin ve sürülerinin hayatlarını korurlardı. Doğal olarak ailelerine karşı bağlanırlardı. Ve Jae bunu kardeşine ilgi göstermek için mi yapıyordu? Sehun hemen eve gidip şüphelerini doğrulamak istiyordu ama diğerleri için günü mahvetmek de istemiyordu.

Kai yanında Luhan’la gülümseyerek dönmüştü. Sehun aniden Kai’in yüzüne tokat atmak istemişti. Ayağa kalktı ve Jae’yi Kai’in göğsüne vererek Strikers adındaki bir binişin oradaki insan kalabalığının yanına gitti.

“Sehun?” Kai arkasından seslendi.

“Ne?” Sehun ona bağırdı. “Çok terledim lanet olsun.”

“Ben ne yapabilirim?” kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Bana portatif klima al.”

“Ne? Öyle bir şey var mıymış?”

Jae, Kai’in kollarını çizip Kai’in beyaz tişörtünü çekiştirerek kollarından tırmanmaya çalışıyordu ve Kai’yi dağıtıyordu. Kai onu omzuna kaldırdı ve bebek bu kadar çok hareket etmesini durdurana kadar Jae’nin poposuna şaplak attı.

“Çok sıcak.” Sehun yeniden mırıldandı ve diğerlerinin yanına döndü. Baekhyun’un burnuna dondurma bulaşmıştı ve Chanyeol’a hırlıyordu.

“Yemin ederim sana yedirmeye çalışıyordum.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Gel buraya bebeğim.” Kris, Baekhyun’u kendine çekerek burnunu peçeteyle sildi.

Kalkarak 4D sinemaya gittiler. Sehun yanında annesiyle boş bebek arabasını iterken diğerlerinin arkasında kaldı.

“Sehun iyi görünmüyorsun.” Annesi söyledi.

“Güneşten dolayı anne.”

“Emin misin?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Kai!” diye bağırdı. Kai durdu ve Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Sütünü içmesi lazım.”

Kai, Jae’yi arabaya koydu ve Sehun bebeğe biberonu vererek Kai’in arkasından yürüdü. Bebek biberonu kendi başına tutarak emiyordu. Sehun onun biricik sütünü emmesini gülümseyerek izledi. Sehun’dan farklı olarak Jae en çok sütü seviyordu. Ama tüm gülümsemesi Luhan’ın Kai’in elini tutmasını gördüğünde söndü. Kai birkaç saniye elini çekmedi ama sonra hemen Luhan’ın elini ittirdi.

Tiyatroda sıralarına oturdular ve Kai, Jae’yi kollarına aldı. Bebek Kai’in elini tuttu ve ağzına götürerek dişlemeye başladı. Kai bu kez bebeğin elini ısırmasına izin verdi. Bugün aslında Sehun için kötü geçiyordu ve kısa film başlarken Luhan’ın elini Kai’in bacağında görünce daha da kötüleşti.


	12. 11.Bölüm

Kai bacağını kaldırarak Luhan’ın elini düşürdü. Sehun, Kai’in yüzünün düştüğünü fark etti ve Sehun kısa film boyunca hırlıyordu. 3D gözlüklerini bile takmamıştı. Tiyatrodan çıkar çıkmaz Chanyeol gemiye binmeyi teklif etmişti ama Sehun eve gitmek istiyordu.

“Ne?” Luhan sordu.

“Eve gitmek istiyorum.” Sehun tekrar etti, yüzü asıktı.

“Sehun, neden ama? Daha buranın yarısını bile görmedik.” Dedi Kai.

“Umurumda değil. Sadece eve gitmek istiyorum.” Sehun, Jae’yi Kai’den alarak arabasına koydu.

“İyi hissettiğini sanmıyorum. Hadi eve gidelim.” Kris, Baekhyun’u yanına çekerek yürümeye başladı.

Sehun eve dönüş yolunda tek kelime etmemişti. Bir şeye bu kadar çabuk sinirlenecek birisi değildi ama Kai’in aniden Luhan’la arkadaşça davranışları sinirini bozuyordu. Ve Luhan’ın Kai’ye nasıl baktığını anlamıştı. Luhan çoğu zaman Kai’den bakışlarını alamıyordu.

“Sehun neyin var?” Jae’yi annesine verdikten sonra odalarında girdiğinde sordu Kai.

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun bebek çantasını köşeye attı ve Kai kolunu tutarak onu kendine döndürdü.

“Herkes için bunu mahvetmek zorunda mıydın? Luhan’ın suratına çarptın gerçekten.”

“Onun aptal hediyesi umurumda değil, tamam mı?!”

“Neden şimdi bağırıyorsun?!” Kai sesini yükselterek Sehun’un kolunu sıktırdı. “Tüm gün boyunca surat astın ve ben sana ne sikim sorun olduğunu söylediğimde çeneni sıkı sıkı kapatıyorsun. Nedir bu ani tutumun, huh?!”

“Bilmiyorum, belki de Luhan’ın elini tutmandan hoşlanmamışımdır!”

“Ne?”

“Bırak.” Sehun kolunu çekti. “Fark etmedim mi sandın?”

“Neyi fark ettin tam olarak? Hayır gerçekten merak ediyorum. Nereye varacaksın?”

Bu muhtemelen beraber olduktan sonraki ilk kavgalarıydı ve Sehun duygularını kontrol edemediği için daha da sinirlenmişti.

“Bilerek onun sana dokunmasına izin veriyorsun. Bu durumda, sen-“ Sehun’un cümlesi Kai’in elini suratında hissetmesiyle kesildi. Gözleri hem acıdan hem de Kai’in ona vurmuş olduğu gerçekten dolayı sulanırken Sehun başını eğdi.

“Tanrım.” Kai kendine şaşırarak mırıldandı. “Sen gerçekten inanılmazsın. Bu kadar mı bana güveniyorsun?” Sehun’a kızarak kapıyı çarparak odadan fırtına gibi çıktı. Sehun yatağa çökerek kendini bıraktı. Kai’yi nasıl öyle düşünürdü? Belki de Kai yanlış yaptığını bilmiyordu, Luhan da öyle. Belki de Sehun abartılı davranıyordu.

Yanağı hâlâ acıyarak yatağa uzandı. Eğer hala hamileyse bu yüzden küçük şeylere o kadar kızıyordu.

***********

Sehun, Kai’in ona arkadan sarılarak yanağını öpmesiyle uyandığında hava çoktan kararmıştı. “Kai?” nefesini tuttu çünkü önünde hiçbir şey göremiyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai Sehun’un vurduğu yanağına fısıldayarak dudaklarını yeniden bastırdı. Sehun arkasını dönüp Kai’ye bakmak istiyordu ama Kai onu sıkıca tutarak sırtını göğsüne yaslamıştı. Kai’in eli Sehun’un karnındaydı ve Sehun’un yanağına sayısız öpücük konduruyordu. Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarını dudaklarında hissetmek için başını yavaşça çevirdi. Kai Sehun’u yavaşça ve nazikçe öperken Sehun elini Kai’in saçlarına dolamıştı.

Sonunda Kai, Sehun’un bedeninden elini geçtiğinde Sehun dönerek Kai’ye sarıldı ve yüzünü göğsüne gömdü. “Öyle konuştuğum için özür dilerim.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Hayır, ben özür dilerim.” Kai, Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Luhan’dan nefret etmiyorum Sehun. Çünkü o senin kardeşin ve kötü birisi olduğunu söyleyerek seni üzmek istemiyorum. Onun elimi tutmasına izin verdim çünkü yemin ederim sen olduğunu sanmıştım. İkiniz gerçekten çok benziyorsunuz. Ve bana çok fazla dokunuyor. Ama sadece arkadaşça. Ancak eğer bunu sevmiyorsan ona yapmamasını söyleyeceğim.”

Arkadaşça falan değildi, Sehun öyle olmadığını söyleyebilirdi ama sadece hımlayarak cevap verdi.

“Bunu sevmiyorsan ona yapmamasını söyleyeceğim.”

Arkadaşça falan değildi, Sehun öyle olmadığını söyleyebilirdi ama sadece hımlayarak cevap verdi.

“Bir daha öyle konuşma Sehun. Çok sinirlendiğim için kendimi kaybettim. Çünkü seni asla bırakmam ya da başkasına gitmem.” Kai, Sehun’un başını öptü.

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun’un söyleyebileceği tek şeydi şu anda.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.”

***********

Ertesi sabah Kai uyanmadan Sehun yataktan çıkmayı ve yüzünü yıkamayı başarmıştı sonra Kris’in odasına Chanyeol’u uyandırmaya gitti. Kris’i uyandırmamak için kapıyı sessizce açtı ama ikisi de uyanmış yerde güreşiyorlardı.

“Hile yapıyorsun!” Kris başını tuttuğunda Chanyeol bağırdı.

“Shh. Diğerlerini uyandırmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Uh... Hyung?” Sehun seslendiğinde Kris hemen Chanyeol’u bıraktı. “Neler oluyor?”

“Pekala, bu biraz utandırıcı.” Chanyeol ayağa kalkarken söyledi. “Uyurken yanlışlıkla onu tekmeledim o yüzden bu hayvanın beni yataktan itmesiyle uyandırıldım sonra onu ısırdığımda daha da sinirlendi. Günaydın.”

Sehun ensesini kaşıyarak iç çekti. “Hyung, seninle bir süre konuşabilir miyim?”

“Tabi. Ama henüz dişlerimi fırçalamadım.”

“Kris hyung.” Sehun seslendiğinde Kris ona kızarmış bir yüzle bakıyordu. “Bugün bir yere gidecek misin?”

“Evet. Ayak işleri yapacağım. Sonra Kai’yle beraber Tan’la konuşmaya gideceğiz.”

“O zaman arabanı ödünç alabilir miyiz?”

“Tabi. Nereye gideceksiniz?”

“Alışverişe.”

************

“Hastanede mi alışveriş yapıyoruz?” Sehun ismini kaydettirirken sordu Chanyeol.

“Sanırım hamileyim.”

“Ne?!”

Sehun geçen iki sefer hamile kaldığında tek başınaydı. Ama en azından bu sefer şimdi yanında herkes vardı. Test yapıldı ve sonuçları pozitif çıkmıştı.

Eve gittikten Sehun’un yaptığı ilk şey odasına dalmak oldu. Kai saçlarını düzeltirken Jae tamamen temiz bir halde yatakta oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu.

“Kai!”

“Hm?”

Küçük vazoyu kaparak sertçe Kai’ye attı ama Kai hızla eliyle yakaladı. “Sehun!”

“Hamileyim!”

Kai’in ağzı açık kalarak donmuştu. “Ne?”

“Hepsi senin hatan!”

“Nasıl benim hatam olur?! Hamile olduğundan emin misin?”

Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak hırladı. Bu mutlu bir an olmalıydı ama Kai’in sırıtışı onu çıldırtıyordu. “Bilerek yaptın!”

“Neyi bilerek yaptım? Jae’ye oyun arkadaşı yapmaya çalışmam mı?” ukalaca sırıttı sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibiydi.

“Seni bok suratlı!!” Sehun Jae’nin oyuncaklarını Kai’ye atarken bağırıyordu.

“Sehun! Şunları atmayı kes!”

Bebek yatağın ortasından Kai’in Sehun tarafından azarlanmasını izlerken ellerini çırparak ve dişlerini göstererek kıkırdıyordu; iki tanesi altta ikisi üstteydi.

“Buna çok seviniyor.” Kai gözlerini devirdi ama Sehun bunu hiçte komik bulmamıştı.

“Buna inanamıyorum Kai!” masadan bir kitap alarak Kai’ye attı. Kitap Kai’in göğsüne sertçe çarptığında Jae yüksek sesle inledi. Sehun ona arkasını dönerek ağlamaya başladı.

“Hey… Sehun… hadi ama bebeğim.” Kai ona arkadan sarıldı. “Sorun yok. Bebeği aldırabiliriz.”

Sehun dirseğini göğsüne geçirerek döndü ve ona ölümcül bir bakış attı. “Bebeği taşıyacağım ve sen bunun hakkında bir şey deme hakkına sahip değilsin!” Kai ona sırıtıyordu. Sehun sırıtmasına sinirlenerek elinin tersiyle Kai’ye sertçe tokat attı. Ve hemen sonra nefesini tuttu. “Özür dilerim! Özür dilerim! Özür dilerim bebeğim!” kolunu Kai’in boynuna dolayarak Kai’in yanağını öpmeye başlayınca Kai güldü.

“Şimdiden garip davranmaya başladın.” Gülerek Sehun’a sarıldı. “Eğer bebeği istiyorsan, biz de onu aldırmayız. Bunu başarabileceğini biliyorum.”

“Bırak beni!!” Sehun onu ittirdi. “Dokunma bana! Ne şimdi ne de başka bir zaman! Ellerini uzak tut benden!!!”

“Sehun, hadi ama ikimiz de sarhoştuk!” Sehun yatak odasından hışımla çıkarken Kai arkasından bağırdı.

“Sorun ne?” Luhan hâlâ saçları uykudan dolayı dağınık halde odasından çıkarak sordu.

Kai gülerek Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. “O hamile.” Sehun’un yanağını arkadan öptü.

“Ben…” Sehun gururunu korumak için ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“O iğrenç kabak keklerini neden istediğin belli oldu. Ve… dün… çok özür dilerim bebeğim.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un omzuna bastırdı.

“Hamile…misin?” Luhan sorduğunda Sehun kızarmış yüzünü kaldırdı. “Ama çiftleşme sezonu… Kai yapamaz… biliyorsun… eğer sen hamileysen?” kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.” Kai ona sinirle tısladı. Ama Sehun Luhan’ın yüzündeki sırıtmayı açıkça görmüştü.

“İkiniz adına da sevindim.”

“Hadi gidip güzel haberleri Jae’ye söyleyelim.” Sehun Kai’in neden bu kadar aşırı biçimde sevindiğini anlamamıştı. Bu Sehun’un hamileliğini başından beri yaşayabileceği ilk seferdi.


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Yani ona sıkıntı yaşatmamalısın, tamam mı?” Kai sanki Jae anlayacak gibi bebekle konuşuyordu.

“Bana sıkıntı yaşatan kişi o değil.” Sehun ağzından mırıldandı.

“Jae, seninle konuşurken bana bak.” Kai bebeğin çenesini kaldırarak dikkatini oyuncaklarından kendisine çekmeye çalışıyordu.

“Ooh.” Jae konuştu ama sesi iç çekiyormuş gibi çıkıyordu ve bakışlarını yeniden yataktaki yumuşak oyuncaklarına verdi.

“Tam bir velet. Sen bekle ben kendime yeni bir Jae alacağım ondan sonra sen koşacaksın peşimden.” Kai bebeğe tısladı.

“Şimdi eğer Chanyeol hyung söylemediyse millete söylemeliyiz.”

“Ne? O biliyor mu?” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Evet, bugün hastaneye benimle birlikte gitti.”

“O nasıl-“ Kai kendini durdurarak derin nefes aldı. “Bana sormalıydın?”

“Beni bu duruma sokan sensin. Hastanede suratına bağırırdım.” Sehun yataktan kalkarak kendini hazırladı.

**********

“Ne?”

“Ne?”

“Yine mi?”

Sehun ve Kai yemek odasında yemekten sonra herkese durumu açıkladıklarındaki tepkisiydi.

“Ben bittim. Bir evde üç bebek.” Kris başını sallayarak mırıldandı. “Kai, zamanı geldiğinde hepsine sen bakacaksın.”

“Neden ben?” Kai karşı çıktı. “Hiçbiri beni sevmiyor.”

“Umurumda değil. Bebek yapma konusunda pek aktifsin.”

“Öhöm.” Kris’in annesi boğazını temizledi. “Sehun canım. Senin adına çok mutluyum.” Kollarını boynuna dolayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. “Ama… bunu yapabileceğinden emin misin?”

“Evet.” Luhan araya girdi. “Bana anlattığına göre neredeyse ölecektin, yalan mı?”

“Bunu bir kere başardım. Ve bu da çok fazla destek olmadandı. Ama siz yanımda olunca yapabileceğimi biliyorum. Başka seçenek yok nasıl olsa. Bu bebeği doğuracağım.” Sehun dedi. Baekhyun orada değildi, belli ki evine gitmişti.

“Bu harika bir fikir.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. “Onlar en tatlı bebekleri yapıyor. Bu sefer de bir oğlan istiyorum.”

“Senin bebeğin değil.” Kris dedi. “Git kendininkini yap.”

“Oh yapacağım.”

Kris sırıttı. “Nasıl? Kyungsoo hamile kalamaz.”

“Ne?” Chanyeol’un yüzü solmuştu, Sehun onu ilk defa böyle görüyordu.

“Kris.” Kai araya girdi. “Tan’la görüşmemiz lazım.”

“Oh evet.” Kris yerinden kalktı.

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un yanağına bastırdı ve fısıldadı. “Sağol.”

**********

“Kyungsoo hamile kalamaz derken ne demek istedi?” ikisi odada yalnız kaldığında sordu. Sehun, Jae’yi besliyordu. Bu Jae’nin onu beslerken ilk kez Sehun’a zor zamanlar yaşattığı zamandı çünkü sürekli dönüp yüzünü Sehun’un karnına yapıştırıyor ve kıkırdıyordu.

“Ondan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi?”

Chanyeol bir süre sustu ve sonra yeniden gülümsedi. “Kris’ten ev adresini isteyeceğim.”

“Hyung. O bir kurt. Eğer bunun ne demek olduğunu bilecek birisi varsa o benim.”

“Biliyorum. Ama sadece arkadaş olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Pekâlâ, her erkek hamile kalamaz. Ve… lütfen kendine zarar verme.”

Chanyeol yeniden kaş çatmaya başladı.

Sehun bebeği beslemeyi bırakınca, odasına Jae’yi beşiğine yatırmaya gitti. Ama Luhan’ın yanına geldiğini görünce kapının girişinde durdu.

“Sehun, konuşmalıyız.”

“Evet konuşalım. Kocama dokunmanı istemiyorum.” Aniden sinirlenerek söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Onun yanına bile gitme.”

Luhan ukalaca gülümsedi. “Onun bu kadar seksi olması benim suçum değil.”

Sehun bir şey yiyor ya da içiyor olsaydı boğulurdu. “Ne?!”

“Hey, şaka yapıyorum. Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum ama Kai’in bana kendi söylemesine izin ver.”

“Ne zaman gideceksin?”

“Bilmiyorum. Sen gittiğinde.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü sevgili Kris’in gidip sırrı başkalarına söylememden korkuyor. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai burada mantıklı olan tek kişi. Sen bile değilsin. Birkaç bebek için ölmek mi istiyorsun? Ayrıca, eğer Kai’yi kendine saklamak istiyorsan özellikle de çiftleşme sezonunda, bence-“

“Bitti mi? Ben daha önce hamileyken yüzlerce kez seviştik, tamam mı?”

“Demek istediğim o değildi.” Luhan sırıttı. “Sana bir şey sorayım. Ben senin abinim ve sadece sen ve hayatın hakkında endişeleniyorum. O yüzden, eğer bir kurt kızışmışsa kendisini ona sunan kişilere karşı koyamazlar değil mi? Ve…. Sen onun eşi değilsin.”

Sehun aniden ağlamak istedi çünkü kendini savunacak bir şeyi yoktu.

“Ben sadece seni düşünüyorum Sehun. İhtiyacın olursa bana söyle. Ve ikinci bir bebek kötü bir fikirdi.”

“Kris hyungdan senin gitmene izin vermesini isteyeceğim ve sen-“

“Sen benimle gelmediğin sürece bir yere gitmeyeceğim.”

“Sen delisin.” Sehun onu daha fazla eğlendirmeden odasına daldı. Jae’yi beşiğine yatırdı ama bebek ağlamaya başladı. Gerçekten uykulu olmalıydı. Sehun onu kucağına alarak yatağa götürdü. Bebeğe sarılarak uyutacaktı onu.

**********

Sehun, Luhan’ın söylediklerini düşünüyordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Kai’ye çok kızgındı. Kai eve yeniden kirli bir halde geldiğinde Sehun ona soru sormadı. Kai bebekle beraber duş aldı sonra Sehun aklında Luhan’ın neler yapabileceği düşünerek banyoya girdi.

Dışarıya üzerinde sadece eşofmanıyla çıktığında Jae hala giyinmemiş Kai’in karnında oturmuş bir haldeydi. Kai onu karnının üzerinde zıplatarak bebeği güldürüyordu. “Sehun? Neler olduğunu sormadın.”

“Hıı.” Sehun ağzının içinden mırıldandı ve Kai’ye bebek kıyafetlerini attı.

“Neden kızmış o? Huh bebeğim? Sen bir şey mi yaptın?” Kai Jae’ye sorduğunda bebek önce Kai’in yüzüne baktı sonra bakışlarını küçük penisine çevirdi. “Iyyy Jae.” Bebek Kai’yi görmezden gelerek penisiyle oynamaya başladı, hâlâ bacakları Kai’in yanına sarkıtmış Kai’in kucağında oturuyordu.

Sehun, Jae’yi Kai’den aldı ve onu giydirerek yatağa yatırdı. “Çekil.” Kai’ye tısladı.

“Sorun ne şimdi? Hormon değişimleri mi?” Kai kıkırdadı.

“Kimin hatası acaba?!”

“Tamam tamam. Gel uyu.”

“Ne yapacağımı söyleme bana.”

Sehun’un uyuması uzun zaman aldı. Kai, Jae’yi uyuduğunda onu beşiğine yatırıp Sehun’un yanına geldi. Kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ama Sehun onu ittirdi. “Sehun.” Kai üzgün bir şekilde söyledi.

“Uyu.”

Kai arkasını döndü ve bir süre sessiz kalarak Sehun’a geri döndü ve Sehun’un kolunu okşadı. Sehun hava çok sıcak olduğu için üstsüz yapıyordu. Kai’in dokunuşundan yeniden kaçındı. “Hadi ama Sehun. Bebekle sarılmama izin ver.” Sehun’un belini yavaşça okşadı ve elini Sehun’un karnına koydu.

“Yerde uyumamı mı istiyorsun?!”

“Tanrım.” Kai elini çekerek arkasına döndü.

Dakikalar sonra Sehun otomatik olarak Kai’ye döndü ve tişörtünü arkadan çekiştirdi. Kai yeniden Sehun’a döndü. “Beni istemediğini sanıyordum.”

“Ben…” Kai’in burnunu öptü ve Kai’in tişörtünü kaldırarak içine girdi, kollarını ona doladı. Aynı tişörtün içinde yüzleri çok yakındı. “Kai?” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Hım?” Kai, Sehun’un alnını öptü.

“Sen yalnızca benimsin, değil mi?”

“Her zaman.”


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Nereye gidiyorsunuz?” Sehun ve Kai oturma odasından geçerken Kris sordu.

“Bebeklerimin her zaman bana karşı olması çok garip. Kabak keki istiyor.” Kai bir elini Sehun’un sırtına koyarak gözlerini devirdi.

Sehun eğildi ve Kai’in yanağını öptü. “Kimin hatası acaba?” Kai’ye kızdı ve Kai’yi kendinden ittirdi.

Jae, Chanyeol onu havaya atıp yakalarken kıkırdıyordu, yanlarında ise Baekhyun vardı. “Kai, annem ve babam eve uğramanı istiyorlar.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Neden? Beni daha fazla aşağılamak için mi?” Kai alay etti. “Sağol ama ben almayayım.” Sehun’u evden dışarı çekiştirdi.

Yol boyunca Kai’in yüzü hem sinirli hem de kızarmış haldeydi. Eve dönerken yolda Kai’in Sehun’u tuttuğu eli bile terlemişti. Bu Sehun’a birlikte değilken Kai’in onu kek almaya götürdüğü zamanı hatırlatmıştı.

“İyi misin?” Sehun kekini yerken sordu.

“Huh? Oh…” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ben iyiyim…” Sehun bu ifadeyi daha öncede görmüştü. Kai, Sehun’un elini tutarak öptü. Ancak Sehun, Kai’in kendi kafasını dağıtmaya çalıştığını biliyordu.

Sonra Sehun bu bakışı hatırladı. “Yoksa…sen…kızı-“

“Sus.” Kai, Sehun’u kendine çekerek belinden tuttu.

“Kai, çiftleşme sezonu geldi mi?”

Kai başıyla onayladı hala kaşlarını çatıyordu. Sehun bu gece uyuyamayacak gibi görünüyordu.

Kai direkt odaya çıkarken Sehun oturma odasına girdiğinde Jae’nin bağıra bağıra ağladığını gördü. “Ne olur?” Jae’nin sırtını okşayan Kris’e sordu. “Senin aptal kardeşinin suçu.” Kris bebeği Sehun’a verirken tısladı.

“Ne?”

“Aslında bir şey yapmadı.” Baekhyun söyledi. “Jae’yi taşıyordu ve Jae birden ağlamaya başlayarak, Luhan’ın yüzünü ittirmeye başladı. Bana güven, ben bebeğin takımındayım. Onun üzerinde gerçekten karanlık bir aura var.” Sehun bunu daha öncede duymuştu.

Sehun, Jae’yi kucağına aldığında bir dakika geçmeden bebek sakinleşmişti. “Onu uyutayım.” Bebeği odalarına çıkardı. Kai yatağın kenarında rahatsızca oturuyordu, yüzü kızarmıştı.

“Hızlı olabilir misin?” diye sordu Kai.

“Onu uyutmalıyım.”

Kai derince iç çekti ve yatağa uzanarak kolunu gözlerinin üzerine koydu. Sehun yanına gelerek uzandı ve Jae’yi karnına oturttu. Jae bir süre etrafa bakındı ve parmağını emerken yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömerek uyuyakaldı.

Sehun’un beklediği gibi, Jae’yi beşiğine koyduktan sonra Kai onu yatağa atmıştı. “Kai… nazik ol.” Diye fısıldadı.

Kai başıyla onayladı ve Sehun’un boynundan başlayarak göğsüne doğru öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Sehun’un karnını biraz uzun süre öpmüştü ve bu kısım Sehun’un en sevdiğiydi. Kai doğmamış bebeklerini öpüyordu. Kai’in kendini tuttuğu belliydi. Sehun onun, kendini domaltıp sertçe becermeye başlamak isteğini hissedebiliyordu ama Sehun’un hamileliğini düşünerek kendini yavaş gitmeye ve yumuşak davranmaya zorluyordu.

Kai ereksiyonunu Sehun’un içine iterken Sehun kollarını Kai’in sırtına dolayıp bacaklarıyla da belini sarmıştı. Sehun inleyerek Kai’yi öpmek için kendine çekti.

Kai’yi cesaretlendirecek bir şey yapmak istemiyordu çünkü Kai zaten enkaz gibiydi. Bir kurtla çiftleşmediği için her kızıştığında bu oluyordu.

Sehun’u aç bir şekilde öpüp vuruşlarının hızını artırdığında Sehun’un ağzına inledi ve Sehun’un başının iki yanından yastıklara sıkıca kavramıştı. Dilini daha derine iterek, Sehun’un ağzını her köşesini yaladı, Sehun istemsizce terliyordu. Midesi bulanıyordu ve çok sıcak hissediyordu ama Kai’yi şu anda uzaklaştırmak istemiyordu. Ama Kai biraz yavaşlayarak Sehun’un nefes almasına izin verdi. Öpücüklerini Sehun’un çenesinden boynuna indirmişti.

“Kai.” Kai beyaz sıvıyı içine boşalttığında Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kai Sehun’u sıkıca tutarak yanına devrildi ve Sehun’u üzerine uzanması için çekti. Hızlı soluyorlardı, Sehun yüzünü Kai’in boynuna gömdü. “Eğer ben olmasaydım bunu yaşamak zorunda kalmazdın, değil mi?” dedi Sehun.

“Shh. Eğer sert olduysam özür dilerim.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu. Sehun boynunu öptü ve Kai’in üzerinde uyuyakaldı.

*********

Sehun sabah uyandığında ilk önce yıkandı, Kai uyurken Jae’nin beşiğine gitti. Bebek pelüş oyuncaklarından birisinin kulağını ağzına almış çiğniyordu, Sehun’u gördüğünde oyuncağı bırakarak Sehun’a kollarını uzatarak almasını söylüyordu. Sehun uzanarak bebeği beşiğinden aldı.

“İşe çok geç kaldım.” Kris odasında koşarak çıkarken söyledi ve merdivenlerden indi. “Günaydın bebeklerim.” Yemek odasında girdiğinde Sehun’a söyledi.

“Hyung, Baekhyun hyungun doğumu ne zaman?” Sehun sordu. Chanyeol ve Sehun’un babası çoktan masaya oturmuş kahvaltılarını yapıyorlardı.

“Bir ay sonra.” Kris ağzına üzümleri atarken söyledi.

“Bebek Jae’yi Yeol amcaya ver.” Chanyeol kolunu uzatarak Jae’yi Sehun’dan aldı. Sehun’un annesi de Sehun’a biberonunu veriyordu.

“Sağol anne.” Sehun şişeyi Chanyeol’a verdi. Babası, annesi ve Kris işe gitmek için odadan çıktılar.

“İç bakalım bebeğimmm.” Chanyeol biberonu bebeğe uzatınca bebek şişeyi alarak kendisi tutmaya başladı. Başını birkaç kez dişledikten sonra emmeye başladı. “Kai’yi bile bir damla süte satacak görünüyor.” Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, bebekler sütü sever.”

“Evet ama o her şeyden çok seviyor.”

Sehun oturarak Chanyeol’un bebeği beslemesini izlemeye başladı. Chanyeol iyi bir baba olacaktı, bu kesindi. “Hyung, sormama kırılmazsın umarım ama… sen çocuk taşıyabilir misin? Bunu yapabilir misin?”

“Kim? Ben mi?” Chanyeol güldü. “Baba dolaylı yoldan üstte olduğumu soruyorsan, evet. Daha önce test yaptırdım. Çok şükür ki taşıyamıyorum.” Kıkırdadı ama gülüşünde eğlence yoktu.

“Ama… Sen.. Kyungsoo’yu seviyor musun?”

“Sehun, onu o kadar iyi tanımıyorum. Aslında onu sonra ziyaret etmeyi düşünüyorum. Gelmek ister misin?”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Senin dövülmeni izleyemem.”

“Aslında dövülmeye alıştım.” Jae sütünü bitirdiğinde Chanyeol onu oturtarak sırtına vurdu.

“Kim dövülüyor?” Luhan içeri girdi. “Oh günaydın bebeğim.” Jae’ye eğildi ama bebek yüzünü Chanyeol’un göğsüne gömerek Chanyeol’un gömleğini sıkıca tutundu.

“Uzaklaş adamım. Onu korkutuyorsun.”

“Evet doğru.” Luhan homurdandı. “Kahvaltıda ne var?”

“Sence Kyungsoo sinir bozucu insanları öldürmemize yardım eder mi? İnsanlardan nefret ediyor” Chanyeol Sehun’a sordu ama Sehun bunu komik bulmamıştı. Luhan’la karşılaşmak bile istemiyordu artık.

“Hyung.” Sehun Luhan’a seslendi. “Gidebilirsin. Çünkü ben ne seninle gelirim ne de diğer aile üyelerimle tanışırım.”

“Sehun, o gün sana dediğimi ciddiye alma, tamam mı? Ben sadece-“

“Umurumda değil. Seni etrafta istemiyorum artık.”

“Pekâlâ, küçük kardeşimi hayvanlara bırakmıyorum o zaman ben de, tamam mı?”

“Seninle tartışmayı bitirdim ben.” Sehun odadan çıkarak, Jae’yi Chanyeol’la bırakmıştı.

*********

Öğleden sonra Baekhyun’un uğraması ve Sehun, Kai, Jae ile takılması iyi olmuştu. Baekhyun her zaman pozitif sinyaller gönderirdi etrafına.

“Zürafa nerede?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Hangi zürafa? Seninki mi?” Kai geri sordu.

“Hayır. Benim zürafam değil. Benimki çocuğuna para kazanmak için çalışıyor. Senin dadı zürafan.”

“Kyungsoo’nun evine gitti.” Diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Hımm. Ee, nesine girdiniz?” Baekhyun sordu, Jae, Kai’ye emekleyip kollarını asılırken, hem parmaklarını ısırıyor hem de Kai’in kucağına yumruğunu vurarak babasını berbat ediyordu.

“Ne iddiası?” Kai bebekle mücadele ederken tısladı.

“Kız mı erkek mi?”

“Erkek.”

“Ben kız istiyorum.” Sehun karnını okşayarak karşı çıktı.

“Hayır.” Kai karşı çıktı hemen. “Sen ne istiyorsun?” Jae’ye sordu. Jae Kai’in kucağından inerek koltuğun diğer tarafındaki Sehun’un yanına emekledi. “Biasçı ne olacak.”

“Baban aldanıyor.” Sehun, Jae’yi kucağına oturttu.

“Baba.” Jae iç çekti ve yumruğunu emmeye başladı.

“Gördün mü!” Kai bağırdı. “Sana konuştuğunu söylemiştim!” mutlulukla ağzı açık Jae’ye bakan Baekhyun’a bağırdı.

“Wow.” Nefesini tutarak Jae’nin başını okşadı.

“Kai, önlüğünü getirir misin? Salyası akıyor.” Dedi Sehun.

“Olur.” Kai koltuktan kalarak oturma odasından çıktı.

“Düşündüm de, bir evde üç bebek olacak.” Dedi Baekhyun.

“Ama biz yakında gideceğiz. Nasılsa ara sıra ziyaret ediyoruz.”

“Ama yine de Kris çok fazla bebeğe alfa olacak.” Gülmeye başladı.

“Jae.” Sehun mırıldandı. Jae kocaman gülümseyerek kucağında zıplıyordu, salyaları her yere akmıştı. “Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” Jae’yi koltuğa bırakarak Kai’in arkasından gitti.

“Bırak.” Kai’in merdivenlerin başından sesini duydu.

“İkimizde dayanamayacağını biliyoruz Kai.” Luhan fısıldadı. Sehun hızla merdivenleri çıktı ve Kai’yle Luhan’ı kapının önünde görünce durdu. Luhan Kai’in kolunu tutuyordu.

“Bu yanlış Luhan.”

“O zaman beni uzaklaştır.” Kai’in boynuna eğilerek fısıldadı. Sehun orada tek adım atamayarak donmuş haldeydi, kalbi hızla çarpıyordu. Luhan ayakları üzerinde kalkarak başını hafifçe yatırdı ve yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapatmaya başladı. Kai onu itmiyordu bile, bunun yerine dudakları ayrıldı ve ağır ağır solumaya başladı.

“Kai?” Sehun gözleri yaşlarla parlarken seslendi. Kai ona bakara Luhan’ı ittirdi. Sehun merdivenlerden aşağıya indi ve hemen oturma odasına daldı.

“Sehun!” Kai onun arkasından bağırıyordu ama Sehun, Jae’yi kucağına alarak evden çıktı, Kai arkasından sesleniyordu.


	15. 14.Bölüm

Sehun, Jae’yi taşıyarak olabildiğince ormana doğru hızla yürüyordu çünkü hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlarken gidecek başka yeri yoktu. Düşünmeli ve sakinleşmeliydi ama son zamanlardaki duyguları buna izin vermiyordu. Kai’in çiftleşme dönemini suçlamak istiyordu ama bu da dün gece Sehun’un onu memnun edemediği demek olurdu. Her çiftleşme sezonunda Sehun bunları mı yaşayacaktı? Her zaman Kai’ye sahip çıkamayacak mıydı? Sehun, Kai’yi suçlamak istiyordu. Yalnızca Sehun’un olmaya söz vermişti.

Kai adını bağırdığında arkasına baktı ve ormana girdi ancak kalbi Luhan’ın Kai’yi kapının girişinde tuttuğunu görünce durmuştu. Sehun, Luhan’a ağladığını göstermemek için hızını artırdı, bebek Sehun’dan önce yüksek sesle ağlamaya başladı.

Saniyeler içinde Sehun bebeğin sızlanmaları ağaçlarda eko yaparken ormanın derinliklerine gelmişti. Evden çok uzaklaştığını anladığında durdu. Yaz olmasına rağmen yerde çok fazla kurumuş yaprak vardı. Gün ışığı ağaçların tepesinden vurarak tüm alanı turuncu tonlarında gösteriyordu.

Sehun kendi yaşları düşerken Jae’nin sırtını okşuyordu. Kendisini böyle uzaklaştırırsa Kai sonuçlarını düşünmüş müydü? Sehun ve Jae’ye olan sözünü düşünmüş müydü? Eğer Sehun o an orada olmasaydı, Kai muhtemelen Luhan’ın onu öpmesine izin verecekti. Bir öpücük, Kai’ye çok inandıkları ve ona bağlı oldukları için Sehun ve bebekleri için korkunç sonuçlara neden olurdu.

Düşünceler Sehun’un aklını gölgelendirmişti. Şu anda ne kadar sakinleşmek istese de yapamıyordu. Sonra aniden yan tarafında bir şey çarptı ona. Sehun ona ne vurduğunu anlayamadan yere düştü ve Jae, Sehun’un kollarından uzağa savruldu, bebek daha yüksek sesle ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun inleyerek kalkarken ne olduğundan emin değildi. Gözleri hemen ağlayan bebeğini bulduğunda ayağa kalkıp yanına gitmeye çalıştı ama bir kurt aralarına girerek onu yere serdi. Gri hayvanın Sehun’a hırlayıp ona yaklaşmaya başladığını gördüğünde bir saniyeliğine Sehun’un kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı. Sehun kolunda hafif bir sızı duyuyordu sonra kurdun ona vururken pençe attığını fark etti. Bu kurt aileden değildi.

Sehun kurdun ondan iki ayak uzakta olduğunu görünce donmuştu. Ancak daha önemlisi muhtemelen canı yandığı için ağlayan bebeği için daha çok korkuyordu Sehun. Soluna baktığında Kai’in onlara doğru koşarak geldiğini gördü, kurt başını ona çevirerek daha çok hırlamaya başladı. Kai onların yanına gelmeden elbiseleri yırtıldı ve Sehun’un üzerinden atladı. Sehun altın-turuncu rengi bir kurdun gri olana saldırarak boynunu ısırdığını gördü. Acımasızca dövüşüyorlardı, gri olan altın olandan yani Kai’in kaçtı ancak Kai onun gitmesini izin vermeyerek arkasında hırlayarak onu kovaladı. Sehun onlar gözden kaybolduğunda gerçeğe döndü ve bebeğine ulaşmaya çalıştı ancak başka gri bir kurdu Jae’nin yanında gördüğünde dondu. Aynı renge sahip olsalar bile Sehun bu kurt ve Kai’in dövüştüğü kurdun arasındaki farkı söyleyebilirdi. “Lütfen.” Kurt bebeğine yaklaşırken yalvardı.

“Sehun?!” Chanyeol’un sesini duyduğunda başını çevirdi ve yanındaki Kyungsoo’ya gördü. Kyungsoo’nun yüzü başka bir kurdu gördüğü anda karardı ve sinirle koşmaya başladı. Sehun ve Jae’nin üzerinde atlarken siyah renkli bir kurda dönüşmüştü. Hemen gri olana saldırdı. Ağaçlar arasında kaybolmadan önce bir süre kavga ettiler. Chanyeol kolunu Sehun’a dolayarak kalkmasına yardım etti, bebeği tek koluna almıştı. “Hadi.” Sehun’u ağaçların içinden çıkartarak eve yönlendirdi.

Olabildiğince koştular, eve geldiklerinde Kris’in arabası neredeyse onları ezecekti.

“Neden kaçıyorsunuz böyle?!” Kris arabadan çıkarken bağırdı.

“Hyung!” Sehun ona koşarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Kai… kurtlar…”

“Sehun?”

“Bence diğer sürüdendiler. Neredeyse Jae’ye zarar vereceklerdi.” Chanyeol açıkladı.

Kris, Sehun’u nazikçe kendinden uzaklaştırarak Chanyeol’un kollarında ağlayan bebeğin yanına gitti ve düştüğü için kızaran yanağını okşadı. Sonra hırlayarak ormana doğru koşmaya başladı, ceketini ve gömleğini yere attı ve ağaçlar arasında kayboldu.

“Hadi içeri girelim.” Chanyeol Sehun’u eve girmesi için itti. “İyi misin?”

“Ne oldu?” Baekhyun onlara ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Kanıyorsun!” Sehun’a bağırarak kolunu tuttu.

Baekhyun önce Sehun’un yarasını tedavi etti, Chanyeol bebeği uyutmayı başarmıştı. “İyi olacaklar mı?” Sehun koltukta üstsüz oturuyordu, diğerlerini bir şey olacak diye çok korkuyordu.

“Bilmiyorum Sehun.” Baekhyun Sehun’un kolunu bandajlarken kaş çatarak cevapladı. “O siktiğimin kurtları ölmeyi hak ediyor.” Diye mırıldadın. Çok geçmeden Sehun’un ailesi eve gelmişti, onlara hikâyeyi özet geçtiler. Sehun Kai, Kris ve Kyungsoo için çok korkuyordu. Kyungsoo orada olmasa kim bilir neler olurdu?

“Geldiler.” Baekhyun camdan bakarak söyledi. Sehun hemen kapıya koştu, Kai ve Kris üzerinde onlara küçük görünen pantolonlarla ulaştılar. Kyungsoo orada olmadığı için Kyungsoo’ya aittiler muhtemelen.

“Neler oldu?!” Sehun’un annesi Kris’e sordu. İkisi de eşit derecede kirliydi, Kris de kavga etmişti muhtemelen.

“Kai onlardan birini öldürdü.” Kris ifadesiz bir yüzle söyledi. “Jun’un çenesini kırdı.” Şimdi kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Kai.” Kris’in babası nefesini tuttu.

“Orada dikilip oğlumu incitmelerini izlememi mi istiyordun?” Kai ona tıslayarak başını Sehun’a çevirdi. Sonra ormana geri dönmeye başladı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Baekhyun seslendi.

“Alyansımı kaybettim.” Kai koşmaya başlamadan önce mırıldandı.

Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak merdivenleri hızla çıktı, direkt Luhan’ın odasına gidiyordu. Kapı zaten açıktı ve Luhan aşağıda hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu. Valizini topluyordu.

“Luhan.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Luhan başını ona dönmüştü.

“Ne söyleyeceksin? Kocama dokunma mı? Uzaklaş mı? Pekâlâ, bu benim sorunum değil. Sana söylediğim gibi asla bu aileye ait olmayacaksın. Ve evet, Kai’den hoşlanıyorum. Ancak bu benim endişelenmem gereken bir şey.”

“Wow. Ağzından ne çıktığına dikkat et.”

“Senin endişelenmen gereken şey Kai’ye sahip çıkmak. Ki bu da çok zor görünüyor, değil mi? Çünkü o sonsuza kadar önüne çıkan herkesten cinsel olarak etkilenecek, sen onu asla memnun edemeyeceksin.”

“Sen de. Sen benim kardeşim misin?”

“Pekâlâ, senin aksine ben hamile değilim. Henüz değil en azından. Ve evet ben senin kardeşinim. Ancak sen beni sevmeyip saygı göstermediğinde, neden ben de yapayım ki? Seni sadece bu hayvanlardan kurtarmak istedim. Ama onu istemediğimi hiç söylemedim.” Sırıttı. “Kai sert seksten hoşlanıyor mu? Öyle görünüyor. Ayrıca, ben sana çok benziyorum.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın suratına vurmaya çok yakındı ama bu işleri kolaylaştırmazdı.

“Nasılsa gidiyorum. Bu sefer ben olmasam bile gelecek sefer başka biri olacak. İkiniz ayrı dünyaların insanlarısınız ve o sana asla sadık kalmayacak, bunu sen de biliyorsun. Aslında Sehun, bu sadece zaman meselesi. Kim bilir belki bu gece kendiliğinden yatağıma gelir. Sizin hikayeniz bile öyle başlamadı mı?”

“Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun. Görüşeceğiz Luhan. Haklı mısın görüşeceğiz.”

“Bu meydan okuma değil mi?”

“O beni seviyor. Ben onun çocuğunu taşıyorum. Sen değil. Sana dokunsa bile içten olamayacaktır.”

“Bunu değiştirebilirim. Sehun sen çok unutkan ve masumsun.”

“Görüşeceğiz.” Sehun hırlayarak odadan çıktı.


	16. 15.Bölüm

“Ne oldu şimdi?” Kris odaya kirli ve çamurlu girdiğinde Kris’in babası yüzü gerilerek sordu.

“Onun hatası değil.” Kris iç çekerek kolunu Baekhyun’un omzuna doladı ve onu kendine çekti. Sehun onların karışık olmayan ilişkisini kıskanıyordu. Baekhyun Kris’in eşiydi ve Kris de Baekhyun’un. Mutlulardı. Sehun tüm hayatı Kai’yle birlikte engellerle dolu olacak gibi hissediyordu. “Jae’yi yaralı gördüğümde ben bile sinirlendim. Onu düşün bir de. Sinirlenmişti ve ben onu durduramadan çenesini kırdı.”

“Ama şimdi Tan’ın sürüsü sinirlenecek. Kim bilir nasıl kinlenecekler.”

“Bu saçmalığı onlar başlattı.”

Sehun’un annesi içeri girerek Sehun’un omzunu okşadı. “Git yıkan. Jae çoktan uyudu.” Dedi.

“Kyungsoo’nun yardım için orada olması iyi oldu.” Dedi Kris.

“O iyi mi?” Sehun sordu.

“O iyi. Eve geri döndü ve bize bu pantolonları verdi.” Kris Sehun’un şüphesini doğrulamıştı.

Sehun ayağa kalkarak açık kapıya baktı. Kai hâlâ evde değildi. Sehun’a neden ormana kaçtığını sormamaları yeterince iyi olmuştu.

Kusmak istiyordu, Jae’yi kontrol ettikten sonra doğru banyoya gitti. Kustuktan sonra duş aldı. Pençe çiziklerinin üzerinden su akarken kolu çok acıyordu.

Ay ışığı yeterince ışık sağladığında Sehun ışıkları yakma zahmetine girmemişti. Kısa şort ve tişört giydikten sonra uyuyan Jae’yi beşiğinden aldı. Yatağa uzanarak Jae’yi göğsüne yatırdı ve başını okşamaya başladı. Jae bugün çok korkmuş olmalıydı, Sehun Jae’yi böyle bir tehlikeye attığı için kendine vurmak istiyordu.

Yorgun olduğu için Sehun bebek üzerindeyken uyuyakaldı. Aniden uyandığında, hava hala karanlıktı ama banyodan su sesi geldiğini duyuyordu. Jae'yi aradı ve onun beşiğinde olduğunu fark etti. İç çekti ve yatağın kenarına oturarak yüzünü elleriyle kapattı.

Sonra banyonun kapısı açıldı ve Sehun ellerini yüzünden çektiğinde Kai'in üstsüz boynunda bir havlu ve üzerinde yalnızca siyah şortuyla banyodan çıktığını gördü. Sehun'a bakarak tişört almak için dolaba yürüdü.

Sehun'un yanına gelerek bir dizi üzerinde eğildi ve ellerini Sehun'un dizlerine koydu. “Sehun.” diye fısıldadı. Sehun Kai'ye bakmadı, endişeli bir şekilde başını eğmişti, ağlayabilirdi.

Kai, Sehun'un çenesini kavradı ve yüzünü kaldırdı. “Onu... öldürdün?” Sehun'un sesi boğuk tondaydı.

“Seni öldürecekti Sehun.”

“Ama öldürmedi.”

“Yaşamayı hak etmiyordu zaten.” Kai hırladı.

“O kadar mı kızgındın? Neredeyse beni incitecek kadar?”

Kai, Sehun'un yaralı kolunu okşadığında Sehun titredi. “Sana zarar verdi. Ama şimdi neden incindiğini biliyorum.”

“Tabi ki bilmiyorsun.” Sehun ayağa kalkarak Kai'den uzaklaştı. “Senin yüzünden incindim. Her zaman senin yüzünden inciniyorum.”

“Sehun, neredeyse Luhan'ın beni öpmesine izin vereceğim için belki affını hak etmiyorum. Ama kontrol edebileceğim bir şey değil. Şok olmuştum.”

“Neden edemezsin?! O zaman bana, beni ve Jae'yi her zaman koruyacağına nasıl söz verdin?!” Sehun sesini yükseltti.

“Neden edemem mi?!” Kai de bağırıyordu. “Bunun yüzünden müstakbel karımın kardeşini becerdiğimi unuttun mu?!”

“Yani her çiftleşme sezonunda ilgini çeken ilk kişiye mi gideceksin her zaman?!”

Kai'in titrediğini fark etti.

“Sadece benimle tatmin olmuyorsun, değil mi? Çünkü beni sertçe becermene izin vermiyorum?! Pekâlâ, yapamam çünkü hamileyim!” Sehun, Kai'in ilk kez kendini yatağa attığı zaman kendini tatmin etmek için ne kadar sert olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Eğer Kai yeniden öyleyse bir kurtla birlikteymiş gibi çiftleşemezdi. Bağlanma yok, sınır yok.

“Hiçbir şey için seni suçlamıyorum Sehun! Kes şunu!”

“Beni neyle suçlayacaksın?! Her zaman senin hatan oluyor!”

“Benim hatam ne?! Sehun, sen ve bebeğimize bir hayat vermek için her şeyimi bıraktığımı unutuyorsun! Başka bir kurtla çiftleştikten sonra seni terk edebilirdim ama yapmadım! Çünkü sana aşığım!”

“Cinsel arzunu tatmin etmek için ne kadar umutsuz olsan da başka biriyle yatmayacağını garanti edebilir misin?!”

Kai yumruklarını sıkarken sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Gördün mü? Hayır.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Çok şaşırmıştım Sehun. Ağabeyin öyle davrandığı zaman. Onu nasıl iteceğimi bilemedim. Bu... açıklaması çok zor. Senden etkilendiğim gibi birisiyle karşılaşmadığım sürecek çiftleşme dürtülerimi kontrol edebilirim.”

“O zaman Luhan'dan etkilendiğini söylüyorsun?”

“Tanrım, neden anlamıyorsun?! Beni baştan çıkarıyor!”

“Senin adamlığına ben Kai... Sikini kontrol edemediğin için onu suçla. Luhan hakkında değil bu. Luhan olmasaydı bile sana yaklaşan başka biriyle de yapabilirdin.”

“Sehun!”

“İkinci çocuğu yaptığımıza pişmanım. Onu istemiyorum. Daha fazla incinmek istemiyorum.” bir gözyaşı damlası Sehun'un yanağından süzüldü. “Haklısın. Hayatını mahvettim. Seni her hüsrana uğramış şekilde gördüğümde, senin böyle olmanın nedeni olduğum için berbat hissediyorum. Bebeğini doğa tarafından sevmeye zorlandın. Bu yüzden de bana âşık olmamış mıydın? Hepsi benim hatam.” hıçkırdı ve burnunu çekti.

“Sehun ağlama. Lütfen.” Sesi çatladığında Kai'de ağlamanın eşiğinde görünüyordu. Sehun yüzünü elleriyle örterek daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Kai, Sehun'un bileklerinden tuttu ve ellerini yüzünden çekti. “Bu benim hatam. Seni incitmeye devam eden benim.” Sehun'un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Sehun, Kai'in yeniden yüzüğünü taktığını fark etmişti. “Yemin ederim, benim ve Luhan'ın arasında bir şey olmayacak. Hiçbir şey olmayacak. Onu isteyeceğimi söyledi ama hayır Sehun. Onun baştan çıkarmasına dayanamamam mümkün olsa bile bu hiçbir şey anlamına gelmeyecek ve söz veriyorum, yapabildiğim kadar kendimle kavga edeceğim.”

Sehun yüzünü Kai'in omzuna yasladı ve sessizce gözyaşlarını sildi. “Kalbimi kırdın Kai.”

“Sana tecavüz ettiğim ilk saniyeden beri seni incitiyorum. Seni uzaklaştırdım. İlk bebeğimizi öldürdüm. Senin uzaklara gidip hamileliğinde tek başına başa çıkmana neden oldum. Ve şimdi, hâlâ benim yüzümden inciniyorsun.”

Sehun o korkunç anıları tekrar hatırladı. Özellikle de Sehun'un şehre gidip Jae içindeyken tek başına savmasını.

“Sana bir söz verdim Sehun.” Kai, Sehun'un saçlarına doğru fısıldadı. “Her zaman yalnızca sen ve ben olacağız. Ben her zaman senin olacağım. Kimseyi seni sevdiğim kadar sevmeyeceğim. Bunu sana daha önce hiç söylemedim ama seninle düğün gecemizde sevişirken senin sonsuza kadar yalnızca benim olacağını hissettim. Seni ağlattığım için özür dilerim. Lütfen bu bebeği istemediğini söyleme Sehun. İlk bebeğimizi ne kadar çok elime almak istiyordum ama onu kendi ellerimle öldürdüm.”

Sehun kafasını kaldırdığında Kai'in ağladığını gördü. “O bir kazaydı.” Kai'in gözyaşların parmağıyla sildi. “Sana inanıyorum Kai. Çünkü oğlumuzun aileye ihtiyacı var. Benim aksime. Biz yalnızca sana sahibiz.”

“Kimseyi asla bu kadar sevmeyeceğim. Sana söz veriyorum Sehun.” parmaklarını Sehun'un saçlarında gezdirdi ve sonra yüzünü yaklaştırarak Sehun'u öptü. Biraz geri çekilerek yatağa oturdu ve Sehun'u kucağına çekerek aşkla öpmeye başladı.

Tüm gece boyunca öpüşmüşler, ağlamışlar ve birbirlerine 'Seni seviyorum' diye fısıldamışlardı.


	17. 16.Bölüm

Jae yatakta Sehun'un bacakları arasında uzanırken Sehun onun beziyle kıyafetlerini değiştirmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun Kai'in bacakları arasında otururken Kai ellerini Sehun'un karnında birleştirmişti.

“Kai rahatsız etmeyi bırak.” Sehun sabah bulantıları, başının dönmesi ve uykusuz olduğu için zaten sinirliydi. Gece Kai'yle uyanmış, büyük bir kavga etmişlerdi ve şimdi de Sehun onu soymaya çalışırken Jae koluna asılarak ona sıkıntı yaratıyordu. Arkasında da Kai dudaklarını Sehun'un ensesine bastırarak dikkatini dağıtıyordu.

“Sen kendi işini yap ve bırak ben de benimkini yapayım.” Kai, Sehun'un karnını okşayarak arkadan boynunu öpüyordu.

Kai onu hafifçe ısırdığında Sehun inledi. Kai gülmeye başladı. “Kai, sana vurdurtma.”

“Hamile insanlar çok sıkıcı. Ayrıca, sen her zaman Jae ile meşgulken benim bebeğime kim sarılacak?”

“Hangi bebeğine?” Sehun sırıttı.

“Aww. İkinize de. Hunnie bebeğim olmadan hiç bebeğim olmazdı, değil mi?” Kai yanağını öptü. Dün gece birbirlerinin sözlerine çok kırılmışlardı ve şimdi de Kai, Sehun'u aşka boğarak olanları ona unutturuyordu.

Sehun kirli bezini çıkardığında Jae sızlandı. Sonra karnının üzerinde dönerek Sehun'dan uzağa çıplak olarak emeklemeye başladı. “Jae.” Sehun onu çağırdı ve geriye çekti.

“Bu geceyi bekleyemiyorum.” Kai, Sehun'un boynuna mırladı. Sehun, Kai'in bu sefer tatmin olmasını umarak kaşlarını çattı. “Kolun nasıl?”

“İyi.” Sehun yalan söyledi ve Jae'ye bez bağlamaya çalışıyordu. “Jae! Uslu dur!” bağırdığında bebek dondu sonra parmaklarını emerek uslu bir şekilde uzanmaya başladı.

“Onu bir süreliğine bırakabilir misin?” Kai elini Sehun'un tişörtünün içine sokarak karnını okşadı.

“Her yere işediğinde temizleyecek misin?”

“Sinir bozucusun.”

“Sinirliyim. Kabak keki istiyorum.”

“Sana birkaç tane alırım.”

“Şimdi.”

“Ne?”

“Git.”

“Sehun.”

“Bana bir bebek verdin zaten ve şimdi bir tane daha istiyorsun ve bana biraz kek almak seni incitiyor mu?!”

“Tamam tamam. Jae'yi de götürebilir miyim?”

“Babayla gitmek ister misin bebeğim?”

“Baba.” Jae heyecanla mırıldandı ve karnının üzerinde dönerek emeklemeye başladı, bu sefer bezi vardı üzerinde. Sehun onu geri çekerek yeniden uzandırdı. Jae derin bir iç çekti.

“Bu kadar derin iç çektiğinde yaşlı bir adam olduğunu sanıyor.” Kai ona koala oyuncağını verirken söyledi Sehun. Kai yatıştırıcı öpücüklerle Sehun'un boynunu öperken Sehun onu giydiriyordu, bebek ise oyuncağıyla oynuyordu.

........................

“Günaydın.” Kris oturma odasına girdiklerinde gülümseyerek selamladı. “Dün gece çok sesliydiniz.”

Sehun kızararak başını eğdi. Jae sızlandı ve Kris'e gitmeye çalışında Sehun bebeği ona verdi. Kris bebeği zıplatarak güldürüyordu.

“İyi uyudunuz mu?” Kai'in yanına otururken dikkat dağıtmak için sordu Sehun.”

“Kim ben mi?” Chanyeol sordu. “Hayır. Çünkü şu bayan şivava dün gece burada kaldı ve Kris'le benim aramda yattı. Sonra çok şişman olduğu için beni tekmeledi o yüzden gecenin geri kalanını yerde geçirdim.”

“Neden yalan söylüyorsun Chanyeol?” Baekhyun ona tısladı. “Uyurken bana sarıldığı için Kris onu yataktan attı.”

Sehun ve Kai gülmeye başladılar ama Luhan odaya girince sustular. “Günaydın millet.” neşeyle söyledi. “Dün gece çok iyi uyudum. Ya siz?” Kris'e sırıttı ve oturarak waffle aldı.

“Başının bedeninde olmasını sevmiyorsun gibi görünüyor.” Kris alay etti.

“Hadi ama dostum. Aslında beni severken daha ne kadar beni tehdit edeceksin? Ne zaman odada olsam gözlerini benden alamadığını görüyorum.”

“Öhöm. Ne?” Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırarak Kris'e sordu.

“Bu çatal çok keskin görünüyor. Al.” Chanyeol çatalı Kris'e verdi.

“Şaka yapıyordum çocuklar.” Luhan kıs kıs gülerek yan gözle Kai'ye bakmaya başladı ve Sehun hemen Kai'yi görmek için ona baktı. Kai tabağına bakıyordu. “Kai?” Luhan aniden seslendi. “Uykulu görünüyorsun. Ve gözlerin şişmiş. Ağladın mı?” gülmeye başladı.

Kai masada yumruklarını sıktı ve ayağa kalktı. “Ben dışarıya gidiyorum. Kocama aşerdiği keklerden alacağım.” sırıttı ve eğilerek Sehun'un başını öptü. Sehun, Luhan'ın hırladığını gördü. “Hadi Jae.” masanın etrafında yürüdü ve bebeği Kris'den aldı.

“Ben de gelebilir miyim?” Luhan sordu.

“Hayır.” Kai hemen cevapladığından diğerlerine garip gelmişti bu.

“Neden olmazmış Kai?” Luhan başını yana yatırarak sırıttı. “Çok mu korktun?”

“Git.” dedi Sehun. “Kai onu da götür.”

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Onu neden götüremezsin anlamıyorum.”

“Neler oluyor?” Baekhyun sordu.

Sehun, Kai'in kendini nasıl tutacağını ve sözünü tutmasını kanıtlamasını görmek istiyordu. Ve Luhan Kai'in altına yatmak için baya hevesli görünüyordu, bu Sehun'u çıldırtıyordu. Hayır, Sehun her zaman Kai'in önceliği olacaktı. Ucuz sürtük bir adam değil. Ayrıca Jae onlarla beraber olacaktı. Sehun, Luhan kocasına dokunmaya kalkarsa bebeğin onu ısıracağını biliyordu.

Kai iç çekerek evden çıktı, Luhan arkasından koşturdu.

“Kolun nasıl?” diye sordu Kris.

“İyi.” Sehun aynı cevabı verdi.

“Sehun, sen ve Luhan'a DNA testi yaptıralım diyorum.” dedi Baekhyun.

“Ne? Neden?”

“Çok ürpertici, sence de öyle değil mi? Tam ürpertici değil ama ona güvenmiyorum.”

“İyi fikir olduğunu düşünüyorsan o zaman benim için sorun yok.”

“Bize biraz huzur verir.”

“Ama bu gerekli mi? Yani Kai ve ben bir süre sonra gideceğiz. O da geldiği yere gitmek zorunda kalacak.”

“Oh biliyorsun. Yalan söylediği durumda kafasını ikiye ayıracağım.” dedi Kris.

..................

Kai, Luhan ve Jae kısa süre sonra geri döndüklerinde bebek Kai'in kucağında ağlıyordu. Onları gördükten sonra Sehun'un ilk tepkisi, “Kai ne yaptın?!” diye bağırmak olmuştu.

“Ben mi?!” Kai bağırdı. “Ben bir şey yapmadım. Şu... onun yanında yürüdüğü için ağlıyordu.” Kai çenesiyle Luhan'ı işaret etti.

“Bu bebek biraz garip.” Luhan güldüğünde Kai ve Sehun ona dik dik baktılar.

“Diğerleri nerede?” diye sordu Kai.

“Kyungsoo'ya bakmaya gittiler.” Sehun, Jae'yi Kai'den aldı ve koltuğa oturttu.

“Al.” Kai, kâğıt torbayı Sehun'a verdi. Sehun keklerin kokusunu alabiliyordu ve bu ağzını sulandırıyordu. Jae'nin yanına oturdu ve hızlıca yemeye başladı. Kai uzunca iç çekerek kendini koltuğa bıraktı. Luhan yanına oturduğunda Kai uzaklaştı.

Sehun ağlamayı bırakan bebeğe baktı, şimdi Sehun'un kekleri yemesini izliyordu. Jae'nin kucağına bir tane kek bıraktı ve bebek iki eliyle onu aldı. Önce keke baktı daha sonra iki parçaya böldü. Sehun'a bakarak bir parçasını ona uzattı. Sehun gülümsedi ve keki Jae'den aldı. Jae kocaman gülümseyerek dört dişini ortaya çıkarmıştı.

“O bile senin o şeyi ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyor.” Kai gülmeye başladığında Sehun ona baktı. O anda Luhan elini Kai'in baldırına koyarak okşamaya başladı. Kai yüzü kızararak koltuktan kalktı. Sehun'un iştahı kaçınca ayağa kalktı. Sehun'un gözleri önünde nasıl Kai'yle flört etmeye çalışırdı?! Direkt Luhan'ın yanına giderek yüzüne tokat attı. “Sehun!” Kai bağırdı ve onu geri çekti.

“Benim önümde kocama dokunmaya nasıl cesaret edersin?!” diye bağırdı.

Luhan sırıttı, yanağı kızarmıştı. “Yani sen yokken ona dokunabilirim?”

Eğer Kai onu tutmasaydı Sehun ona bir tane daha çakacaktı.


	18. 17.Bölüm

“Sehun.” Kai, Luhan'a vurmadan önce onu çekti. “Hadi ama.” Sehun'u zorla odalarına götürdü.

“Bırak beni!” Sehun odaya geldiklerini kolunu kurtardı. “Onu öldürecek gibi hissediyorum!”

“Duygularını kontrol et Sehun. Ona vurduğun için sonradan pişman olacaksın muhtemelen. Seni üzgün görmek istemiyorum.”

“Üzgün mü?! Ona vurduğum için üzülmeyeceğim! Daha fazlasını hak ediyor!”

“Bebeğim.” Kai ileriye doğru yürüyerek Sehun'un yüzünü tuttu. “Böyle bir zamanda mutlu olmalısın. Kızgın ya da sinirli değil. Bebeğimiz için iyi değil.”

Sehun kendisi de bugünlerde ne kadar stresli olduğunu biliyordu ve bu kesinlikle bebeğin sağlığı için iyi değildi. Derin bir nefes alarak kendini sakinleştirdi. “Ona nasıl kızmazsın Kai?”

“Ben..” Kai iç çekti. “Eğer ona zarar verirsem sonunun kötü olacağından korkuyorum. Ailenden kalan son kişiyi öldürürsem beni affeder misin?”

“O aileden değil Kai. Sensin ailem. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse ona senin onu asla seçmeyeceğini göstermek istiyorum. Ama o sana dokunduğunda sen bir şey yapmadığın zaman ben sinirleniyorum.”

“Sehun eğer bu kadar çok geliyorsa eve gidelim, tamam mı? Luhan'ın bizi bulacağını biliyorum ama en azından buradan uzak olacağız, belki biraz huzura ihtiyacın vardır.”

“Yapamam. Bu hamilelikten sağ çıkmak için herkesin yardımına ihtiyacım var, değil mi?”

“Bu doğru. Seni tek başıma destekleyip yardım edemem.”

“Ve Luhan kalıp izlemek zorunda.”

“Ne?”

“Her zaman benim olacağını onun bilmesini istiyorum.”

“Sehun...” Kai iç çekti ama aniden kaşlarını çatarak hırladı.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Sehun.”

Bir anlığına yere baktı. “Nana burada.” Kai hızla söyleyerek odadan çıktı. Sehun hemen arkasından koştu.

“Nerede?” Nana oturma odasında olmayınca sordu Sehun. Luhan orada ayak ayak üzerine atmış televizyon izliyordu. O anda Kris, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol gülerek içeri girdi.

Kai gergin bir ifadeyle Sehun'a döndü. “Jae nerede?” diye sordu. Sehun, Kai'in omzunun üzerinde baktığında Jae'nin orada olmadığını gördü.

“Jae'ye ne olmuş?” Kris sordu.

“Luhan, Jae nerede?” Kai ona sorduğundan Luhan omuz silkti.

“Oh. Nana gelip onu dışarı çıkardı.” Luhan cevapladığında Sehun'un dizlerini tutmuyordu, boğazına da yumru oturmuştu.

“Ne?!'”Kai bağırdı.

“Siz ciddi misiniz?” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Bir bebeği kayıp mı ettiniz?!”

“O nereye gitti?!” Kris, Luhan'a bağırdı.

“Dışarı.”

Kris hemen arkasını dönerek ormana doğru koşturdu. Ormana ulaşmadan önce altın rengi kurda dönüşerek yoluna devam etti.

Kai hemen arkasından koştu ama dönüşmedi. “Neler oluyor?” Sehun, Baekhyun'a gergin bir sesle sordu.

“Kris bir şeyler hissetmiş olmalı.” Baekhyun hırladı. “Umarım Jae yaralanmaz.”

“Hayır.” Sehun nefesini tutarak ormana koşmaya başladı. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu ama Kai'in az önce buraya gittiğini görmüştü. “Kai!” bağırdı ama Kai onu beklemedi.

Aniden durduğunda Sehun, Kai'in sırtına çarpacaktı. Kurtlar hırlayarak birbirleriyle savaşıyordu. İki gri, bir altın rengi kurt Kris ve Sehun'un anladığı kadarıyla Nana olan açık kahverengi kurda karşıydılar. Ama Nana Kris'e yardım ederek diğer kurtlara karşı savaşıyordu.

“Jae!” Kai aniden bağırarak Sehun'dan uzaklaştı. O anda Sehun, birkaç adım ileride kurtların arasında Jae'nin hareketsiz bir halde yerde yattığını gördü. Kai'in Jae'yi kaldırdığını görünce Sehun ciğerlerindeki havanın tükendiğini hissetmişti. Bebek baştan ayağa kanla kaplıydı ve kıpırdamıyordu.

“Hayır...hayır.” Sehun korkuyla geriye adım attı, farkında olmadan yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu.

Kai, Sehun'un yanına gelmeden kucağında bebekle eve doğru koşmaya başladı.

Sehun kendini hareket etmeye zorladı. Travma geçiriyordu ama hemen arkasından koştu.

“Baekhyun! Araba anahtarlarını ver!” Sehun yanına koşarken Kai bağırdı. “Sehun...”

Sehun kanla kaplı bebeğe korkuyla baktı, neredeyse bayılacaktı. “Jae... Jae. Jae.” uyanacak gibi ona sesleniyordu.

“Hâlâ nefes alıyor.” Kai bebeği Sehun'a verdi. Kai'in beyaz tişörtü tamam kanla kaplanmıştı. Baekhyun ona anahtarları attı ve Kai Sehun'u çekerek arabaya koştu. “Kahretsin.” anahtarı kontağa takmaya çalışırken küfretti. Sehun gözlerini Jae'nin kapalı gözlerinden ayıramıyordu.

“Kai...” ağlayarak seslendi.

“O iyi olacak. O iyi olacak.” Kai kendine söylüyordu sanki ama Sehun onun arabayı hızla sürerken ağladığını gördü.

Sehun hıçkırarak ağlıyordu ve bebeği tutan kolları titriyordu. Kai olabildiğince hızlı araba kullanırken koluyla gözyaşlarını siliyordu. Jae'nin vücudunu inceledi. Üç izin oluşturduğu kesikler vardı. Kurt pençeleri. “Jae...Jae...lütfen...lütfen. Lütfen lütfen lütfen lütfen.” Sehun bağırdı. “Neden iyileşmiyor?!”

“O yarı insan.” Kai'in sesi çatlaktı.

Hastanenin acil kısmına ulaştılar ve Kai bebeği Sehun'dan alarak arabadan çıktı, yıldırım hızıyla hastane koşmaya başladı.

“Kaza yaptık!” Kai görevliye bağırdı ve kadın hemen hemşireleri çağırdı. Bebeği sedyeye yatırarak direkt yoğun bakım ünitesine götürdüler.

Sehun yüzünü elleriyle örterek ağlamaya ve bebeği için dua etmeye başladı.

“Sehun.” Kai kollarını ona doladı. “O iyi olacak. O güçlü bir bebek.” nefes aldı ama nefes almak bile çok zordu.

Sehun Kai'in omzunda hıçkırdı ve tişörtüne sıkıca sarıldı. Olabilecekleri düşünmek bile istemiyordu. “Lütfen onu kurtar.” diye hıçkırdı.


	19. 18.Bölüm

Çok uzun sürmüştü, gerçekten çok uzun ve Sehun yoğun bakım ünitesinin önünde beklemekten delirecekti. Saçlarını yolmak, kıyafetlerini parçalamak ve deli bir adam gibi bağırarak koşmak istiyordu. Eğer Jae'ye bir şey olursa kimseyi, dikkatsiz olduğu için kendini bile affetmeyecekti.

Zaten bir bebeğinin kaybı için acı çekmişti. Doğmamış bile olsa, ona sahip olduğu her saniye yaşadığını hissediyordu. Ve şimdi, Sehun'un küçük gün ışığı incitmişti ve yok yere acı çekiyordu.

Sehun ve Kai ünitenin önünde bankta otururken Sehun durmadan ağlıyordu. Kai ayağa kalktı ve Sehun'un önünde eğildi. “Sehun, Sehun bana bak.”

Sehun başını eğik tutarak hıçkırdı. “Canı...çok... yanıyor olmalı.” diye hıçkırdı.

“Biliyorum.” Kai boğuk bir sesle söyledi. “Eğer bu zamanda güçlü olmazsan, o daha çok acı çekecek. Onun için güçlü ol.” diye fısıldadı ve Sehun'un yanağını okşadı.

“Kai!” Kris bağırdı, arkasında Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Sehun'un ailesiyle geliyordu.

“Sehun.” annesi yanına oturarak ona sarıldı. “Geçecek. Jae gördüğüm en güçlü insan. O iyileşecek.”

“Çok... kanıyordu... gözlerini... açmıyordu.” Sehun nefes nefese söyledi.

“Doktor bir şey dedi mi?” Kris, Kai'ye sordu.

“Hayır. Bir saattir içerideler.” Kai'in sesi titrekti. Şu anda çok fazla canı yanıyor olmalıydı.

“Sehun.” Nana'nın sesini duydu ve annesinden çekilerek Nana'nın kızarmış suratını gördü. “Çok özür dilerim. Onu kurtarmaya çalıştım.”

“Kurtarmak mı?!” Sehun yerinden kalkarak bağırdı. Kai kolunu Sehun'un beline dolayarak onu geri çekti. “Bırak!”

“Bekle.” dedi Kai.

“Sehun-ah, yemin ederim. Kötü birisi olabilirim ama bir çocuğu inciteceğimi gerçekten düşünüyor musun?” ağlamak üzereymiş gibi duruyordu. “O kurtlar Tan'ın sürüsünden geliyorlardı, ormanda onlarla karşılaştım. Evimize gidiyorlardı. Sorunun ne olduğunu sorduğumdan bana Kai'in arkadaşlarını öldürdüğünü o yüzden intikam için şu anda Kai'in oğlunun peşinde olduklarını söylediler. Onlardan önce gidip, onlar zarar veremeden Jae'yi oradan kaçırdım. Luhan'a Kai'ye gelip yardım etmesini ve Jae'nin tehlikede olduğunu söylemesini dedim. Eğer evde biraz daha oyalansaydım, kurtlar gelip senin ve bebeğin başını koparırlardı, belki Luhan'ınkini de. Bu yüzden kaçtım.”

Sehun'un başı dönüyordu.

“Anlaşmayı bozdular. Başka bir kurdun mülküne girmemeliydiler.” dedi Kris.

“Bunu daha sonraya saklar mısınız?!” Baekhyun kızdı. “Ben bebek için endişeliyim!”

Chanyeol onları dinlemiyordu bile, başını ünite kapısına yaslamıştı.

Sehun daha fazla dinlemek istemiyordu ve yerine geri dönerek hıçkırmaya devam etti.

Bir süre sonra yoğun bakım ünitesinin kapısı açıldı ve herkes dışarı çıkan doktorun yanına koştu.

“Babası kim?” diye sordu doktor.

“Benim.” Kai hemen söyledi. “O nasıl?”

“Çok fazla kan kaybetmiş ve iç kanaması vardı. Hayvan saldırısı demiştiniz değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“Bebeğin bedeni çok zarar görmüş. Ama o iyi. Hala bilinci kapalı ama yakında uyanacaktır.”

Sehun nefesinin normale döndüğünü hissediyordu.

“Onu görebilir miyiz?!” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Henüz değil. Onu özel bir odaya taşıyacağız, o zaman görebilirsiniz. Bazı kağıtları imzalamak için benimle gelir misiniz?” Kai'ye sordu. Kai başıyla onaylayarak doktoru takip etti.

Sehun'un babası gülümseyerek Sehun'un omzunu okşadı. “Neşelen oğlum. Jae uyandığında seni ağlarken görmek istemez.” dedi.

.................................

Sonraki saat daha iyi geçmişti ama Sehun oğlunu görmek için ölüyordu. Kai kısa süre sonra dönmüştü. Kai duvara yaslanırken Sehun ona sarılmıştı.

Sonra bir hemşire onları özel odaya götürdü. Sehun girmekte başta tereddüt etti ama Kai'in yardımıyla odaya girdi. Beyaz odanın ortasında büyük bir beşik ve yanında bipleyen makine vardı. Beşiğin ortasında da bebek yatıyordu. Jae'yi gördükten sonra herkes gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Sehun yüzünü Kai'in omzuna bastırarak ağladı. Jae'nin göğsünden karnına doğru üç kesik vardı, hepsine dikiş atılmıştı ve elindeki küçük makas gibi alet seruma bağlıydı, iki kolunda da bandaj vardı.

Sehun, Kai'in saçlarını okşadığını hissetti. “İyileşecek. O hâlâ yarı kurt.” Sehun'a fısıldadı. “Çok yakında değil ama yakında.” Sehun'un şakağını öptü. Kai'in güçlü görünen olması iyi bir şeydi çünkü Sehun konu çocuklar olduğunda hiç başa çıkamıyordu.

Hepsi uzun bir süre bebeğin başında bekleyerek Jae'ye baktılar ve başını okşadılar.

“İkinizde bebeğe yaklaşmadan önce tişörtünüzü değiştirmelisiniz.” hemşire Sehun ve Kai'ye söylemişti. Hala kanla kaplıydılar. “Bebeğin bağışıklık sistemi için iyi değil.”

“Ben size yeni kıyafetler getiririm.” Sehun’un annesi gönüllü oldu. Chanyeol masaya oturmuş ağlıyordu, yüzünü yarısı beşiğe yaslıydı. Baekhyun, Jae'ye bakarken Chanyeol'un saçlarını okşuyordu. Kris ve Nana'nın gözyaşları dinmişti ama hepsi acı çekiyormuş gibi duruyorlardı.

............................

Sehun yıkanıp üzerini değiştirmesi dışında Jae'nin yanından hiç ayrılmadı. Kai odadaki koltukta uyuyakalmıştı ama Sehun Jae'nin zavallı bedenine bakarken gözünü bile kırpmıyordu. Hemşire gelip aile dışında herkesi dışarı atmıştı.

“Sehun.” Kai'in fısıltısına uyandı ve gözlerini kapatıp baktığında Kai'in hafifçe gülümsediğini gördü. Sonra Jae'nin sızlanmasını duydu.

“Jae!” Sehun bağırdı ve yerinden kalkarak bebeğe eğildi. Bebeğin başını öperek sürekli gülümseyen bebeğe gülümsedi. Canı yanıyor olmalıydı ama Jae en azından gülümsüyordu.

“Sana güçlü olduğunu söylemiştim.” Kai yalandan Jae'nin dolgun yanağına fiske attı. Hemşire gelmişti.

“Özür dilerim. Ona bunu vermek zorundayız. Çok hareketli be dikişleri yırtmasından korkuyoruz.”

Sehun ve Kai başıyla onaylarken hemşire bebeğe iğneyi yapıyordu. “Baba yemek alacak, tamam mı?” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi ve Jae'nin alnını öptü.

“Baba.” bebek söylediğinde Kai'in gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı.

“Uyandığında burada olacağım.” Kai bebeğe söyledi.

Sehun koluna iğne yapılırken Jae'nin elini tuttu. Jae titredi ama ağlamadı. Hala ilacın etkisinde olmalıydı. Jae eliyle Sehun'un orta parmağını kavradı ve gözleri mahmurlaşırken elindeki tutuşu gevşedi.

“Teşekkürler.” Kai hemşireye söyledi ve kadın dışarı çıkarken gülümsedi. Kai'in yüzü dünden beri ilk kez değişmişti. “O adilerin yaşamasına izin vermeyeceğim.” dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Sehun kurt işinden ne kadar uzak durmaya çalışsa da hiçbir yere varamayacaklarını biliyordu.

“Hayır Kai. Bırak gitsin. Jae ve onun hatırına.” Karnına dokunarak söyledi. Kai iç çekti ve beşiğin etrafından dolanarak Sehun'un yanına geldi. Ellerini Sehun'un karnına koyarak Sehun'un boynunu tuttu ve dudaklarından hafifçe öptü. “Eve git ve Jae'nin oyuncaklarından getir.” dedi Sehun.

“Ve biraz kabak keki?” Kai sırıttı. Sehun hırladı. “Hayır mı? Tamam. Abisi o kadar acı içindeyken içindeki bebek nasıl kekleri düşünebilir?”

“O yine de gülümsüyor.” Sehun, Jae'ye bakarak söyledi.

“Her zaman sert davranıyor. Tipik kurt genleri işte.”


	20. 19.Bölüm

Kai geri döndüğünde Luhan dahil tüm aileyi peşinden sürüklemişti. Bir nedenden Sehun'un Luhan'ı suçlayacak ne gücü ne de enerjisi vardı.

“O nasıl?” herkes Jae'nin yanına giderken ilk soran Luhan'dı.

Sehun sessizliğini koruyarak başını başka yöne çevirdi.

“Sehun.” Kai seslendi. “Durumun ciddiyetini bilmiyormuş.” Luhan adına konuştu.

“Nana'nın doğru söylediğini bilmiyordum Sehun. İşleri karıştırdığım için özür dilerim.” Luhan Sehun'la konuşuyordu ama Sehun onu affedemiyordu. “Kendin bilirsin. Ben zaten özür diledim. Eğer orada olmasaydım ne yapacaktın?”

“Başta buraya gelmeseydin işler böyle olmayacaktı!” Sehun yerinden kalktı ve Luhan'a bağırdı.

“Yani hepsi benim hatam mı?”

“O zaman kimin hatası? Senden geri dönmeni istedim mi?!”

“En son benden kalmamı istedin.”

“Oğlumu bu duruma soktuktan sonra yetti artık!”

“Hayır Sehun. Senin hatan. Bu aileyle hayatının asla mutlu geçmeyeceğini bilmeliydin.”

“Yeter.” Sehun'un babası konuştu. “Biz bir aileyiz. Herkes hata yapar.” ama Kai ve Luhan'ın arasında olan hikâyenin yarısını bile bilmiyordu.

Ancak Sehun daha fazla kavgaya yeltenmedi. Yararı yoktu nasılsa. Koltuğa geri oturdu. “Seni kimse burada istemiyor. Zamanın varken git.” Kris, Luhan'a söyledi.

“Memnuniyetle. Kardeşim sizin olsun.” diyerek odadan çıktı.

..............................

Ziyaret saati bittiği için herkes yollandığında Sehun sabırsızca Jae'nin uyanmasını bekliyordu. Kai pelüşleri Jae'nin etrafına yerleştirmişti böylece bebek uyandığında etrafında sevdiği görüntüyü görecekti. Sehun bulantılarından bıkmıştı.

“Hayati değerleri şaşırtıcı şekilde iyiye gidiyor. Sanırım ona verdiğimiz ağrı kesicileri azaltabiliriz. Ama yine de acı hissetmeyecektir. İçsel kanaması yere düştüğünden oluşmuş. O yüzden onun için de endişelenmeye gerek yok. Ama yine de o bir bebek. O yüzden onu en azından iki gün müşahede altında tutmamızı anlamalısınız.” dedi doktor.

“Hareket edebilir mi doktor?” diye sordu Sehun.”

“Evet. Uyuduğu dışında sürekli onun yanında olmanızı öneririm. En azından ilk hafta. Sonra dikişler iyileşecektir. Onu uyandığında besleyebilirsiniz ama hemşire size yemek verecektir. Onu hafif ama doyurucu besinlerle beslemeliyiz. Size yardım edebilecek başka bir pediatrist göndereceğim.”

“Çok hareket ediyor. Bir dakika bile yerinde durmuyor.” dedi Kai.

“Endişelenmeyin. Aldığı ilaçlar onu emeklememesi için sersemletecektir. Emekliyor mu?”

“Evet.”

“Hm. Gördüğüm en güçlü bebeklerden birisi. İlaçlara çok iyi tepki veriyor.” doktor gülümseyerek söyledi ve odadan çıkmadan önce başını salladı.

Jae yeniden uyandığında hemşire Kai'ye balkabağına benzeyen bir kâse ezilmiş yemek verdi ve Kai onu hemen Sehun'a verdi. “Onu strese sokmak istemiyorum.” dedi Kai.

Jae karnının üzerinde yuvarlanmaya çalıştı ama yatağa geri düştü. Birkaç kez denedikten sonra vazgeçti ve Sehun onu beslerken peluşlarıyla oynamaya başladı. Jae, Sehun ona ilk verdiğinde yüzünü buruşturdu ama yine de yuttu.

“Aç ağzını bebeğim. Ham ham.” Sehun ona kaşığı uzatırken söylüyordu Kai.

Hemşire onlara gülümsedi. “İşte.” eğildi ve dikkatle Jae'yi kaldırdı. “Çok sert davranmayın.” bebeği Sehun'a verdi. Sehun ,Jae'ye gülümseyerek ve başını okşayıp öperken Sehun'un yanında dikildi hemşire. Sehun Jae'yi sanki ilk kez tutuyormuş gibi hissetti. Onu hemen hemşireye verdi ve hemşire geri yatırdı.

Jae'yi sütle besledikten sonra bebek uyuyunca Sehun sonunda dinlenmeye karar verdi. Kai'in oturduğu koltuğa giderek Kai'in üzerine oturdu, sırtını Kai'ye yaslamıştı ve başını omzuna koydu. Kai alyans olan ellerini kenetledi ve iç çekti. “Buraya her geldiğimizde bir şey oluyor.”

“Önceden tahmin edilemiyor.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Kai'in boynunu öptü. “Kai?”

“Efendim?”

“İki yıl oldu, değil mi? Sen ve ben.”

“Evet.”

“Ama yıllar olmuş gibi hissettiriyor.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Sıkıldığını söyleme.”

“Eğlenceli değil.”

Kai derin nefes aldı ve Sehun'u kaldırarak koltuğa yatırdı. Sehun'un arkasındaki yerini alarak ona arkadan sarıldı. Sehun, Kai'in kolunu yastık gibi kullanıyordu. “Bende aynı hissediyorum.” Kai nefesini Sehun'un boynuna verdi. “Jae hastaneden çıkar çıkmaz gideceğiz.”

“Peki ya-”

“Sen doğurana kadar onlardan bizimle yaşamasını isteyeceğiz.”

................................

Hastanede bir hafta geçmişti ve Jae hızla iyileşiyordu. Ne zaman ziyarete gelseler Chanyeol ve Kris'le oynuyordu bile. Luhan ondan sonra hiç gelmemişti ve Sehun sorma zahmetine bile girmiyordu.

Sehun ve Kai dönüşümlü Jae'ye bakıyorlardı. Ama Kai eve gidip gerekli eşyaları eve getirendi. Ve böyle günlerin birinde yine eve gitmişti ama gece dönmemişti. Sehun onu arayabilirdi ama telefonunu şarjı bitmişti ve Kai'in uyuyakaldığını düşünmüştü. Jae'yi uyurken izlerken Sehun'un içi geçmişti. Gecenin bir yarısı uyandığında Kai gelmiş sandalyede uyuyordu.

“Sehun.” Luhan'ın sesine uyanmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun burada?” Sehun koltukta oturarak ona baktı.

“Onu görmeye geldim.”

“Neden gitmedin?”

“Çok sevimli, değil mi? Oh hadi ama Sehun. Biz kardeşiz. Kavga etsek bile günün sonunda birbirimize döneceğiz.”

“Ne istiyorsun?”

“Sadece Jae'yi görmek istiyorum.”

“O uyuyor.”

“Kai nerede?”

Sehun, Kai'ye baktı ama orada değildi. “Bilmiyorum. Kahvaltı falan almaya gitmiştir.”

Luhan sırıttı. “Hala çok aptalsın Sehun. O kurtlar yüzünden çocuğunun bu kadar yaralandığını gördükten sonra bile pişman olmuyorsun.”

Sehun hırlayarak ayağa kalktı. “Bu yüzden Kai'ye Nana'nın dediğini söylemedin, değil mi? Ben aptal değilim Luhan. Jae'nin tehlikede olduğunu bilerek bize söylemediğini biliyorum.”

“Akıllı kardeşim. Ama yemin ederim yaralanacağını bilmiyordum. Ben sadece-”

“Hayır. Jae'yi önemsemiyorsun çünkü o da bir kurt. O yüzden bana maval okuma.”

“Neden kurtlar adına konuşuyorsun?”

“Sen kendin onlardan birinin peşindesin, değil mi?”

“Ondan bahsetmişken sence dün Kai neredeydi?” ukalaca sırıttığında Sehun ürperdi.

“Evde.”

“Ne kadar süre yoktu?”

Sehun, Luhan'ın cevabını biliyordu. “Hiçbir şey duymak istemiyorum. Defol.”

“Hayır Sehun. O yaratıkların ne kadar zalim olduğunu bilmelisin. Seni sevdiğini mi sanıyorsun? Neden? Çünkü ona çocuk verdin? O çocuğu seviyor, seni değil. Sen bile bunu biliyorsun. Eğer bir kurtla çiftleşirse senin için olan aşkı yok olacak, değil mi?”

“Luhan, sana vurmadan önce defol.”

“Dün gece ne yaptığını Kai'ye sor.” sırıttı. “Ya da kiminle ne yaptığını.”

Sehun Luhan'ın sözleriyle kalbinin durduğunu hissediyordu.

“Görüşürüz Sehun. Ama eve geri döndüğünde evde olacağımı sanmıyorum. Korkma, arkamda bir iz bırakacağım böylece Kai beni kendi bulacak. O ve sen, ha? Bu bir yalan. Taktığınız o yüzükler bir yalan. Neden biliyor musun? Çünkü bir anlama gelmiyor. Çünkü basit bir çiftleşme sezonu onu senden ayırabilir.” diyerek odadan çıktı.

Sehun hiçliğe bakarken hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Koltuğa çöktü ve Kai'in dönmesini bekledi.

Geri döndüğünde Sehun sinirli ve yorgun bir yüzle ona bakıyordu. Yüzü solgundu. “Dün gece neredeydin Kai?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Huh?” Kai dudaklarını yaladı ve hırlamaya başladı. Orada durmuş Sehun'a bakıyordu sonra bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Nerede olduğunu sordum!” Sehun ayağa kalktı ve yumruklarını sıktı.

“Evde.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi hala sinirle bakıyordu ama Sehun'un yüzüne bakamıyordu.

“Oğlun burada yatıyor.” Sehun zorla konuşuyordu. “Ve sen ne yapıyordun?” sesi fısıltı halindeydi.

Kai başını eğdi, şimdi kaşlarını çatıyordu. “Sehun....”

“Luhan'la mıydın?”

“O mu geldi?” diye sordu Kai.

“Soruma cevap vermedin?”

“Sana ne söyledi?”


	21. 20.Bölüm

“Bilmiyorum. Anlamıyorum.” dedi Sehun. “O gitse bile senin peşinden gideceğini söyledi. Ve dün gece bir şey yapmışsınız gibi konuşuyordu Kai.” Sehun'un sesi yumuşadı. “Ne yapıyordunuz?”

Kai derin nefes aldı, yumruklarını sıktı ama Sehun'un gözlerine bakamıyordu hala. “Luhan beni zorlamasaydı yapmazdım...” bir saniye durdu. “Ama... ben... onunla...”

Kalbi karnında atarken Sehun'un tüm kasları pelteye döndü. “Sen ne?” gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı.

“Hayır Sehun. Dinle. Hiçbir şey olmadı. En azından o seviyeye götürmedim.”

“N-ne di-diyorsun sen?”

“Sehun.” Sehun'a dokunmak için elini kaldırdı ama Sehun geri çekildi.

“Onunla yattın mı?!” diye bağırdı. Şimdi Sehun üzgün değildi, kızgındı. Bir tarafta hamile kocası bir tarafta yaralı oğlu varken Kai'in bunu yapmasına neden yoktu. Yoksa Sehun Kai'in iradesini mi küçümsüyordu?

“Hayır Sehun! Öpüştük, birbirimize dokunduk ama kontrolümü kaybetmeden durdum.”

“Siz ne?” yaşlar Sehun'un yanaklarından süzülürken geriye adım attı.

“Benim için ne kadar zor olduğunu anlamıyorsun bile Sehun.”

“Kızışman Jae'den daha mı önemli?”

“Hayır değil! Ama kontrol edebileceğim bir şey değil tanrı aşkına! O gelip kendini üzerime atıyor. Affetmeyi hak etmediğimi biliyorum ama lütfen, anlamaya çalış Sehun. İsteyerek yapmadım.” Kai'in yüzü Sehun'unki gibiydi.

“Haklısın Kai.” Sehun kavga etmek için çok yorgundu. “Affedilmeyi hak etmiyorsun.” koltuğa oturdu ve dizlerini kendine çekerek onlara sarıldı.

“Bunların olabileceğini biliyordun Sehun. Çiftleşme sezonunda böyle olacağımı biliyordum ama Jae yaralandığı ve sen hamile olduğun için işler daha da kötüleşti.”

“Oğlumuz hastanedeyken seninle seks yapmadığım için özür dilerim.”

“Kızışmadan kurtulamıyorum Sehun. Yemin ederim. Ama dün gece ben yatıyordum sonra Luhan-”

“Gelip seni baştan mı çıkardı?” Sehun alay etti. “Sen 10 yaşında değilsin, değil mi?” tüm bedeni garip hissediyordu. Kai'yle kavga etmek istiyordu ama buna gücü yoktu.

“Sehun...”

“Bana söz verdin Kai. Bu benim incittiğin ilk sefer değil. Sözünü sürekli bozdun. Sana sinirlenmekten yoruldum artık. Ve Luhan haklı. Belki de seninle asla mutlu olmayacağım. Sen kurt olduğun için mutluluğum çabucak sona eriyor.”

“Beni zor bir duruma sokuyorsun Sehun. Luhan'dan ve buradan uzağa gitmemizi söyledim. Sen ailenin yanında kalmak ve Luhan'a göstermek istedin-”

“Ondan bahsetmişken... ben çok hatalıyım, değil mi? Sonuçta sen Nana'ya ihanet ettin bir kere, değil mi? Sıradaki kurban ben olursam hiç şaşırmam, değil mi? Çünkü ne olursa olsun hâlâ kurt genlerini taşıyorsun. Ve ben sadece zavallı bir insanım.”

“Öyle demeyi kes Sehun.” Kai Sehun'un önünde diz çöktü. “Luhan ve benim aramda olanlar şanssızlığımızdan dolayı. Hamilesin ve şimdi Jae'ye bakmak zorundasın. Ve bende stresliyim. Bu yüzden uzak duruyorum. Luhan'ın sana dedikleri umurumda değil. Çünkü asla bu olmayacak.”

Sehun ağlamayı bırakmıştı. Gerçekten Kai'yi suçlayamıyordu. Çok açsanız ve önünüze et konulsa ne yapardınız? Kai'in durumu da aynıydı. Çiftleşme sezonunda asla tatmin olmuyordu çünkü Sehun'a bir hayat vermeyi seçmişti. Ve şimdi Sehun ona dikkat etmediğinde Kai daha çok saldırıya açık kalmıştı. Haklıydı. Eğer Luhan orada olmasaydı, Jae bu durumdayken Kai asla peşinden gitmezdi. Açlık, et. Bu Sehun'un en iyi teorisiydi. Yine de Luhan çok bedeviydi. Sehun, Luhan'ın başkasının zaafını kullandığından emindi. Kai'in durumunda onun zayıflığı çiftleşme sezonuydu.

“Sana söyleyecektim Sehun. Ama uyuyordun. Luhan'ın gelip işleri karıştıracağını beklemiyordum.”

“Senden ayrılmaya ihtiyacım var Kai.” Sehun Kai'in yüzüne bakmadan söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Zamanla acı çeken benim. Senden bir süre ayrılmaya ihtiyacım var.”

“Sehun.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Ben.... Sen ve Jae... olmadan... yaşayamam.”

“Dün gece gayet iyi yaşamışsın Kai. Dürüst olmak gerekirse senden nefret edemiyorum çünkü çiftleşmek istemen senin hatan değil. Nitelikli değilim. Luhan da öyle. Eğer onunla yattıysan bu sadece kalbimi kırar Kai. Luhan kurt olmasa bile, o benim kardeşim. Bir insanla çiftleşemesen bile o açıkça kazanır çünkü sen neredeyse istediğini yapacaktın. O bana bir insanın kurtla olamayacağını gösterdi. Sen sözünü yeniden bozdun. O yüzden şimdi benim sensiz nasıl hissettirdiğini öğrenme zamanım geldi.”

“Sehun-”

“Sadece bir süreliğine. Uzak kalmak istiyorum. Aklımı temizlemek. Eğer hala çiftleşme içgüdülerini tutamıyorsan, istediğini yapabilirsin. Çünkü ben artık yoruldum. Jae'ye bakmak zorundayım. Ve...” son sözleri söylemek Sehun'u neredeyse öldürecekti ama Sehun'un kendini düşünme zamanıydı. “Bence... bebeği aldırmalıyız.”

Kai'in gözleri kan çanağına dönmüştü. Tek kelime etmeden yere oturdu ve başını eğdi.

“Luhan gözlerimi açtı. Seni gerçekten seviyor mu yoksa bana öyle mi göstermeye çalışıyor emin değilim-”

“Beni asla anlamayacaksın, değil mi Sehun?” Kai başını eğerek fısıldadı.

Sehun ağzını kapatarak başka yere baktı. Hayır, Kai'yi asla anlamayacaktı. Çünkü Sehun kurt değildi. Kris, Baekhyun ve Sehun'un ailesi onu anlayabilirdi ama Sehun kurtların nasıl hissettiğini anlamadığı için anlamayacaktı. Kurallar basit yaratılmamıştı. Kurtların insanlarla çiftleşmemesi hakkında kural vardı. Belki de nedenleri vardı.

“Beni bırakırsan ne yaparım ben?” Kai kısık ve kırık bir sesle sordu.

“Umarım başkasına gitmezsin?” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Bana olan tüm güvenini kaybettin, değil mi?”

“Ben-” Sehun'un sözü aniden Kai'in telefonu çalınca kesildi. Kai başta cevap vermeye tenezzül etmedi ama birkaç defa çalınca açtı.

“Ne var Chanyeol?” sesi ölü gibiydi. “Ne?! Şimdi mi?!”

“Ne olmuş?” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

“Baekhyun hyung.” Kai durgunca söyledi. “Tamam. Tamam.” Chanyeol'un yüzüne kapattı.

“Baekhyun hyunga ne olmuş?”

Kai ayağa kalktı. “Uh... suyu gelmiş.”

“Ne?!” Sehun koltuktan kalktı.

“Kris şehirde bile değil.”

“Hastanedeler mi?!”

“Chanyeol onu buraya getiriyor. Gidip oda ayırtacağım. Bunu sonra konuşuruz.”

“Konuşacak bir şey yok Kai.”


	22. 21.Bölüm

Sehun ve Jae'nin neredeyse yaralanacağı günden beri Chanyeol modunu ve mizahını kaybetmişti. Jae'yi o şekilde, kanlar içinde gördükten sonra tüm hafta boyunca gülümseyememişti.

Doğal olarak Chanyeol evdeki somurtkanlardan biri olduğu için kendinden nefret etmeye başlamıştı. Tüm bunlar olduktan sonra Sehun ve Kai'in burada kalmak istemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kyungsoo'yla henüz vakit geçirememişti bile.

O yüzden yeniden burada, ormanda yürüyordu. Ormanın sonundaki Kyungsoo'nun evine gidiyordu. Birkaç kez onu ziyaret etmişti. İlk seferde Kyungsoo Chanyeol'un eve girmesini izin bile vermemişti ama Chanyeol'la eve dönüş yolunda yürümeyi kabul etmişti. İlk kez Chanyeol biriyle konuşacağı için endişelenmişti. Ama onlar düzgünce konuşamadan Sehun ve o kurtlara rastlamışlardı. İkinci sefer Kyungsoo, Kris Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un eve girmesine izin vermişti. Chanyeol o zaman onun annesiyle yaşadığını ve babasının öldüğünü öğrenmişti. O zaman bile Kyungsoo onunla konuşma zahmetine girmemişti. Ama Chanyeol'a bakması diğerinin kalbini titretiyordu.

Zili birkaç kez çaldı ve Kyungsoo'nun ya da annesinin açmasını bekledi. Kyungsoo'nun evi Sehun'un ya da Kai'in ailesinin evi kadar büyük değildi. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun o kadar zengin olmadığını bile söyleyebilirdi.

“Evet?” kapı sonunda açılmıştı.

“Günaydın Bayan Do.” Chanyeol kadının önünde eğildi.

“Hmm.” şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Beni hatırladınız mı?”

“Hayır.”

“Um... Ben Chanyeol. Geçen hafta Kris ve Baekhyun'la gelmiştim.”

“Kris ve Baekhyun kim? Hatırlamıyorum.” üzgünce gülümsedi. “Sen kimsin?”

“Kyungsoo'nun arkadaşı.” nasıl uzun, yakışıklı müstakbel damadını unutabilirdi.

“Oi. Kim arkadaşım olduğunu söyledi?” Kyungsoo annesinin yanından dışarı çıkarken söyledi. “Anne içeri gir sen.”

Başıyla onayladı ve içeri girdi. Kyungsoo kapıyı kapatarak Chanyeol'un elinden tuttu ve onu ormana çekti.

“Uh. Bekle. Orman güvenli mi?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Korkak kedi olmayı bırak.” Kyungsoo mırıldanarak onu çekiştirmeye devam etti. Chanyeol gülümsedi.

“En azından elimi tutuyorsun.”

Kyungsoo hemen elini çekerek yüzünü ona döndü ama bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Yine burada ne yapıyorsun? Ve Kai'in bebeği nasıl?”

“Gidip onu görebilirsin. Neden annen beni tanımadı.”

“Bazen beni de tanımıyor.” Kyungsoo'nun sesi acılıydı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Alzheimer hastası.”

“Oh.. Özür dilerim...”

“Ne istiyorsun?”

“Seni görmeye geldim sadece.” Chanyeol ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Beni... Görmeye mi? Belli değil mi?! Annemi görmeye gelemezsin, tamam mı?”

“Yakında gideceğim.”

Şimdi Kyungsoo'nun yüzü solmuştu. “Ne?”

“Evet.” Chanyeol dikkatle onun ifadesini inceledi.

“Oh...” Kyungsoo derin nefes aldı ve bir ağacın yanına giderek eğildi. “Geri... gelecek misin?”

“Belki. Her şeyden sonra, Sehun ve Jae için buranın güvenli olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ya da benim için bile.”

“Ama... ben seni koruyabilirim.” Chanyeol onun sesini zar zor duydu.

“Ne? Ne dedin?”

“Huh? Hiçbir şey.” hırladığında Chanyeol gülümsedi.

“Neden benim hayran olunası olduğumu kabul etmiyorsun?”

“Ne?!” Kyungsoo küçümsedi. “Hayran olunası mı?!”

“Geçen defa ziyarete geldiğimde gözlerini benden alamıyordun. Kyungsoo eğer istersen ben denemeye hazırım.”

“Aptal mısın? İnsan arkadaşının ne kadar acı çektiğini görmüyor musun?”

“Kai'in hayatı çok karmaşık. Seninki değil. Ayrıca bence-”

“Anlamıyorsun.” Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatarak başını başka yöne çevirdi. Chanyeol ona yaklaştı ama dokunmadı.

“Belki de 'platonik'tir ama birisini peşinden nasıl koşturacağını biliyorsun.” güldü. “Benimle gel.”

“Seni tanımıyorum bile.”

“Ee? Hayatının geri kalanı boyunca burada yaşayarak bir şey yapmayacaksın. Üniversiteye bile gitmemişsin.”

“Bir insanla birlikte olmayacağım, tamam mı? İstersen gidebilirsin.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. “Yah!” aniden bağırdığında Kyungsoo ürktü. “Senden hoşlanıyorum, tamam mı? Anlaması neden bu kadar zor?! Kurt olduğun kimin umurunda?! Sen hala küçük, sevimli bir fareye benziyorsun! Ve sana bir hayvana dönüşebileceğimi gösterebilirim, tamam mı? Ama yatakta.”

Kyungsoo'nun ağzı açık kalmıştı ve bir dakika boyunca ses çıkmadı. “Düzgün bir aile kurmak istemiyor musun Chanyeol?”

“Huh?”

“Sana çocuk veremem. Ben o hediye bağışlanmış kişilerden değilim.”

“Çokta umurumda.” Chanyeol çocukları seviyordu ama önceliği değildi.

“Ne?” Kyungsoo neredeyse köpürecekti. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Ben de çocuk sahibi olamam. Ama hamsterlarımız olabilir. İki tane tercihimdir.” gülümsediğinde Kyungsoo ona sinirle baktı. Ama hırlaması yumuşadı ve dudaklarının kenarı kıvrıldı. “Benimle gel Kyungsoo. Şehre. Annenle beraber. Ev arkadaşı olarak başlayabiliriz.”

“Ben... benimle bu gece burada buluşabilir misin?”

Chanyeol yutkundu. “Ama kurtlar-”

“Ben seni korurum.” Kyungsoo bir parmağını Chanyeol'un göğsüne bastırdı. “Akşam 9'da.” ilk kez gülümseyerek eve doğru yürümeye başladı.

Chanyeol sevinçle eve dönüyordu. Geçen hafta boyunca başına gelen en güzel olaydı bu.

“Nereye gittin? Bana çilekli smoothie yap demedim mi sana?” Kapı girişinde Baekhyun elleri kalçalarında sordu.

“Hamile kişiler çok korkutucu.” Chanyeol mırıldandı ve sonra Baekhyun'un ayaklarının dibindeki su birikintisini gördü. “Baekhyun!”

“Ne var?!”

“Suyun gelmiş!!” Baekhyun'un ayaklarını işaret etti.

“Biliyorum. Bu yüzden seni burada bekliyordum. Şimdi beni hastaneye götür, tamam mı?” Chanyeol'a araba anahtarlarını verdi.

“Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?!”

“Geçmiyorum. Şimdi ben kapı önünde doğurmadan önce kendine gel.”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol araba anahtarlarını kaptı ve eğilerek Baekhyun'u kucağına aldı.

“İndir beni!” Baekhyun bağırdı.

“Bekle biraz köpekçik. Henüz dışarıya çıkma.” Baekhyun'u kollarında arabaya taşıdı.

“Ben hâlâ yürüyebiliyorum seni salak!”

Baekhyun'u yere bıraktı ve sürücü koltuğuna geçti.

Chanyeol arabayı hastaneye sürerken soğuk soğuk terliyordu. Baekhyun başta sakin görünüyordu ama sonra hızlı hızlı solumaya başladı.

“Kasılmaların başladı mı?” Chanyeol bağırdı.

“Sanırım...” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Wow bu acıttı.”

“Sakin ol sakin ol sakin ol. Siktir! Kris burada değil!”

“Biliyorum.” Baekhyun'un sesi üzgün çıkıyordu. “O aşağılık! Beni burada böyle bıraktı!”

“Neden bu kadar ani?!”

“Ben nereden bileyim?!”

“Nefes al Baekhyun, derin derin!”

Telefonunu çıkardı ve haber vermek için Kai'yi aradı. Arabayı hastaneye park ettikten sonra aceleyle Baekhyun'un tarafına koşturdu.

“Yürüyebilirim Chanyeol!”

“Hayır yürüyemezsin!” Chanyeol onu hastaneye taşıdı.

İki tekerlekli sandalyeyle çabucak geldiler ve Chanyeol Baekhyun'u ona oturttu.

“Baekhyun?” hemşire sordu.

“Evet o!” Chanyeol hemen cevapladı.

“Hemen ameliyathaneye gidiyoruz.” dedi hemşire.

“Hyung!” Kai yanında Sehun'la koşarak gelirken bağırdı.

Baekhyun sızlandı ve acıdan inledi.

“Kris'i aradın mı?” Kai Chanyeol'a sorduğunda diğeri başını hayır anlamında salladı.

Diğerleri arkasından gelirken hemşire Baekhyun'u ameliyathaneye götürüyordu. Baekhyun hemşireden beklemesini istedi ve Chanyeol'a döndü. “O da gelsin.” hemşirelere söyledi.

“Ben mi?” Chanyeol şaşırarak sordu.

Baekhyun acı içinde olsa bile ona gülümsedi. “Bunu bir daha deneyimleyemeyeceksin.” terleyerek söyledi.

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve onunla birlikte içeri girdi.


	23. 22.Bölüm

“Kız oldu!” Chanyeol üzerinde ameliyat kıyafetiyle dışarı çıkarak duyurdu. Sehun ve Kai hemen yerlerinden kalktılar ve Chanyeol onlara kocaman sarıldı.

“Eğlendin mi?” Kai'in sesindeki heyecan sahteydi ve belliydi. Baekhyun içeri girdiğinden beri Sehun onunla tek kelime etmemişti.

“Çok....” Chanyeol geri çekilip gülümsedi, bakışları Sehun'la buluştu. “Güzeldi.” diye sırıttı.

“O nasıl?” Kai, Sehun'un yerine sordu.

“O iyi. Sesimi kesmem için kafama üç kere vurdu.” ensesini kaşıdı. “Ama çok korkutucuydu.”

“Biliyorum. Yaşadım.” Kai alay edip sırıttı.

Sehun, Jae'yi doğurduğu gece Kai'in kolunu nasıl asıldığını ve Kai'in elini sıkıca tuttuğunu hatırlıyordu. Anı Sehun'u üzmüştü. İlişkileri bir yılda nasıl da kötüye gitmişti.

“Ben Kris'i aradım. Baekhyun hyunga onun gece burada olacağını söyle.” dedi Kai.

“Söylerim!” Chanyeol neşeyle bağırdı ve içeriye girmek için döndü ama Sehun'u görünce durdu. “Sehun? İyi misin?”

“Uh.. Evet.” Sehun gülümsedi. Baekhyun için mutluydu ama somurttuğunu fark etmemişti. “Hyunga kuzeninin onu beklediğini söyle.” Baekhyun'un kızından bahsediyordu.

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve içeriye girmeden başıyla onayladı.

Sehun Jae ve yeni doğan bebeği hayal ederken gülümsedi ve oturdu. Karnına dokunduktan sonra kaşlarını çatmaya başlamıştı. Bu bebekle her şeyi yaşayamıyordu. Ama yine de bebeğin suçu yoktu. Aynı Jae gibi masum bir bebek olacaktı. Bebeğini öldürmeyi düşündüğünde Sehun'un kalbi sızladı.

“Sehun?” Kai seslendi.

Sehun ayağa kalkarak mırıldandı. “Gidip Jae'ye bakayım.” onu hemşireyle bırakmıştı.

Kai yanından geçecekken Sehun'un bileğini tuttu. Kai'ye baktı ama Kai ona bakmıyordu. Sehun elini çekerek Jae'nin odasına gitti.

Odaya girmeden bile Jae'nin sızlanmalarını duyuyordu. “Oh gelmişsiniz.” dedi hemşire. Bebeği kucağında pışpışlıyordu. “Uyandığından beri ağlıyor. Ona sütünü çoktan verdim.” ayağa kalktı ve Jae'yi Sehun'a verdi.

“Sorun ne bebeğim?” Sehun Jae'ye fısıldadı ve onu kollarında salladı. “Canı mı yanıyor?”

“Sanmıyorum. Yaraları hızla iyileşiyor. O sadece ağlıyordu.” gülümsedi. “Doktor biraz sonra uğrar. O zaman ona banyo yaptıracağım.” dışarı çıktı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun kadına söyledi ve koltuğa oturdu. Jae'ye artık serum takılmıyordu. O yüzden canı yanmıyormuştur. Sehun ağlayan bebeğe gülümsedi. “Oynayacak yeni bir kuzenin oldu. Onu henüz görmedim ama güzel olacağına eminim. Senden güzel olacaktır.” Jae aniden sustu ve hızlı hızlı soluyarak Sehun'a incinmiş gibi bakmaya başladı ya da Sehun'a öyle geldi. “Heyecanlandın mı?” Jae'nin bedenindeki yaralara baktı. Hemşirenin dediği gibi çabuk iyileşiyorlardı.

Jae Sehun'un yakasını çekiştirdi ve yavaşça gülümsedi. Sehun aşırı duygusal davranıyordu. Hamilelikten dolayı olabilirdi ama ilk bebeğini taşıdığı zamandan beri böyleydi. Jae doğal olarak ikinci bebekti. Kai'in onu öptüğü ve Sehun'un ona tutunduğu göldeki zamanı hatırladı Sehun. İçindeki bebek için aynı şeyi hissetmek istemiyordu. Yorulmuştu. Bebeği aldıracak mı taşıyacak mı onun yanında Kai artık güvenilir olmadığı için Jae'ye odaklanacaktı.

Sehun doktor gelene kadar bebeğin yüzüne dokunup istediğini yapmasına izin verdi. Jae'nin iki gün içinde çıkacağını ve vital bulgularının çok iyi olduğunu söyledi.

“Doktor, onu yeğenimi görmeye götürebilir miyim? Yani kayınbiraderim az önce doğum yaptı.” diye sordu Sehun.

“Tabi tabi. Hemşireden size eşlik etmesini isterim.” doktor gülümsedi ve odadan çıktı.

..................................

“Aman Tanrım! Çok tatlı!” Baekhyun'un bebeğini gördüğü anda Sehun bağırdı. Sehun ve Kai'in ailesi de oradaydılar. Yalnızca Kris yoktu.

Kai gözleriyle Jae'yi tutan Sehun'a baktı ama sonra bakışlarını kardeşine çevirdi.

“Ona ne isim vereceğiz?” Kai'in babası sordu. Sehun kaş çatmamaya zorladı kendini. Kai'in babası asla Jae'yi umursamamıştı, onu bir kere bile görmeye gelmemişti ama Baekhyun'un bebeği için sevinçliydi. Tabi ki, Jae yarı insandı ve skandal içinde doğmuştu. Sehun ne bekliyordu ki?”

“Kris zaten bir isim seçti.” Chanyeol söyledi.

“Nerden biliyorsun?!” Kai'in babası bağırdı.

“Baba lütfen. Burada kavga istemiyoruz, tamam mı?” dedi Kai.

“Sehun, Jae'yi buraya getir.” Baekhyun konuştu. Sehun yatağın yanına giderek Jae'yi uyuyan bebeğin yanına koydu. Jae alt dudağını emiyordu ama sonra bakışlarını bebeğe çevirdi. Sehun Kai'in ailesine baktı. İkisi de iğrenmiş görünüyordu ve Sehun Jae'yi almak için uzandı ama Baekhyun karşı çıktı. “Bırak.”

Jae elini uzattı ve bebeğin etrafına sarılı havluya koydu. Şu kıkırdama-sızlanma arası sesini çıkararak yetişkinlere baktı. Aniden dizlerinin üzerine devrilerek tereddütle yeni doğan bebeğe doğru emeklemeye başladı. Sehun yanlışlıkla onu incitemeden önce Jae'yi aldı.

Kai ve ailesi dışında herkes güldü. Sehun bir saniyeliğine Kai'in yüzünü incelerken diğerleri bebeğin yüzü hakkında tartışıyorlardı. Kai ölü gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü solmuştu ve Sehun ona yumruk atmak istiyordu. Keşke Kai işleri %100 zorlaştırmasaydı.

Jae Baekhyun'un yanındaki bebeğe ulaşmaya çalışacağım diye neredeyse Sehun'un kucağından düşecekti ve Sehun bebeği odasına götürmek için izin istedi. Jae'yi beşiğe koyduğunda, Kai yanında belirdi.

“Tüm gün bir şey yemedin.” dedi.

“Sen de.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sehun.” Sehun'u bakması için kolundan çekti. “Bebeği aldırma. Eğer bir süre ayrı kalmak istiyorsan, gideceğim. İstersen ailenle kalabilirsin. Ya da geri dönebilirsin, o zaman ben başka yere giderim. Ama sonradan pişman olacağın bir şey yapma.”

“Burada kalamam.” Sehun kısık sesle söyledi.

“Kris diğer kurtları kontrol altına aldığını söyledi. Başka bir kurdun mülküne giremeyeceklerini temin etti. Ama evet, burada güvende olmazsın. Henüz değil. Anca ben gitmeden önce her şeyi halledeceğim.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Sadece... bir süre Jae'yi görebilir miyim?”

“O senin oğlun. Ben senden ayrılmak istiyorum. O değil.”

Kai gülümsedi ama yarım gülümsemeydi. “Yani gerçekten gitmemi istiyorsun.” diye mırıldandı.

“Evet. Hala sen ve Luhan'ın görüntüsünü gözümün önünden atamıyorum... lütfen Kai. Kalbimi daha fazla kırma.”

Kai'in gülümsemesi soldu. “Gitsen bile seni aldatacağımı düşünüyorsun.”

Sehun sessizliğini korudu ve sonra uyumak üzere görünen Jae'ye baktı. “Kontrol edebileceğin bir şey değil.” Sehun ağzından mırıldandığında Kai'im hırladığını duydu.

“Diğerlerini endişelendirmeyelim.” dedi Kai.

“Tabi ki de. Baekhyun ve Kris hyung mutlu olmalılar. Onların mutluluğunu mahvetmem.”

“Kai.” Kai'in babası odaya girdi.

“Baba?”

“Oğlun bu mu?” Sanki Jae havuçmuş gibi sordu.

“Evet.”

“İyi bir şey yapmışsın.”

Kayınpederi ona ters ters baktığında Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Tabi ki oğlun harika olacak. Keşke düzgün bir kurttan olsaydı.” babası konuştu.

“O düzgün bir kurt baba. Sadece doğayı mı yaşamı mı seçecek ona kendi karar verecek.” Kai savunmaya geçmişti.

“Onun genlerinden almıştır kesin.” çenesiyle Sehun'u göster. Sehun daha çok somurtmaya başladı.

“Evet almış. Bu yüzden akıllı ve güçlü.” Kai babasına sinirle baktı.

“Hm ya.” Sehun'a hırladıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

.....................................

Baekhyun ve Jae aynı günde taburcu oldular. Sürünün yeni üyesiyle eve gittiler.

Luhan artık orada yoktu.

Ama tüm sürü elinde çiçeklerle evin dışında bekliyordu. Kris ilk gece gelmişti. Bebeğini taşırken tüm gece ağlamıştı ve Chanyeol bile Kris'e sarılarak onunla beraber ağlamıştı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?” Baekhyun ve diğerleri eve girerken sordu Kris. Sehun Chanyeol'un Jae'yi eve getirmesini bekliyordu.

“Kutluyoruz tabi ki.” Tao konuştu. “Varisiniz kutlu olsun alfa.”

“Çok teşekkürler. Sizin gelmenize gerçekten minnettarım ama hepinizi partide görmek isterim.”

Sehun ve Chanyeol eve girerken konuşuyorlardı.

“Gideceğim ne demek?” Kai ona gülümserken Baekhyun kızgınca söyledi. Kai Baekhyun'un kollarında uyuyan yeni doğan bebeğin alnını öptü.

“İşle ilgilenmem lazım. Özür dilerim, tamam?” Kai bebek ve Baekhyun'a hafifçe sarıldı. “Yakında uğrarım.”

“Tanrım, sen inanılmazsın.” Baekhyun Kai göt gibi davrandığı için sinirlenmişti ve içeriye gitti.

“Bekle nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Sadece birkaç günlüğüne Chanyeol. Bebeklerime iyi bak, tamam mı?” Kai gülümsedi.

“Dostum ciddi misin? Ne bu ani gidiş?”

“Dün gece telefon geldi. Partiyi bozan olmak istemezdim. Sehun biliyor.”

Sehun başını eğdi. Kai'in hemen gideceğini beklemiyordu. Ama hâlâ ondan uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Dün birbirlerine tek kelime etmedikleri düşünülürse araları hâlâ garipti.

Kai, Jae'yi Chanyeol'den aldı. “Baba bir süreliğine iş için gidecek, tamam mı? Sehun'a zor zaman yaşatma.” Bebek Kai'in yanağına dokundu. Chanyeol iç çekerek onları yalnız bıraktı. Sehun, Chanyeol'un aralarında bir şey olduğunu hissettiğini anladığından emindi.

“Neden... bu kadar erken gidiyorsun?” Sehun sorduğunda Kai hâlâ gülümsüyordu.

“Böylece sana daha çabuk dönebilirim.” bebeği Sehun'a verdi. “Kris'e gittiğimi söyleyeceğim.”

Sehun, Kai'den gitmemesini istiyordu ama aynı zamanda Kai'den biraz uzaklaşmak da istiyordu.

Kai elini kaldırarak Sehun'un yüzünü okşadı. Diğer elini Sehun'un karnına koyarak ona sarıldı. “Sizi seviyorum. Üçünüzü de.” diye fısıldadı ve geri çekilerek Jae'nin alnını öptü.

“Baba.” Jae her zamanki gibi söyledi ve Kai'ye kocaman gülümsedi.

“İyi bir çocuk ol.” ceketini giydi ve dışarı çıktı. Nedense Sehun bir veda gibi hissediyordu. Gerçek bir veda gibi.


	24. 23.Bölüm

“Sehun.” Chanyeol o gece odaya girdiğinde Sehun, Jae'yi beşiğine yatırmak üzereydi, sonra da Baekhyun ve kızını kontrol edecekti.

“Hm?” Jae'yi kucağına yatırırken seslendi.

“Sen ve Kai'in arasında bir şey mi oldu?” Sehun'un beklediği gibi sormuştu.

“Hayır hyung.” yalan söyledi. Chanyeol iç çekerek yatağa Sehun'un yanına oturdu. Sehun Jae'yi uyutmak için ayağında sallıyordu.

“Öyle görünmüyor. Sana ne olduğunu sormuyorum ama eğer seni üzerse Kai'in kafasını koparmak için her zaman yanında olduğunu söylemek istedim, tamam mı?”

Sehun son günlerde ilk kez içten bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

“Ama neden aynı hissediyorum, kafasına vurulması gereken sensin sanki?” Chanyeol, Sehun'u şaşırtarak sormuştu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“O... acı çekiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Aranızda ne oldu bilmiyorum ama canlanmalısın Sehun. Bu kadar kolayca pes etme. Tek başına iki bebekle yaşamanın kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Zaten bir kere acı çektin.”

“Hyung, ben bir şey demedim bile. Aramızda yanlış bir şey yok. İş için gitti.”

Chanyeol'un gözleri Sehun'un ruhunu okuyor gibi bakıyordu. “Tamam o zaman. Aşağıya gelecek misin? Kris, küçük Baekhyun'un isim seremonisini konuşmak istiyor.”

“Evet. Onu beşiğine koymama yardım et.” Sehun uyuyan Jae'yi Chanyeol'a verdi.

.................................

Birkaç gün çabucak geçmişti. Ne Luhan ne Nana ne de o gri kurtlar vardı ortalıkta. Kimse Luhan'ın ne zaman gittiğini de bilmiyordu. Sehun, isimsiz yeni doğan bebek uyurken Jae'nin zamanının çoğunu bebekle oynamasına izin veriyordu. Jae sadece yanında oturup oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu.

“Kai'yi aradın mı? İsim koyma partisine gelecek mi?” Sehun, Baekhyun'un yanında bebeklerin yanında otururken sordu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sonunda tamamen Kris'in yanına taşınmıştı ve Chanyeol şimdi Luhan'ın kaldığı odada kalıyordu.

“Gelecek.” Kai'yle konuşmasa bile cevap verdi Sehun.

Jae peluşlarından birini uyuyan bebeğe uzattı ve bir şey olmasını bekledi. Sehun kıkırdadı. Baekhyun dolabından dönüp güldü. “Meraklı, değil mi?”

“Eğer yerinde olsaydım Jae'nin ona yaklaşmasına izin vermezdim.” dedi Sehun.

“Ah! Bırak bağlansınlar. Belki de Kris ve Chanyeol gibi en yakın arkadaş olurlar.”

“Öhöm, kim Aptalyeol'un en yakın arkadaşıymış?” Kris yanında Chanyeol'la odaya girdi.

“Duygularımı incitiyorsun Kris.” Chanyeol yorum yaptı. Kris, Jae'yi kucağına aldı ve yatağa oturdu.

“Bebek Jae benim prensesimi sevdi mi?” Kris ona sorduğunda Jae Kris'e kocaman gülümseyerek kıkırdadı.

“Bebek Kris benim prensesimi sevdi mi?” Chanyeol kolunu Baekhyun'un boynuna dolayarak sordu.

“Sana bir şey atmadan önce ellerini çek.” Kris tısladı.

“Ooo Korumacı.” alay etti ve Baekhyun'u bıraktı.

Sehun böyle güzel aile anılarını söylese bile gülümsüyordu(?). Ona Kai'yi özletiyordu. Kai'in de onları özleyip özlemediğini merak ediyordu.

........................

O gece kustuktan ve duş aldıktan sonra Sehun, Jae'nin yatakta uyumasına izin verdi çünkü çok boş hissediyordu. Jae uyumadan önce Sehun'un yüzüne dokunmayı seviyordu. Sehun bunları yeni kardeşinden dolayı yaptığını biliyordu. Ve Sehun bir şey daha fark etmişti. Sehun ne zaman Jae'yi yalnız bıraksa ağlamaya başlıyordu. Kai gittikten sonra başlamıştı bu.

Bebek uyuyakaldığında Sehun bilinçsizce telefonunu aldı ve Kai'yi aradı.

“Sehun?” Kai ilk çalışta açmıştı. Sehun bir dakika boyunca sessiz durdu ve Kai de kapatmadı. “Uyudun mu?”

“Deli misin? Uyursam seni nasıl arayayım?” Sehun sesini alçak tutuyordu.

Kai'in gülümsemesini neredeyse hissedebiliyordu. “Seni aramak istiyordum. Ama cevap vermemenden korktum.”

“Hm.”

“Kris'in bebeği nasıl?”

“Gelecek hafta isim partisi yapacaklar. İsim koyma seremonisi.”

“Evet, Kris söyledi.”

“Burada olacaksın, değil mi?”

“İstiyor musun?”

“O senin yeğenin.” Sehun nazlı davranıyordu. Aslında, Sehun'un Kris'in bebeğiyle hiç kan bağı yoktu. Ama Jae'nin vardı. Ama yine de Sehun'un Jae dışında kimseyle kan bağı yoktu.

Kai hafifçe güldü. “O zaman sanırım geleceğim.”

Sehun sessizliğini koruyarak Kai'in nefesini dinledi.

“Sehun?”

“Hm”

“Uykulu musun?”

“Hayır.”

“Jae ne yapıyor?”

“Uyuyor.”

“Onu dinlememe izin ver.”

Sehun telefonu Jae'nin yüzüne götürürken kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Bir süre bekledikten sonra geri çekti. “Kai?”

“Hmm... evet.” Kai kekeledi.

“O seni özlüyor.”

“Bende onu çok özledim. Hepinizi özledim.”

“Uyumalıyım...”

“Ne...” iç çekti. “Tamam... iyi geceler.”

“Bekle. Bir şey diyordun.”

“Huh?” Kai güldü.

“Sadece... bana bir şey söyle.”

“Hmm. Tamam. Hikâyeye ne dersin?”

“Hikâye mi?”

“Evet, her zaman Jae'ye anlattığım hikâye.”

“Tamam.”

“Mm.. bir zamanlar-”

Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Hayır Sehun gerçekten. Dinle. Bir zamanlar, köylü bir çocukla prens varmış.”

“Bana köylü çocuk olduğumu söyleme.”

“Zeki, değil misin?”

“Narsissin.”

“Her neyse. Çocuk prense âşık olmuş. Ama prens olmak budala olmak demekmiş.”

“Doğru. Jae'ye her zaman bunu mu anlatıyorsun?”

“Sözümü kesme yoksa devam etmem. Yani, budala prens çocukla sevişmiş ve sonra ondan ayrılmasını istemiş. Ama zaman geçtikçe prens kendini çocuğu düşünmekten alıkoyamıyormuş. O ... çocuğu kendinin yapmış. Ve onu incitmeye devam etmiş.”

“Yeter Kai.”

“Dinle. Ve prens mahvettikçe çocuk ona şans vermeye devam etmiş. O zaman bile, çocuk prensi sevmeyi bırakmamış. Sehun... nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Ama...”

“Bana mutlu sonları olup olmadığını söyle.” Sehun sözünü kesti.

“O değişir.”

“Değişir mi?”

“Diğer küçüğüm nasıl?”

“Diğer...küçüğün?” Sehun karnına baktı.

“Üç gün oldu. Ama ikinizi görmeden delirecek gibi hissediyorum.”

“Neredesin?” Sehun konuyu değiştirdi.

“Evde. Tek başıma uzanıyorum.”

“İyi...geceler Kai.”

“Benimle gerçekten konuşmak istemiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Sesini duymak istedim.”

“Seni son kez bıraktığımda böyle mi hissediyordun?”

“Uykum var.”

“Tamam. Dikkatli ol. Jae'ye onu sevdiğimi söyle. Ve seni seviyorum.”

Sehun öylece telefonu kapattı.


	25. 24.Bölüm

Sehun, Luhan'ın nerede olabileceğini merak ediyordu. Etrafta dolanırken Sehun, Luhan'ın geçmişini öğrenmeye çalışmamıştı çünkü önemli bile değildi. Ama şimdi düşündüğünde nereden ilgilenmeye başladığını merak ediyordu. Ama yine de, Luhan günlerinin yarısını Kris zorla tuttuğu için evde geçiriyordu ve diğer yarısında da Sehun'u üzüyordu. Hastaneden sonra Nana'yı bir daha görmemişti. O yüzden kimse Luhan'ın nerede olabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Tüm bunların yanında Sehun kabul etsin ya da etmesin Kai'yi özlemişti. Kai'ye çok bağlı olmak her zaman Sehun için zordu. Geceleri onu düşünmeden uyuyamıyordu ve ne zaman Jae'ye baksa tek görebildiği Kai'di çünkü bebekleri babasına çok benziyordu.

Kai olmadan bir hafta geçmişti. Sehun onu bir daha aramamıştı çünkü Kai'in yaptığı korkunç şeyleri düşünmektense Sehun kendini iyileştirmeye çalışıyordu.

Zamanının çoğunu Jae ve hâlâ isimsiz olan ama 'prenses' diye çağrılan bebeğe bakarak geçiriyordu. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Sehun bu iki sevimli şeye hayran olmaktan zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştı. Yeni doğan bebek hâlâ uyuyordu ve çok ağlıyordu, Jae sık sık ona peluşlarını vererek dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu.

“Dün gece Kai'yi aradım.” dedi Baekhyun. Chanyeol ve odanın ortasındaki beyaz beşiği süslerken Sehun perdeleri asıyordu. Jae koltukta uyuyan bebekle oturuyordu.

Kaşlarını çatarak cevapladı Sehun.” Ne dedi?”

“Bu gece geleceğini söyledi.”

“Evet. Bana da söyledi.” Sehun işine odaklanmaya çalışırken söyledi. Uzandı ve perdenin kopçalarını astı. Bitirdikten sonra aşağıya indiğinde ev partiye hazır görünüyordu. Yalnızca Sehun'un morali bozuktu.

Bebeklere dönerek yanlarına oturdu. Kris ve ailesi arka bahçeyle meşguldüler, büfe hazırlıyorlardı. Sehun sadece sürünün mü davet edildiğini merak etti.

“Götyeol!” Chanyeol boynuna kuşak sardığında bağırdı Baekhyun.

“Şimdi çok güzel görünüyorsun?” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi. Baekhyun kuşağı yırtarak attı. “Şişman halini özledim.”

“20 yıl sonra nasıl olacağını sanıyorsun Chanyeol? Şişman, yaşlı, yorgun, çirkin ve aynı kepçe kulakların seni %75 daha çirkin gösterecek.” Baekhyun alay etti.

“20 yıl mı?” Chanyeol titriyormuş gibi davrandı. “Aslında dünyayı dolaşmak istiyorum Sehun, Jae o zaman 20 prenses de 19 olacak.”

Sehun parmağındaki yüzükle oynayarak ağlamaya başlayan yeni doğan bebeğe baktı. Jae ona şöyle bir baktı ama sonra sıkılarak yunus peluşuna geri döndü. İlk günlerde diğer bebek ağladığında ilgili görünüyordu ama şimdi onu eğlendirmek için çok tembeldi.

Sehun ağlayan bebeği kucağına almadan önce Jae yunus peluşunu eline aldı ve hızla Sehun'un olduğu yere emekledi. Yunusu Sehun'un kucağına koyarak kocaman gülümsedi. Sehun ona oyuncağını geri verdi ve ayağa kalkarak diğerinin yanına gitti. Bebeği kucağına alarak kucağında pışpışlamaya başladı. Sonra Jae'den birkaç hıçkırık duyulduktan sonra ağlamaya başladı. Bir bebek Sehun'un kucağında ağlarken diğer elinde yunusuyla koltukta ağlıyordu.

“Hadi ama.” Chanyeol, Jae'yi kaldırdı ve sırtını okşadı. Sehun ilk kez gülümsemişti o gün.”

...................................

Sehun bekliyordu. Kai'in gelmesini bekledi ve bekledi. Ev ve arka bahçe saat akşam dokuza kadar misafirlerle dolmuştu ve Kai'den hiçbir iz yoktu. Yeni doğan bebek beşiğinde uyurken Jae kadınların kucağından diğer kucağa geziyordu.

Bir anlığına Sehun, Kai'yi aramak istedi ama bir haftadır konuşmadıkları için garip hissetti. Bunun yerine içeri mutfağa gitti. Karnını okşadı, Sehun'un canı aniden kabak keki istemişti. Kendine biraz portakal suyu doldurdu ve tezgâha oturarak karnını yeniden okşadı. “Bekle biraz bebeğim.” kendine gülümseyerek karnına söyledi. “Sana kekleri sonra alacağım.”

O anda mutfağın kapısının açıldığını duydu ve Kai'in babası Sehun'u gördükten sonra biraz ürktü. “Affedersin. Ellerimi yıkamak istedim.” diyerek lavaboya gitti. Sehun ayağa kalktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Kayınpederi ellerini yıkadığında Sehun'a döndü. “Kai nerede?”

“Burada olacağını söyledi.”

“Asıl gerçek... Sehun.” Sehun'un adını ilk söyleyişiydi. “Kai'in oğlunun potansiyeli yüksek.”

“O... benimde oğlum.”

“Buna şüphe yok.” homurdandı. “Kurt ve bir altın kürk olarak onun aurasını hissedebiliyorum” ama Kai hissedemiyor muydu? “O çok güçlü. Tabi ki, Kai'in çocuğu sonuçta. Keşke zavallı bir insandan parça taşımasa.”

“Ne söylemeye çalışıyorsunuz?” Sehun kibar davranmaya zorladı kendini.

“Büyüdüğünde onu sürüye göndereceksin, değil mi?”

“Bu onun seçimi.”

“Oğlum büyük bir hata yaptı. Umarım onun oğlu yapmaz.” son kez bunları diyerek mutfaktan çıktı.

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak ona Kai'in hata yapmadığını söylemek için arkasından çıktığında Kris'in kalabalığın ortasında Tao ile konuştuğunu gördü. Yaklaştığında Kris'in yüzündeki somurtmayı fark etmişti. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo yanındaydılar. Yaklaştı ve neler konuştuklarını duymak için Kyungsoo'nun arkasında durdu.

“Önemseyebileceğimiz bir şey değil, Kris.” Tao dedi. “O artık bizim sürümüzden değil ve Tan'ın sürüsüne neden yokken neden kızalım?”

Kris, Tao'nun yakalarından kavrayarak onu çekiştirdi. “Yardıma ihtiyacımız olduğunda koşarak geldi! Nasıl bu kadar duyarsız olabiliyorsun?!”

Tao onu ittirdi. “Ondan Tan'la gereksiz yere kavga etmesini istemedik. Neredeyse her şeyi çözecektik ve sürüsünden birini yok ederek mahvetti olanları.”

“İlk onlar saldırdı.” Kris dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Sehun Kai hakkında konuştuklarını biliyordu.

“Olsun. Kendi sürü üyenin suç işlemesine izin vermeyecektin?!”

Sehun'un nefesi boğazında tıkandı.

“O bizim sürümüzden değil.” Tao söyleyerek yüzünü çevirdi. “Bu kişisel kararı. Eğer Tan'la kavga etmek ve sürüyü yalnız bırakmak istiyorsa, biz bir şey yapamayız. Senin emirlerini takip edeceğiz ama onlarla gereksiz savaş istemediğimize karar verdik.”

“Sikerim seni.” Kris kapıya baktı. “Baekhyun.”

“Geliyorum.” Baekhyun mırıldandı ve Kris'i takip ederken çoktan tişörtünü çıkartıyordu.

“Bende yardım edeceğim.” Kyungsoo söyledi ve Kris ona minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sonra karanlık ormana daldılar.

“Sehun. Git Jae'ye bak.” aniden annesinin elini dirseğinde hissedince şaşırdı.

“Neler oluyor anne?”

“Kai.” kaşlarını çattı. “Sorun değil. Kris ilgilenecektir.”

“Anne, neler oluyor?!”

“Tao, Kai'in üyelerinden birini öldürdüğü için Tan ve sürüsüyle kavga etmek için sözleşme yaptığını söyledi.”

“Ne?! Ama beni ve Jae'yi korumak için yaptı!”

“Sanırım gitmeden önce Tan'ın sürüsünden biriyle konuştu. Belki de bu yüzden aileye, sana ya da Jae'ye saldırmadılar. Kai mutlaka...” sesi kesildi.

“Ne olacak?” sesi fısıltı halindeydi.

“Eğer geç kalmadıysa, eğer çok ileriye gitmedilerse sanırım Kris Kai'ye yardım edebilir. Ama... bilmiyorum Sehun.” Sehun'un kolunu okşadı.

Arkasından yüksek sesli bebek ağlaması duydu. Tanıdık bir kadın kucağında Jae ile geldi ve onu hemen Sehun'un annesine verdi. “Sürekli ağlıyordu ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştık ama daha çok ağlamaya başladı.” dediğinde Sehun'un kalbi durmuştu. Sehun'un yaptığı son şey Kai ona seni seviyorum dediğinde yüzüne kapatmaktı.


	26. 25.Bölüm

Jae konuklar gidene kadar durmadan ağladı. Sehun, çoğu ne olduğunu anlamadığı için konukların başka sürüden olduklarını anlamıştı. Sehun'un annesi hepsinden özür diledi çünkü Kris ve Baekhyun bebeklerine isim vermeden gidip saatlerce dönmemişlerdi. Sehun'un babası da onlara bakmak için gitmişti be Kai'in düşman sürünün alfasıyla savaştığını söylemişti.

Sehun kapı girişinde oturmuş gözleri ormanda, yüzü yaşlardan ıslanmıştı. Kai kimseye söylememişti bile. Sehun onun Jae ve kendisini korumak istediğini biliyordu ama Kai olmadan hiçbir şey değil miydi onlar? Sehun'u korumak için Kai'in hayatını ilk kez tehlikeye atışı değildi. Ama Sehun bunu kabul edemiyordu. Kai'ye bir şey olursa Sehun, Jae'yle yalnız kalacaktı. Düşüncelerini uzaklaştırdı yüzünü dizlerine gömdü.

“Sehun.” Chanyeol'un sesini duydu. Sehun başını kaldırdı ama ona bakmadı. Chanyeol iç çekti ve yanına oturdu. “Jae uyuyor. Endişelenmeyi bırak.”

“Sessiz kalmalıydım.” Sehun aniden söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Biz... ilk beni yatmaya zorladığında. Ama onun yerine onun peşinden koştum.”

“Sehun.” Chanyeol üzgün bir şekilde söyledi.

“Ben. Benim. Her zaman benim hatamdı. Ve o bir kurt. Yine de tüm amacını ve görevini benimle olmak için bıraktı. Onu asla anlamadım.”

“Senin hatan değil.”

“Onunla mutlu bir hayat istedim hyung.” Sehun hâlâ ormana bakıyordu. “Onun istediği hayatı hiç düşünmedim.”

“Neden seni sevdiğini kabul edemiyorsun?”

“Çünkü beni sevdiğini biliyorum. Ama sevmemeli.”

“Pekâlâ, ama seviyor. Aşk böyledir sanırım. İnsanlık seviyeni kaybettiriyor.”

Sehun başka bir anda olsalar gülerdi. “Birbirimizi incitmeye devam edeceğiz.” kısık sesle söyledi.

“Ve günün sonunda yine birbirinizin olacaksınız. Hala onu tutabileceksin. Bu yeterli değil mi?”

Sehun sonunda ona bakmıştı. Chanyeol'u hiç bu kadar üzgün görmemişti.

“Sehun şimdi bir bebeğin var. Ve diğeri de yolda. Herkesin ilişkisi mükemmel değil. Tanrım, beni ne kadar dramatikleştirdiğine bak.” inledi. “İlişkilerden bahsedilmişken Kyungsoo bir randevuyu kaçırdım diye benimle konuşmuyor. Baekhyun'un bebeğini açıklamaya çalıştığımda kasıklarıma tekme attı. Gördün mü, senin amaçsız Kai'inden daha kötü değil mi?”

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Onu geri istiyorum hyung.”

Chanyeol bir kolunu Sehun'un sırtına sardı. “Onu geri alacaksın.”

Sanki ipucuymuş gibi Sehun, Kris'in tek parça halinde ormandan çıktığını gördü. Baekhyun gibi sadece pantolon giyiyordu. Sehun kalkarak yanlarına koştu. Kirliydiler ama yaralanmamışlardı çok şükür. Sehun onlara ulaşamadan arkalarındaki Kai'yi fark etti, üstsüz ve kirliydi. Kendini Kai'in üzerine attığında Kai geriye sendeledi. “Kai!” bağırdı ve ona sarılarak ağladı.

“Nefes alamıyorum Sehun.” Kai söyledi ve Sehun geri çekilerek suratına sertçe yumruk attı. Kai'in başını yana düştü ve yumruk atılan yanağını tuttu. Sehun'un yumruğu yanağını kanatacak kadar güçlü değildi. “Ne içindi bu?!”

“Kavganıza içeride devam eder misiniz?” Baekhyun konuşarak Kris'in arkasından gitti.

Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak hırladı. “Nasıl yaparsın Kai?!”

“Sakinleş bebeğim.” Kai elini uzattı ama Sehun onu uzaklaştırdı. Eve dönerek Kai'den uzaklaşmaya başladı. “Sehun.” Kai arkasından sesleniyordu.

Sehun, Kai'yi beklemeden odasına koşturdu, arkasından Kai geliyordu. Jae'nin beşiğinde uyuduğunu gördü ve sonra yeniden Kai'ye döndü. “Sen...” diye başladı ama sonra ileriye giderek Kai'in çıplak göğsüne vurmaya başladı. Kai'in hâlâ sırıtan yüzü sinirini bozuyordu. Kai'in suratına bir daha tokat attı ve onu kabaca ittirdi. “Beni ve Jae'yi hiç düşündün mü?!” diye bağırdı.

“Her zaman ikinizi düşündüğüm için Tan'la kavga etmeye karar verdim.”

“Hayır!”

“Ne hayırı?”

Sehun sırtını Kai'ye döndü ve yüzünü avuçlarına bastırdı. “Hayır!”

“Sehun. Hayır demekle ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Hayır işte!” yüzünü yeniden döndü ve bağırdı. “Ya sana bir şey olsaydı?!”

“Jae'ye olanların yeniden olmasını engellememin tek yoluydu. Tao sözünü tuttu. Eğer o ve sürüsüyle kavga edersem o zaman intikamını alacaktı.”

“Onunla kavga mı ettin?”

“Evet. Ama onu öldüremedim. Sadece iki yardakçısını.” alay etti. “Kris kavgayı durdurdu ve Tan iki altın kürke savaşmaktan korktu. Kyungsoo da gelmişti ve ayrıca o siyah kürk.”

“Ne olmuş siyah kürkse?”

“Altından sonra siyah kürk en korkutucudur.” gülümsedi. Sehun yüzündeki o ukala sırıtmayı yok etmeyi çok istiyordu. “İki türlü de Tan vazgeçti. Yani hiçbir şey olmadı.”

“Kris gelmeseydi bir şey olabilirdi! Ve sen bebeklerinin isim partisini mahvettin!”

“Bu yüzden kimseye söylemedim. Ama şu koca çeneli Tao Tan'ın sürüsünden duymuş demek ki. Ailemi korumak istedim Sehun.”

“Eğer sen burada, bizimle olmasan hiçbir şey anlamına gelmez Kai.” Yaşlar gözlerinde birikirken Sehun'un enerjisi tükeniyordu. “Beni bir ömür boyu incitmek mi istiyorsun?”

“Sehun...” ileriye adım attı ama Sehun arkasını döndü. Beline dolanan bir kol hissetti ve sonra Kai dudaklarını arkadan yanağına bastırdı. Sehun bu sıcaklığı özlemişti. “Durdurabilir miyiz?” Kai fısıldadı.

“Neyi durdurabilir miyiz?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Birbirimizden uzak durmayı. Her gece tam bir işkenceydi Sehun. Belki bir bebek için bu kadar yumuşak oldum ama bu gerçek. Jae'yi düşünmeden uyuyamıyordum. Ve uyuduğumda sen yanımda olmadan uyanıyordum. Seni tutmaya çok alışmışım ben.”

“Bende.... Seni çok özledim.” Sehun üzgün bir halde fısıldadı.

“Bir hafta. Bir siktiğimin haftası sensiz yaşayamayacağımın yeterli bir kanıtıydı. Ölmeyi tercih ederdim.” Sehun'u döndürdü ama Sehun kafasını aşağıya eğmişti. Kai yüzünü elleri arasına alarak onu yakına çekti. “Bundan sonra seni incitmeyeceğime söz veremem. Ama Sehun,” dudaklarını Sehun'unkilere bastırdı. “Sen-”

Sehun dudaklarıyla onu susturdu. Yavaş başlamıştı ama öpüşme daha sonra hızlanarak derinleşti ve aç bir öpücüğe dönüştü. Sehun bu öpücüğü tanımıştı. Kai daha önce hamileyken onu aynı tutkuyla öpüyordu. Sehun ve içindeki bebeğe olan aşkı onu hem zayıf hem de güçlü yapıyordu. Kai'in açıklamasını bilemediği bir şeydi.

Sehun, Kai'in kirli ve terli olmasını umursamıyordu. Kai'in oturması için yatağa itti ve kucağına tırmandı. Kai kolayca Sehun'un tişörtünü çıkarmıştı ve parmaklarını Sehun'un boynunda birleştirdi. Dakikalarca birbirinin çıplak göğsü ve sırtını okşayarak öpüştüler. “Kiara.” Kai, Sehun'un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı.

“Huh?”

“Kris'in kızının adı.”

Sehun ilk kez kocaman gülümsemişti. “Kiara ve Jae.” diye söyledi ve öpmek için Kai'yi kendine çekti. Kris'in başta Kai'yi sevmemesi komikti ama şimdi Kai bebeğinin adını ilk bilenlerden biriydi. Sehun bile bilmiyordu.

Sehun yatağa uzanır uzanmaz ikisi de çıplak kaldılar. Kai örtüyü çıplak bedenlerine çekti ve Sehun'u daha çok tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Dilleri birbiriyle karışırken Sehun parmaklarını Kai'in dağınık saçlarında dolandırdı. Kai çok geçmeden kendini Sehun'un bacakları arasına soktu ve üyelerini birbirine sürtmeye başladı. Az önce vurduğu Kai'in yanağını öptü. “Üzgünüm.” diyerek yeniden öptü.

“Hak etmiştim.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun onun yanağını öperken o da Sehun'unkini öptü. “Junior Jae'mi henüz selamlamadım, değil mi?” sırıttı ve aşağıya kayarak Sehun'un karnına sayısız öpücük kondurmaya başladı.

Tüm gece boyunca aşk yapmışlardı, Sehun yalnızca ve yalnızca Kai'yi istediğini belirten inlemeler bırakıyordu.


	27. 26.Bölüm

“Nasıl her zaman böyle oluyoruz?” Kai kısık sesle sordu. Sehun dudaklarını kulağında hissediyordu, elleri birbirine kenetlenmişken Sehun'un arkasında uzanıyordu ve göğsü Sehun'un sırtına bastırılmıştı.

“Ne gibi?” Kai onu tüm gece uyutmadığı ve sabah erkenden tembel öpücüklerle uyandırdığı için Sehun uykuluydu.

“Kavga, aşk, kavga, aşk.” Kai konuştu.

“İkimizi de suçlamayı bıraktım.”

“Ben de.” Sehun'un ensesini ve omuzlarını öptü.” Kötü hissediyorum yine de. Sen her hamile kaldığında işleri kötüye sokuyorum.”

“Bu bizim bir şeyimiz gibi oldu.” Sehun kendi kendine sırıttı. “Burada hamile olan benim ama işleri karıştıran sensin.”

“Doğru. O gün annenle konuştum. Bana bebeği sezaryenle çıkartırsak-”

“Hayır. Eğer mümkünse doğal yolla doğuracağım.”

“Emredersiniz, prensesim.” Kai alay ettiğinde Sehun sinirle baktı.

“Kalk.” oturdu ama Kai inledi.

“Uzanalım. Jae uyandığında kalkarız.”

“Hayır. Git ve bana biraz kabak gözlemesi yap.”

“Cidden milkshake ya da muzlu çörek mörek aşeremez misin? Neden kabak gözlemeleri? Kabak ve salatalıktan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Aromatikler ve senin damat zevkin yok.”

“Hamileyken boş boğazsın. Önceden sevimli ve sessizdin. Ve bir de itaatkâr, 'Kai, bebeğeeemmm seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi anlatamam,' diyordun her zaman.” Kai sırıtarak oturdu. Sehun hafifçe yüzüne vurdu. Güçlü bir kocaya sahip olduğu için Sehun ona istediği kadar vurabiliyordu. “Kes şunu Sehun. Kemikli ellerin dünyada en acı verici şeylerden biri.”

“Ben asla öyle bir şey demedim.” Sehun yatağın kenarına oturdu ve pantolonunu aradı. Ama aniden Kai onu hızla çektiğinde Sehun'un başı Kai'in kucağına düştü ve Sehun horizantal bir şekilde uzanırken Kai dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun dudaklarını nereye koyacağını bilemiyordu. Jae'nin kıkırdamasını duyduktan sonra Kai geri çekildi.

“Uyandı.” Kai, Sehun'u bırakarak örtüleri üzerinden attı.

“Önce giyin.” Sehun, Kai'ye pantolonunu attı.

“Beni hiç böyle görmemiş değil nasılsa.” Kai alay etti. Sehun pantolonunu giyerek Jae'ye bakmaya gitti. Bebek önce karnının üzerine döndü sonra dizlerinin üzerinde kalkarak oturdu. Kai bebeğine koştu ama Sehun onu durdurmuştu.

“Cidden Kai? Git yıkan.”

“Tanrım. O beni istiyor ama.”

Jae peluşlarına yumruk atarak onlarla oynuyordu. Sehun duş alması için Kai'yi banyoya çekiştirdi.

Öpüşüp koklaşırken geçen uzun bir duşun ardından Kai aceleyle banyodan çıktı ve giyinerek Jae'yle bir saat boyunca sarıldı. Sehun, Jae'yi yıkamak için sabırla bekledi ama Kai bebeği yıkamayı önerdi.

Jae duş aldıktan sonra yatakta çıplak uzanıyordu. Sehun kıyafetleriyle birlikte bezini Kai'ye uzattı. Kai uzun bir süre Jae'nin avuçlarını öperek karnını üfledi. Jae yüksek sesle kıkırdıyordu ama sonra Kai onu ellerinden tutarak oturttu. Jae'nin yanağını öptüğünde Jae gözüne sertçe vurdu. “Ouch Jae.” Kai gözünü kapatarak sızlandı. Bebek yeniden güldü ve bakışlarını penisine indirdi. Kai, Jae'nin küçük yunus peluşunu aldı ve bebeğin elini penisinden çektikten sonra kucağına aldı. “Neden böyle davranıyor? Tüm bebekler bunu yapıyor mu?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Belki de babasına çekmiştir.”

“Sanki sen hiç mastürbasyon yapmadın.”

Sehun kızardı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Bunu ona kim aldı?” Kai mavi yunus peluşu sallayarak sordu.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hiç şaşırmadım. Aynı ona benziyor.”

Jae aniden Kai'in salladığı oyuncağını baktı ve sonra dizlerinin üzerine oturarak Kai'ye doğru emekledi. Avuçlarını Kai'in baldırlarına bastırarak Kai'in elindeki oyuncağına baktı. “Baba.” diye söyledi ama yüzünde hiç gülümseme yoktu. Kai ona yunusu geri verdi ve Jae oyuncağı alarak geri çekildi. Oturdu ve penisine yeniden dokundu, diğer eli de yunusuna sıkıca sarılmıştı.

“Sahiplenici. Aynı senin gibi.” Kai, Sehun'a gülümsedi.

.................................

“Seni unutmadığına memnunum.” Kai kucağında bebekle aşağıya inerken söyledi Sehun. Jae , Kai'in saçlarını çekiştiriyordu.

“Çok komik bebeğim.” Kai, Sehun'un yanağını öptü. “Bir daha gitmemi istemeyeceksin, değil mi?”

“Hayır.” Sehun yeterince Kai'den uzak durmuştu.

Chanyeol ve Kris sabah geç olmasına rağmen yemek odasındaydılar. “Baekhyun hyung nerede?” Kai sordu.

“Uyuyor.” Chanyeol cevapladı. Kiara, Kris'in kucağında uyuyordu. Jae'yle karşılaştırıldığında hala çok küçüktü.

“Neden uyuyor?”

Yerlerine oturdular ve Kai, Jae'yi kucağına oturttu.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Kris kaşlarını çattı. “Kızımız bizi tüm gece uyutmadı. Neden bebekler ağlar ki?!”

Kai ve Sehun gülmeye başladılar. “Bu henüz en kötüsü bile değil Kris. Gecenin bir yarısı uyanarak sızlanacak ve sizi tüm gece uyutmayacak. Kaka yapmasından ve kusmasından bahsetmiyorum bile. Baekhyun diva hepsini sana temizletecektir eminim.” dedi Kai.

Kris kaşlarını daha çok çattı. “Çoktan bana onları temizlemem için yemin ettirdi. Ama neden beni korkutuyorsun?!” bağırdı.

“O hiçbir şey. Kendini tatmin bile edemeyeceksin. Uyanıp ağlayacaktır.” Kai güldü ama Sehun'un kulakları kızarmıştı.

“Endişeye gerek yok. Ben ona bakarım.” Chanyeol teklif etti ama Sehun onun için üzülüyordu. Eğer kararlı olup Kyungsoo'yla yaşarsa, evlat edinmedikleri sürece asla baba olmayı deneyimleyemeyecekti. Öyle olsa bile aynı olmazdı. Ama Sehun aşkın mutluluktan daha önemli olduğunu öğrenmişti. Aşk olmadan mutluluk olmuyordu. Eğer Chanyeol Kyungsoo ile mutlu olacaksa o zaman ne olursa olsun onu destekleyecekti.

“O zaman Jae'ye kim bakacak?” Kai sordu.

“İkisini de bana verin. Ben onları şekerle şımartırım. Mwuhahahah.”

Kai ve Kris kaşlarını kaldırdılar. Sehun masadaki turtaya uzandı. Annesine her zaman bunun için minnettardı. İşiyle meşgul olsa bile masaya her zaman Sehun için turta yapardı.

“Kiara.” Sehun seslendiğinde Kris ona baktı.

“Lanet olsun Kai. Neden ona söyledin?” Kris bağırdı.

“Neden hyung? Bilmemem mi lazım?”

“Hayır. Sadece sana söylemeden büyük bir sürpriz yapmak istiyordum. Biliyorsun, sen benim buradaki tek kardeşimsin ve onun amcasısın.”

“Büyük sürpriz olsun ya da olmasın o benim yeğenim ve hayran olunası bir varlık. Kiara çok güzel bir isim.”

“Buna inanamıyorum.” Chanyeol aniden söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Siz ikiniz.” Kai ve Sehun’a baktı. “Aranızın bozuk olduğunu sanıyordum ama siz burada mutlu bir çift gibisiniz.”

“Hayal kırıklığına mı uğradın?” Kai sordu.

“Kesinlikle. Ondan bahsetmişken, nasıl barıştınız?” başını kaldırdı ve gözleri kocaman oldu. “Olamaz! Jae'ye canlı porno mu izlettiniz?'”

Sehun neredeyse elmalı turtasında boğuluyordu ve Chanyeol'a ters ters baktı. Kris yüksek sesle kahkaha atmaya başladı ve Kiara ağlamaya başlayarak uyandı. Jae yunus oyuncağını masanın kenarına vurduğunda Kai oyuncağı ondan aldı. Bebek yunusunu aramak için başını etrafa çevirdi ama Kai onu Kiara'nın üzerine koydu ve Jae diğer bebeğe bir anlığına baktı. Jae öksürecekmiş gibi ses çıkardı ve sonra sızlanarak ağlamaya başladı.

“Kai!” Kris kükredi ve Jae'ye yunusunu geri verdi. Oda iki bebeğin ağlamalarıyla dolmuştu ama Jae'ninki daha yüksekti. “Tanrım onları sustur Sehun!”

Sehun arkasına yaslandı ve turtasını yiyerek iki babanın çocuklarıyla cebelleşmesini eğlenceyle izlemeye başladı.


	28. 27.Bölüm

Önceden Kai her zaman Sehun'la sevişmezdi ama şimdi Sehun hamileydi ve bunu korunmasına gerek olmadığına dair bahane olarak kullanarak Sehun'u evin her yerinde sıkıştırıyordu ve en sonunda sevişiyorlardı.

Ya da belki Kai bir haftanın sonunda Sehun'u çok özlemişti. Ve Sehun'un taşıdığı bebek Kai'in ondan etkilenmesinin en büyük etkeniydi. Ama o talihsiz olayların ardından neredeyse bir ay geçmişti. Sehun her şeyi geride bırakmaya çalışıyordu ve şimdi sadece hamileliğine ve Kai'yle ilişkisini yeniden inşa etmeye odaklanmak istiyordu.

Kai, Sehun'la kalabilmek ve hamileliğinde tamamen yanında olabilmek için işinden istifa etmişti. Ve Sehun onun en iyi deneyimi yaşamasını istiyordu.

“Kai istemiyorum.” Kai bir sabah erkenden onu duşa sürüklediğinde inledi Sehun. “Soğuk.”

“Isıtıcımız var, neden benimle duş almamak için sürekli bahane üretiyorsun? Seni yıkarım, gel hadi.” Kai, Sehun'un pijamalarını çıkardı, kendisi zaten soyunmuştu.

“Çünkü ne planladığını biliyorum.” Sehun sızlandı ama Kai'in kıyafetlerini çıkarmasına izin verdi.

Kai ukala bir biçimde sırıttı. “Ne planlıyormuşum?” Sehun'u duşa ittirdi.

“Bak!” Su bedenlerinden akarken Kai kalçalarını okşadığında Sehun bağırdı.

“Ne?” Kai güldü.

“Azgın, kendini beğenmiş-” Sehun Kai'in öpücüğüyle susturulmuştu. Sehun bir an gururuna tutundu ama sonra dudakları Kai'in diliyle bütünleştiğinde ve su bedenlerini yapıştırdığında Sehun vazgeçti. Kai geri çekilerek sırıttı. “Köpekçik.” Sehun cümlesini bitirdi, gözleri hem uykudan hem de öpüşmenin sersemliğinden baygındı.

“Azgın, kendini beğenmiş köpekçik. Bu benim otobiyografi başlığım olmalı.” Kai yorum yaptı ve Sehun'u duvara yasladı. Su artık üzerlerinden akmıyordu ama hala ıslak ve sıcaktılar.

“Avantaj kullanıyorsun.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı ama kollarını Kai'in boynuna doladı.

“Ben her zaman senin üstünde avantaj kullanmıyor muyum?” Kai, Sehun'u kaldırdı ve bacaklarını beline doladı. Kai öpüşmelerini bozarken Sehun ona sıkıca asıldı.

“Gitmemiz....lazım.. Kai.” Kai ağzını yerken Sehun konuşamıyordu.

“Sonra konuş.” Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi ve dilini ağzına ittirdi.

“Hastaneye.” Sehun söylemeyi başarmıştı. “Bebeğin... kontrolü için.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai'in elleri önce Sehun'un baldırlarını okşadı sonra parmak uçlarını girişine sürttü.

“Kız ister misin?” Kai dudaklarını boynuna indirdiğinde sordu Sehun.

“Erkek.”

“Neden?”

“O zaman onların Kiara için kavgalarını görürüm.”

“Iyy. Onlar kuzen.”

“Olsun.” Kai'in sesi kırıktı. Sehun gittikçe sertleştiğini biliyordu. Sırıttı ve Kai'yle daha fazla alay etmeye karar verdi. Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirmeye çalıştığında bilerek güldü Sehun.

“Bir dakikalığına sessiz olur musun?” Kai sızlandı.

“Seks ifaden var yüzünde.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü.

“Her zaman yok mu?” Kai cevap verdi ve Sehun karşılık veremeden Kai bir parmağını içine ittirdi.

“Sürtük.” Sehun inledi ve yüzünü Kai'in omzuna gömdü. Kai'in parmağı içine girip çıkarken omzunu hafifçe öptü.

“Bu...küfrettiğini duyduğum ilk sefer.” Kai çoktan hızlı hızlı soluyordu. “Kötü değil Sehun. Kötü değil.”

“Belki de oğlun bu sefer senin gibi serseridir.” Sehun söyleyerek Kai'in omzuna öpücük kondurmaya devam etti.

“Jae gibi yufka yürekli bir şey değil mi?”

Sehun başını kaldırdı ama farkında olmadan savunmaya geçmişti. “Jae... yufka yürekli...değil.”

Kai cevap vermeden diğer parmağını ekledi.

.......................

Sehun ve Kai sonunda Jae ile aşağıya indiklerinde, Baekhyun'un kucağında Kiara ile kapı girişinde oturduğunu gördüler.

“Hyung.” Sehun onu selamladı ve yanına oturdu. Kai bebeği temiz hava alması için dışarıya çıkardı.

“Hey.” Baekhyun gülümsedi. Sehun, Kiara'nın başını okşayarak alnından öptü. Şimdi daha sessizdi. Artık o kadar çok ağlamıyordu ve uyumuyordu. Tabi ki, Jae ile karşılaştırıldığında tamamen kurt olduğu için daha olgundu.

Kai Baekhyun'un bir alt basamağına kucağında Jae ile oturdu. “Sehun'a marmelat alacağım. İstediğin bir şey var mı?” diye sordu Kai.

“Ben mi? Oh. Tavuk kızartması, sarımsaklı ekmek, balık kekleri, karpuzlu jelibon, tarçınlı toplar ve şekerli şeftali istiyorum.” Baekhyun sipariş verdiğinde Kai'in ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Ciddi misin?”

“Evet.”

“Tamam. Neden tüm buzdolabını sipariş etmiyorsun?”

“Chanyeol'un yarın ziyarete geldiğini duydum.” Baekhyun Kai'yi görmezden gelerek Sehun'a sordu.

“Evet. Dün gece aradı.” Chanyeol üç hafta önce tatili bittiği için gitmişti. Chanyeol gitmeden önce son kez Sehun'dan Kyungsoo'ya veda ettiğini söylemesini istemişti. “Hyung. Sence Chanyeol hyunga yardım etmeli miyiz?” dedi Sehun.

“Kulaklarını mı kesmeliyiz?”

“Hayır.” Sehun karşı çıktı. Chanyeol'un kulaklarına hayrandı aslında. “Kyungsoo'dan gerçekten hoşlanıyor.”

“Hayır. Oraya gitmem.”

“O bizim için çok şey yaptı. Bence şimdi bizim ona yardım etmemizin zamanı geldi.”

“Hayır Sehun. Bence Kyungsoo'yu almaması daha iyi.” Sehun, Baekhyun'un yüzünü düzgünce inceledi. “Nedenini biliyorsun. Chanyeol'un mutlu olmasını istiyorum.” ciddi görünüyordu.

“Aptal mısın?” Kai Baekhyun'a tısladı. “Çocukları olamaz diye saçma olma. Pek çok erkeğin çocuğu olamıyor.”

“Hadi ama hyung. En azından Kyungsoo'yu ikna etmeliyiz. Yeol hyunga göre o bir insanla ilişkisi olmasından korkuyormuş. Chanyeol hyungun baba olmak istediğini biliyorum ama o bile umursamazken o zaman biz neden umursayalım? Ona yardım edelim.” Sehun baskı yaptı.

Baekhyun bir saniyeliğine Kiara'nın uyuyan yüzüne baktı ve sonra iç çekti. “Sanırım sen ve ben Kyungsoo ile konuşabiliriz. Belki Kai, Sehun'u gördükten sonra karnındaki kelebekleri ve gökkuşağı kusmasını özel olarak anlatır.”

“Çok komik.” Kai homurdandı. Jae bugün inanılmaz derecede sessizdi ve Kai'ye yaslanarak kucağında oturuyordu.

“Ama sence de zürafanın işine karışmak gibi olmuyor mu?”

“Bence memnun olacaktır.”

“Evet.” Sehun aniden heyecanlanmıştı. Kesinlikle Chanyeol'a yardım etmek istiyordu. Chanyeol'un onun için yaptığı onca şeyden sonra en azından bunu yapabilirdi.

“Bugün bebekler neden bu kadar sessiz?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Neden?” Kai sinirle baktı. “Huzur ve sessizlikten hoşlanmadın mı?”

Kocaman bir kelebek üzerlerinden geçti ve Kiara titreyerek uyanıp gözleriyle güzel mor kanatları takip etti. Henüz gülümsemiyordu ama etrafını dikkatle izliyordu, Sehun fark etmişti. Diğer yandan onunla karşılaştırıldığında Jae... ölümlü görünüyordu. Kiara bebek bile olsa ilahiydi. Büyüdüğünde çok güzel olacağına hiç şüphe yoktu. Jae ise tamamen sevimli ve sertti.

“Şuna bak bebeğim.” Kai şu anda Jae'nin üzerinden geçen kelebeği gösterdi. Bebek kelebeği izledi ve Jae'ye çok yakın olduğu için aniden ağlamaya başladı. “Tanrım Jae! Bir kelebek için mi ağlıyorsun?!” Kai onu kaldırarak yüzünü döndürdü. Jae havaya kaldırıldığı için daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “Cidden mi?! Yunus için ağlıyorsun ve kelebeklerden korkuyorsun! Ben seni savaşçı olman için yetiştirdim! Kelebeklerden kork diye değil!”

“Götlük yapmak zorunda mısın?” Baekhyun kardeşine kızdı. “İndir onu.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve Kiara'nın ağlayan bebeği izlediğini gördü.

Jae hızla Kai'in yüzünü ittirdi ve Baekhyun'un yanında oturan Sehun'a ellerini uzattı. Sehun onu Kai'den alana kadar sızlandı.

“Baba.” Baekhyun, Kiara'yla aniden ayağa kalktı ve Sehun'un gözleri Kai'in babasını buldu. Onlara doğru geliyordu ve Sehun'un önünde durdu.

“Seninle iki kelime etmem lazım.” sinirli bir tonda söyledi.

“Benimle mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet seninle.”

“Baba.” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Sana söyleyecek bir şeyim yok Kai. Sadece onunla.”

“Sorun değil.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Jae'yi Kai'ye vererek kayınpederini eve takip etti. Oturma odasına girdiler ama kimse yoktu. “Nedir?”

“Direkt konuya geleceğim. Alfa soyumun devam etmesini istiyorum.”

“Huh?”

“Tabi ki. Senin gibi bir embesil bunun ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlamaz.” hırladı. “Kris bir altın kürk. Ama güçlü değil. Yine de onun altın kürk doğuracağına bir ümidim vardı. Ama hayır, kız oldu. O da kahverengi kürk.”

“Jae... altın-”

“Ormana adım atmak için yeterli bile değil!” bağırdığında Sehun şaşırdı. Yumruklarını sıkarak bağırmamak için kendini tuttu. “Ne sen nede oğlun aileme ait değilsiniz.”

“Ne istiyorsunuz?”

“Senden gitmeni ve oğlumun başka bir çocuk yapmasına izin vermeni istiyorum. Düzgün bir çocuk.”

“Yapacağımı nerden düşündünüz?”

“Çünkü eğer yapmazsan, sana ve çocuğuna zarar vermekte tereddüt etmem. Ben bir alfaydım, bunu unutma. Eğer kardeşini sana getirdiysem, daha kötüsünü yapabilirim.”

Kan Sehun'un kulaklarında uğulduyordu. “Ne demek istiyorsunuz?”

“Genlerini bulmak için kim uğraştı sanıyorsun? Nana denen kızın o kadar yetenekli olduğunu mu sandın? Luhan'ı bulup senden intikam alıyor gibi davranması için ona söz verdirdim. Ama yumuşak davrandı.”

“Luhan'a ne oldu? Onu bulan aslında siz misiniz?”

“Evet.” alay etti. “Kardeşinin gitmek için seni ikna edeceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama sen inatçı, aptal karşı çıktın. Ve şimdi artık işim bitti seninle. Sana daha fazla acımayacağım. Git ya da oğlumu bana geri ver.”

“Onu ben tutmuyorum. Gidip kendiniz sorabilirsiniz.” Sehun patladı.

“Tamam. Bu durumda, taşıdığın çocuğu düşünmediğini varsayıyorum.”

“Beni, Jae'yi incitmekle tehdit mi ediyorsunuz?”

“İkisi de. Ve seni de. Tan'ın sürüsünün yeterli olacağını düşünmüştüm. Kai kaç tanesiyle başa çıkabildi?”

“Neden bu kadar sadistsiniz? Soyunuzun alfa olması için neden kendi oğlunuza işkence etmek zorundasınız? Bu o kadar önemli mi?”

“Oğlumu baştan çıkaran senin gibi bir sürtük ne kadar önemli olduğunu nasıl anlasın? Senden iyilik istiyorum. Oğlumun başka bir kurtla çiftleşmesine izin ver.”

“Hayır! Eğer çiftleşirse-”

“Sen ve oğlun güvende olacaksınız.”

“Gideceğim ama Kai'yle beraber. Siz bir şey yapamadan önce.” kulağa çocuksu geliyordu ama Sehun adamla kavga etmek istiyordu. Şu anda duygularının zirvesindeydi.

“Onları senin arkandan göndermeyeceğimi mi sanıyorsun? Ailen ormandan geçerken öldü, değil mi? İnana bana, suç ortağı olan diğer aç sürüleri elde edecek kadar uzun bir süre alfalık yaptım. Ayrıca, oğluma ne mutluluk getirdin? Zaman geçti ve onu yeniden üzgün gördüm.”

“Yeter baba.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Oturma odasının girişinde sinirle babasına bakıyordu.


	29. 28.Bölüm

“Ne konuştuğuna dikkat et baba. Kaba olmak umurumda değil ama onun üzerinde hak sahibi değilsin.”

Kai'in babası homurdandı. “Bu yetimin sana yaptığına bak.”

“Kes tamam mı? O yetim değil. Ailesi olarak ben ve Jae'ye sahip. Yetim olan sensin. Çünkü iki oğlun da seni bıraktı. Neden biliyor musun? Bize ne istediğimizi sorma zahmetine bile girmedin. Verdiğin kararlarla mutlu olacağımızı sandın.”

“Kai.” Sehun babasının üzerine gidecekken onu tuttu.

“Ben zaten evden taşındım. Bizi rahatsız etmeyi bırak. Ve oğlumun alfa olmasını istemiyorum. Jae'yi asla kabul etmeyeceğini biliyorum ama inan bana Jae siktiğimin hiç umursamaz bile, ne de ben umursarım. Onun ihtiyacı olan son şey şeytan bir büyükbaba. Ona bakacak ailesi var onun. Onlardan birini incitirsen seni affedeceğimi mi sandın? Seni öldürürüm.”

Sehun, Kai'in babasıyla ilişkisinin ne kadar kötü olduğunu merak ederek titredi.

“Beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın Kai. Onu asla onaylamayacağım.” dedi babası.

“Umurumda değil. Şimdi git. Bizi rahat bırak. Sana düzgün bir oğul olacağıma ona aile vermeyi tercih ederim. Ben iyi çocuk değilim biliyorum. Ama en azından kötü baba olmamayı biliyorum.”

Yaşlı adam Kai'in sözlerine kaşlarını çattı ve başını iki yana salladı. “İkinizde buna çok pişman olacaksınız. Siz daha beraber olalı daha birkaç yıl olduğunu unutmayın ve daha çok sorunlarınız olacak.”

“Bu bizi ilgilendirir, uzak dur bizden.” Kai yumruklarını sıktı.

Babası Sehun'a son kez sinirle baktıktan sonra evden çıktı.

“Bu kadar sert olmamalıydın Kai. O senin baban sonuçta.” Sehun başını eğerek söyledi, suçlu hissediyordu.

“Eğer ısrarcı olmasaydım seni incitmeye ve konuşmaya devam edecekti.” Kai Sehun'a döndü ve yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Sehun ona baktı. “Hey, dediklerinden korkma. Düşersek beraber kalkarız. Beraber, tamam mı? Düğünümüzde buna yemin etmedik mi?” zayıfça gülümsedi.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Beni senden ayırmayı bu kadar istemesine inanamıyorum.”

Kai, Sehun'un alnını öperek ona sarıldı. “Yapması iyi bir şey. Çünkü şimdi başka bir kurtla çiftleşsem bile seni hayatta bırakmam. Kibirli kurtla olmaktansa seni tercih ederim.”

“Senin gibi mi?”

Kai gülerek geri çekildi. “Evet benim gibi.”

“Küstah, kibirli, narsist, zalim.”

“Kesinlikle.”

“Kötü çocuk.”

“Evet. Bu, en çok! Şimdi, gidip o gitmeden önce Kyungsoo'yu görmeliyiz. Sonra hastane randevusuna gideriz.”

“Şimdi mi?”

“Yarın Chanyeol'a sürpriz yapabiliriz.” Kai, Sehun'u Baekhyun'un bir kolunda Jae bir kolunda Kiara ile oturduğu yere çekti. Jae kucağında otururken Kiara'yı kolunda tutuyordu. “Hyung.”

“Bekleyin shh.” Baekhyun onu susturdu. “Jae'nin yaptığına bak.”

Sehun Jae'ye daha iyi bakmak için yanına geldi ve Jae kafasını kaldırıp ona baktıktan sonra bakışlarını Kiara'ya çevirdi. Ciddi bir şekilde diğer bebeğe bakıyordu ve ona dokunmak için elini uzattı ama Baekhyun onları ayırdı. Sonra Jae sızlandı ve kedi gibi mırlayarak Baekhyun'a kaşlarını çatarak baktı. Biberonu elinden alındığında böyle davranırdı.

“Siz içeri girdiğinizden beri bunu yapıyor!” Baekhyun güldü.

“Ona dokunmasına izin ver.” dedi Kai. “Kyungsoo'nun evine gidiyoruz. Hadi.”

“Bebekler ne olacak?”

“Kris ne yapıyor?”

“Uyuyor.”

“Onları Kris'e bırakalım.”

Baekhyun sabah sabah bebeklerle Kris'e işkence etme fikrine şeytani bir şekilde sırıttı. Sonra Jae'yi Kiara'ya yaklaştırdı. Erkek olan büyük bir ciddiyetle uyuyan kızı izliyordu ve sonra kendini üzerine bırakarak, beden bedene, ona sarıldı.

“Seni küçük yaramaz velet! Ne yapıyorsun?!” Kai, Jae'yi Kiara'nın üzerinden aldığında Jae kıkırdadı.

“Baba!” bebek sızlandı ve avuçlarını Kai'in köprücük kemiklerine bastırdı.

.................................................

Pek çok mücadele ve tehdidin sonunda bebekleri Kris'e bırakmayı başarmışlardı. Kai onları Kyungsoo'nun evine arabayla götürüyordu.

Sehun, Kyungsoo'nun evini daha önce hiç görmemişti ve evlerinin ormanın derinliklerinde olmasını garip bulmuştu. Sehun ve Kai'in ailesinin evleri ormanla çevriliydi ama yine de ana yola çok yakındı.

Kyungsoo üçünü kapıda görünce ters ters bakmaya başladı.

“Ne var?” sinirle sordu.

“Wow, sevinçlisin, biliyor musun?” Kai onu iterek eve girdi. Baekhyun ve Sehun arkasından girdiler.

“Ne istiyorsunuz?”

“Annen nerede?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bir süre Sehun'a baktı ve hırlaması gitti. Şimdi Sehun'a gülümsüyordu bile.

“Kısa keseceğiz.” Kai başladı. “Kyungsoo, gel ve Chanyeol'la evlen.”

Sehun ona öldürücü bakış attığında Kyungsoo kızardı. “Yani... Chanyeol hyung yarın ziyarete gelecek.” Sehun daha düzgünce söyledi.

“Ee?” Kyungsoo omuz silkti.

“Zürafadan hoşlanmıyor gibi davranmayı keser misin?” Baekhyun etkileyici bir şekilde söyledi.

“Zürafa mı?”

“Evet. Ben ona böyle diyorum.”

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Kıskançlık belirtisi, belki de? Sehun kendi kendine gülümsedi.

“Bak buraya aptal.” Kai küçük vazoyu eline alarak söyledi. “Sadece gel ve merhaba de yarın. Ya da onun seninle konuşmasına izin ver.”

“Neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum.”

“O sana aşık, eğer fark etmediysen.”

“O bir insan.”

“Bende bir insanım.” Sehun araya girdi.

“Teşekkürler Kaptan Belli.” Baekhyun koltuğa kurularak söyledi.

“İnana bana Kyungsoo, risk almak zarar vermez.” Kai içtenlikle gülümsedi. “Zor olacaktır ama buna değer.”

“Gider misiniz? Kulağa kaba geldiği için üzgünüm ama-”

“Neye ihtiyacımız olduğunu söyledik ve seni endişelenecek bir şey olmadığına dair temin ettik. Artık sana kalmış. Chanyeol'un yarın geleceğini söylemeye gelmiştik. Baekhyun seninle konuşur.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun karşı çıktı.

Kai, Sehun'u evden çıkardı.

“Kai!” Sehun arabaya giderken bağırdı. “İkna yöntemin bu mu senin?!”

“İnan bana, kurtlar böyle. Basit ama tam hedeften vuruyorsun.”

“Kulağa deliymişsin gibi geliyor.”

“Hayır. Güven bana. Yarın gelecek.”

.................................

Hastaneden döndükten sonra eve gidene kadar Sehun, Kai'in seksi hatırlatan gülümsemesini fark etti ve sonogramdan dolayı böyle olmasını umdu. Kai doktor ona kendine gelmesini söyleyene kadar ultrasona ağzı açık şekilde bakıyordu.

Sehun biricik bebeğini aldırmak istemekle aptallık ettiğini fark etmişti.

Jae'ye bakmak için Kris'in odasına gittiler, deli gibi gülümseyip el eleydiler. Jae yatakta uyuyan Kiara'nın önünde otururken Baekhyun ve Kris dolaba karşı öpüşüyorlardı.

“İğrenç sizi aptallar!” Kai bağırdı. “Ne bu?!”

“Kai!” Sehun kafasına bir tane yapıştırdığında Kris ve Baekhyun kızarmıştı. “Sanki sen her bulduğun fırsatta beni öpmüyorsun!”

Kai ağzını kapatarak yürüdü. Jae yunusuyla oynuyordu sonra onu Kiara'nın üzerine koydu.

“Onu burada bırak.” Kai Jae'yi almak için eğildiğinde söyledi Kris. “Oynuyor.”

“Kiara'nın onun olmasından hoşlandığını sanmıyorum.” Kai mırıldandı. “O çok... prenses.”

“Sende bizim prensesimizi alan köpeksin, değil mi?” Kris, Sehun'u gösterdi.

“Anlaşıldı.” Kai, Sehun'a döndü.

Dinlenmek için odalarına gittiler ama Kai Sehun'un tişörtünü çıkartarak onu yatağa attı.

“Ultrasondayken neden şaşırdın bu kadar?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Çünkü hiçbir şey görmemiştim ama sen mutluluk gözyaşları döküyordun.”

Sehun hırladı ve sonra Kai'in karnına vurdu. “Defol.”

“Fetüsü göremedim diye kızdın mı?”

“Kızdım çünkü sakalların çok sert.”

“Yani tıraş olup gelmemiş mi istiyorsun?”

“Evet.”

Kai utanmazca gülümsedi ve sonra Sehun'un karnına gitti.

“Kai, dedim ki-”

“Tamam, öpme beni. Ben bebeğime sarılacağım.” Kai karnını öperek üfledi.

“Kai!” Sehun gülmeye başladı.


	30. 29.Bölüm

“Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun neşeyle bağırarak ona koşturdu.

“Whoa!” Chanyeol eve adım bile atmadan Sehun üzerine atlayıp ona sarılmıştı. “Boğuluyorum. Nefes alamıyorum. Wow, şişmanlamışsın.”

“Hamileyim.” Sehun güldü. İnanılmaz derecede mutlu ve heyecanlı hissediyordu çünkü Kai ona sabah erkenden kabak gözlemesi yapmıştı tabi bu sırada öpüşüyorlardı.

“Görebiliyorum.” Chanyeol, Sehun'un karnını okşadı. “Orduma daha fazla kişi katılıyor. Harika!”

“Ondan uzaklaş.” Kai, Chanyeol'a tısladı ve kolunu Sehun'un beline doladı.

“Eesh. Neden cennetimizdeki şeytan olmak zorundasın?”

“Hoş geldin dev.” Baekhyun kapıya yaslanıp ona gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Sağol şivava.”

“Hyung. Ultrasona gittim.” Sehun dedi. Chanyeol'u cidden çok özlemişti ya da hormonlarından dolayı öyleydi.

“Kız mı?!”

“Hayır. Doktor şimdi söyleyemez?”

“O bir aptal.” Kai alay etti.

“Affedersin salak. Burada bebeklerle olan ben değilim. Nasıl bilebilirim?” dedi Chanyeol. Sehun çok hareketliydi, Chanyeol oturma odasına girdiğinde Jae ve Kiara koltukta oturuyordu. “Ah!!! işte benim OTP'm!”

“OTP mi?!” Kai bağırdı.

“Evet. Siz daha ne kadar insanların OTP'si olacaksınız? Çok sıkıcı.”

Jae kollarını Chanyeol'a uzatarak kıkırdadı. Chanyeol onu kaldırarak tombul yanaklarından öptü. Sonra Kiara biraz sızlandı. Jae başını ona çevirdi ve sonra Chanyeol'a bakarak kocaman gülümsedi. Chanyeol onu Kiara'nın yanına geri bıraktı.

“Ne kadar kalacaksın?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Neden? Burada olmama dayanamıyor musun?” Chanyeol sırıttı.

“İstediği kadar kalabilir.” dedi Sehun.

“Maalesef Kris'in kıçını rahatsız etmeyi çok istesem de üç ya da dört gün kalabilirim.” omuz silkti.

Sehun, Kai'in belini okşadığını fark etti. “Ne var?” Kai'ye fısıldadı.

Kai yüzünü Sehun'a dönerek gülümsedi. “Yatak?” diye fısıldadı.

Sehun, Kai'in eline vurdu ve Chanyeol'a yaklaştı.

Chanyeol bebeklerin yanına oturarak Sehun'u yanına çekti. “Ee, kız ya da erkek olduğunu ne zaman öğreneceğiz?” diye sordu.

“Muhtemelen 4 ay içinde. Senin işler nasıl hyung?” Sehun cevapladı.

“Sehun-ah, bir aylığına gitti. 10 yıllığına değil.” güldü.

“Yine de seni özledim.”

“Ben de seni özledim. Ve seni, göt.” parmağıyla Kai'yi işaret etti. “Hırlamayı kes.”

“Sarhoş musun?” Kai sordu.

“Biraz.”

“Öğlen?”

“Kris nerede?”

“İşte.” Baekhyun cevapladı. Jae aniden sızlandı ve yüzünü Kiara'nın yüzüne düşürerek ağızlarını birleştirdi. Kiara ağlamaya başladı ama Jae üzerinden kalkamadı. Baekhyun yanlarına koşarak Jae'yi kaldırdı. Kai de Kiara'yı almıştı kucağına.

“Tanrım, oğlunuza ne öğrettiğinize bakın!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Cık cık. Gördün mü Sehun? Ona bu genç yaşta canlı porno izlettiğinizde olan şey bu.”

Sehun kızardı. “Kai'in hatası.” kocasını suçladığında Kai'in ağzı açık kaldı.

“Oi! Neden beni suçluyorsun?!” Kai bağırdı. “Tek başıma yapmadım herhalde!”

“Konuyu kesebilir miyiz?” Sehun yalvardı.

Kiara Kai'in kollarında sakinleşirken Chanyeol gülmeye başladı.

Çok geçmeden aniden kapı zili çaldı. Sehun Baekhyun'la ayağa kalktı. Kyungsoo mu diye merak etti. Kai bir an sırıttıktan sonra kaşlarını çattı. “Kyungsoo değil.” yüksek sesle söyleyerek Kiara'yı Chanyeol'a verdi ve kapıyı açtı.

Bir adam gelmişti, Sehun tanımıyordu. “Kimsiniz?” Baekhyun sordu. “Yardım edebilirim miyim?”

“Sehun ve Kai'yi arıyorum.” adam kaba bir sesle söyledi.

“Ben Kai.” Kai öne çıktı.

“Ah.” adamın gözleri Sehun'u buldu ve Sehun onu selamlamadan önce eğildi.

“Ben de Sehun. Ne istemiştiniz?”

Adam ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı. “Tabi ki beni tanımayacaksın. Seni son gördüğümde 9 aylıktın.” kıkırdadı.

“Sen de kimsin?!” Kai hırlayarak söyledi.

“Ben senin dayınım Sehun.”

Sehun adama baktı. “Dayım?”

“Aslında annenin kuzeni.”

Sehun derin nefes aldı. “Luhan seni söylemişti.”

“Evet. Dedi. Luhan.” arabasına dönüp seslendi ve Luhan içinden indi. “Baba hiçbirimizi görmek istemediğini söylemişti. Aslında senin için gelmedim buraya çünkü sen aileni bulmuşsun. Ben Luhan için geldim.”

Luhan üçünün önünde durdu, yüzünü solgun ve yorgun görünüyordu. “Merhaba Sehun.” dedi.

“Bunu kendisi çözmeliydi ama biz aileyiz. O yüzden geldim, onun adına konuşuyorum çünkü onu ben büyüttüm ve oğlum gibi.”

Sehun yumruklarını sıktı. Luhan yeniden geldiği için suratına vurmak istiyordu.

“Kai.” Luhan seslendi ama Kai suratını buruşturdu. Sehun neredeyse Luhan'a acıyacaktı ama sonra Jae'nin incinmesine neden olduğu için onu affedemezdi.

“Kai senin kocan mı?” dayısı sordu.

“Bana bak. Neden buraya geldiğini bilmiyorum ama ikinizde hoş karşılanmadınız. O yüzden lütfen gidin.” Sehun ona söyledi.

“Senin için geldim.” Kai'ye döndü. “ Yeğenimi bu duruma soktuğun için hesap sormaya!”

“Ben mi?!” Kai bağırdı.

“Ben hamileyim Kai.” Luhan ölü bir ifadeyle sordu.

“EE?” Kai ona tısladı.

“Senden olduğunu söylüyor!” dayısı bağırdı. “Ona bunu mu yaptın? Ziyarete gelen kardeşi hamile mi bıraktın?!”

Kai'in elleri adamın boğazına sarılarak sıktığında adam acıdan inledi. “Kai!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Siktiğimin kimle dalga geçiyorsun sen, huh?'” Kai adamı ittirdi.

“Kai, geçen sefer apartmanınızda ziyarete geldiğimi unuttun mu?!” Luhan da bağırıyordu artık.

Kai'in yüzü sinirden korkuya döndü. Sehun Kai'in kolunu tutarak onu kendine çevirdi. “Ne oldu Kai? Gerçekten evimize geldi mi?” Sehun endişeyle sordu ama Luhan'a inanmaya hazır değildi henüz.


	31. 30.Bölüm

“Se...” Kai durdu ve Luhan'a döndü. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Tüm bu yalanlardan ne elde edeceksin?!”

“Kai!” Sehun kolunu kavrayarak onu yeniden çevirdi. “Ben buradayken o evimize geldi mi gelmedi mi?!”

“Geldi! Ama hiçbir şey olmadı!”

Sehun kolunu kaldırarak Kai'ye sertçe vurdu. “Siktir git.” mırıldandı ve odasına koştu.

“Sehun!” Kai arkasından bağırdı ve Sehun peşinden gelen ayak seslerini duydu.

“Deneme bile Kai. Ben bittim artık. Tamamen bittim.”

“Yemin ederim Sehun. Hiçbir şey olmadı.” Sehun odaya girerek bavulunu aldı. “Aşırı davranmayı bırak! Siktiğimin hiçbir şey olmadığını söylüyorum.”

“Geldiğini neden bana söylemedin Kai?!”

“Çünkü seni endişelendirmek istemedim! O geldi ve sadece konuştuk Sehun.”

“Sarhoş olduğun kısmı unuttun.” Luhan odaya girerek söyledi.

Sehun sinirle Luhan'a baktı sonra Kai'ye döndü. “Öyle mi?”

Kai derince iç çekti. “Evet. O gelmeden önce sarhoş olmuştum. Ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Onu gönderecek kadar ayıktım.”

“Kai.” Luhan üzgünce ona baktı. Bir anlığına Sehun, Luhan'ın yanıp tutuştuğunu fark etti. Ama sempatisi hemen sinire dönüşmüştü.

“Neden birisinin kocasının peşinden bu kadar gidiyorsun?!Benim yerimde olduğunu hayal et Luhan! Ve abim olduğunu mu iddia ediyorsun?! Ne bu hayatta ne de öteki hayatta seni affetmeyeceğim!” Sehun ona kükredi. “Ve sen.” Kai'ye döndü. “Defalarca sana hataların için şans verdim. Ama yok daha fazla Kai. Her zaman bana sorun olacağını kanıtladın.”

Kai yumruklarını sıktı ve Sehun'a cevap vermedi. Bunun yerine, Luhan'ın üzerine yürüdü. Luhan'ın boynunu sıktığında Sehun gerildi. “Ne yapıyorsun?!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kai’yi Luhan'ın boynundan çekti.

“O benim çocuğuma hamile değil Sehun! Ona karşı hiçbir şey hissedemiyorum! Yalan söylüyor.” Kai, Sehun'a döndü.

Şimdi Sehun, gerçekten Kai'in çocuğuna hamile olsa Kai'in Luhan'a çekileceğini anlamıştı. Ama Kai ondan nefret ediyordu. Ama o zaman Sehun, Kai'ye hamile olduğunu söylediğinde Kai aynı tepkiyi vermişti.

“Test yaptıralım. O zaman anlarız.” dedi Kai.

“Önemli değil.” Luhan başını eğerek söyledi. “Sonuçlar senin olduğunu gösterecektir.”

Destek olmadan bebek taşımanın ne demek olduğunu bilmese Sehun Luhan'a vuracaktı. Ayrıca, Luhan cidden her an bayılacak gibi görünüyordu.

“O zaman seni öldürmem daha kolay olur ve bu saçmalık biter.” Kai bağırdı. Luhan umut dolu gözlerle ona baktı. Yardım istiyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Luhan?” Sehun seslendi. “Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Her şey yolunda mı?!” Kai, Sehun'a baktı.

“Kai, Sehun'u bırakırsan daha iyi olacak.” Luhan söyledi. “Hepimizin hayatını güvene sokacaktır.” fısıldadı.

Kai bir an Sehun'a baktığında Sehun'un ifadesi yumuşadı. “Luhan, biri mi istedi bunu yapmanı?”

“Birinin benden istemesini söylemekle ne demek istiyorsunuz?”

“Luhan dinle. Hepsinin arkasında babamın olduğunu biliyoruz. Sehun'dan ayrılmam için böyle davranmanı o mu istedi?” Kai şimdi sorguluyordu.

Luhan sessizliğini koruduktan sonra cevap verdi. “Bana yardım edecek misiniz?”

“Evet. Eğer bize her şeyi söylersen. Tüm gerçeği. Sonra sana yardım edebilirim. Yalnızca ben değil Kris de yardım eder.”

“Sevgilimden...”

“Sevgilin mi?”

“Ben hamileyim Kai. Ama senden değil. Tan'ın bebeği.”

Bir an Sehun gülmek istedi. Hormonlar.

“Ne?” Kai mırıldandı. “Bir insanla birlikte olarak protokolleri ben bozmadın sadece?”

“Baban... Jae'ye saldırmalarını isteyen o'ydu. Planı Sehun ve Jae'yi evden çıkar çıkmaz öldürmekti ama Sehun o gün ormana kaçarak büyük bir hata yaptı ve Tan'ın arkadaşlarının saldırması için imkân verdi. Tan ailemi öldürmekle tehdit etti Kai. Tek ailemi. Sen test yapsan bile babanın sonuçların pozitif çıkması için gerekeni yapmayacağını mı sanıyorsun?”

Kai tüm bilgileri sindirmeye çalıştı. “Tan bundan ne elde edecekti?”

“Güç. Baban ona sürüyü vaat etti. Artık sürü umurunda değil Kai. Sen sürüden atılmışken değil. Sen sürüne saygı duymazken onun için anlamsız. Sadece ona sorun yaratan Sehun'dan kurtulmak istiyor. İyi bir intikam. Ve Tan'a Sehun'u öldürürse sürüyü vaat etti. Ama Tan eğer sen öğrenirsen onu ve sürüsünü rahat bırakmayacağını söyledi. Bu yüzden benden yardım istedi. Daha çok hamileliğimi kullanarak şantaj yaptı.”

Şimdi Sehun, Luhan'ın karnının hafifçe şiş olduğunu görüyordu. Sehun'un hamileliği kadar vardı muhtemelen.

“Ailen tarafından, yani... çocuğun demek istedim.” Kai söyledi.

“Evet. Başkasından yapmasını isteyemezdi. Sen DNA testi yaptırmadan ayrıldım. Ama yine de sana babası olduğunu söylemem için beni sıkıştırdı.”

Kai hırladı. “Yani Sehun'un kardeşi değilsin.”

“Hayır. Benim dayım denilen şahıs da para verilip kiralanan aktörlerden. Sanırım baban gerçekten Sehun'u uzaklaştırmak istiyor. Yoksa Tan beni buna zorlamazdı. O gün konuştuklarını duydum, baban Sehun gitmediği için utanmaz olduğunu söylüyordu. Başka seçeneğim yok Kai. Gidecek evim yok. Düzgün bir eğitim bile almadım. Tan ve bu bebek için yaşıyorum sadece.”

“O göt deliği buna gerçekten değer mi?!” Kai kükredi. “Kris alfa olsa bile sürüyü alamayacağını unutmuş mu?”

“Onu bir kavgada yenmenin ne kadar zor olacağını düşün? Tan bir altın kürk, değil mi?”

Kai alışkanlıkla alt dudağını çiğnedi. “Onunla kavga ettim.”

“Sehun çocuğunla giderse sürün umurunda olur muydu?”

Kai sessizleşti ve Sehun'a baktı. “Hayır. Burayı ve sürüyü terk ederdim.”

“Kesinlikle. Eğer Tan Sehun'a kendi saldırsaydı, onu rahat bırakmayacağını biliyordu. Öyle olsa bile, Sehun'un ikna olacağını düşünerek babanın emri altında Jae'ye saldırdı. Ama sen de sürü üyelerini öldürdüğünü gördün. Bu Sehun'u uzaklaştırmanın tek yoluydu o zaman Tan beni de gönderecekti böylece beni bulamayacaktı. Şehre seni görmeye geldim Kai. Bunları anlatmak için ama kendi kıçımı kurtarmak için söyleyemedim. Sehun'u asla bırakmayacağını kanıtladın.”

“İki sürünün alfası olma gücünü istiyordu muhtemelen. Kris'e meydan okursa benim de karışacağımı biliyordu. O yüzden babam Sehun'u ve beni uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Aynı zamanda, benim asla bir kurtla çiftleşmeyeceğimi biliyordu. O yüzden Sehun'a umutsuzluktan öyle söyledi.” güldü. “Babam beni gerçekten iyi tanıyor. Ve sürüsünü de. Ama Tan'ın sürüsünden bahsetmedi, değil mi? Bilmeliydim. Tan'ın bu bölgeyi istediğini biliyordu. Ve biz bunlardan şüphelenmeyelim diye Luhan'ı gönderdi. Birisinin çocuğu taşıdığında ondan etkileneceğini bilmiyor değil mi? Bende başta bilmiyordum. O salak seni buraya tahmin edemeyeceğimi düşünerek gönderdi. Ama inan bana o onun çocuğu. Sana zarar veremez. Ama yine de, önce çocuğa sahip olur sonra seni uzaklaştırır ya da daha kötüsü avlanma diye adlandırarak seni öldürürdü.”

“Bana nasıl yardım edeceksin Kai? İkiniz de gidecek misiniz? Sürüyü tehlikede mi bırakacaksın? Kris'i?”

“En basit çözüm bir mücadelede Tan'ı öldürmek olur. O bizim aylardır en büyük sorunumuz.” Kai hırlayarak söyledi.

“Hayır Kai. Bunu nasıl yaparsın?” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Luhan bunların hepsini onun için yapıyor. Nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyorum.”

“O zaman ne? Babamı mı öldüreyim? Bu hiçbir şeyi çözmez. Ayrıca onu öldürmem.”

“Neden? Çünkü o ailenden. Luhan da kendi ailesi üzerine hak iddia etmeli Kai.”

“Eğer Tan bunu bilirse ve Sehun ayrılmazsa o...” Luhan ağlamak üzereydi. Sehun kollarını onun küçük bedenine sardı.

“Onu yardım etmeyi düşünememeliyim. Her ne olursa olsun sen bencildin. Kendi iyiliğin için ailemi mahvetmeye çalıştın.” dedi Kai.

“Ona yardım edeceğiz.” Sehun çekilerek Kai'ye söyledi.

“Nasıl Sehun? Sürüm önce gelir. Pekala, ailemden sonra. Aile üyelerden hiçbirine zarar vermem. Ve Tan çok fazla tehdit oluşturuyor. Çok fazla kuralı ihlal etmiş. Biz... ben onunla savaşabilirim. Benimle böyle oynadıktan sonra onu canlı bırakacağımı sanmıyorum. Seni sevmiyor Luhan. Onu bırak. Seni avlayamayacağı kadar uzağa git.”

“Yapamam Kai.” Luhan'ın gözleri yaşlarla ıslanmıştı. Sehun, Luhan'da kendini görüyordu. İki yıl geriye gittiğinde Sehun'un durumu da böyleydi. Sehun'un destekleyen bir ailesinin olması dışında.


	32. 31.Bölüm

“Neden burada kalmıyorsun, biz de Kris'e bunu anlatırız.” Sehun, Luhan'a söyledi.

“Dinliyor musun Sehun? Kris'in şimdi kendi ailesi var. Dahil olmak istediği son şey böyle gereksiz bir olay olur.” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Kai, yalan söyleyip kendini güvene alabilirdi. Ama ona yardım edeceğine söz verdin.”

“O zaman neden ne yapacağımızı önermiyorsun?”

“Tan'la konuş, bir şey yap.”

“Konuşmak mı? Onu gördüğüm an kafasını koparacağımdan eminim. Ve sen.” Luhan'a döndü. “Neden ayak bağı oluyorsun, ondan uzaklaşmıyorsun?! Olasılık, senden etkilendiği için seninle yatıp hamile bırakmış ama seni başkasının yatağına göndererek seni önemsemediğini anladım.”

“O seviyeye asla gelmeyecektim Kai.” Luhan mırıldandı. “Sadece Sehun'dan kurtların doğmamış çocuklarına karşı etkileneceğini duydum. Tan etkileniyor. Ama... bu bölgeyi çok istiyor.”

“Gördün mü? Ben Sehun için her şeyi bırakabilirim ki bıraktım da. Sözüme inan. Sen onsuz daha iyisin.”

“Kai, nasıl hissettiğini anlamadığına eminim ama ben anlıyorum.” Sehun araya girdi. “O yardım istiyor. Ben de senden istemiştim, hatırladın mı? Sen de hayır demiştin. Bu çok zor Kai. Senin yapacağını bilmek...” durdu ve Luhan'a döndü. “Gidip dinlenmelisin.”

“Gitmeliyim.” Luhan cevaplayarak kapıya döndü.

“Bekle.”

“Hayır. O haklı. Ben gitmeliyim. Kolay olmayacağını biliyorum. Ama hayatta kalacağımı düşünüyorum.”

“Hayır. Bekle. Kimsen olmadığını ve eğitim görmediğini söyledin. Çocuğa ve kendine nasıl bakacaksın?”

“En kötü ihtimalle, onu aldırırım, tamam mı? Ben bittim! Bir aile ve Tan'ı memnun etmek istediğim için bunu daha fazla yapamayacağım!”

Kai çıkmadan önce Luhan'ın kolunu kavradı. “Sehun'un abisi olsan da olmasan da... senin hatan değildi. Bencil ve düşüncesiz olsan bile... sanırım... sana yardım edebilirim. Sehun istediği için sadece.”

“Nasıl edeceksin?”

“Bilmiyorum. Tan'ı bitirirsek tüm sorun çözülür.” İç çekti. “Ya da babamı. Ama o zaman Tan'ın sürüsünün saldırmayacağını kimse bilemez.”

“Ona zarar verme. Lütfen.” Luhan yaşlı gözlerle yalvardı.

Kai ne yapacağını bilemez halde inledi. “Git ve uzan. Ben Kris'i eve gelmesi için arayacağım. Belki Sehun'un babası da yardım edebilir.”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. Luhan'ın kavga edemeyecek kadar hasta olduğunu görmek üzücüydü.

“Sehun düşün bunu.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ona yardım etmek istemediğimden değil ama yardım edemeyebiliriz.”

“Diğer sürüye Tan'ın kuralları bozduğunu söylemeye ne dersin?”

“Muhtemelen Luhan'dan daha fazla nefret edecektir. O, o karakterde birisi.”

“Lütfen Kai. Ona yardım edelim. Tüm bunları yapmazdı çünkü onun da bir kalbi var.” Sehun'un gözleri yaşarmıştı. Hamileliğini söylediğinde Kai'in onu reddettiği ve incittiği zamanı hatırlamıştı. “Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum.”

Kai kollarını Sehun'un ince bedenine sardığında Sehun yüzünü onun omuzlarına gömdü. “Asla bir kurda âşık olmamalıydın.” Sehun'un kulağına fısıldadı.

“Ama oldum. Ve pişman değilim.”

“Gerçekten mi? Tüm bu dramadan sonra bile mi?”

“Eğer pişman olsaydım, senin yanında olmazdım Kai. Öğrendiğimde bir an kendimi kaybettim...”

“Gerçekten yapacağımı düşündün değil mi?”

“Düşündüm. Çünkü beni istemediğini bilmek çok canımı yakıyor.”

“Sehun.” Kai, Sehun'un yüzünü tuttu ve kaldırdı. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” bu gerçekti. Birbirlerini seviyorlardı.

Kai dudaklarını hafifçe Sehun'unkilere bastırdı ama Sehun, Kai'in yakalarından tutarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Kai anında Sehun'u duvara yapıştırdı ve Sehun Kai'in ağzına inledi. Kai bunu kullanarak dilini Sehun'un ağzına ittirdi. Kai hava almak için geri çekildi ve başını yana yatırarak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirip bir eli Sehun'un başını tutarken diğer Sehun'un tişörtünü asılıyordu. Sehun elini Kai'in pantolonun içine sokarak kalçalarını okşadığında Kai dudağını ısırarak sertçe emdi.

“Kai.” Sehun öpücüğü bozarak soludu. “Daha sonrayı beklemeliyiz. Şimdi büyük bir sorunumuz var.”

Kai hırladı. “Önce kocanın ihtiyaçlarını karşılamalısın.”

Sehun onu ittirdi ve aşağıya inerken dudaklarının şişmemiş olmasını umdu.

“Sehun. Bekle.” Kai arkasından bağırdı ve elinden tuttu.

“Jae ne zaman Luhan etrafında olsa ağlıyordu, düşman kurdu taşıdığı için, değil mi?” Sehun sordu.

Kai'in gözleri genişledi. “Wow. Tam bir korkak kedi.”

“Kim?”

“Jae.”

Sehun, Kai'in yüzüne vurdu. “Hiç iyi değil Kai!”

“Biliyorum. Ama böyle küçük şeyden mi korkuyor? Aslında güçlü bir aura duygusu var. Luhan'dan kötü bir şeyler sezmiş olmalı. Sana demiştim, değil mi?”

“Kesinlikle. Bana söyledin ama Jae nasıl? Ancak... kim bilir? Belki de arkadaş olurlar.”

“Ya da daha fazlası.” Kai sırttı. “Iyy. Tan'la dünür olmak istemiyorum.”

“Kes sesini. Luhan'a nasıl yardım edeceğimizi bulmalıyız.”

Sehun şimdi ilişkilerini daha iyi anlıyordu. Kavga ediyorlar, barışıyorlar, kavga ediyor, barışıyorlardı. Kim mükemmeldi ki? Chanyeol haklıydı. Günün sonunda birbirlerine sarılıyor olacaklardı.

“Hyung.” Sehun, ağlayan Kiara'yı kollarında sallayan Baekhyun'a seslendi.

Baekhyun yanında Jae, Chanyeol'un kollarında biberondan sütünü içiyordu. “Sağol.” Kai, Chanyeol'a söyledi.

“Bebek Jae, lütfen seni açlıktan öldürmeyenin ben olmadığımı hatırla. Senin dikkatsiz ailen hep.” Chanyeol bebeğe söyledi.

Jae sütünü bitirmeden oturmaya çabaladı. Chanyeol şişeyi aldı ve onu oturtarak sırtını ovaladı.

“O nerede?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Misafir odasında.” Kai cevapladı. “Bir sorunumuz var.”

“Şeytanın kendisinden başka sorun mu var?”

“Tan.”

Kiara'nın ağlamaları bir anlığına dikkatleri dağıttı ama Jae biberonu diğer bebeğe uzattı.

“O ne yapıyor?” Baekhyun sorduğunda Chanyeol güldü.

“Ya centilmen oluyor ya da şişeyi vererek 'tanrı aşkına çeneni kapat' demeye çalışıyor.”

Herkes bu atmosfere rağmen güldü.

“Çok komik.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Ee neymiş sorun?”

Kai tüm hikâyeyi özetledikten sonra Chanyeol bağırdı. “Gördünüz mü? Kötü biri olmadığını söylemiştim! Ondan o elektriği hiç almadım!”

“Onu iki kaşının ortasından vurmamızı söyleyen kimdi acaba?” Baekhyun ona tısladı.

“Ben değil.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı.

“Tamam tamam. Yani Tan'ı seviyor. Ve babamız tam bir göt deliği.” Baekhyun özetledi. “Babamın yemeğine zehir atayım mı?”

“Bu bir seçenek evet. Ama ikimiz de kendi sürümüze zarar veremeyeceğimizi biliyoruz. Tan'la konuşabiliriz. Eğer beyni varsa tabi.” Kai cevapladı.

“Onunla savaşmaya ne dersin?”

“Ne için? Luhan onun güvende olmasını istiyor.”

“Ben babamla savaşmaktan bahsediyordum.”

“O yaşlı adamla mı? Sendeki yüreğe bak be!” Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Babanı sürüye bırakabiliriz, değil mi? O zaman bizim tarafımızda olurlar? Çünkü baban sürüyü tehlikeye attı.” dedi Sehun.

“Evet. Ama Tan nasıl duracak?” Kai soruyla cevapladı.

“Tan'ı durdurmak için ne yapacağız o zaman?”

“Meydan okuma. Eğer kazanırsam o zaman Tan sürüsüyle gidecektir. Ama görüyorsun, sadece sürüyü iddia etmek ya da sürünün alfası olmak için meydan okuyabiliriz. Ve ben ikisini de istemiyorum. Kris'den meydan okumasını isteyebiliriz ama Tan'ın daha güçlü olduğunu biliyorum. Ayrıca Kris'in bakması gerek bir Kiara'sı var artık. İki sürüyle başa çıkamaz.”

“Luhan, Tan olmadan daha iyi.” Baekhyun konuştu.

“Bende bunu dedim. Ama Sehun-”

“Onu avlayacağız. Bu kadar.” Kris odaya girerek hırladı.

“Ne zaman geldin?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Az önce duydum. Luhan'ın nedenlerini duymak istemiyorum. Tan'ı avlayacağız ve sürü alfasız bir araya girecek.”

“Yapamayız hyung.” Sehun sertçe karşı çıktı.

“Kes artık Sehun. Bir şey anlamadığından değil. Bir kereliğine özür dilerim. Seni dinleyemem. Tan'dan kurtulacağız, işte o kadar.”

Jae Kiara'nın elini yakalayıp bırakarak yüksek sesle kıkırdadı. Aynısını yeniden yaptı ama Kiara aniden elinin tersiyle Jae'nin yüzüne vurdu. Jae önce öksürdü ve sonra ağlamaya başladı.


	33. 32.Bölüm

“Yapamazsın hyung!” Sehun bağırdı. “Luhan'ın insan olduğunu ve hata yapabileceğini unutuyor musun?! Burada hepimiz melek değiliz! O da mutluluğu hak ediyor.”

“Hiçbirimiz onu önemsemiyor, tamam mı?” Kris sakince söyledi, sanki Sehun hiç konuşmamış gibi. “O aileden değil.”

“Ama-”

“Kris haklı Sehun.” Luhan'ın ne kadar kötü birisi olduğunu düşünürsek-” Kai konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun araya girdi.

“Ne kadar kötü? Gerçekten kötü evet. Çünkü sadece bir aile kurmak istedi. Ne kadar kötü olduğunu görebiliyorum çünkü burada kimse gerçek bir aile kurmak istemedi, değil mi?” alay etti.

“Sehun anlamıyorsun.” dedi Kris.

“Hyung. Senden daha önce hiçbir şey istemedim.” yalvarmaya başlamıştı. “Lütfen. Benim için. Tan'la konuşamaz mısın?”

Kris ve Kai birbirlerine baktılar sonra Kai iç çekti. “Deneyeceğim Sehun.”

“Hayır Kai.” Kris karşı çıktı.

“Bir şekilde suçlu hissediyorum Kris. Tan Luhan'ı korumaya çalıştığımızı kolayca anlamayabilir ama bu bölgeyi almak için hırsından kullanabileceği başka seçeneği yoktu. Eğer kavga isterse o zaman tamam. Dövüşeceğim.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun mırıldandığında Kai yarım gülümsedi.

“Gidip daha sonra onunla görüşürüm.”

“Ben de geleceğim.” Kris inledi. “Ama sürümüz sinirlenecektir çünkü onları tehlikeye atıyoruz.”

“Ama Tan'ı ikna etmeye çalışan sadece biz olmayacağız. Luhan da gelecek.”

“Ben gidip onunla konuşurum.” Sehun hızla konuşarak misafir odasına koştu. Kapıyı açtığında Luhan'ın elinde mutfak bıçağıyla bileğini kesmek üzere olduğunu gördü. “Luhan!”

Luhan Sehun'a kırmızı ve sulu gözlerle bakarak bıçağı düşürdü.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Sehun bağırarak yanına koştu.

“Özür dilerim.” Luhan ağlamaya başladı. “Bu en iyisi olacaktı.”

“Kendini öldürmek mi?! Ne kadar zayıf olduğunu göstermek mi?!”

Luhan hıçkırdı ve yatağa oturdu. “Ben zayıf biriyim Sehun. Ben sen gibi değilim. Bana hikayeni anlattığında ne kadar güçlü olduğuna şaşırmıştım.”

“İnana bana Luhan ben güçlü değilim. Ama yaşadım. Ben hayatta kaldım, değil mi? Hayatım mükemmel değildi. Ama küçük anlar en önemlisiydi. Sorunlarım ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, Jae beni her zaman gülümsetiyordu.”

Luhan avuçlarında ağlıyordu şimdi. “Daha fazla acı çekmek istemiyorum.”

“İşleri kendin ve bebeğin için zorlaştırmayı bırak.” Sehun onu sakinleştirmek için yanına oturdu.

“Belki Kris haklıdır. Cesur olup kendi hayatımı yaşamalıyım. Ama çocuğuma ne diyeceklerini biliyor musun?”

Piç. Sehun bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Aylarca o bile kendi çocuğuna öyle deneceğini düşünmüştü.

“Ve ben onu seviyorum.” Luhan fısıldadı.

Sehun derin nefes aldı. “O zaman ona söyle. Eğer seni sevmiyorsa o zaman buna değmez.” kimin konuştuğuna da bakın hele. Sehun başta Kai'ye âşık olup onun peşinden koşanken Kai ilgilenmiyordu bile.

“Şimdi bile, bu konulardan çok emin görünüyorsun.” Luhan hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Oh evet. Çoğu şeyden eminim. Tan ve Kai ya da Kris en yakın arkadaş olmayabilirler. Ama çocuklarımızın olmayacağını kim demiş?”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet. Yine de... Kai'ye göre Jae senin bebeğinden korkuyor.”

“Melek ve kötü çocuk gibi bir şey mi?” Luhan gözleri yaşlı olmasına rağmen güldü.

“Öyle demedim. Oğlunun güzel olacağından eminim.” şimdi Sehun düşündüğünde Jae aslında korkuyor olabilirdi ama Luhan'ın çocuğu Jae gibi yarı kurttu. Birbirleriyle bağlı olabilirlerdi. Ama iki farklı sürüden olmaları demek doğal olarak düşman olacaklar demekti.

“Erkek olduğunu nereden biliyorsun?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “İçime öyle doğdu. Baekhyun hyunga da kız olacağını söylemiştim.”

“Sehun...” Luhan'ın sesi ciddileşti. “Özür dilerim.”

“Üzgün olmalısın. Uzun zaman önce temize çıkabilirdin. Yine sana yardım ederdim.”

“Kai'ye yaklaştığım her an.....” Luhan'ın yüzü kızardı. “Ölüyormuşum gibi hissettim. Sana ihanet ettiğimden olduğunu söyleyemem çünkü seni ya da diğerlerini o zaman önemsemiyordum. Ama... aslında Tan'ın kolları arasında olmayı isteyerek başkasının kollarında olmaya çalışıyordum.”

“Tan'ın kollarında olacaksın.”

“Keşke kendimden emin olabilsem.”

“Herkes emindir.”

.....................................

Sehun bir saat boyunca Luhan'la konuştu. Luhan uyuyana kadar yanından ayrılmadı, Kai Jae'yi yıkamıştı ve onu giydirmek için cebelleşiyordu.

“Gözleme istiyorum.” Sehun kapıyı kapatırken iç çekti. Döndüğünde Kai'in bebek kıkırdarken çıplak Jae'yi tuttuğunu gördü.

“Kris ve ben birazdan gideceğiz.”

“Luhan uyuyor.”

“Uyandır o zaman. Sorun değil, hâlâ bir saatimiz var. Sehun, bundan emin misin? Luhan bunların hepsine değer mi?”

“Değer Kai.” Sehun duş almak için gömleğini çıkardı.

“Tek diyebileceğim aptalca davranmaması.”

“Eeeahh eeh eh.” Jae sızlandı ve Kai'in tişörtünün ortasına işedi.

Kai derin nefes aldı, hâlâ bebeği tutuyordu. “Ne demeye çalışıyorsun Jae?”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve Jae'yi Kai'den aldı. “Onun önündeyken bana hakaret etme.”

Kai dikkatle tişörtünü çıkararak banyoya attı. “Daha şimdi işemişti yemin ederim.”

“Sen iyi bir çocuksun, değil mi bebeğim?” Sehun Jae'yi yatırdı ve bezini bağladıktan sonra yatakta oyuncaklarıyla oynamasına izin verdi. “Tatlı dille konuşmalısın.” kollarını Kai'in beline dolayarak köprücük kemikleri arasındaki yeri öptü.

“Tan'ı ikna etmenin yolu yok. Ama deneyeceğim. Eğer ikna edemezsem o zaman iş Kris'e kalır. Onun borusu öter. Eğer geri adım atmazsa Tan'a saldırırız ama Luhan hakkında... bu biraz kişisel mesele.”

“Benim için dene.”

“Her zaman yapmıyor muyum?” iç çekti.

Sehun sırıttı ve Kai'in burnunun ucunu öptü. “Çiş gibi kokuyorsun.”

“Çok teşekkürler bebeğim! Tanrım şunun yaptığına bak!”

Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Jae'nin penisini çekiştirdiğini gördü. “Pipisiyle oynuyor. Neden duş almıyoruz?”

“Çok memnun olurum.”

Onlar banyoya giremeden kapı çaldı. Kai inledi ve banyoya girdi bu sırada Sehun kapıyı açtı. “Hyung?” Baekhyun gelmişti.

“Babam geldi.” yüzü sertti.

“Neden?”

“Kai'yle konuşmak istiyor.”

“Kai duşta.”

“Pekâlâ, ondan hemen aşağıya inmesini iste.” Baekhyun arkasını döndü ve aşağıya indi.

Sehun banyonun kapısını tıklattı ve Kai'ye babasını söyleyerek Jae'nin yanına gitti. Aniden korkmaya başlamıştı. Kai'in babası gerçekten onları tehdit ediyordu. Sehun bebeği alarak kucağına oturttu ve Jae hemen Sehun'un karnına sarıldı. “O da seni seviyor.” Sehun Jae'ye fısıldadı ve başını öptü. Bebeği kaldırarak karnındaki yaraların hepsini öptü. Jae'den asla silinmeyecek izlerdi.

Gözleri yaşlarla dolarken Sehun Jae'yi omzuna kaldırdı. O çok değerliydi. Sehun ve Kai'in hayatlarının aşkıydı. Ve Sehun'un bebeğini inciten insanlara yardım eden birine yardım etme düşüncesi onu yeniden düşündürüyordu. Ama hayır, Luhan'a yardım etmek istiyordu.

Kai duştan çabucak çıkmıştı. Aynı pantolonu ve yeni bir tişört giyip yüzündeki sert ifadeyle aşağıya koşturdu. Sehun gidip gitmeme konusunda emin değildi ama sonunda aşağıya indi. Jae'yi beşiğine bıraktıktan sonra aşağıya gitti.

“O nerede?” Kai, Baekhyun'a sordu.

“Bekliyordu. Ama senin eve gelmeni istedi.”

“Sehun ve ben en kötü kayınpedere sahibiz.” Kris mırıldandı.

“Drama zamanı bebeğim.” Chanyeol Kiara'yı sallayarak söyledi. “Bilmiyorum. Ben burada oturup seninle flörtleşeceğim. Muhtemelen sana biraz süt veririm.”

“Tan'la konuşmaya git.” Kai, Kris'e söyledi. “Ben babamı hallederim.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Bunların ana sebebi o. Luhan umurumda değil. Ama sen ve Jae'yi umursuyorum. Eğer Tan olmasaydı başka biri olurdu. Babam sizi incitmeyi bırakmayacak.”

“O yaşlı adam yakında ölecek. Güvenin bana. Taş çatlasa yıl.” Chanyeol araya girdi ama Kai ona ters ters baktı.

Sehun aniden endişelenmişti. Kyungsoo o gün Chanyeol'u görmeye hiç gelmemişti. Uzun bir gün olmuştu ve Kyungsoo'dan iz yoktu.

“O...” Baekhyun acı bir ifadeyle söyledi. “Onu görmek istemezsen sorun olmadığını söyledi. Muhtemelen sürünerek gidecekmişsin eğer... Sehun ölürse.”

“Ne?!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Sehun ve Kai'in tuzakta olduğuyla ilgili bir şeyler söyledi. Kai-”

“Yeter bu kadar. Yeter.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak hırladı ve evden çıktı.

“Kai!” Sehun arkasından koşturdu. “Durur musun?! Babanla savaşman şu anda gereksiz. O benden nefret ediyor Kai. Sen değil.”

“Ne olmuş yani?!” Kai yürümeye devam etti. “O gelip bizi tehdit etmeye devam ederken öylece durup hiçbir şey demememi mi bekliyorsun?!”

“Ne anlamı var?!”

Kai'in babasının evlerinin önünde olduğunu görünce durdu Sehun.

“Baba!” Kai ellerini sıkarak bağırdı. “Seni gerçekten incitmek istemiyorum. Ama eğer istediğin buysa yapacağım!”

“Pekâlâ. Ne bekliyorsun o zaman?” babası sakince söyledi ve Kai arkasını döndü.

“Sehun!” boynunda keskin bir acı hissedip bayılmadan önce Sehun'un duyduğu son şey Kai'in sesiydi.


	34. FİNAL

Sehun ahenksiz seslere uyanmıştı. Kai'in ailesinin evinin dışında yerde yatıyordu ve boynunun yan tarafında çok keskin bir ayrı vardı. Oturdu ve ağrıyan yere dokundu. Elleri kanlanmıştı. Sehun oturmaya çalıştı ama önce arkasındaki hırlama seslerine bakmaya karar vermişti. Gördükleri Sehun'u korkutmuştu.

Kurtlar. Dört altın kürk, iki gri kürk, bir kahve kürk. Hepsi dövüşüyorlardı ve ormandan uzakta savaşıyorlardı. Sehun oradan kaçmak için ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Dört altın kürk; Kris, Kai, Tan ve... Kai'in babası. Sehun kolayca Kai’yi fark etmişti, en parlak rengi olandı. Kahve kürk Baekhyun olmalıydı. Sehun, Jae'ye gitmek için kalktı ama çok fazla kan kaybettiğinden başını düz tutamıyordu.

Sonra arkasında pati sesleri duyunca durdu. Gri kurtlardan biri arkasından geliyordu. Sehun şimdi son hızla koşuyordu. Eve gidip gitmeme konusunda kararsızdı ama hız kaybediyordu. Kurt ona saldıramadan önce Kai kurdun üzerine atlamıştı. Kurdu yana yatırdı ama Sehun'u korumaya çok odaklanmıştı. Sehun ne zaman hareket etse gri kurt ona vuruyordu. Kai kendini araya sokarak gri kurda saldırdı. Sehun Kai'in hareketlerinin biraz kararsız olduğunu fark etmişti, sanki odaklanamıyordu.

Ve haklıydı. Gri kurt kolayca Kai'yi altına aldı ve boynunu ısırdı. “Kai!” Sehun bağırdı. Kai kurdu tekmeleyip ayağa kalktı. Gri kurdun karnına bastı ve diğer patisi kurdun çenesindeydi. Kai çenesini kırmadan önce Sehun kurttan bir inleme duydu.

Sonra Kai kan boynundan akarken yere düştü. Sehun altın kurdun yanına giderek diz çöktü ve ağlamaya başladı. Kai'in kürkü Jae'nin teni gibi yumuşacıktı. “Kai?” Sehun gözyaşlarını sildi ve Kai'in kürkünü okşadı. Kai acıdan inledi.

“Sehun!” Sehun'un babası görüşüne girdi ve koşarak yanına geldi. “Ne oldu?!”

“Baba...Kai...” Sehun hâlâ kürkü okşayarak ağlıyordu.

“Kalk. Kanıyorsun Sehun.” babası kolundan ayağa kaldırdı. “Ben onunla ilgileneceğim içeri git ve Chanyeol'den seni hastaneye götürmesini iste.”

“Onu....bırakamam.”

“Dediğimi yap Sehun. O iyi olacak.” babası hemen Kai'ye koştu. “Git ve Jae'nin yanına ol.”

Sehun diğer kurtların kavga seslerini hâlâ duyuyordu. Yanaklarını sildi ve eve doğru koştu.

“Tanrım ne-” Chanyeol yerinden kalktı. “Sehun!”

“Hyung.” Sehun dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Chanyeol koluyla onu kaldırdı.

“Önce hastaneye gidelim.”

“Jae. Kiara.”

“Luhan yanlarında.” Chanyeol anahtarları alarak Sehun'u dışarı çıkardı.

.............................

Gece sonunda bitmişti. Sehun, Kai'yi düşünerek sürekli ağlamıştı. Tüm zaman boyunca Chanyeol yanında olup elini tutarak okşamıştı.

Eve döndüklerinde Sehun evde Luhan ve bebekler dışında kimseyi bulamamıştı.

“Neredeler?” diye sordu.

“Kim?”

“Kai, Kris, birileri!”

“Bilmiyorum. Sana ne oldu Sehun?”

Jae koltukta uyuyordu, Kiara da Luhan'ın kollarındaydı. “Eve gelmediler mi?”

“Baban geldi sanırım. Ondan sonra kimseyi görmedim. Jae saatlerce ağladı ve sonunda uyuyakaldı.”

Bu Sehun'u rahatlatmıştı. Jae sakindi.

“Sehun.” kapıdaki Kyungsoo'yu duydu.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol seslendi.

“Kai gelip sana iyi olduğunu söylememi istedi.”

“O nerede?!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Tan'ın sürüyle beraber. İşleri hallediyorlar.”

“İşleri mi hallediyorlar?! Öyle görünmüyordu!”

“Sakinleş.” eve girdi. “Tao taraf değiştirmiş. Seni ısıran o'ydu.”

“Ne?”

“Evet. Kai onu öldürdü.” gri olan kurttu demek ki.

Sehun'un ağzı açık kaldı. “Neden bunu yaptı?”

“Bilmiyorum. Memnuniyetsizlik? Güç istiyordu ama altın kürk değildi. Size yardım etmekten bizi alıkoyan hep o'ydu ve Kai'in sürüden atılmasını istiyordu. Ayrıca önceki alfanın gözdesiydi.”

“Ya Tan? Ona ne oldu? Hayatta mı?”

“Hayatta. Sürüyü sakinleştirmeye ve saldırmamaları için ikna etmeye yardım etti.”

“Ama düşündüm ki-”

“Tan'ın Kai'in babasının suç ortağı olduğunu söylüyorlar. Ama Tan diğer adamın ve Tao'nun onu kullandığını öğrendiğinde sürüsünün asla onun olmadığını ve Kai'in babasının yalan söylediğini fark etmişti. Ayrıca, tüm bu arbedenin de.”

Yani bir süre önce Tao eski alfanın emriyle Sehun'a saldırmıştı. Tan ne olursa olsun Kai'in babasına saldırmıştı. Kai'in babası planı işe yaramadığı için artık Tan'a güvenmiyordu.

“Tao her zaman kıskanç biriydi. Ama sanırım kıskançlık onu kör etti.” Kyungsoo devam etti. “Kris ne zaman etrafta olmasa patronluk taslardı. Eğer Kris ölseydi, Kai'in babası onu Kai'in olmayacağına ve diğer alfanın o olacağına söylemiştir. Muhtemelen Tao'ya pozisyonu söz vermiştir.”

“İki yüzlü şeytan.” Chanyeol iç çekti. “Ama sonunda, Kai'in alfa olmasını bekliyordu, değil mi?”

“Sanırım.”

“Tan ve Tao hırslarına yenilecek kadar aptaldılar. Sonunda birbirleriyle savaşıp ölürlerdi ve Kai alfalığı alırdı.”

“Kai asla sürüyü ortada bırakmazdı. Bu kesindi. Ama Kris'e bırakırdı eğer Sehun...” Kyungsoo cümlesini bitirmedi.”

“Hepsi benim yüzümden.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Doğru. Kai alfa olsaydı bu sorunlarımız olmayabilirdi.”

“Aish, seni fare, evine gitsene sen.” Chanyeol ona tısladı.

“Ama yine de sürü bile sana sahip çıktı Sehun. Bizi Kai'in sorun yarattığına ikna eden Tao olmasaydı sana yardım ederdik.”

“Sağol.” Sehun gülümsemeye çalıştı ama olmadı. “Yani Tan vazgeçti?”

“Evet.”

“Kai'in babasına ne oldu?”

“Öldürüldü... Baekhyun onu öldürdü.”

Sehun adamın ölümüne yas mı tutsa yoksa sevinse mi bilemedi. Yine de Baekhyun ve Kai'in nasıl hissettiklerinden emin değildi. Kai babasını korumamıştı onun yerine Sehun'u korumuştu.

“Şimdi bunu konuşuyorlar. İki sürüye de neler olduğunu ve neden sürü üyelerini öldürdüklerini açıklıyorlar. Uyarı gibi de olabilir.”

“Sehun sen dinlenmelisin.” Chanyeol çok endişelenmişti. Sehun hamileliğinin bu süreçte nasıl sürdüğünü merak ediyordu.

Sehun odasına çıktı. Bundan öncede olaylar oluyordu ama bu kez daha ciddiydi. Sehun buraya gelmemenin en doğru karar olduğuna karar vermişti. Yıkandıktan sonra yatağa oturup hesaplama yaptı. Tao delirmişti çünkü her zaman kıskanç ve Kai'in babası tarafından hırslandırılmıştı o yüzden yaşlı adamın emirlerini yerine getirdi. Kulağa vaat gibi geliyordu ama herkes Sehun ölürse Kai'in ortalıkta olmayacağını biliyordu. Diğer şey ise Tao, Kris'i öldürürdü. Bu kolay olurdu çünkü Kris'in güvenine sahipti. Tan aynı güç hırsına sahipti. Kendisinin başaramayacağını bilmesi dışında sadece. Kai'in babasının oyuncağı olduğunu öğrendikten sonra sinirlenip saldırmıştı muhtemelen. Makuldü çünkü Tan, Luhan'a bunları bir hiç uğruna yaptırmıştı ve Kai öldürdüğünde sürü üyelerini kaybetmişti. Bir şekilde anlamlıydı, Tan Luhan'a karşı bir şeyler hissediyor olmalıydı. Sonuçta Kai'in babasının sürüyü vermeye niyeti falan yoktu. Kai'in sürüye yardım edeceğini biliyordu ama Sehun Kai'in yapmayacağını biliyordu. Sürünün Sehun'u kaybetme nedeni olduğunu bilirken yapmazdı.

En azından bunlar Sehun'un teorileriydi. Kai'in babasının Tao'yla yedek planı vardı. Sehun iç çekti ve adamın ruhunun temizlenmesi için dua etti. Ama ağlamadı. Tek bir damla bile.

.....................................

Sehun, Kai'in kollarını belinde hissetmesiyle gecenin bir yarısı uyanmıştı.

“Kai?” seslendi ama Kai cevap vermedi. Sehun dönerek başını Kai'in sıcak ve çıplak göğsüne yasladı. “Baban için üzgünüm.”

“Baekhyun onu öldürdü.” Kai fısıldadı, uyanıktı.

“Biliyorum.”

“Benim sahip olmadığım cesarete sahipti.”

“O senin babandı. Yapamazdın.”

“Onu Tan'dan korumaya çalıştım ama sonunda hiç önemi kalmadı.” ses tonu yas tutuyor gibi üzgün geliyordu.

“Tan'a ne oldu?”

“Özür diledi ve geri çekildi. Bu bölgeyi rahat bırakacaklar.”

“Kris hyung iyi mi?”

“O iyi. Tan'ı öldürmeye çok yaklaşmıştı ama sonra Tan'ın artık bir tehdit oluşturmadığını anladığından öldürmedi. Tao ise... sürünün bu hale gelmesine inanamıyorum”.

“Özür dilerim.”

“Senin hatan değil.”

“Benim hatam. Alfa olurdun ve sürü de düzgün bir hayat yaşıyor olurdu.”

“Ben hayattaki amacım sen ve bebeklerimiz.”

Sehun burnunu Kai'in göğsüne sürttü, gözleri yaşarıyordu. “Sen benim ilk gerçek ailemsin Kai. Tüm ruhumla sevdiğim kişisin.”

Kai sessizce güldü. “Sürüyü arkama bırakmayı ve sadece sana odaklanmaya hazırım. Yeterince sıkıntı yaşadım.”

“Emin misin? Çünkü sürü senin için her zaman önemli olacak biliyorum.”

“Sen daha önemlisin.” Sehun'un yüzünü okşadı ve alyansı Sehun'un yanağında soğuktu. Sehun ona baktı. “Harika bir hayatı hak ediyorsun. Sana bunu vereceğime söz veremem ama deneyeceğim Sehun.”

Sehun dudaklarını birleştirdi ve baskı olmadan onu öptü. “Eve gidebilir miyiz?”

“Evet. Burası bizim evimiz olsa bile, yenisini inşa edebiliriz. Çünkü sen benim evimsin Sehun.”

Sehun hafifçe güldü.

....................................................

Hayat ve aşk Sehun için kolay değildi. Ama yine de, küçük anlar daha önemliydi. İkinci çocuklarının da erkek olduğunu öğrendiklerinde Kai'in ağlaması neredeyse erkeksiydi ama Sehun'a karşı iddiayı kazandığından dolayıydı asıl. Ya da Jae ilk adımlarını attığında Sehun çok ağlamıştı çünkü Jae düşerek dişini kırmıştı. Jae ilk kez Sehun'a 'baba' dediği zaman. Hepsi Sehun'un istedikleriydi. Kai’yi memnun etmek için bile ikinci çocuklarında sezaryen olmayı kabul bile etmişti.

Jae bebek doğduğunda bir alışkanlık edinmişti. Bebeğe önce vurup sonra vurduğu yeri öpmeyi çok seviyordu. Kai'ye göre, Jae dikkat çekiyordu.

Herkes küçük olan bebek Daemin'in Kai'ye yakın olacağını bekliyordu ama hayır, o da Jae kadar Kai'den nefret ediyordu. Hatta daha kötüydü, tüm şiddetini Kai'ye gösteriyordu. Sehun'a göre Daemin sert oynuyordu sadece.

“Yapacak tek bir şeyin vardı. Tek basit şey. Bezi değiştirmek. Bunun neresi zor?!” yatak odasındaki kıyafetleri toplarken şikâyet ediyordu Sehun. Sehun'un doğum günü olduğu için Sehun ve Kai'in misafirleri gelecekti. Gerçek doğum gününün ne zaman olduğunu bile bilmiyordu ama bu herkesin kutladığı tarihti.

“Onun bezini ne zaman değiştirsem üzerine işiyor Sehun.” Kai gözlerini dergisinden ayırmadan mırıldandı.

“Bebeklerin yaptığı şey o zaten.”

“Daemin bunu eğlencesine yapıyor. Sanki çişini tutuyor ve ben değiştirdiğimde usta planını devreye sokuyor.”

“Ah lütfen ama. O daha dört aylık.”

“Kesinlikle. Bu evde kendimi çok dışlanmış ve zayıf hissediyorum.” Kai iç çekti. “Herkes bana karşı.”

Sehun gülümsedi.

“Mumui aaah ehh.” Jae, Kai'in yanında yatakta oyuncak arabasıyla oynarken sızlandı. Kai arabayı almaya çalıştı ama Jae bir kere aksırdı ve Kai'in kucağına çıkarak yumruğunu Kai'in göğsüne vurdu.

“Şiddet görüyorum.” Kai iç çekti. Kai bunlar hakkında şaka yapsa bile bebeklerinin korunduklarını bilerek uyuduklarını biliyordu.

Jae kıkırdadı ve hızla karnı üzerinde uzanmış Kai'ye bakan Daemin'in yanına emekledi. Jae çok hafifçe Daemin'in kafasını tombul eliyle vurdu ve sonra orayı öptü.

“Bunu yapmayı bırakmalı.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Bağlanıyorlar.” Kai omuz silkerek söyledi.

Sehun iç çekti. “Yemek yapmaya yardım edecek misin etmeyecek misin?”

“Oh edeceğim kesinlikle. Yoksa bu akşam kimseye yemek yiyemeyecek.”

Sehun ona bebeklerin pantolonlarından birini attı.

....................................

Chanyeol yakınlarda yaşasa bile Kris, Baekhyun ve bebekleri ilk gelenlerdi.

“İyi ki doğdun.” Kris, Sehun'a sarılarak ona hediye kutusunu uzattı.

“Teşekkürler hyung. İçeri geçin.”

“Bana kucak yok mu?” Kai alay ettiğinde Kris homurdandı.

“Nerede benim yeğenlerim?” Sehun, Kiara'yı ondan alırken Baekhyun sordu. Şimdi büyümüştü hatta neredeyse Jae kadar büyüktü. Tam kurt olduğu için daha çabuk büyüyordu.

Jae biberonunu ağzından çıkararak önce sızlandı sonra da kıkırdamaya başladı. “Kiki eh...wo ki!”

Sehun, Kiara'yı koltukta Daemin ve Jae'nin arasına oturttu. Kris Jae'yi kucağına aldığında Jae ağlayarak Kiara'ya ulaşmaya çalıştı. “Tanrım.” Kris mırıldanarak Jae'yi Kiara'nın yanına bıraktı. Ancak kız diğer yanındaki küçük bebeğe daha çok ilgiliymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Chanyeol'u mu bekliyoruz?” Sehun onları oturturken sordu Baekhyun.

“Evet.” iti an çomağı hazırla derlercesine o anda kapı çaldı.

“Umarım geç kalmadım.” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi ve Sehun'a bir kutu uzattı. “İyi ki doğdun seni iki çocuklu bebek.”

Yanında Kyungsoo kocaman gülümsüyordu. Ah, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'ya gelelim. Chanyeol durmaksınız Kyungsoo'yu gelip kendiyle yaşaması için ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Kyungsoo ve annesi üç aydır Chanyeol'la yaşıyorlardı. Dramatikti ama Kai ve Sehun'un hayatı kadar dramatik değildi muhtemelen. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu gelip kendiyle yaşaması için tehdit ettiğinde Kyungsoo onu öperek cevaplamıştı, Chanyeol'un herkese anlattığı hikâye buydu. Nasılsa Sehun Chanyeol için mutluydu. Artık birisini bulmuştu. Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'un Sehun ve Kai’yi örnek almasını umuyordu çünkü herkes düşerlerse beraber kalkacaklarını biliyordu.

“Başka bir kız yapmalıyız.” Kris bebeklerin Jae'nin biberonu için kavgasını izlerken söyledi.

“Bana karşı ordu mu kurmaya çalışıyorsun?” diye sordu Kai.

Chanyeol kolunu Kai'in omzuna attı. “Chanyeol'un Yılan Ordusu. Nasıl ama?”

“İğrenç.” Kai cevaplayarak kolunu ittirdi.

Herkes koltuğa oturarak sohbete başladı. Kris ve Baekhyun kendi evlerine taşınmışlardı. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo, Sehun'un ailesini ziyaret etmeyi düşünüyorlardı yani Kyungsoo'ya dönüşmesi için bir imkân veriyorlardı. Sonunda konu Luhan'a gelmişti. Sehun, Luhan ve Tan'ın beraber yaşadıklarını biliyordu. Ama kimse Tan'ın sürüden atılıp atılmadığını bilmiyordu.

“Oğlunu gördüm.” dedi Kris. Ah evet, Sehun'un tahmin ettiği gibi Luhan oğlan doğurmuştu, Daemin'den birkaç ay büyüktü. “Çok sevimli.”

“Bunu söylemeye izinli misin?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Hayır. Çünkü o düşman sürüden. Ama hadi ama o yarı insan. Kurt soyunu tercih etmeyebilir.” “

“Altın kürk olduğu için Tan'ın onu zorlayacağını biliyorum.” Baekhyun yorum yaptı. “Rei. Adı buydu sanırım.”

“Her neyse bu onun seçimi. Kahretsin-” Daemin kucağına kustuğunda Kai durmuştu.

“Jae 2 sahalarda.” Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü.

.................................

Hayatlarının ne kadar huzurlu olduğunu tanımlayacak kelime yoktu. Kai ve Sehun oraya bir daha hiç gitmek istemiyorlardı. Kendi evlerinde küçük aileleriyle mutluydular. Jae ve Daemin yatakta Sehun ve Kai'in arasında uyurken Sehun anında tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Jae'nin ne yaptığını gördün mü?” Kai fısıldadı.

“Ne?”

“Uyumadan önce Daemin'in başını okşadı.”

Sehun sırıttı ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Bunların sonsuza kadar sürmesini istiyorum. Seninle yaşlanmak istiyorum. Ve senden önce ölmek.”

“Bende bunu istiyorum.”

“Senden önce ölmemi mi?”

“Evet. Seni yalnız bırakamam Sehun.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Çünkü seni seviyorum.”

“Bunu da biliyorum.”


	35. Son Söz

Her yıl, Jae'nin beklediği şeydi bu. Kardeşiyle büyükbabasını, büyükannesini ve amcalarını ziyaret etmek. Bu yerde ve ormanda onu memnun eden bir şeyler vardı. Dönüşmeyi seçmemişti ve babasıyla Kyungsoo'nun gözleri önünde hayvanlara değiştiğini görmekten korkmuştu. Ama Sehun'un istediği gibi insan olmayı tercih etmişti.

“Bu çok ağır göt deliği!” Daemin kardeşinin sırt çantasını büyükbabalarının evine taşırken sızlandı. Ailesi bu güzel yere gelmeyi sevmezken Jae ve Daemin okul tatillerini iple çekiyorlardı.

“Oh hadi ama. Sen 16 yaşındasın tanrı aşkına. Bebek gibi sızlanmayı kes.” Jae homurdandı.

“Bana eziyet ediyorsun sadece.”

“Hey, küçükken seni hep sırtımda taşıdığımı unuttun mu?”

Daemin iç çekti. “Sen en iyisiydin.”

“Doğru. Ve sende en iyisisin.” kolunu Daemin'in boynuna doladı, kapıya gelmişlerdi. Daemin zili çalarken Jae ıslık çalıyordu. “Dae, daha sonra ormanda dolaşmak ister misin?”

“Ne? Hayır. Babam oraya gitmememiz konusunda sertçe uyardı.”

“Ama biz kurduz.”

Daemin güldü. “Keskin diş ya da sivri kulak göremiyorum. Hem de kıllı olmana rağmen.”

“Ah.” Jae onu susturdu. “Eğer gelmek istemezsen tamam. Umarım Kiara gider.”

“Kiara bugünlerde çok korkutucu.”

Jae bunu biliyordu. Kiara dönüşme yaşına gelmişti ve ne zaman telefonda konuşsalar stresli oluyordu.

“Jae! Daemin!” büyükanneleri kapıyı açtı. “Aman tanrım sana bak hele!” Jae'ye söyledi ve ona sarıldı. “Sehun'a çok benziyorsun. Ve çok uzamışsın.”

Jae gerçekten çok benziyordu. Ama küçükken herkes Kai'ye benzeyeceğini düşünürken yüzü değişmişti ve şimdi sadece Kai'in gözlerini almıştı.

“Sende kötü değilsin nene.” Jae yaşlı kadına söyledi.

“Aw. Daemin tatlım. Sana bak hele. Abin kadar uzamışsın!” ona da sıkıca sarıldı.

“Şeytan kardeşler gelmiş?” Kiara'nın sesi geliyordu. “Güzel saç kesimi, aptal sarışın.” çenesiyle Jae'yi gösterdi.

“Sağol.” elini dik, kısa ve kızıl-sarı saçlarında dolaştırdı. “Seninki de en kötü model olmuş.”

Kiara, Jae'nin alnına fiske attıktan sonra sarıldı. “İşte benim gözde kuzenim!” Daemin'e döndü. Jae, Kiara'nın Daemin'le daha çok ilgilenmesinden her zaman nefret etmişti. İzole edilmiş gibi hissediyordu ama Kiara'nın bunu Jae'yi kızdırmak için yaptığını biliyordu. İnce ve uzun kıvırcık saçlarıyla çok güzeldi, aynı zamanda korkutucu da.

Jae'nin büyük annesi içeri kocasını çağırmaya gittiğinde Daemin iç çekti. “İçeri girmemize izin verecek misin vermeyecek misin?”

“Vermeyeceğim. Son seferde ikiniz beysbol oynarken aynamı kırmıştınız!” Kiara bağırdı. “Bana söylemeden gitmiştiniz de!”

“Bize telefondan azar çektin zaten, değil mi?” Jae girmek için onu ittirdi. “Ailen nasıl.”

“Sağlıklı.”

“Senin gibi kızları olduğu için değillerdir.” Jae güldüğünde Kiara kafasına vurdu.

“İçeri gir Daemin. Jae çantaları getirir.” Kiara ona sırıttı ve Daemin'i içeri çekiştirdi.

Kiara, Daemin ve Jae'nin en yakın arkadaşıydı. Sert davranışlarına rağmen kurt soylarını keşfederken her zaman yanlarındaydı.

“Tam bir götsün Kiara!” Jae arkasından bağırdı ama çantaları almak için eğildi. Aniden birkaç çocuğun gülüşmelerini duydu. Çantalardan birini aldıktan sonra kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Jae'nin yaşlarında dört çocuk üstsüz bir halde ormandan şakalaşarak çıkıyorlardı. Jae gruptan birini tanımıştı sadece. Jae'nin ona bakışını yakalayan kişi. Rei, diye düşündü Jae. Buraya her geldiğinde bu çocuğu görüyordu. Jae'nin omurgasında ürpertiye neden oluyordu. Ama şimdi, Rei normal 16 yaşındaki çocuk değildi artık. Dönüşüm yaşına gelmiş olmalıydı. Şimdi kaslı ve sertti. Yakışıklıydı da eklemek gerekirse. Jae, Rei'in kendiyle karşılaştırmasından dolayı utanmıştı.

Rei geçerken ona ters ters baktığında Jae yutkundu. Düşman, Jae'nin içgüdüsü konuşuyordu. Ama sonra Rei'in gözleri Jae'nin üzerine takıldı, diğer alt dudağını çiğniyordu. Ne hareket etti ne de kaçtı. Geçerken Rei'ye baktı sadece. Rei'in sırıtmasıyla içinde bir şey onların sık sık karşılaşacağını söylüyordu.

Durdu ve Jae'ye kaşlarını çatarak dudağını ısırdı. “Rei! Gelmiyor musun?!” sürü üyelerinden biri sordu.

“Geliyorum.” Rei sakince söyleyip onların peşinden koştu.

Jae'nin elleri o giderken terlemişti. Rei'den korkuyordu ama aynı zamanda Rei'yi çekici buluyordu.

“Kiara yemek istiyorsan içeri gelmeni söylüyor.” Daemin, Jae'nin arkasından onu şaşırttı.

“Kabak gözlemeleri?” Jae kocaman sırıttı.

“Başka ne olabilir?” Daemin de aynı şekilde gülümsüyordu.


	36. Özel Bölüm 1

“Başka ne istersiniz bebeklerim?” hâlâ çekici olan neneleri sordu. Hâlâ 10 yıl önceki gibi görünüyordu, sadece beyaz saçları artmıştı biraz.

“Çilekli sundae istiyorum!” Daemin yarı boğuk yarı neşeli sesiyle bağırdı. Ergenlikti işte. Ama Jae o seviyeyi geçmişti çoktan.

“Tabi. Kiara'dan biraz almasını isteyeyim.”

“İsteme anneanne. Dae'nin şekeri sınırda.” Jae sırıtarak söyledi. Daemin ona waffle parçasını atarak hırladı. “Ama yine de o çok tatlı, değil mi?” Jae her zaman böyleydi. Daemin'e hastalık ve tedaviyi verirdi.

“Siz şakalaşmanıza devam edin aptallar. Ben gidip büyükbabanıza bakacağım.” büyükanneleri söyleyerek yemek odasından çıktı.

“Psst.”

“Ne var?” diye sordu Daemin.

“Daha sonra. Gitmek ister misin?”

“Nereye?”

“Ormana.”

“Hyung. Beyninde sorun mu var? Sana hayır dedim. Babam hayır dedi.”

“Babam yaşlı.” Jae geriye yaslanarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“O 37 yaşında!” Daemin karşı çıktı. “Appamız da 34.”

“Evet. Yaşlandılar. Biz genciz, değil mi? Macera aramalıyız! Ayrıca, nasılsa onlar burada yoklar. Muhtemelen şu anda bir sahilde koklaşıp öpüşüyorlardır?” Jae kocaman gülümseyerek kardeşini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Hayır, açıkça babamın emirlerine karşı çıkmak istiyorsun. Her zaman bunu yapıyorsun.”

“Pfft. Hayır, yapmıyorum. Ben itaatkâr bir çocuğum, tamam mı?”

“Ya tabi. Babamın sana o R-rated filmleri izlememeni söylediğini hatırladın mı? Hemen izlemiştin!”

“Hayır, o yaşta izlemememi söylemişti. Ben 16 yaş 167 günlükken. Onları yeniden izledim ve o zaman aynı yaşta değildim.”

“Akıllı olduğunu sanıyorsun.” Daemin homurdandı.

“Ben akıllıyım. Ah. İstemiyorsan gelme. Ben giderim. Sadece ağzını kapalı tut.”

“Her neyse. Kiara ve benim yapacak işlerimiz var nasılsa.”

Jae homurdandı. “Ahbap. 1 aylıkken onu ilk benim öptüğümü unutma.”

“Bu seni yüz kat daha iğrenç yapıyor.”

Jae güldü ve çok geçmeden Daemin de ona katıldı. Daemin'in gülüşü ve yüzü Kai'ye çok benzediğinden Jae ona vurmak istiyordu. Jae ise Sehun'a çok benziyordu. Sadece biraz daha keskin çenesi ve burnu vardı, birde ince dudakları.

.......................................

Evden dışarı kaçmak o kadar zor değildi. Öğleden sonra bile olsa. Orası sisli ve soğuktu. Jae arka kapıdan çıktı ve direkt ormana yürümeye başladı. Kai'in ailesinin evine baktı. Jae ve Daemin oraya hiç gitmemişlerdi. Diğer büyükannelerinin onları önemsememesi biraz kırıcıydı. Ne Sehun ne de Kai onlar hakkında konuşurdu.

Jae'nin ağaçların arasına ilk adım atışıydı, her zaman gitmek istemişti ama cesareti olmadığından gidememişti. Şimdi işler daha farklıydı. Jae ve Daemin'e çok fazla özgürlük veriliyordu bu günlerde. Ve Jae de bunu kullanıyordu. Ama bazen.

Jae ormanın eteklerinde durdu ve ağaçlara baktı. Ağaçlardan dolayı çok az gün ışığı süzüldüğünden karanlık görünüyordu. Jae sırıttı ve ormanda tavşan gibi sekmeye başladı sonra yere çökerek parmağıyla üçgen çizmeye başladı.

“Senin gibi bir bebek ormanda ne arıyor?” bir ses Jae'nin kalp atışlarını hızlandırırken hemen ayağa kalktı ve kim olduğuna baktı. Jae, Rei'in ona baktığını hissedince yutkundu.

“Ben... ben bebek değilim.” Jae onun ifadesini inceleyerek mırıldandı. Koyu bukleler sanki yeni yıkanmış gibi Rei'in gözlerine düşüyordu. Aksi halde Jae onu gördüğü her zaman Rei onları ayırıyordu.

“Değil misin?” Rei ellerini pantolonunun cebine sokup ona yaklaşırken sırıttı. V-yaka siyah bir tişört ve açık mavi dar kot giyiyordu. Ve lanet olsun, birisi hiç bu kadar seksi olabilir miydi? Jae öyle olmadığı için kızardı.

Rei birkaç adım ötesinde durdu. “Ben sadece... görmek için deldim...”

“Burası müze değil.” Rei söyledi.

“Biliyorum... daha önce burada hiç bulunmadım.”

Rei alay etti. “Çok belli. Senin gibi zavallılara göre bir yer değil burası.”

Jae yumruklarını sıkarken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ben...” dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Rei’in ona bakışları onu korkutuyordu. Çok korkutucuydu, eğer inatçı olmasaydı Jae ağlayabilirdi. “Eve gitmek istiyorum.” hızla söyleyerek eve gitmek için onun yanından geçti.

Ama Rei onu kolundan tutarak durdurdu. Jae kötü aurayı hissettiğinde donmuştu. Rei doğal olarak düşmandı. Ama Jae kurt değildi, olmayı seçmemişti.

“Asla buraya ait olmayacaksın.” Rei mırıldandı. “Sen, senin zavallı ailen. Kimse.”

“Gitmeliyim.”

“Tüm her şeyin yanında siz sadece bir avuç korkaksınız, değil mi? Ne senin ne de kardeşinin dönüşmediğini görüyorum.”

“Sen de yarı insansın.”

“Utandığım kısım da bu.”

Jae elini Rei’in eline götürdü ve ittirmeye çalıştı. Ama Rei çok güçlüydü. “Seninle konuşmamalıyım.” diye mırıldandı.

“Ben de. O yüzden bana öyle bakmayı kes.” Rei patladı.

Jae şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. “Ne gibi?”

“Bunun gibi.” Jae'nin kolunu ittirdi ve ter istikamete yürümeye başladı.

“Bekle.” Jae seslendi. Rei hırlayarak arkasını döndü. “Adım Jae bu arada.”

“Ve sen babamın düşmanının oğlusun.” Rei onu geçiştirdi ve hızla yok oldu.

...............................

Jae öğleden sonra Daemin'in şaklaban gibi uyuduğu odalarına girdi. “Yah!” diye bağırdı ve uyuyan çocuğun kafasına vurdu.

Daemin uyanarak tembel gözlerle ona baktı. “Appama bunu söyleyeceğim.”

“Kiara nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Daemin gözlerini yeniden kapattığında kafasına bir daha vuruldu. “Seni sürt-”

“Ne dedi-”

“Odasında!”

“Neden önceden söylemiyorsun?” Jae, Daemin'in başını okşayarak Kiara'nın odasına gitti. “Kiara.” odayı dank diye açtı.

“Salak!” Kiara düşen havluyu göğsüne çekti. “Jae seni sik kafalı!”

“Özür özür.” Jae arkasını dönerek gözlerini kapattı. “Ben bir şey görmedim, yemin ederim.”

“Biliyorum. Ne istiyorsun? Dönme.”

“Şey biriyle karşılaştım.”

“Kimle?”

“Rei.”

“Ne olmuş o göt suratlıya?”

“Küfretmeyi keser misin?”

“Hayır. Diva babama çekmişim.”

“Bunu görebiliyorum.”

“Bekle. Rei'yi nerede gördün? Onunla konuştun mu?”

“Uh... evet ve hayır. Konuşma denmez pek. Birbirimizi tanıyoruz. Her neyse, onun nasıl biri olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Neden ilgilisin? Şimdi dönebilirsin.”

Jae döndü ve onun yatağına oturdu. “O çok....”

“Kibirli?”

“Evet. Prens kılıklı.”

Kiara güldü. “Öyle. İnatçı sürtük. Çünkü yakında sürüsünün alfası olmayı iddia edecek.”

“Bekle. O yarı insan.”

“Evet ama çok güçlü. Bir dövüşte sürüsünden iki kişiyi öldürdüğünü duydum.”

Jae'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ama yine de...”

“Tan'ın başka çocuğu yok.”

“Rei'nin diğer babasına ne oldu? İnsan olana?”

Kiara omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorum. Kimse ondan bahsetmez. Jae, eğer sana bir daha yaklaşırsa izin verme. Onun önünde zayıf durma. Onu ısır.”

“Wow, ne büyük bir tavsiye ama. Sağol.”

..............................

Jae kapı önüne oturarak ormana bakıyordu. “Jae, okul projemde bana yardım etmek ister misin?” Kiara içeriden sordu.

“Neden ben?!”

“Çünkü bu konularda uzman olan sensin?”

“Kiki.”

“Ne var?”

“Beni ormana götürür müsün?” yanında bir kurt olursa daha az korkutucu olurdu, değil mi?

“Neden?” Kiara yanına geldi ve ellerini Jae'nin saçlarına soktu. “Rei'yi aradığını söyleme bana.” güldü. “Jae inan baba. O büyük bir bela. Onunla arkadaş olmaya çalışma.”

“Onu aramıyorum! Ben sadece...ormanı çok seviyorum.”

Kiara gülümsedi. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ben de gelebilir miyim?” Daemin seslendi.

“İstemediğini sanıyordum-”

“Ama Kiara da gidiyor.” neşeyle söylediğinde Jae gözlerini devirdi.

Kiara'nın matematik ödevini bitirdiğinde ormana gittiler. Jae'nin bir parçası hâlâ Rei ile karşılaşmak istiyordu.

Yol boyunca Daemin, Jae'nin tepkilerinin aynısını vermişti. İkisi de doğaya çekiliyordu. “Oh tanrım.” Kiara çocukların sesini duyunca mırıldandı. “Şeytan geliyorum demez.” alay ediyor gibiydi. “Hey çocuklar.” kaslı çocuklara el salladı.

“Kiara!” birisi sahte heyecanla bağırdı. “Baban nasıl?”

“Çeneni kıracak kadar güçlü hâlâ.” dilini çıkardı ve omuz silkti.

Çocuklar güldü. “Çok güçlü ha.” başkası yorum yaptı.

“Kıçınızı tek seferde ortadan ikiye ayıracak kadar güçlü.” Kiara diğer çocukların gülüşü solunca kahkaha attı. Jae, Kiara'nın şımarıklığına gülmek istiyordu ama gülemedi. Rei de onların arasındaydı. Jae ona bakarken o da Jae'ye bakıyordu.

“Bize yemek mi getirdin?” gruptaki en uzunları sordu.

“Affedersiniz. Bugün tavuk kakası elimde kalmadı.” Kiara cevabı yapıştırdı.

“Bak bak, küçük kuş. Dilin fazla uzamış.”

“Sizin babamdan korktuğunuz kadar değil.”

“Gidelim çocuklar. Burası onların bölgesi nasılsa.” Rei araya girdi.

“Doğru. Siz sadece babamın iznini kullanıyorsunuz.”

“Kiara.” Rei seslendi ve sonra alay etti. “Öyle konuşmamalısın, biliyorsun.”

“Benden küçüksün nasılsa. İstediğim gibi konuşabilirim.” ondan bahsetmişken Rei de Jae'den bir yaş küçüktü. Jae birden amir gibi hissetti.

“Ve sen, ben sana ormanda dolaşma demedim mi?” şimdi Jae'yle konuşuyordu. Jae, Rei'yi kızdırmamak için başını eğdi. “Aptal salak.” mırıldandı ve diğerlerini çekiştirerek yürümeye başladı.

“Görüşürüz salaklar!” Kiara arkalarından bağırdı ve gözlerini devirdi. “Domuzlar.”

“Onlardan bu kadar çok mu nefret ediyorsun?” Jae, Rei'ye bakarken sordu Daemin. Rei de ona bakınca Jae bakışlarını Kiara'ya çevirdi. “Yani... onlar bir grup çocuğa benziyor.”

“Bilmiyorum. Sadece birbirimizden nefret ediyoruz.” Kiara omuz silkti. “Geri gidelim mi?”

Jae hemen başını salladı.

.....................................

Yine ertesi gün aynı saatte Kiara ve Daemin piyano çalarken Jae evden sıvışmıştı. Bu sefer ormanın derinliklerine giderek Rei'yle karşılaşmayı umuyordu. Ona söyleyecek bir şeyi vardı. Jae bir ağaca yaslanıp oturdu ve bir süre ıslık çaldı.

“Cesaretin hâlâ var.” Rei şeytani bir şekilde gülerek geldi. Saçları dağınıktı ve eşofman giyiyordu. Ormanda dolanıyordu herhalde. Jae kaslarına bakmamaya çalıştı.

“Seni görmek istedim.” Jae ayağa kalktı.

“Aw. Çok dokunaklı değil mi?” Jae, Rei'in sözleriyle ürpermişti.

“Seni artık düşmanım olarak görmediğimi söylemek istedim. Ailemiz olabilir ama biz değiliz, tamam mı? Tehdit edilmiş hissetme. Ben kurt değilim nasılsa.”

Rei alt dudağını ısırdı ve gözlerini Jae'ye kilitledi. “Aslında benimle konuşmak için yeniden geleceğini hissetmiştim.”

“O zaman sorun yok?”

“Öyle demedim. Bak, buraya gelip pratiklerimi rahatsız etmeyi bırak. Seni burada görmeyi sevmiyorum.”

“Sen de pek görünecek bir şey değilsin.”

Bu kez Rei ürperdi. “Dinle ahmak. Sen sadece zayıfsın. Ailelerimizin düşman olduğunu unutmayalım. Seni öldürüp babamı gururlandırabilirim.”

“O zaman neden öldürmedin?”

Rei yeniden ürperdi.

“Beni öldürürsen hiçbir şey kaybetmeyeceksin, değil mi?” Jae, Rei'in karşısında durmaya korkmasına rağmen devam etti. “Tüm o yıllar boyunca, ben ziyarete geldiğimde birbirimizi gördük, değil mi? Öylece geçip gidiyordun. İstesen beni öldürebilirdin. Ben buradayım ve korunmasızım.”

“Beni kışkırtma.”

“Yapamazsın. Çünkü içinde sen de baban gibi korkaksın.” tamam bu biraz fazla olmuştu. Rei, tek koluyla Jae'nin boynunu sıktırdı ama onu hemen geri ittirdi.

“Evet, seni öldüremem. Yapamam. Çünkü bana bakışın beni sinirlendirse de çekici geliyor! O yüzden dur! Bir şeyler olmadan önce dur!” Rei yüzü kızarırken bağırdı.

“Ben...” Jae durakladı. “Ne.. Olur?”

Rei çenesini sıktı ve uzağa baktı. “Sen benim düşmanımsın. Sorun da bu. Anlıyor musun?”

“Seni her zaman görüyordum Rei.” ilk kez adını söylemişti. Ve bu güzel hissettiriyordu. “Kötü birisine ya da düşmana benzemiyorsun. Öyle olmayalım.”

“Senin arkadaşın olmak istemiyorum tanrı aşkına!” son kez bağırarak ormanın derinliklerine koşmaya başladı.

“Rei.” Jae seslenerek arkasından gitti. Kurt olsun olmasın Jae insandı. Rei'in arkadaşı olarak sürüler ve aileler arasındaki düşmanlığı sona erdirebilirdi. “Rei!” seslendiğinde bu sefer Rei durma ama arkasını dönmedi. “Öp beni.” Jae soluyarak söyledi. Rei arkasını dönerek korkuyla Jae'ye baktı. “Leb demeden leblebiyi anlayabilirim. Beni o şekilde istiyorsun, değil mi? O zaman sadece öp beni.”

Rei orada donmuş bir heykel gibi durarak zorla nefes almaya başladı. Jae bekliyordu. Ya da hatalıydı. Yıllardır arzuyla bakan Rei değildi yalnızca. Jae de olabilirdi öyle. Ama sonra Rei, Jae'ye yaklaştı. Jae yüzüne tokat bekliyordu ama onun yerine Rei bakışını tutarak dudaklarını Jae'ninkilere bastırdı. Jae, Rei'in dudaklarının sıcaklığını hissedince şaşırmıştı. Rei dudaklarını sertçe Jae'nin ince dudaklarına bastırdı ve geri çekildi. “Sen benim düşmanımsın.” diye nefes aldı. “Her zaman da öyle kalacaksın.” arkasını döndü ve Jae'yi şaşkınlık içinde bırakarak yürüyerek uzaklaştı.


	37. Özel Bölüm 2

Rei onu öpmüş ve düşmanım demişti.

Jae bunu aklından atamıyordu. Deniyordu ama yapamıyordu. Onu böyle ateşli bir şekilde birisi ilk kez öpüyordu. Rei'in dudakları, Jae'nin dudakları üzerinde resmen yanmıştı. Yatağında uzanarak dudaklarına dokundu ve yıldız olmayan geceye bakmaya başladı. Daemin ise yanında horluyordu. “Dae.” Jae fısıldadı. “Dae.” onu sarstı ama Daemin ona tıslayarak diğer tarafına döndü.

Jae kaşlarını çatarak yeniden camdan dışarı baktı. Çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti ve hâlâ uyuyamıyordu, üç gün önce paylaştıkları öpücükten hem sersemlemiş hem de şaşırmıştı. Ondan sonra zar zor uyuyabilmişti. Jae yataktan kalktı ve dirseklerini cam kenarına yaslayarak ormana doğru bakmaya başladı. Kiara iki gündür uğramamıştı çünkü Baekhyun'a bir şeyde yardım ediyormuş. Daemin ve Jae tüm gün beysbol oynuyorlardı ve tabi ki Jae aklından Rei'in sıcak dudaklarını atamadığından odaklanamıyordu.

Sonra sanki bir hediye gibi Rei ve arkadaşlarının ormanda yürüdüklerini gördü. Jae gidip Rei'ye onu neden öptüğünü sormamak için kendiyle savaşıyordu. Bilmek zorundaydı. Jae hızla evden sıvışarak Rei ve diğerleri en son gördüğü yere koştu. Bir anlığına korkarak ormanın girişinde durdu. Ay ışığına rağmen çok karanlıktı. Çok soğuktu ve Jae beyaz tişörtü ve Sungerbob eşofmanı dışında hiçbir şey giymiyordu. Yarını bekleyebilirdi ama istemiyordu. Rei'yle konuşmak zorundaydı.

“Rei!” ormana girerek bağırdı. Olduğu yerde durdu, Rei'in onu burada bulacağını biliyordu. Ama dakikalar sonra Rei görünmemişti. Jae soğuktan dolayı bedenine sarılarak biraz daha derinlere gitti. “Rei?” sesi çok kısıktı şu anda. “Tamam. Geri gidelim.” karar verip arkasını döndüğünde geri dönüş yolunu bulamadı. Bir yanlış adım attığında kaybolacaktı. Donmuştu.

Orman korkutucu değildi. Ev gibi hissettiriyordu. Ama Jae'nin gece yarısı burada olmasının muhtemel sonuçları korkutucuydu. Jae ellerini göğsünde birleştirerek kayıp çocuk gibi orada dikildi.

“Wow wow wow wow. Bakın burada kim varmış.” hırlayan bir ses geldi arkada. Jae arkasını döndüğünde Rei'in grubundan bir serserinin ve arkadaşının olduğunu gördü. “Kayboldun mu, köpekçik?”

Jae bu saate dolaştığı yalanını söylemeyi düşünmüştü. Ama çocukça başıyla onayladı.

Çocuklar ona güldüler. “Önceki gün Kiara'yla beraberdin, değil mi?”

“Hayır. Ben değildim.” Jae mırıldandı. “Özür dilerim ama eve gidiş yolunu biliyor musunuz?”

“Seninkini bulamıyorsan benimkine götüreyim mi seni?” iri olan sordu.

“Çocuklar.” Rei'in sesi diğer taraftan onlara ulaştı. Jae onu gülümsediğinde Rei ona hırladı. “O Kris'in yeğeni. Onu rahatsız etmeyelim.”

“Ah hadi ama Rei. Biraz daha oynayalım.” uzun olan sızlandı.

“Tabi. Yarınki kahvaltıya geç kalmak istiyorsanız eğer. Eve gidin. Bu akşamlık bitirdik.”

“Hiç eğlenceli değilsin, lanet olsun.” Jae'nin omzunu ittirerek yanından geçip gittiler.

“Asla akıllanmayacaksın, değil mi? Yüzüne pençe mi yemek istiyorsun? Tam sürümün zarar vermek istediği tiptesin, anlıyor musun?” Rei, Jae'ye kızıyordu.

“Sen de beni korumaya çalışıyordun.” Jae utanmazca sırıtarak Rei'in çekilmesine neden oldu.

“Hayır. Korumuyordum. Bela istemiyorum. Bu saatte burada ne arıyorsun...”

“Seni arıyordum...”

Jae karanlıkta Rei'in gözlerini göremiyordu. Ama Rei yaklaştı. “Ne için?”

“Şey...uh...”

“Eve git.”

“Bana patronluk taslayamazsın. Ben senden büyüğüm! Beni azarlamayı kes!”

Rei, Jae'ye bakıyordu ve bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama yeniden kapattı. “Kendin bilirsin. İstiyorsan burada kal.”

“Uh...” Rei yanından geçerken Jae başını eğdi. “Rei?”

Rei cevaplamadan yürümeye devam etti.

“Rei? Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei!”

“Siktir.” Rei arkasını döndü. “Ne var?!”

“Neden beni öptün?”

Rei çenesini sıktı. “Beni rahat bırak.” yeniden arkasını döndü. Jae arkasından koşarak kaslı kolunu tuttu. Rei, Jae’nin elini ittirdi ve ona ters ters baktı. “Evet. Seni öptüm. Ama bu hiçbir anlama gelmiyor, anladın mı?”

“Ne...neden anlamı yok?” Jae'nin kalbi hızlanmıştı.

“Çünkü sen benim için hiçbir şeysin. Ben sadece... aşırı duygusal davrandım. Ama seninle hiçbir anlama gelmiyor. Farklı şeyler düşünmeyi bırak.”

Jae ağlamak istiyordu. Kimse ona ne karşı çıkmış ne de onu reddetmişti. Rei'in sözleri çok kırıcıydı. “Ama...beni...öptün...” başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Altın kürksün, değil mi? Ve diğer sürüdensin. Bu da demektir ki sen ve ben-”

“Hayır. Kimsenin düşmanı olmak istemiyorum! Özellikle de senin!”

Rei ve Jae birbirlerine bakarak öylece duruyorlardı ama Rei'in ifadesi sonradan yumuşadı. “Hava iyice soğuyor. İçeri git.” kısık sesle söyledi.

“Kayboldum.”

“Ne?! Hiç beynin yok mu senin?! Soğuk havada buraya gelip kurtlara yakalanıyorsun ve sonra kaybolduğunu söylüyorsun?!”

Rei yeniden onu azarlıyordu. “Özür dilerim.” Jae mırıldandı. “Yolu bana gösterir misin?”

Rei elinden kavrayarak ağaçların arasında çekiştirmeye başladı. “Kaybeden olmanın hiçbir inkârı yok.” Rei kısık sesle söyledi ama Jae çok rahat duymuştu.

“Soğuk.”

Rei durdu ve ona baktı. Ceketini çıkartarak Jae'nin yüzüne fırlattı. Baharatlı erkek kokusu vardı. Jae hızla giyerek Rei'yi yeniden takip etti. “Alfa olacağını duydum.” Jae sohbet başlatmaya çalışıyordu. Rei cevap vermedi. “Beş yıl öncesini hâlâ hatırlıyorum. Evimizin önünden geçerken düşmüştün ve burnun kanamıştı.”

“Kes sesini yoksa ben...” sesi kısıldı.

“Yoksa sen ne?”

“Uh..”

“Beni ısırır mısın?” Jae sırıttı.

“Kışkırtma beni.” Rei mırıldandı ve sonunda ormandan çıkmışlardı.

“Seni yeniden görecek miyim?”

“Ne için?” Rei artık Jae'nin yüzüne bakmıyordu.

“Ceketi geri vermek için.”

“Şimdi geri ver.”

Jae dudağını ısırdı ve sonra ceketi vermeden arkasını dönerek eve gitti.

..............................

“Hayır appa.” Sehun ona duş alıp almadığını sorduğunda cevapladı Jae. “Günde iki kere yıkanıyorum.”

“Yalan söyleme Jae. Daemin'e sorarım.” Sehun söyledi.

“Banyo zamanlarım ve iç çamaşırımı değiştirmem konusunda endişelenmeyi bırak.” Jae inleyerek elinde Rei'in ceketiyle oturuyordu.

“Hayır appa! Hiçte duş almıyor!! Gece yanında uyumak ölüm gibi!” Daemin dolaptan bağırdı. Jae ona silgi atarak iç çekti.

“Bana bebek gibi davranmayı bırakmalısın.” Jae, Sehun'a söyledi.

“Ben sana her zaman öyle davranacağım, tamam mı? Sen her zaman penisini çekiştirmeyi seven bebek Jae olacaksın.”

Jae kızardı ve Kai'in güldüğünü duyabiliyordu. Bu ailedeki geleneksel bir şakaydı ve Jae bundan nefret ediyordu. Sonra camdan Rei'in geçtiğini gördü. “Uh.. Kapatmalıyım, seni sonra ararım appa.” Jae telefonu kapatarak Rei'in yıkanmış ve kuru olan ceketini aldı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Daemin sordu ama Jae cevaplamadan merdivenlerden indi. Rei kapıyı çalamadan Jae kapıyı açmıştı. “Selam.” gülümsedi ama Rei'nin yüzü ifadesizdi. Ceketi Jae'nin elinden aldı ve arkasını döndü. Jae kaşlarını çattı. Arkadaş olamamışlar gibi görünüyordu.

“Meşgul müsün?” Rei arkası Jae'ye dönük halde sordu.

“Değilim aslında.”

“Hava güneşli. Bir yere gitmek ister misin?”

“Neresi gibi?”

“Ormandaki nehre.” dedi Rei ve yeniden Jae'ye döndü.

Jae gülümsememek için kendini tutarak başıyla onayladı. Rei önden giderken Jae kapıyı kapatarak arkasından gidiyordu.

“Kardeşin kaç yaşında?” Rei ağaçlara girdiklerinde sordu.

“Seninle aynı yaşta. 16.”

Rei alay etti. “Ben 16 gibi mi görünüyorum?”

“Hayır.”

“Kardeşin...sevimli görünüyor.” Rei omuz silktiğinde Jae utandı.

“Bazen sinir bozucu olabiliyor. Domuz gibi.” tamam bu iyi bir şey değildi ama Jae tehdit edilmiş gibi hissetmişti.

Rei, Jae'yi şaşırtarak kıkırdadı. “Ya sen?”

“Bende çok sevimliyimdir. Evet.”

“Hayır.” Rei güldü. Yani hâlâ lisedesin, değil mi?”

“Evet...”

“Eğlenceli olmalı. Zengin ailenle şehirde yaşamak.”

Aralarında birkaç dakika sessiz geçti ve sonra Jae konuştu. “Ya senin ailen?”

Rei cevap vermedi ve bu Jae'yi sinirlenmişti ama Rei'yi daha fazla zorlamadı.

“Bu kez burada ne kadar kalacaksın? Her zamanki gibi iki ay mı?” Rei bir süre sonra sordu.

Jae'nin gözleri büyümüştü. “Burada ne kadar kaldığımı biliyorsun yani.”

Rei'in yanaklarında bir kızarma vardı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Küçük nehrin oraya geldiler ve Rei gölgeli bir ağacın altına oturdu. Jae bir an nehri izledi ve sonra Rei'in yanında ayakta dikilmeye başladı.

“Alfa pozisyonumu iddia etmem için biriyle çiftleşmek zorundayım.” Rei başını eğerek söyledi. Jae başını yana yatırarak Rei'in ifadesini inceledi. Çok yakışıklı.... Ve depresif görünüyordu. Kot ve siyah tişört üzerinde ve Rei'in geniş omuzlarında çok iyi duruyordu. Jae çekilmesinden emindi.

“Öyle mi?” Jae mırıldandı. “Bu ne demek oluyor?”

Rei gülünç bir ifadeyle Jae'ye baktı. “Salak mısın?”

“Kurtların olaylarını anlamadığım için özür dilerim.”

“Boşver gitsin.” Rei gözlerini kapattı ve başını geriye atarak ağaca yasladı. “Yarın burada benimle buluşur musun? Aynı saatte?”

“Neden?”

“Sadece burada ol.” Rei yeniden ayağa kalktı. “Fizik ödevimi bitirmek zorundayım.”

“Yarın gelemem. Kiara ile dışarı çıkacağım.”

Rei, Jae'ye yaklaşarak sertçe çenesinden kavradı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Jae gardını indirerek Rei'in kaslarına dokunmaya ve tişörtünü asılmaya başladı. Jae'nin çenesindeki eli yanağında hareket ederken Jae'nin alt dudağını dişleriyle yakalamıştı. Rei dudağı hafifçe emdikten sonra geri çekildi ve çoktan ağır ağır soluyordu. “Burada ol.” diye fısıldadı ve oradan uzaklaştı.

...................................................

“Ne arıyorsun?” Jae en sevdiği siyah bol tişörtünü ararken dolabı dağıttığından Daemin sinirle sordu. “Lanet olsun, hyung, koca kıçın televizyonu engelliyor!”

“Tişörtümü arıyorum.”

“Ne için? Hangi tişörtünü?”

“Siyah olanı.” Jae düşman sürünün müstakbel alfasıyla randevuya çıkacağını söylemeyecekti.

“Ohhhh. Kiara'yla dışarı çıkacağız diye mi giyiniyorsun?”

“Gelemem.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Siz gidin. Bana biraz kabak keki ve şeftali suyu alın.” Jae yatağın altına baktı.

“Hyung, neden?!”

“Sana her şeyi söyleyemem. Tişörtümü gördün mü?”

“Evet. Kiara kedisi için kullanmıştı.”

“Ne?!” Jae kalktı ve Kiara'nın odasına daldı. “Kiara, seni tembel!” Jae'nin en iyi küfrüydü bu.

“Ne var?!” Kiara gözünde gözlükler kafasını laptoptan kaldırıp baktı.

“Siyah bol tişörtümü gördün mü?”

“Hayır. Neden deli danalar gibi bağırıyorsun?!”

“Tanrım, ne giyeceğimi bilmiyorum.” diye mırıldandı ve odasına döndü. Şimdi neden gerildiğini bilmiyordu. Zamanı kontrol ettiğinde ikiyi on geçtiğini gördü. 15 dakika sonra Rei ile buluşması lazımdı. En sonunda üzerine beyaz tişörtü ve siyah ceketi geçirip saçlarını güzel şekle sokmaya çalıştı ama yine güzeldi. “Hyung, cidden. Nereye gidiyorsun?” Daemin, Jae'ye şaşkınlıkla bakarak sordu.

“Shh. Bana bir iyilik yap ve bunu sakla, tamam mı?”

“Benim çıkarım ne olacak?”

“Um... babamdan istediğin adı Exotice bilmem ne olan mangayı alırım.”

Daemin biraz düşündü. “Ve bu gece seni yastık olarak kullanacağım.”

“Tamam.” Jae kabul etti ve hızla odadan çıktı.

Rei'in onu dün götürdüğü yolu takip etti ve dakikalar içinde nehre ulaştı. Rei çoktan oraya gelmiş, elinde kitaplar ve hesap makinesi ile ağacın altında oturuyordu. Jae kaşını kaldırdı çünkü Rei dizlerine zor gelen şort dışında hiçbir şey giymiyordu. Saçları ıslaktı. Bedeni su ya da terden parlıyordu.

“Geç kaldın.” Rei ona bakmadan mırıldandı.

“Neden ıslaksın?”

“Yüzüyorum. Şimdi.” Jae'ye baktı ve Jae karşısına oturdu. Rei kitabı ve hesap makinesini Jae'nin kucağına attı. “Fizikte ne kadar iyisin?”

“Hâlâ bitirmedin mi?” Jae güldü.

“Sen üst sınıfsın.”

“Ee?”

“Çöz onları.”

“Ne?” Jae kaşını kaldırdı. “Yapacağımı söylemedim.”

“İnek gibi görünüyorsun. Fizik, matematik benim tarzım değil.”

Jae önce Rei'ye sonra kaslarına baktı. Rei'in karnı nefes alıp verirken çok seksi görünüyordu. Jae boğazını temizleyerek sayfalara baktı. “Bu çok basit. Daemin yapabilir.”

“Ben Daemin değilim.”

“Ödevlerini yapmam için bana emredemezsin.”

“İyi. O zaman ben eve gidiyorum.”

“Tamam tamam. Yapacağım.”

Jae dizleri üzerinde çalışmaya alışkındı. İlk başta soruları inceledi sonra Rei'in elinden kalemi aldı. Jae'yle elleri birbirine dokununca Rei geri çekildi. Jae soruları Yalın Harmonik Devinime göre çözdü ve sonra kafasını kaldırdığında onu izleyen ama bakışlarını hemen kaçıran Rei'ye baktı.

“Üzerine tişört giymeyecek misin?” Jae hesaplamasını bitirirken sordu.

“Sen ve ben bundan daha çok hoşlanıyoruz.”

Jae kızardı ve dudaklarını yalayarak Rei'ye kitabı geri verdi. “Hepsi bitti.”

“Wow.” Rei çözümlere bakarak yorum yaptı. “Peki... Kimya'da ne kadar iyisin?”

“Ahmak.”

Rei karşılaştıklarından beri ilk kez gülümsemişti. “Etkilendim, sunbae.”

“Bana öyle deme. Benimle karşılaştırıldığında sen 50 yaş büyük görünüyorsun.”

“Siktir. Ne?!” Rei güldü.

“Evet. Kaslı ve etli görünüyorsun. Bense sana göre sıska ve ineğim.”

Rei bir an sessizleşti ama sonra sırıtarak konuştu. “Yalan söylüyordum.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Bu harika.” Jae'nin ses tonunda alay yoktu.

“Sen aslında...”

“Aslında?”

Rei alt dudağını ısırdı ve nehre baktı. “Baban nasıl?”

“Sağlıklı. Sorduğun için sağol. Seninki nasıl?”

“Kendini beğenmiş.”

“Oh şaşırdım.” Jae yalandan güldü ve Rei kıkırdadı.

“Sanırım baban ailem hakkında çok şey anlatmıştır, huh?”

“Çok.”

“Babamın... aileni ayırmaya gönderildiğini anlattılar mı?”

“Evet. O kısmı duydum. Ama onun hakkında çok konuşmazlar. Ve... o? Luhan mıydı?”

Rei'in yüzü değişti. “Onu hatırlamıyorum.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“O bir insandı. Beni doğurduktan sonra hayatta kalamamış. Kısa bir süre yaşamış. Ama sonra hastalıktan ölmüş.”

Sehun'un ona anlattıklarını biliyordu ve buna üzülmüştü. “Üzgünüm.”

“O yaşayamadı. Ama Kai'in kocası iki çocuktan sonra bile yaşadı.” Rei somurtuyordu şimdi.

Bir süre sessizce oturdular. “Kimya'da çok iyiyimdir.” Jae dakikalar sonra söyledi.

Rei hafifçe gülümsedi. “Alfa olmalıydın.”

“Olmamayı tercih ederim.”

“Neden?”

“O zaman senin düşmanın olmak zorundayım.”

Rei bakışlarını kaçırdı, dudaklarını ısırıyordu. “Seni ne zaman görsem her zaman kardeşinle oynayıp gülümsüyordun. Evet, ormandan ikinizi de izliyordum. Ama beni gördüğünde her zaman korkuyormuşsun gibi kaşlarını çatıyordun.

“Öyleydim. Ama artık korkmuyorum.”

“Korkmalısın.” ayağa kalktı ve şortundaki tozları silkeledi. Kitapları alarak arkasını döndü. “Dönüşmeyi seçmediğine memnunum.” diye mırıldandı ve uzaklaştı.

....................................

Jae o gece kimseye söylemeden başka bir yere gittiği için Kiara'dan uzun bir nutuk dinlemişti. Kız ısrarcı olduğu için Jae'nin oturmaktan bacakları acımıştı. Uyumak üzereyken de Daemin'e yastık olup ona sarılacağı sözünü tutmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Ama ertesi gün, Jae aynı saatte evden sıvıştı. Rei orada değildi o yüzden Jae ağacın altında bekledi. Yaklaşık yarım saat geçmişti ama Jae beklemeyi umursamıyordu. Gölgelerin altı sıcaktı ve nehir çok hızlı akıyordu. Jae bu hızda Rei'in nasıl yüzdüğünü merak etti. Rei buluşma için bir şey söylememişti ama Jae geleceğini biliyordu. Rei onun şimdiki takıntısıydı. Daha çok Jae insanlara kendini sevdirmeyi sevdiği içindi. Kim Jae'yi sevmezdi ki zaten?

Sonunda Rei kırmızı-siyah bol tişörtü içinde görünmüştü ve kızgınca Jae'ye doğru yürüyordu. Jae ayağa kalktı ve yumruklarını sıkan Rei'ye baktı. “Ne-” Jae konuşmaya başladı ama Rei yüzüyle belinden kavrayarak Jae'nin sırtını ağaca yaslayarak ona karşı çıkma fırsatı vermeden öpmeye başladı. Rei, Jae'nin saçından asılarak yana yatırıp umutsuzca ve sertçe onu öpüyordu, Jae nefes alamıyordu neredeyse. Diğer eli çok sert okşadığı için Jae'nin belini acıtıyordu.

Jae ellerini onu itmek için göğsüne götürdü ama bunun yerine tişörtünden tutarak onu kendine çekti. Rei başını yana yatırarak Jae'nin bir saniyeliğine nefes almasına izin verdi ama sonra dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Jae'nin alt dudağını ısırıp çekiştirip emdiğinde ve dilini ağzına soktuğunda Rei hiç merhamet göstermiyordu. Jae nefes almak istiyordu ama Rei'ye daha çok tutundu. Rei sulu gözlerle geri çekilerek solumaya başladı. İkisini bir süre nefes nefese durdu ama sonra Rei, Jae'nin yüzünü okşayarak onu yeniden daha çok tutkuyla öpmeye başladı, hiçbir şey açıklama gereği duymuyordu. Rei ellerinden birisi Jae'nin pantolonunun arka cebine sokarak onu okşadığında Jae ağzına inledi. Rei'in tişörtüne tutunmasaydı çoktan düşmüştü Jae.


	38. Özel Bölüm 3

“Rei.” Jae nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak fısıldadı çünkü Rei öpücüğü bozmuyordu ama aynı zamanda Jae bu yeni hissi anlayamıyordu. Yaşıtı pek çok çocuğun öpüştüklerini görmüştü ama bunu deneyimlemenin onu sersemleteceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Öyle olsa bile, Rei'in durmasını istemiyordu. Jae'yi ağaca yaslaması, ellerinin Jae'nin beline, kalçalarına ve kollarına dokunması Jae'nin daha çok istemesine neden oluyordu.

Rei bedenlerini daha çok bastırdı ve sağ bacağını Jae'nin bacakları arasına soktu. “Mh.” Rei üyesine sürttüğünde Jae , Rei'in dudaklarına inledi. Rei'ye dokunmak istiyordu, beden bedene, Rei'in kıyafetlerini parçalamak istiyordu. Kendi üyesi Jae'nin bacağına dokunduğunda Rei de inledi, dilleri savaşıyordu şu anda. Tırnaklarını kot üzerinden Jae'nin kalçalarına geçirdi ve saçlarını asılarak sonunda öpücüğü bozdu. Jae boynunu geriye yatırarak Rei'in dudaklarını aşağılara sürüklemesi için alan verdi. Jae'nin boynunun yanlarını yalıyor ve emiyordu.

Rei aniden geri çekildi ve arkasını döndükten sonra gözlerini kapatarak ağır ağır soludu. Jae'nin dudakları sızlıyordu ve dudaklarını yaladığında Rei'in onları çok sert ısırdığı için şiştiğini anladı. Nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Rei yumruklarını sıktı ama Jae'ye dönmedi.

“Rei?” Jae sesini yükseltemeyerek fısıldadı.

Rei parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirdikten sonra Jae'ye döndü ve avuçlarıyla yüzünü ovuşturarak iç çekti. “Üzgünüm cinsel arzumu bastırmalıydım.”

Jae onun kızarmış yüzüne baktı. Çok rahatsız görünüyordu. “Sorun değil.” Jae hayal kırıklığına uğrayarak fısıldadı.

Ama bu doğru hareketti. Rei biraz rahatlamış görünüyordu, olduğu yere oturdu. “Sorunlarım... vardı.”

İyi, Jae'yi böyle öptüğü için daha fazla sorunları olacaktı. Jae gülümsemek istiyordu ama Rei'in rahatsızlığı düşünülünce bu kaba olurdu. “Ne gibi sorunlar?”

“Senin anlamayacağın şeyler. Baban...”Rei mırıldandı. “Alfa olacaktı, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Jae yere oturarak sırtını ağaca yasladı.

“Ama kabul etmedi... onun yüzünden?”

“Hm hm. Aşk hikayelerinin modası geçmiş.” Jae güldü. “Böyle olmuş. Babam hiç karşılaşmadığım teyzemle evlenmek zorundaymış. Ama sonra onun kardeşine âşık olmuş ve tanıştıkları ilk gün birbirlerine ait olduklarını anladıklarından birbirlerini sevmişler. Evlenmişler falan filan işte.”

Rei sırıttı. “Sende yıkımın arasından geldin.”

Jae çocuk gibi kıkırdadı. “Evet. Öyle diyebilirsin.”

“Sen onların göz bebeği olmalısın.”

“Göz bebeği evet. Ama cidden, ama her zaman babamla kavga halindeyimdir.”

“Ne?”

“Evet. Her zaman arenadaki boğalar gibiyiz. Ama öyle değil gerçekte. O bana 'piç kurusu' der bende ona 'yaşlı piç kurusu' derim.”

“Bu kulağa... aileymiş gibi geliyor.” Rei gülümseyerek başını eğdi ve sonra ciddi bir ifadeyle ona baktı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil. Abartılacak bir şey değil.” beni istediğin zaman öpebilirsin, Jae son kısmı kendine sakladı. Bastırılmış duygusu olmasaydı Rei'in onu öpmeyeceğini biliyordu. Rei'yi ona böyle yapması içinde kelebeklerin uçuşmasına ve öküzlerin konfetiler patlatmasına neden oluyordu.

Rei yüzünü ovuşturarak inledi. “Burada olacağını umuyordum aslında.”

“Ne oldu?”

Rei yutkundu ve ona baktı. Gözleri bir an kilitlendiğinde kıvılcım saçtı ama Rei bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Hiçbir şey olmadı.”

“Ben de yedim bunu.” Jae sızlandı.

“Bugün dolunay olacak.”

“Yoksa grrr mı olacaksın?”

Rei kahkaha attı. “Hayır. Ben her gece grr olurum. Ama... eğer...”

“Eğer?”

“Ay buradan çok güzel görünür. Nehre yansıması çok güzeldir.” doğayla konuşuyormuş gibi söylüyordu, hafifçe gülümsüyordu. “Eğer istersen-”

“Burada olurum.” Jae hemen fısıldadı ve kulağa umutsuz geldiği için dilini ısırdı.

Rei ukalaca sırıtarak başıyla onayladı.

......................................

Jae tüm gün dudaklarına dokunarak aptal gibi sırıtıyordu ve bazen ıslık çalıp bazen hımlıyordu.

Daemin ve Kiara oturdukları yerden ona bakarken Jae'nin en sevdiği program SüngerBob izliyorlardı. Ama Jae ne Kiara ve Daemin'e ne de Süngerbob'a kafasını yoruyordu. Tek yaptığı öpüşme sahnesini kafasında defalarca canlandırmaktı.

“Oi.” Kiara en sonunda sinirle patladı.

“Hm?”

“Neden sırıtıp duruyorsun? Tüyler ürpertici duruyor.”

Jae omuz silkti.

“Âşık olmuş.” Daemin alayla söyledi. “O şanssız kişi kim bilmiyorum.”

“Whoa!” Kiara bağırdı. “Jae? Âşık olmak? Onun kapasitesi ancak bir köpek ya da hamster sevmeye yeter.”

“Doğru. Geçen sefer okul balosu için bir kızın gelip ona teklif ettiğinde kıza öcü gibi bakıp arkasına bakmadan kaçtığını biliyor musun?”

Jae dudak büzüp kaş çatarken onlar gülüyordu. Squidward'ı sinirlendiren Süngerbob'a odaklanmaya karar verdi. Utangaçtı sadece. Ve her zaman bazı insanların yanında garip hissederdi. Mesela, Kai, Kiara, Kris, Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo'nun yanındayken korunmuş hissediyordu özellikle de Kai'in yanında. Sehun ve Daemin'in yanındayken ihtiyacı olan tüm ilgiyi aldığını hissederdi. Ve Rei ileyken, hâlâ gergin ve korkuyordu ama Rei'in kötü biri olmadığını biliyordu.

Kiara aniden Jae'nin kucağına oturarak ellerini boynunda kenetledi. “Âşık oldun, değil mi? Bu yüzden her zaman evden kaçıyorsun?” Kiara sırıttı.

“Hayır.” Jae elini Kiara'nın beline koydu ve gözlerini televizyona çevirdi. “Etrafta gezmeyi seviyorum. Hepsi bu kadar. Altında neden arama.”

“Aish.” Kiara, Jae'nin üzerinden kalkarak Daemin'in üzerine oturdu. Jae onun davranışına gülümsedi. Dikkat çekmeyi seviyordu. Ve Kiara onunla rahat olabilmesi için biraz erkeksiydi.

“Ağırsın.” Daemin sızlandı ve Kiara'yı üzerinden atmaya çalıştı.

“Jae'nin aramızda en büyük olması kötü oldu. Tüm ilgiyi o alıyor.” Kiara mırıldandı.

“Ondan değil. Ben her zaman sizden daha sevimliydim. Yeol amcaya göre her zaman öyle.” Jae kendini savundu.

“Kendi adına konuş.”

....................................

Jae'nin ay ışığında yürüdüğü ilk seferdi. Ailesi ve kardeşiyle yıldızların altında çok yürümüştü. Uzun kollu bir tişört ve pantolon giyerek yanında 2 battaniye taşıyordu. Ama ormanda birkaç adım attıktan sonra durdu. Karanlıktı. Yolu göremiyordu.

“Böhh.” Rei, Jae'nin kulağının dibinde bağırdı. “Wow, korkak kedisin.”

“Hiçte bile! Kim olsa korkardı.”

“Her neyse. Yolu bilmiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

Rei, Jae'nin boş elini tutarak onu yönlendirdi. Rei'in sıcak eli kendi soğuk elindeyken kızardı Jae. Rei'yle konuşmayı ummuyordu hiç ama şimdi el eleydiler.

Nehir yatağına geldiler. Nehir şu anda sakindi ve harika görünüyordu. “Al.” Jae Kung Fu Panda battaniyesini ona uzattı.

Rei iğrenmiş ifade gösterdi. “Onu istiyorum.” Süngerbob battaniyesini işaret etti.

“Hayır! O benim battaniyem!” Jae kaşlarını çatarak battaniyesini geri çekti. Rei onun davranışına şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Sahiplenicisin.” dedi ve Kung Fu Panda battaniyesini aldı.

“Sen değil misin?”

Rei sırıttı. “Biraz.”

Jae kızardı ve arkasını döndüğünde Rei'in elini belinde hissetti.

“Bu senin ayın.” Rei kulağına fısıldadığında Jae kafasını kaldırıp parlak aya baktı.

“Ulu tanrım! Kocaman!”

“Her zaman kaya altında mı yaşadın?”

“Patrick gibi mi?”

“Huh?”

“Patrick Star.” Jae arkasını dönüp kocaman sırıttığında Rei gözlerini devirdi. Ağacın oraya giderek battaniyeyi serdi ama oturmadı.

“Etrafında olmak güzel hissettiriyor.” diye mırıldandı ve yüzünü ona döndü. “Çok canlısın.”

Jae kendiyle gurur duydu. “Herkes öyle diyor.”

“Ama sende bir şeyler var. Çok umursamazsın. Bu yüzden senden nefret ediyorum.” Jae nefret kelimesinden sinmişti.

“Neden?”

“Endişelenecek hiçbir şeyin yok gibi. Ama sonra yine de hayatın muhteşem.”

“Kurt sürüsüne katılmanı ve alfa olmanı ben istemedim.”

“Doğru. Sen istemedim ama başka seçeneğim yoktu.”

Konu ciddileşiyordu. “Eğer böyle olursan eve giderim.” Jae kaşlarını çatarak mırıldandı.

Rei dudaklarını yaladı ve iç çekti. “Babamın çok istediği gibi alfa olmak için kendime bir eş seçmek zorundayım.” sessizce söyledi. “O zaman çiftleşmek zorundayım.”

“Çiftleşmek yani...”

Rei, Jae'ye sertçe baktı. “Bilmiyormuş gibi davranma.”

“Bilmiyorum. Neden gerekli olduğunu anlamıyorum.”

“Anlaman için bir şey yok zaten. Senin mükemmel bir hayatın var.”

Jae ona yaklaşarak önünde durdu. “Hayır, ne diyorsun? Çiftleşme şeyi. Başka bir kurtla...?”

“Başka nasıl olacak? Başka bir kurtla.” depresif görünerek mırıldandı. “Senin dönüşmeni umduğumu biliyor musun?”

“Huh?”

“Ama dönüşmedin. Ergenlik çağını çoktan geçtin. Gerçekten dönüşmeni istiyordum.”

“Neden?”

“Her şeyi açıklamamı mı bekliyorsun?”

“Belirsiz davranıyorsun. Neden direkt söyleyemiyorsun?!”

“Tamam! Seni seçmek istiyordum! Çiftleşmek için! Sürüleri birleştirebilirdik ve sen-”

“Whoa whoa. Bana düşmanımsın dedin. Ve bir de inek.” düşman bir inek.

“Ben..” Rei ağzını kapattı ve sonra yeniden konuştu. “Senden çok etkileniyorum Jae.”

Bu ilk kez Rei'in adını söyleyişiydi.

“Rei.”

“Hayır dinle. Eğer seninle şu anda çiftleşirsem biter. Benim için mühürlenmedir. Çünkü sen kurt kanı taşıyorsun. Ama bir seçeneğin var yine de. Benimle mühürlenmezsin.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Rei yaklaşmak için adım attı ama durdu. “Bunu yapmak istiyorum. Ama yapamam. Babamın bana bağırdığı her sefer kaçmak istiyorum. Küçüklüğümden beri. Kaçmalıydım. Ama... her yıl ziyarete geleceğini biliyordum.” sesi kısılıyordu. “Senin oynamanı ve normal bir çocuk gibi gülmeni izlemeyi seviyordum.” acı bir şekilde gülümsediğinde Jae'nin karnı kasıldı. “Çocukken seni ve kardeşini kıskanırdım. Ve şimdi... ben sadece acınası bir mağlubum.”

Rei başını kaldırıp Jae'nin gözlerine baktı sonra dönmek üzereyken Jae yakasından tuttuğu gibi onu göğsüne yapıştırdı ve öpmeye başladı. Bu kadardı. Birbirlerine sarılırken ikisi de kontrollerini kaybedip etraflarındaki dünyayı unutmuşlardı. Jae hafifçe geri çekildi ve dudaklarını Rei'inkilere sürttükten sonra battaniyesini diğerinin yanına sererek üzerine uzandı.

Rei bir an Jae'yi izledikten sonra dizleri üzerine çökerek Jae'nin iki yanına bacaklarını koydu. Avuçlarını Jae'nin başının iki yanına battaniyeye bastırarak eğilip sertçe onu öpmeye başladı. Nasıl hissedeceğini bilemediğinden Jae korkuyla ve gerginlikle soluyordu. Ama Rei nazik davranıyordu. Onu öperken elleri yavaşça tişörtünü kaldırıyordu. Jae parmaklarını Rei'in saçlarına daldırarak sıktı. Soğuktu ama Rei'in sıcaklığı Jae'yi terletiyordu.

Jae bu kez düzgünce Rei'in dudaklarını tadıyordu. Yumuşak ve hassastılar. Rei, Jae'nin alt dudağını ısırdı ve Jae hemen ağzını açtı. Parmakları battaniye üzerinde kenetlenirken dillerini birbirine dolanıyordu. Rei pantolonunun üzerinden penisini sıktığında Jae'nin gözleri yaşardı. Bunu yeniden düşünmeye çalıştı ama Rei'in şu anda istiyordu. Rei Jae'nin dudaklarını bıraktığında ağızları arasında bir çizgi oluştu. Hızla soluyarak Jae'nin gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Jae'nin pantolonunun düğmesini çözdüğünde Jae'nin kalbi hızla atıyordu.

Rei aşağı inerek Jae'nin karnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu sonra fermuarını indirdi. Rei pantolonunu çıkartırken Jae bakışlarını kaçırdı. Rei'in ifadesini şu anda görmek istemiyordu, biraz açığa çıkmış hissediyordu ama ona baktı. Rei arzuyla Jae'ye bakıyordu. Rei diz çökerken Jae dizlerini yukarıya çekti. Rei bacağını okşadıktan sonra kendi gömleğini çözmeye başladı. Rei nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken tükenmiş görünüyordu.

'Eğer seninle şu anda çiftleşirsem biter. Benim için mühürlenmedir.' demişti Rei. Ve yine de bunu yapıyordu. Rei bundan sonra Jae'nin seçeneği olduğunu düşünse bile Rei'den başkasını seçmezdi. Bu kesindi.

Rei gömleği çıkartarak kenara attı ve eğildi. Jae'nin tişörtünü çıkartarak onu yeniden öpmeye başladı. Göğüsleri birbirine çarptığında Rei'in pantolonunu çözmesi için Jae cesaretlenmişti. Hepsi çok yavaş görünüyordu ama daha iyi olamazdı. Rei eliyle Jae'nin üyesini kavradığında aynı anda Jae de elini Rei'in pantolonuna sokmuştu. Birbirlerine dokunup ağızlarına doğru inlediler. Rei, Jae'nin elini pantolonundan çıkardı ve başının iki yanına bastırdı. Rei'in gözleri ona güvenmesi için Jae'ye yalvarıyordu sanki. O yüzden Jae baygınca gülümseyerek devam etmesini göstererek Rei'in çenesini öptü.

Rei orta ve yüzük parmağını hızla emerek Jae’nin girişine götürdü. Dudakları birleştiğinde Jae, Rei'in parmaklarının girişine itildiğini hissetti. Acıyla inleyerek belini kırdı. Parmağını içinde hareket ettiriken, Jae'yi indirmek için Rei tüm gücünü kullandı. İkinci parmak eklendiğinde Jae aslında rahatlamıştı.

Belini yeniden kırıp Rei'ye sürtünürken Jae'nin nefesi kesilmişti. Rei parmaklarını çıkardı ve pantolonunu çıkarmak için bir anlığına ayağa kalktı ve geri oturdu. Dudaklarını birleştirdi ve Jae, Rei'in içine girdiğini hissetti.

“Urghh.” Jae aniden dudağını ısırdığında inledi Rei. Jae, Rei'in içinde olma hissini kabul edemiyordu. Rei vuruşlarına başladığında tırnaklarını sırtına geçirdi. İnlemeleri geceye karışıyordu ve Rei içine girip çıkarken Jae, Rei'ye umutsuzca tutunuyordu. Jae, Rei'yi hem içten hem dıştan allak bullak etmek istiyordu.

Rei'in ne hissettiğini anlamıyordu ama Rei'in üzerine titrediği bir an olduğu inkâr edilemezdi. İçinde gidip gelirken Jae'nin köprücük kemiklerini ısırdı ve sertçe emdi. Jae kendini Rei'in kaslarına bıraktı ve Rei hareketlerine hâlâ devam ediyordu. Jae'nin başının yanındaki battaniyeyi sıkarak Jae'nin içinde zirveye ulaştı.

Daha sonra Jae'nin üzerine çöktü, Jae çenesini omzuna koyduğunda Rei tembelce saçlarını okşuyordu. Rei geri çekilip Jae'yi öpmeden önce bir süre ıslak ve yapış yapış öylece durdular.

...............................

“Güzel gözlerin var.” Süngerbob battaniyesini üzerlerine örtmüş ve yan yana uzanmış bir birlerine bakarken Rei'in yüzüne dokunarak söyledi.

Rei sırıttı ve ellerini birleştirerek parmaklarını kenetledi. “Senin her şeyin çok güzel.”

Hava soğuyordu ve Jae zamanı tahmin edemiyordu. “O zaman beni...seviyor musun?”

Rei güldü. “Öyle diyebiliriz.”

“O zaman inek değilim, değil mi?”

“Çok seksi bir ineksin.” kolunu Jae'nin beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti. “Yine de bir sorum var.”

“Neymiş?” Jae parmağını Rei'in göğsünde gezdiriyordu.

“Bu panda battaniyesiyle ne yapacaksın?”

“Iyy. Sen al.”

“Iyy mı?”

“Evet Iyy. Ben çok temizimdir bir kere.”

“Wow. Benim tam tersimsin.”

Jae burnunu Rei'in göğsüne sürttü. “Ben de seni seviyorum.”

Rei cevap vermedi. Ondan sonra hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Uzun saatlerden sonra, Rei sonunda kolunu ondan çekerek pantolonunu giydi.

“Evet gitmek zorundayız?” Jae otururken söyledi. Rei yine cevap vermedi ve kalkarak fermuarını çekti.

“Seni eve götüreceğim.”

“İyi misin?”

“İyiyim.”

Jae ayağa kalkıp giyindi. “Yarın buluşacak mıyız?”

“Hayır.”

“Neden?”

“Sadece hayır, tamam mı?” Rei'in ses tonu konuşmayacak kadar yorgun geliyordu.

“İyi misin Rei?” Jae gerilmişti.

“Bundan sonra beni... arayamaz mısın?”

Jae kalbinin kırılmasını duyabiliyordu. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Rei kaşlarını çatıyordu. “Ben... hislerini incitmek istemem Jae. Ama... bu bir hataydı.”

Jae öylece Rei'ye bakıyordu sadece.

“Bunu yapmamalıydım.” Rei mırıldandı.

“Yeni mi fark ettin?” Jae'nin sesi kırılmış ve depresif geliyordu.

“Biraz zamana ihtiyacım var.”

Jae'nin gözleri yaşardı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Sadece Süngerbob battaniyesini aldı ve Rei'den uzaklaştı.


	39. Özel Bölüm 4

Ormanda çok fazla tökezledikten sonra ki çoğu yolu düzgünce göremediğindendi sonunda ormandan çıkmıştı. Rei'in sözleri kulağında çınlarken gözleri yaşlardan ıslaktı. Hata, demişti. Ne kadar da klişe. Yaptıktan sonra tabi ki hata diyecekti.

Jae eve girdiğinde direkt odasına koştu ve battaniyeyi yana atarak telefonunu aradı. Daemin uyuyordu o yüzden banyoya gitmeye karar verdi. Sonunda lavaboya yaslanarak gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Titreyen elleriyle numarayı tuşladı ve birkaç çalıştan sonra babası cevapladı.

“Babaaaaa!!!” Jae ağlayarak söyledi.

“Jae?!” Kai'in sesi boğuktu, uyuyor olmalıydı.

Jae hıçkırdı ve burnunu çekti.

“Jae! Ne oldu?!” Kai diğer hattan bağırdı.

“Ben... Eve gelmek.... İstiyorum.” Jae hıçkırdı ve elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi.

“Ne oldu Jae! Yaralandın mı?!”

“Babaaa...” Jae soludu ve gözlerini kapattı. Hayatında hiç bu kadar canı yanmamıştı.

“Hayır.”

“Tanrım.” Kai yorgunlukla nefes aldı. “Şimdi evde misin?”

“Hm.”

“Sizi almak için yarın orada olacağım.”

Jae kendi de gidebilirdi ama şu anda biraz ilgi istiyordu. Burnunu çekti ve tişörtünün koluyla yanağını sildi. “Baba.” olanları anlatmak istiyordu.

“Sorun yok Jae. Sakinleş. Strese sokma kendini. Yarın neler olduğunu konuşabiliriz. Şimdi uyumaya çalış, tamam mı?” çok anlayışlıydı çünkü şu anda Jae'nin gücü yoktu.

“Tamam.”

“Telefonu açık tutmamı ister misin?”

“Hayır sorun değil. Yarın görüşürüz.”

“Tamam Jae. Ağlamayı bırak. Şimdi yatağa git.”

.............................

Jae'nin hayatındaki en güzel ve en korkunç geceydi muhtemelen. Onunla çiftleştikten sonra Rei'in neden öyle yaptığını anlayamıyordu. Jae uyuyamasa da en azından ağlamayı bırakmıştı.

Ama üzülüyordu. Kahvaltı da Daemin dahil kimseyle konuşmadı.

“Jae! Daemin! Bakın kim gelmiş!” büyükanneleri kapıdan bağırdı. Jae hemen kalkarken Daemin şaşkın görünüyordu.

Evin dışında Kai kollarını açarak Jae'ye kocaman gülümsedi ve Jae'nin gözleri arabadan çıkan Sehun'a kaydı. “Seni özledim Jae.” dedi Kai ve Jae ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Yalnız Jae, Kai'in yanından geçip giderek Sehun'un üzerine atlayıp ona sıkıca sarıldı. “Appa!” Jae Sehun'un omzunda ağlamaya başladı.

“Jae? Sorun ne?” Sehun gergin bir sesle sorarak Jae'nin saçlarını okşadı. “Jae.”

Jae geri çekilip yaşlı gözlerle Sehun'a gülümsedi.

“Sorun değil baba. Ben sana sarılırım.” Daemin konuşarak Kai'ye sarıldı.

“Sağol oğlum.” Kai alaycı bir tonda söyledi ve sonra Daemin hemen onu bırakarak Sehun'a koştu.

Kai oğullarına ve kocasına kaşlarını çattı. “Gidip babana sarılacağım Sehun. Beni gördüğüne sevinecektir.” kırgın bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Ne oldu Jae?” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Sadece seni çok özledim.” Jae mırıldandı ve Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi.

Sonra Rei'in aniden ormandan çıkıp oradan geçtiğini görünce Jae'nin kalp atışları yavaşladı, Rei durup onlara baktı. Jae kaşlarını çatarak çocuk gibi dudaklarını büzdü.

Kai çoktan Rei'in orada olduğunu hissetmişti ve başını kaldırarak sinirle ona baktı. Jae, Kai'in yanına giderek ilgi çekmek için ceketini çekiştirdi. Kai şaşkın ifadeyle ona baktı. “Kim o çocuk?” diye sordu.

“Bana zorbalık yapıyor baba.” Jae şikâyet etti. Rei'in gözleri kocaman oldu, muhtemelen Jae'nin yüksek sesli şikayetini duymuştu.

“Zorbalık mı?” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Hm hm. Bana inek ve mağlup dedi.”

Kai hemen arkasını döndü ve Rei'ye doğru yürümeye başladı ama Rei döndü ve ormana kaçmaya başladı. Jae sonunda memnuniyetle gülümsedi. İyi, Rei, Jae'nin babasından korkuyordu.

“Tan'ın sürüsünden mi?” Kai, Jae'yi eve çekti.

Jae alt dudağını ısırdı. “Hayır, Tan babası.”

Kai'in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Tanıdık gelmesine hiç şaşırmadım.”

“Evet saçlarımı yıkadım.” Daemin eve girerken Sehun'a kızıyordu, Sehun onu ensesinden çekiştiriyordu.

“Bundan sonra seni ben yıkayacağım!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Ona biraz alan veremez misin?” Kai, Sehun'a söyledi. “O artık büyüdü.”

“Sen bile bu yaşta sırtını düzgün yıkamayı bilmiyorsun!”

“Bunun için sen varsın nasılsa , değil mi?” Kai sırıttı.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Dikkat dikkat.” Jae bağırdı. “Yaşlandınız artık tanrı aşkına. Biraz kendinize hâkim olun.”

“Kim kahvaltı ister?” Sehun'un annesi yeniden göründüğünde Sehun hâlâ çocuk gibi koşuyordu.

..........................................

“Baba?” Kai'in kapıdan ormana baktığını görünce seslendi Jae.

“Mm?”

“Özlüyorsun, değil mi?”

Kai güldü. “Shhhh. O ne yapıyor?”

“Appa Daemin'i nasıl dökmeden yeneceğini öğretiyor yine.”

“Tanrım. Sizi çok özledi. Ama hayır Sehun'u sormadım. Şu çocuğu sordum.”

“Rei mi?”

“Adı o mu? Evet.”

“Bilmiyorum. Hâlâ bir öğrenci. Sanırım.” Jae bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Çok fazla sorunu var gibi duruyordu. Ama kötü bir aurası yok, değil mi?”

“Hayır, yok.” Jae babasının Rei'yi kötü çocuk olarak görmediğine neden sevmediğini anlamamıştı.

“Eşyalarını topladın mı?”

Jae kaşlarını çattı. “Yarın gidebilir miyiz?”

“Düşündüm ki-”

“Evet. Ama şimdi siz buradasınız, iyiyim.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Tamam. Yarın sabah gidiyoruz o zaman. Benim de dinlenmeye ihtiyacım var nasılsa.”

Öğleden sonra ailesi ve Daemin odalarında şekerleme yaparken Jae bilinçsizce ormandan nehre yürümeye başlamıştı. Rei orada ağaca yaslanıp oturuyordu. Jae'yi fark ettiğinde hemen ayağa kalkıp ona sarıldı. Jae'nin nefesi kesilmişti.

“Özür dilerim.” Rei üzgünce mırıldandı. “Dediğimde ciddi değildim.”

Jae kaşlarını çattı. “Açıkça bir hata olduğunu söyledin.” burnunu Rei'in omzuna sürttü ve kollarını beline doladı.

“Biliyorum. Gerçekten çok özür dilerim Jae.” Jae'nin Rei'den birazcık kısa olması çok iyiydi aslında. Jae onun kollarında korunmuş hissediyordu. “Ben... korkmuştum. Yapmamalıydım. Sonuçlarını bilememe rağmen.”

Jae'nin diyecek bir şeyi yoktu.

“Jae.” Rei geri çekildi ve Jae'nin yüzünü kavradı. Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar sonra Rei, Jae'nin alnını öptü. “Başka birisiyle olamam.”

“O zaman olma.” Jae avuçlarını Rei'in göğsüne yasladı.

“O kadar kolay değil. Seninle çiftleşmek istedim çünkü ben...” sesi kısıldı ama sonra gülümseyerek Jae'nin gözlerine baktı. “Çünkü seni seviyorum.”

Jae içten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ama bu böyle yürümüyor.” Rei kaşlarını çattı. “Eğer babam bunu bilirse...” gözlerini kapattı ve derin nefes aldı. “Bunu istemiyorum. Bu hayatı değil, bu sürüyü değil. Hiçbirini istemiyorum.” Jae'yi istediğini söylemek istiyordu. “Kaçalım.”

Jae'nin yüzü soldu. “N-Ne?”

“Sana bağlandım Jae. Bunu biliyorsun. Dün geceden sonra asla başka birisiyle olamam. İstediğimden de değil zaten.”

“Ama...kaçmak?”

Şimdi Rei'in yüzü asılmıştı.

“Rei. Kaçarak ne yapacağız? İkimizde genciz. Ve... ailemi bırakamam.”

“Benden daha mı önemliler?”

“Tabi ki! Seninki bok diye ben kendiminkini bırakacağım demek değil bu.”

Rei geri çekildi. Jae dilini ısırmak istiyordu ama bu Rei'in hatasıydı. Nasıl böyle bir şeyi beklerdi ki?

Rei başını eğdi ve sonra somurtarak ölü bir şekilde güldü. “Benim gibi olmayan bir ailen olduğunu unuttum. Boşver gitsin. Mükemmel hayatını bir gece geçirdiğin çocuğa tercih etmeyeceğini unutacak kadar aptaldım.” acı bir şekilde gülümsedi ama artık Jae'ye bakmıyordu. “Sana bir hata olduğunu söylemiş olabilirim ama... o benim için her şey demekti.” son kısmı mırıldandı ve arkasını döndü. “Özür dilerim.” ellerini pantolonunun cebine sokarak oradan uzaklaştı.

.................................................

“Nerde o?!” Jae kapıyı açtığında Kiara bağırdı.

“Kris Dayı!” Jae bağırdı ve Kiara yanından geçerken Kris'in üzerine atladı.

“Whoa.” Kris güldü. “Birisi beni mi özlemiş?” Kollarını çocuğa doladı.

Jae geri çekilerek gülümsedi. “Ben! Ben!” Baekhyun'a döndü ve ona da sarıldı.

“İğrenç bir şey kokusu almıştım bende.” Kai söylediğinde Kris homurdandı. Bir süredir görüşmemişlerdi ve Jae onları çok özlemişti.

“Ne zaman gidiyorsunuz?” diye sordu Kris.

“Wow. Çoktan beni kovuyorsun.”

“Nasılsın Jae Jae?” Baekhyun sorduğunda, Sehun ve Daemin geldiler.

Kiara Sehun'a koşarak sıkıca sarıldı. Daemin, Kiara'yı Sehun'dan çekip ona kaşlarını çattı.

“Sizi çok özledim çocuklar!” Kiara neşeyle söyledi.

“Oh gerçekten mi? Neden bize gelmiyorsun Kiara?” Sehun sordu.

“Şey, biraz meşguldüm.” omuz silkti.

“Mükemmel aile birleşmesi.” Kai alay etti. “Gitmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

“Göt gibi davranmayı bırak.” Sehun ona kızdı.

Herkes yemeğe oturdu. Güzel ve aile gibi hissettiriyordu. Rei nasıl ona bu kadar ilgi gösteren kişileri bırakmasını isterdi? Sehun, Daemin ve Jae'nin tabaklarına somon balığı koydu. “Ben doydum appa.” Jae karşı çıktı.

“Gittikçe zayıflıyorsun.” Sehun omuz silkip Kris ve Baekhyun'la sohbetine devam etti. Jae şu anda neden hiperaktif olduğunu anlamıyordu. Yarın ilk iş eve dönecekti ve Rei'den uzaklaşmayı istemiyordu.

Ailesinin el ele tutuşmuş ve birleşmiş parmaklarına baktı. Jae kendi kendine gülümsedi. Sehun ve Kai birlikteyken asla kötü anısı olmamıştı. İkisi de her zaman mutluydular. Jae aşk hayatlarının önceden nasıl olduğunu merak ediyordu.

“Jae?” Sehun seslendi. “İyi misin?”

“Evet evet. İyiyim.” Jae içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. Belki ailesine söylemeliydi. Belki onlar ona yardım ederdi. Ama ya Jae'nin yaptığından hayal kırıklığına uğrarlarsa? Ya Kai, düşmanıyla beraber olduğu için Jae'den nefret ederse?

Jae, Rei'ye gelmesini bile söyleyemezdi çünkü Rei reşit değildi ve hâlâ ailesine mahkumdu. Devam etmek için beklemekten başka seçenekleri yoktu. Ama zaman Rei'in sahip olmadığı tek şeydi. Tüm şartlar altında Jae Rei’yi istiyor muydu gerçekten? Ama evet, Jae Rei ile olmak istiyordu.

“Kiara bu gece burada kalacak mısın?” diye sordu Daemin.

“İsterdim ama yapacak işlerim var.” Kiara omuz silkti.

“Yarın gidiyoruz ama.”

“Oh. Sorun değil. Gelecek tatil size gelirim.” Kiara ailesinin yanında çok uslu davranıyordu.

“Tamam. Biz de gidelim o zaman.” Kris söyleyerek Baekhyun'la ayağa kalktı. Jae, Kris ve Baekhyun’un neden hiç evlenmediğini anlamamıştı. Birbirleri için yaratılmıştı onlar.

Kiara'nın ailesi gittiğinde Jae, Daemin'e döndü. “Belki birkaç gün kalmalıyız.” dedi.

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Babamı arayıp onu özlediğini söyleyen sendin. Tüm yolu geldi.” Daemin karşı çıktı.

“Haklısın.” Jae iç çekti.

“Ne hakkında?” Kai odaya girerek sordu.

“Büyük oğlun götlük yapıyor.” Daemin güldü.

“Bunu babamdan miras aldım.” Jae karşı çıktı.

“Tartışmanıza neden beni sokuyorsunuz?” Kai koltuğa oturarak sordu.

“Yatağa gidin çocuklar.” Sehun ortaya çıktı ve oğulları inledi.

“Hayır!” Daemin karşı çıktı.

“Evet, hayır.” Jae onu destekledi.

“Kai.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

Kai, Sehun'u bileğinden kucağına çekti zorla. “Kalıp izleyebilirsiniz isterseniz.” Kai sırıttı ve kocasını öptü.

“Iııııyyyyy!” Daemin ve Jae aynı anda söyleyip hemen odadan kaçtılar ve odalarına gittiler.

......................................

Jae uyuyamıyordu. Uyumamalıydı. İstemese bile evden sıvıştı. Ama onu şaşırtarak Rei ormanın girişinde bekliyordu. “Rei!” diye bağırdı.

Rei kafasını kaldırıp ifadesiz bir şekilde ona baktı. Jae yaklaştığında yüzündeki izleri fark etmişti.

“Ne oldu?” Jae nefesini tuttu. Rei'in yanağı ve ağzının köşesi yaralıydı. Elini kaldırıp Rei'in yüzüne götürdü ama Rei bilerek geri çekildi. Jae hayal kırıklığıyla elini bıraktı.

“Bu şekilde buluşmaya alıştık, huh?” Rei alay etti, sesi çatlaktı. Çok boğuk.

“Beni mi bekliyordun?”

“Geleceğini düşünmemiştim sadece dikiliyordum burada.”

“Ben yarın gidiyorum.”

Rei'in yüzü kötü bir ifadeyle aydınlandı. “Neden?” kaşlarını çattı. “Ailen burada olduğundan mı? Benim yüzümden mi gidiyorsun? Geri dönecek misin?”

“Döneceğim. Gelecek yıl muhtemelen.”

Rei sinirli görünüyordu, yumruklarını sıktı. “Özür dilediğimi söyledim.”

“Sadece eve gidiyorum Rei.”

Rei'in ifadesi yumuşadı biraz. Ne olursa olsun Rei her zaman Jae'ye gelecekti. Bu kanıtlanmıştı. Hâlâ önünde durup Jae'yi istediği için özür diliyordu.

“Yüzüne ne oldu?” diye sordu Jae.

“Ona...söyledim.”

“Kime?”

“Babama.”

Jae'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ona tam olarak ne dedin?!”

“Biriyle...çiftleştiğimi.”

Jae'nin kalbi erimişti. Rei babasına çiftleşmek için başkasını seçmeyeceğini söylemiştir muhtemelen. “Ve bunu mu yaptı?”

“Evet.” Rei güldü. “Hangi baba oğlu ona gidip 'Hey baba birisini becerdim o yüzden kimseyle çiftleşemem' dediğinde ne yapar? Sinirden köpürmüştü resmen.”

“Ben...”

Rei gülümsedi. “Benimle gel.” Jae'nin elini tuttu ve ormana çekti. “Şu anda asilik yapıyorum.”

“Ama alfa pozisyonunu almak zorundasın değil mi?”

“Evet. Çünkü sen kaçmak istemiyorsun.”

“Yapamam Rei.”

“Anlıyorum. Sanrım ben umutsuzum.”

Rei durdu ve Jae'yi hafifçe ağaca yasladı. “Şimdi ne yapacaksın?”

“Bekleyeceğim. Seni bu saçmalığa itmek istemiyorum. O şekilde değil... Luhan acı çekmiş.” tişörtünün üstünden Jae'nin karnını okşadı. “Çiftleştiğimi kabul etsem bile, babam seninle olduğunu öğrenirse eğer öylece bırakmaz. Bekleyebilirim. Sen hazır olana kadar.”

“Seninle gitmeye hazır olana kadar mı?”

“Evet. Ya da en azından sen sorunlarla beraber yüzleşmeye hazır olana kadar.”

Jae yıllar sonra bile ailesini arkada bırakacağını sanmıyordu.

“Sonuçta.” Rei'in sesi çok kısıktı. Gözleri sulanmıştı. “Seni seviyorum, biliyorsun. Sen beni unutmadığın sürece...” sesi kısıldı.

Jae parmaklarını Rei'in boynuna doladı ve onu kendine çekti.

.............................

Rei yavaşça Jae'nin içinde gidip gelirken çimlerin üzerine uzanmışlardı, göğsü Jae'nin sırtında yanıyordu. Rei derine gittiğinde Jae ara sıra inliyordu. Elini Jae'nin kalça kemiklerine yapıştırdı ve Jae'nin boynunu öpmeye başladı. “Jae.” tekrar tekrar mırıldanarak Jae'nin omzunu öptü. “Jae.” bu sefer seslendi ama cevap alamadı. Rei'in çok umutlu geliyordu kulağa. Ama Jae cevap vermediğinde nazik vuruşlarını bir süre durdurdu. Sonra Jae'nin içinden çıkarak oturdu.

“Babam.” Jae konuşmaya başladı ve yüzünü kaldırdı. “O hiç memnun değildi Rei. Çünkü sürüsüyle olamıyordu. Muhtemelen sen de öyle hissedeceksin.”

“Bunu biliyorum.” Rei, Jae'nin yüzünü kavradı. “Biz genciz. Önümüzde gidilecek uzun yol var, değil mi?” gülümsedi. “Dediğim gibi bekleyebilirim.” Dudaklarını Jae'ninkilere bastırdı. “Beni unutmayacağına söz ver sadece.

Jae Rei'in elini tutarak ona karşılık verdi. “Söz veriyorum.”

............................

“İstemiyorum!” Kai onu arabaya bindirmek için ensesinden sürüklerken bağırdı Daemin. “Baba!”

“Daemin! Beni ısırmayı kes!” Kai kükredi. Daemin bu kadar erken saatte uyandırıldığı için kızgındı.

“Ben uyuyama geri dönüyorum!” Daemin bağırdı ve eve kaçmak için arkasını döndü ama Kai, Daemin'in kucağına alarak arabaya soktu.

“Orada uyu.”

“Burayı özlemişim.” Sehun kolunda Jae ile mırıldandı.

“Gelecek yıl buraya beraber gelebiliriz appa.” dedi Jae.

“Burada pek çok şey yaşandı.” Sehun iç çekti. “Ama yaşandığına memnunum... bir şekilde.” Jae'ye sırıttı.

“Hadi ama.” Kai, Jae'nin kolunu yakaladı ama Jae sinirle ittirerek Sehun'a tutunma çalıştı. “Biasçı veletler.” Kai'in ağzına yapışmış sözüydü. Kai, Sehun'a utanmazca gülümsedi ve çenesinden tutarak onu usulca öptü.

“BABA!” Jae bağırdı ve Kai'yi Sehun'dan uzaklaştırdı. Kai gülerek sürücü koltuğuna geçti. Jae, Rei'in ormanın girişinde kollarını birleştirmiş Jae'ye gülümsediğini gördü. Dün gece tutkuyla öpüşürken Rei'in onu unutmamasını söylemesini hatırladı. Jae'ye yalvarıyordu ve onu beklemesini istiyordu. En sonunda numaralarını almışlardı ama Rei onu aramayabileceğini çünkü kendini tutamayacağını söylemişti.

Jae arabaya girmeden önce ona gülümsedi.

.........................................

“Baba... benim...sevgilim var.” Jae akşam yemeğinde mırıldandı çünkü doğru zaman gibi hissettirmişti. Ya da değildi.

Sehun ağzındaki yemeği tabağına çıkardığında Daemin gülmeye başladı ve Kai yerinden kalktı. Jae babasının sinirden köpüren yüzüne baktı. Kai, Jae'ye bağırmak üzereydi.

“KİM O ŞEREFSİZ?! SENİ BAŞTAN ÇIKARMAYA CESARET EDEN KİM?! SEN MASUM BİR ÇOCUKSUN JAE! KİM O?! SÖYLE BANA DA KAFASINI KOPARAYIM!” Kai bağırıyordu.

Sehun bayılmak üzere görünüyordu ve hızla tuvalete koştu.

Harika bir aile.


	40. Özel Bölüm 5

“Buna inanabiliyor musun?” Rei kıs kıs gülerek parmaklarını kenetledi, Jae Rei'in bacakları arasında oturmuş sırtını Rei'in göğsüne yaslamıştı. “Buradaki son günümüz gibi hissediyor.”

Jae etrafa bakıyordu. Bu ağacı, nehri, turuncu gökyüzünü ve her şeyi özleyecekti. “Buraya yeniden geleceğiz.” Jae başını Rei'in omzundan kaldırarak cevapladı. “Ayrıca biz buraya aitiz.”

“Bu ağacın altına mı? Bundan hiç mezun olmayacağız.”

Jae, Rei'in göğsüne elinin tersiyle vurdu. “Pekâlâ, aynı üniversiteye gideceğimize inanamıyorum.”

“Babamın büyük kalbi sayesinde.” Rei alay etti. “Ve babanın parasıyla.”

Jae, Kai'in Tan'ın evine dalıp yakalarından kavrayıp onu duvara yaslamasını ve Rei'yi özgür bırakmasını yoksa onu diri diri yakacağını söyleyerek tehdit ettiği günü hatırlayarak gülümsemişti. Ama bu Tan'ı ikna eden tek şey değildi. Jae ve Rei dizlerinin üzerine çöküp yalvarmışlardı. Ama aslında Tan kötü bir adam değildi o kadar. Jae, Luhan'ın ölümünden sonra onun kimseyle çiftleşmediğini öğrenmişti. Ve bu Rei'in babasının kalbini kazanmasına yardım etmişti. Tam kazanma değildi ama Tan vazgeçmişti.

“Babam hâlâ seni sevmiyor.” Jae mırıldandı. Bu doğruydu yine de. Kai ve Sehun, Jae'nin Rei'yle olmasına izin vermişlerdi ama Jae, Rei'yi sevgilisi olarak tanıştırdığından tepkilerini unutmayacaktı. Şöyle başlamıştı, 'Hey baba, appa bu Rei ve erkek arkadaşım.'. Sonra Rei eğilip, 'Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Kai, Sehun,' demişti. Sonra Jae'nin babası mutfağa gidip elinde bir bıçakla döndüğünde Rei kaçmıştı. Dramatikti ama böyle olmuştu.

Ama yine de Jae istediği her şeyi elde etmemiş miydi? Sehun'un Rei'yi kabul etmesinde Kai üzerinde büyük yardımı olmuştu. Öyle olsa bile Rei ne zaman etrafta olsa Kai somurtuyordu sanki Rei kemiğini çalan köpekmiş gibi davranıyordu.

“Ve hala neden beni sevmediğini anlamıyorum.” Rei iç çekti.

“Anlayacaksın.”

“Hayır bundan şüpheliyim. Son ziyarete geldiğimde eve girmeme izin vermeyip beni on beş dakika bekletmişti. Zalim. Daemin kapıyı açana kadar salak gibi beklemiştim.”

“Gerçekten mi? Belki meşgul falanmıştır.”

“Kapının diğer tarafında gülüyordu Jae. Ve ben içeri girdiğimde aniden Dora The Explorer izliyordu.”

Jae kıkırdadı. “Appam seni seviyor yine de.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Kahveme tuz koymuştu. Ve o zamanı hatırladın mı? Kıyafetlerimi yıkamasını istediğimizde hepsi pembeye dönmüştü? Evet, beni çok seviyor.”

Jae yeniden güldü.

“Gülmeyi kes.” Rei ona kızdı. “Ve kardeşin.”

Daemin, Jae'nin hatırladığı kadarıyla Rei'ye arkadaş canlısı davranıyordu. “Ne olmuş ona?”

“Sevimli.” Rei sırıttı ve Jae somurtuyordu. Evet, Rei, Daemin'e karşı aşırı arkadaş canlısıydı, Daemin ne derse onu yapıyordu.

“O zaman onun başka üniversiteye gitmesine sevindim.” Jae mırıldandı.

“İnsanların eşyalarını almasından nefret ediyorsun, değil mi?” Rei, Jae'nin boynunu öptü.

“Hayır. Kesinlikle hayır.”

“Ben de.” Jae'nin boynunu öpmeye başladı. Okula gittiklerinde böyle çok anları olacaktı. Jae geçen yıl bilerek sınavdan kalmıştı sırf Rei ona yetişebilsin diye. Ama Jae okulu altı ay sonra donduracaktı ya da belki kendi çalışırdı ve sınav olurdu. Yeterince zekiydi. Diğer seçenek beklemeliydi ve sonra üniversiteye devam edebilirdi.

Neden mi?

“Rei.” Jae seslendi ve diz çökerek Rei'ye döndü. Rei ona şaşırarak baktı.

“Hayır, benden ayrıldığını söyleme sakın.” Rei kaşlarını çattı.

“Salaklaşma, mankafa.” Jae, Rei'in elini aldı ve karnına koydu. Rei hala şaşkın görünürken elini Jae'nin karnına bastırdı. Jae gülümsedi. “Bir şey hissediyor musun?”

“Huh? Neden, aç mısın?”

Jae gözlerini devirerek başını iki yana salladı. Rei'in elini daha sıkı tutup bastırdı. Kafasında ampul yanarken Rei'in gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ne bil bakalım?” Jae sırıttı.

“Olamaz.” Rei diz çökerek nefesini tuttu. “Jae! Diye bağırdı. “Ciddi misin?!” Jae başıyla onayladı.

Rei elini Jae'nin tişörtünden çıkardı ve Jae'nin boynu dolayarak tüm ağırlığını ona verdi ve çimlere düşürdü. Rei onu dudaklarından öperken Jae kıkırdadı. Rei geri çekildiğinde gözleri yaşarmıştı ve dudaklarında kocaman bir gülümseme vardı.

“Şimdi baban ne yapacak, huh?” Rei gururlu bir şekilde söyledi.

“Muhtemelen kafanı koparana kadar seni kovalayacaktır.”

“Yapmaz. Yapamaz.” Rei mutluydu, çok mutlu. “Ama...okulun...”

“Endişelenme. Appa bebeğimize bakar.”

“İyi fikir.”

Jae, Rei'yi öpmek için çekti. İkisi de kıkırdayıp birbirlerine fısıldıyorlardı.

“Kai'in benden nefret ettiğini düşünmüyorum.” dedi Rei. “Senin yeni bir favorin olduğu için üzgün sadece.”

“Hayır. O hâlâ benim favorim.”

Rei kaşını kaldırarak Jae'nin saçlarını okşadı. “Ona dede olacağını söylediğimizde yüzünü görmek istiyorum.”

“Muhtemelen hoşlanmayacaktır.”

“Ama cidden Jae.” direkt Jae'nin gözlerine baktı. “Teşekkürler.”

Jae yalnızca gülümsedi.

“Şimdi, sana söyleyecek bir şeyim var.” Rei kaşlarını çattı.

“Ne?”

“Yunusunu kaybettim.”

“Ne!!”

“Yanlış yere koymuşum.”

“Kalk üstümden! Git onu bul çabuk! Sana güvenerek onu verdim!”

“Evet ama yalnızca bir oyuncak.”

“Onu bulana kadar bana dokunma.” Jae, Rei’yi itti ama Rei onu bileğinden yakalayıp yere yapıştırdı. “Nerede kaybettin Rei?” Jae çok üzgündü şu anda.

“Tanrım, bir bebeğe aşığım resmen.”

**SeKai**

Rei alt dudağını çiğneyerek televizyona boş boş bakıyordu. Kai koltuğun sonunda otursa bile gözleri sanki Rei balıkmış gibi ona odaklanmıştı ve Kai ona aç bir kedi gibi hırlıyordu.

“Um.” Rei mırıldandı, gözleri hala televizyondaydı Sehun da Jae'yi beklerken onları yemek masasının oradan izliyordu. Aslında Sehun, Rei'ye acıyordu. Kai'in şahin bakışlı gözlerinin nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyordu.

“Ne var?” Kai sinirle sordu.

Rei ona baktı ama hemen bakışlarını televizyona çevirdi. “Hiç. Hiç.”

“Ne hiç? Bir şey diyecektin.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“H-hayır...demeyecektim.”

“Yalan söylediğimi mi söylüyorsun?”

“Ne? Hayır. Ama-”

“Yaşlılara hiç saygın yok, değil mi?” Kai'in gözleri çok fenaydı. Rei'in ruhunu deliyorlardı.

“Belki de dışarıda beklemeliyim.” Rei söyledi.

“Evet. Bu iyi fikir. Bir daha gelme.”

Rei koltuktan kalkıp garip bir şekilde Kai'ye eğildi.

“Erkek arkadaşını dışarıda beklettiğim için oğlumun benimle tartışmasını mı istiyorsun yani?” Kai sorduğunda, Sehun kocasının ergen davranışına gülmek istiyordu. “Demeye çalıştığın bu mu? Baba oğul arasında daha fazla tartışma mı çıkarmak?”

“Hayır hayır hayır.” Rei terliyordu şu an. “Çok özür dilerim.” koltuğa geri oturdu.

“Ben otur dedim mi sana?”

Sehun, Rei'in yumruklarını sıktığını gördü. “Rei, gel buraya.” Sehun seslendi.

Rei yeniden ayağa kalktı ve Kai hırladı. “Büyüklerin konuşurken öylece gideceksin yani?” dilini şaklattı. “O BENİM kocam, otur!”

Rei tekrar oturdu. Sehun sessizce gülüyordu ve başını iki yana salladı. Kai çok oluyordu cidden.

Çoktan Rei'in Jae için mükemmel olduğunu söylemişti ve hatta Rei'ye ısınmıştı. Pekâlâ, en azından Jae hamile olduğunu söyleyene kadar, Kai ondan sonra Rei'ye düşman kesilmişti.

“Bana kumandayı var.” Kai emretti ama kumanda tam önünde duruyordu. Rei yine de alıp Kai'ye uzattı. “Bu günlerde yüksek sesli programlara bakıyorsunuz.” kanalları gezmeye başladı.

“Şey, yaşlandınız.” Rei aniden konuşmuştu ve hiç iyi bir şey dememişti. Kai keskin bakışlarıyla ona döndü.

“37 yaşlı değildir. 17 de yaşlı değil!” Kai bağırdığında Rei gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Az önce iç mi çektin, genç adam?'”

“Çekmedim.” Rei ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı.

“Yaşlı mı görünüyorum?!”

“Hayır. Hiçte bile.”

“O zaman sorunun ne?!”

“Bir sorunum yok.”

“O ZAMAN JAE NEDEN HAMİLE?!”

“Huh? Sadece ben değil-”

“O daha bir bebek! Tabi ki ona o yaramaz şeyleri sen öğretmişsindir!”

Rei kızardı ve kendini koltuğa gömmek istiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Ö-özür dilerim?”

“Onu kesene kadar bekle sen.” Kai hırlayarak söyledi.

“Neyi kesene kadar?” Rei nefesini tuttu.

“Şu anda ne düşünüyorsan onu.” Kai sırıttı.

Sehun derince iç çekti ve sonra gülmeye başladı. “Strese girme Rei. O senin yaşındayken daha çok olgunlaşmamıştı ve hâlâ da öyle.”

“Olgunlaşmamış?” Kai bağırdı.

“Çok hasta hissediyorum.” Jae içeri girerek onları bölmüştü, üzerinde açık yeşil şortu ve Minnie Mouse tişörtü vardı.

“Ne giyiyorsun öyle?” Rei gülmeye başladı.

“Ne yapıyorsun burada?!” Jae ona bağırdı.

“Akşam yemeği için geldi tatlım.” Sehun yerinden kalktı. “Unuttun mu? Bir şey yemek ister misin? Tatlı bir şeyler?”

“Gördün mü? Oğlumu hasta ettin.!” Kai, Rei'ye bağırdı. “Ve giydiği şeyin nesi varmış?! O tişörtü ona ben aldım!”

“Özür dilerim.” Rei iç çekti.

“Özür yeterli değil. Git ona yardım et!” kulağa emir gibi geliyordu ama Sehun, Kai'in ne yaptığını biliyordu. Rei Jae'ye yaklaşıp onu odasına çekiştirmeye çalıştı.

“Baba!” Jae bağırdı.

“Efendim! Ellerini ondan çek.” Kai emrettiğinde Rei elini Jae'nin belinden çekti.

“Rei yunusumu kaybetti.”

“Jae!” Rei sızlandı. Jae gülümseyerek Rei'in yanağını öptü.

“Yunusunu ona neden verdin o zaman?” Kai kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Yunusumu geri istiyorum.” Jae babasına yalandan üzgünmüş gibi davranıyordu. Sehun, Jae’nin Rei ve Kai'in didişmesini neden komik bulmasını anlamıyordu.

“O.Zaman.Yunusunu.Geri.Getirecek.” Kai uyardı.

“Getireceğim.” Rei hızla söyleyip Jae'yi çekiştirdi.

“Çok çocuksusun. Çok korkutucu derecede çocuksu.” Sehun yanında oturarak söyledi.

“Hayır değilim.” karşı çıktı.

Sehun yüzünü Kai'in boynuna gömdü ve ona sarıldı. “Büyü artık Kai. Yakında dede olacaksın.”

“Siktir.” Kai kısık sesle küfretti. “O çocuğu öldürmeyi çok istiyorum.”

“Hayır yapamazsın. Jae mutlu olacak birini buldu ve sen bunu biliyorsun.”

“Bana bir saniye ver.” Kai ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama Sehun çekiştirip onu geri oturttu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Daemin'i tehdit etmem lazım.” uyarı değil, tavsiye değil ama tehdit. Kai böyle düşünüyordu.

“Ne?” Sehun gülmeye başladı. “Kes şunu Kai. Bu kadar paranoyak olma. İkimizde Rei'yi sevdiğini biliyoruz. Ve Daemin sevdiği birisini bulacaktır.”

“Bu kadar küstah olma.” Kai, Sehun'un çenesini kavrayıp onu öptü.

Sehun öpücüğü derinleştirmek için Kai'in yakasına tutundu ama Kai geri çekildi. “Gidip onları kontrol etmeliyim. Kim bilir o çocuk bebeğimize ne yapıyor.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
